


The Discovery Of DT Castiel Novak

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, BDSM, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Smut, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), flaying, people being burned alive, witches and spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 114,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: DT Castiel Novak was assigned the case of the Winchester Family three siblings; they ran a garage restoring old cars, three-night clubs and their little brother was the family lawyer.Castiel thinks it will be simple to slide in and find dirt on them, little does he know there's not much to see, he meets the oldest Dean Winchester, and he is smitten.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am editing and rewriting this story. If you Are new Welcome, if Not, and You are Reading again. Enjoy the updates. 
> 
> Please bear with me while the changes are happening. I do have other stories I am working on in addition to this.

Chapter one

The Winchesters were one of the three families that ran the city, the only difference between them and the other two families was the fact the Winchesters were God blessed. They all had the gift of magic; it came as natural as breathing. 

The police constant in their crusade to take all the families down kept sending undercover officers into their different clubs to catch them doing anything illegal. 

  
  
  


The oldest Dean Winchester's big, muscular, green eyes light brown hair playboy ran the family garage. They restored old classics for the wealthy and privileged. 

Artemis Dean's twin sister stood five foot three. She was stunning, Emerald eyes, dark brown hair. Freckles splattered across her face gave her and looks innocence that she used to her benefit on more than one occasion. 

The youngest Sam or Sammy, the giant of the three, stood at 6'4 hazel eyes and brown hair. As their attorney made sure they stayed out of jail.

****************************

Detective Castiel Novak tall, ocean blue eyes raven hair that's always messy no matter how much he combs it, scruff on his jaw. 

He rose through the ranks of his police academy faster than anyone else the youngest to make Detective in a decade. Castiels newest assignment was to organized crime and occult division under the Supervision of Captain Victor Hendrickson. 

Castiel’s first assignment as the new guy was The Winchester’s. 

"So they what are they trafficking guns, drugs?' Castiel asked as the Captain handed him the file.

"Among other things, murder, extortion, and blackmail, the sister has at least one sex club we know about, but the location changes weekly. We also know all three dabble in the dark arts,” Hendrickson said, captain of organized crime and the occult magic division had been trying to get something anything on the Winchesters for the last six years.

Castiel flipped through the case file stopping on a picture of the twins. He was surprised at how attractive they were. 

"How close are they?" Castiel asked, clearing his throat. Staring at the pictures, he could feel the power coming off of them. 

"Insperatable," the captain responded with a sigh. 

"So no chance of flipping either one?" Castiel asked, reading up on the charges against the twins, but they have always seemed to get off. 

"Never, a family is the most important thing to a Winchester, we have tried to get them to flip on each other. I’ll show you the video of what happened when the Detective before you tried to get Artemis to flip,” the captain shutter at the thought before he continued talking. 

"Don't let that pretty face fool you their father was ex-USMC taught his kids everything he learned in basic and then some, the sister is vicious and a witch, we know she has killed at least two men." 

"Why can't we get her?" Castiel asked reading over Artemis’ file; he was impressed that none of the charges stuck. 

"The youngest Winchester Sam, sharp highest LSATS in his class 174, the kids a genius keeps getting her off. He can find all the loopholes; we can not arrest her for being a witch. There's a fundraiser tonight out at one of their clubs. I want you to go see if you can get anything on them." The Captain said 

"Yes, sir," Castiel responded and left the office with the case files so he could get an idea of what to look for when he went to the club. 

**Winchester House**

"Dean!" Artemis yelled, walking into the house, looking around for her brother. 

"Sis," he said, smiling at her, coming down the stairs. 

"You are coming tonight. I need you there." Artemis said, hugging her brother tight. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I know how hard you have worked putting all this together," Dean said, smiling at her, he was happy for his sister she worked hard on everything she did.

"Good, the car will be here at seven, so we can get to the club and set up," Artemis yelled, heading up the stairs to her bedroom. 

"I know Artemis, you are always telling me," Dean yelled after her.

The three Winchesters own a fourteen room mansion. They didn't see the point in living apart after all they were in business together since their father died six years ago, their mom died in a house fire when the twins were four they made a name for themselves as small-time thieves before moving up in the ranks.

Becoming one of the better-known crime families, but they helped the community gave back like tonight, Artemis was having a fundraiser for LGBTQ plus youth community. She never understood how someone could stop loving their child because of sexual orientation and no other reason. They were opening a homeless shelter for battered people in the next couple of months. Artemis wanted the people in her community to feel safe and know they had a safe place to live. 

********************

Castiel headed home to get ready to go to the event. The thing about the Winchester's was the events they threw were pay what you could everyone was invited. It made the wealthy come out in droves as well as the rest of the community, Artemis spent her days helping the community, especially the youth and elderly.

Castiel didn't see anything wrong with what they were doing; yeah, the guns, drug, and murder were significant in the fact that it made them the bad guys, but everything else Castiel was impressed. All their business were aboveboard they paid taxes all of their taxes gave away their money to charities, Castiel was a good cop and was going to do his job, no matter what. 

The place was busy, and when Castiel pulled up "Huntress" was the name of the club, Castiel smiled at the name seemed fitting. 

He showed his ID to the bouncer who gave him a wrist band and let him inside. The bass made his insides vibrate. Castiel took a deep breath. He would rather be at home reading a book. 

The club was big. It had a warehouse feel to it; booths lined one wall, tables and chairs on the other. Stools lined the bar at one end, leaving the other end open to order drinks. The lights were dim and set the tone, switching colors slowly, giving his eyes time to adjust to the new color. The DJ booth was in the middle on the floor, high up on a platform so people could move around and dance. 

Dean, Artemis, and Sammy were in the VIP box overlooking the club when Castiel showed up. Artemis waved her waitress Meg over to talk. 

Meg was Artemis' second in command. If she wasn't their everyone went to Meg, feisty brown hair, brown eyes bark, and bite, not afraid to get her hands dirty kind of girl.

"Who is that?' Artemis asked, pointing to Castiel. 

Meg looked where Artemis was pointing,

"DT. Castiel Novak, he has been assigned your case," Meg said, "I would have told you sooner, but I just found out about fifteen minutes ago." Meg didn’t look Artemis in the eye. It was her job to report back on all and any new police activity. 

"That's ok, bring him over. Can't tell me what you don’t know,” Artemis said with a smile. 

Meg nodded she hurried down the stairs to get Castiel so Artemis could talk to him. 

"Sis, is that a good idea?" Dean asked, worried about what she was going to do to the new cop. 

"I think it's an excellent idea, his cute brother. I wanna see him up close," Artemis replied, smiling at her brother. 

"As your lawyer, I'm advising against this, but as your brother, I say go for it," Sam said, waving the other waitress over for a drink. 

"Hands off Sammy, she's no piece of meat" Artemis scolded, she had rules that even her brothers needed to follow. 

Sam ran his hand down the waitress's side. 

"Sorry, Sis," Sam blushed, looking up at Ruby. 

Ruby was under Meg, also brown hair and brown eyes, not afraid to play rough when she needs too. If Meg wasn’t around, Ruby took her place being Artemis’ right hand. 

"Hey, not here, we have an image. I don’t want every guy in here to think they can touch you too,” Artemis said sincerely. 

"Sorry," Ruby said blushing a bit, she bit her bottom lip. 

Dean laughed as a took a sip of his drink, shaking his head at Ruby and Sam’s PDA. 

"It's ok, Ruby, if want my brother go for it after work," Artemis said. She smiled at both of them, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Ruby turned even redder, mumbling about her tables needed her and hurried down the stairs. 

*********************************

"The boss wants to meet you" Meg yelled at Cas over the music,

"Who's the boss?" Castiel asked, trying and failing at playing dumb. 

"Like you don't know, follow me," Meg said, annoyed he would think they wouldn’t know who he was. 

Castiel finished his drink turned, setting the glass down on the counter before following Meg up to the VIP section of the club.

That was the special section Artemis reserved for exclusive parties who liked to flaunt their cash. 

Meg brought Castiel to their table. He was intimidated, to say the least, the little brother Castiel remembered him from his picture, was tall sitting down and was even taller when he stood. 

"Sam Winchester," he said, holding out his hand for Castiel to take. 

"Castiel Novak," he said, shaking Sam's hand, he felt tiny next to the man. 

"Dean and Artemis," Sam said, introducing his siblings they smiled matching flirty smiles.

"Champagne?" Dean asked, pointing to the waitress walking up with a tray of glasses.

"Thank you," Castiel said, taking a glass sipping from it. 

"Have a seat?" Sam said, sitting.

Castiel took the seat next to him across from Artemis and Dean. 

"So, Detective, what brings you by?' Artemis asked with the sweetest voice possible. 

"I heard what this fundraiser was for wanted to contribute," Castiel said. He looked around it was weird the music wasn't loud in their section they could hear each other, but there were no walls or windows.

"And now the real reason?” Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow. She knew why he was there. 

"Artemis has a talent for knowing when people are lying,” Sam said, sipping his champagne. 

Castiel drained the glass before he started talking, he needed to think of something quick. 

"I admire what you do for the community, especially the youth. My dad kicked me out of the house when I came out to him and my mom,” Castiel said. He was trying to find some way to get them to let him stay and talk more, so why not tell them his story.

Dean was looking at him, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry that happened," Artemis said, reaching across and placing her hand on his hand. 

"Well, Detective, I think you found Artie's weakness a good sob story," Dean said, setting his glass down on the table.

"It's not a story, my dad big team preacher. Couldn't handle having a gay son went against everything he believed in, I ended up in some pretty bad places before finding my way to the academy," Castiel finished his story.

Castiel started to feel like he was floating on a cloud; it was a strange but not frightening experience. He had only one glass of champagne Castiel was no lightweight when it came to drinking; this was strange; the world felt like it was slowing down almost coming to a stop. The fabric on the chair was rough yet smooth as he ran his hand across it. Castle looked up at the twins when he felt someone watching him. 

Dean smiled, "Sis dabbles in magic. It's a truth spell harmless," he said, reassuring Castiel that he was alright. 

"I don't understand why we can't just leave you alone, I mean murder is bad, and guns and drugs but ya know the rest not so bad," Castiel continued to say his voice was gravelly like water dragged over rocks and a bit slurred. 

"What did you do to him?' Sam asked worriedly.

'He must be sensitive, it will wear off," Artemis said, sounding amused, looking at Sam.

"It better," Sam warned, standing before he walked down the stairs. 

"Is that how you do it? Getaway with everything magic? It's not an uncommon thing anymore," Castiel asked; he was guessing, but he was pretty sure right now that magic was the answer to everything. 

"No, there's nothing to get away with," Dean said defensively. He was getting tired of the police, thinking they were going to slip up every time they sent someone in. 

"All above board," Artemis said, talking with her hand. 

Castiel laughed."I am drunk, can I have more? I like this feeling."

"Pace yourself we have all night," Dean said, he turned and whispered in his sister's ear she nodded.

"Have some water; you'll feel better?" Artemis said, handing Dean the bottle she got from behind the chair. 

"You're both beautiful. You know that" Castiel slurred and laughed. The twins smiled.

"Aw, he is a lightweight, and he is sweet, Artemis said, laughing a little watch Castiel. 

Castle sank in his chair and hummed, content. He was rolling his head to the side, looking at the twins. 

"No, your magic is strong too strong. What spell did you use?" Dean said, sounding a bit worried he got up and sat in the chair next to Castiel. 

"He'll be ok the water will help, make him drink it all of it, I have to give a speech," Artemis said, walking towards the stairs as Meg was coming up.

Meg whispered something to her. Artemis nodded and continued down the stairs. 

Dean opened the bottle of water for Castiel. "Sorry, Artie gets a little overprotective sometimes she just wants to make sure you weren't going to ruin her night," Dean said, holding the bottle of water to Castiel's mouth.

  
  


"It's ok, I don't have any siblings; it's just me and wouldn't ruin this it's for the kids," he said, taking a drink of the water Dean was holding to his mouth. 

"That tastes good, ” Castiel said, surprised. 

"That's a good thing, what does it taste like?" Dean asked with a smile encouraging Castiel to drink more b

"Honey and tea, my favorite kind actually, but it's not," Castiel said, taking the clear bottle of water.

"As Sammy said, Artemis has a talent," Dean said with pride in his voice. 

"What's your talent, Dean?'

"I have many if you get to stick around you may find out what they are, ” Dean replied, smiling, looking at Castiel like he was going to devour him.

Castle welcomed the idea of being devoured by Dean. 

**************************

Castiel woke up in his bed head pounding or was that someone pounding on his door, either way, the light was too bright, his head hurt, and his stomach was rolling. It was one of the worst hangovers Castiel had ever had in his life funny thing he doesn't remember drinking as he rolled out of bed heading to the door. 

"Cas, Cas, I know you are in there open the fucking door," his partner yelled, pounding on the door. 

"Calm down, Hannah," Castiel said, as he opened the door his head was pounding he didn't need her yelling on top of it. 

Hannah Milton, brown hair blue eyes tall take control kind of woman barged in when Cas opened the door,

"What the hell happened to you?' Hannah shouted as she walked into the apartment. 

"Do you have to shout?' Cas asked, heading to the kitchen to make coffee and get rid of his pounding headache. 

"You were supposed to come back to the station when you got son info on the Winchesters,” Hannah said, following Cas into the kitchen. 

"The Winchesters? I never saw them," Cas said, trying to piece together why his head hurt, and he felt like he had the mother of all hangovers.

"You went to the fundraiser," Hannah said, looking at him like he was nuts for not remembering. 

"no, I didn't. What fundraiser?” Cas said with a laugh he would remember going to a fundraiser. 

"You don't remember?” Hannah asked, folding her arms. She was pretty sure she knew what was going on. 

"Uh, I came home got changed out of my work clothes, ate dinner, watch some documentaries on honey bees, and the next thing I know, you were pounding on the door,” Cas said, turning on the water and filling the coffee pot. 

"I really wanna know how she does this, every cop we send in never remembers," Hannah said, shaking her head. She knew The Winchester’s we’re adept at magic, but they knew spells that no one else did. 

**Winchester house**

"Please tell you, wiped him?' Sam asked, walking into Artemis' room. 

"Of course I did, but I think Dean may have like him," Artemis replied, getting out of her bed. 

"He will get over it, he always does," Sam said, sighing. 

"No, Sammy, this was different. I felt it,” Artemis said, walking over to her little brother to hug him. 

"Reintroduce them, I looked into him he story was true all of it," Sam said, handing her the file. 

Artemis opened it and shook her head, reading over Castiel’s background. 

Dean knocked on the frame, Artemis and Sam looked at him he looked horrible like he didn’t get any sleep.

"The spell worked. Cas doesn't remember anything," Dean said with a sigh. 

"I'm sorry, Dean," Artemis said. She indeed was, but they couldn’t take any chances. 

"It's ok. Cas is a cop he would never understand,” Dean said, leaning against the door frame. 

"But he's not antimagic,” Artemis replied, walking to Dean. 

"That truth spell was too much it made him sick maybe next time don't use "spill your guts," Dean said, looking down at his sister. 

"I know I sent some stuff to help him, hell be ok Dean, I promise," Artemis aid looking up at her brother.

"I like him, Artie,” Dean said, looking away. He hated that she could pull the emotional side out of him. 

"I know, and we will get him on our side the right way no more magic,” Artemis said, putting her hands up. 

Dean looked at her like he didn’t believe her. Artemis loves magic. 

"Ok, a little magic," Artemis said, laughing a bit. 

"Come on. Breakfast is ready,” Dean said, turning and heading back to the stairs. 

They headed down to breakfast Ruby was trying to sneak out before anyone saw her, no such luck Artemis already saw her. 

"Join us for breakfast, there is no walk of shame in this house," Artemis said, walking into the dining room Ruby blushed and joined Sam, they all sat down at the table.

"What is that?" Dean asked, looking at the card in front of Artemis that’s she was reading over. 

"Castiel James Novak born, August 20th organ donor

lives in a shitty apartment not too far from here," Artemis replied and continued reading the information. 

'You have his ID that all you had to say," Dean said, pouring coffee for the both of them and then handed it to Sam.

Artemis smiled at him. He rolled his eyes. Sometimes she was a bratty little sister, but Dean wouldn’t change her for the world. 

"I think you should take it to him today," Artemis said, handing the ID to Dean. 

"What did you do to it?" Sam asked Suspiciously, looking at his sister, knowing she was up to something. 

"It may or may not restore his memory from last night," Artemis replied with a shrug. 

"Rowena stopped by the club before you got there dropped off the herbs and things, she says thank you too," Ruby said pouring herself a glass of orange juice. 

"I love her, she was so amazing and smart," Artemis said, thinking about her tutor and all the fantastic things she taught Artemis. 

"Also, Meg needs the night off she so I am covering for her, so now we are short," Rudy said, taking a bite of her food. 

"What's wrong with Meg? And I can cover the bar,” Artemis said, sighing checking her phone to see if Meg texted her about needing the night off. 

"Nothing guy problems most likely, she and that one guy what was his name? Balthazar or whatever have been pretty hot and heavy lately," Ruby said, taking a bite of her beagle.

"I'll talk to her. How's your mom? Does she need anything? She got to the doctors, ok?' Artemis asked.

"Yeah she Hi, and hope you stop by and bring the cookies she said" Ruby laughed.

Artemis was a pro at baking. She infused her cookies with whatever herbs she could to help ease the sicks pain. Ruby’s mom had cancer, and as much as Artemis wanted to cure it, she couldn’t even her magic had limits, so she did what she could to keep her comfortable. Giving Ruby the paid time off, she needed to be with her. 

"I will send her more," Artemis smiled, happy they were able to bring the woman some comfort. 

**Police Station**

Castiel got dressed and headed to the station with Hannah to talk to the captain about what had happened last night when they got there; there was a basket of goodies on Castiel's desk.

"Who's it from?" Hannah asked, looking the basket over. 

"Doesn't say, but it looks good and smells amazing?" Castiel said. His stomach grumbled. Maybe a cookie wouldn't hurt, he took one out and took a bite.

"Oh my god, this is the best cookie I have ever eaten in my life,” Cas said handed one to Hannah.

It was a simple sugar cookie, but it reminds Cas of when he was a little kid, and his mom would bake for holidays. 

"Holy shit, there's no note?” Hannah asked, taking a bite and moaning at how good it was. 

"Ah, here it is,” Cas said, holding it up. He unfolded the note to read it. 

**_Hope you are feeling better enjoy the tea and cookies, we hope to see you again soon._ **

**_-Artemis_ **

"It's from the Winchesters, Artemis specifically, " Hannah said, taking the note from Cas and looking it over. 

"So, I did meet them,” Cas said, trying to remember. 

"Artemis is an interesting name. Do we know the significance?" Castiel asked, digging through the basket, seeing what else there was. 

"We were born on the hunter's moon, Artemis was born the same time the moon peeked in the sky. Artemis is the goddess of the moon and the wild hunt. Our dad was also a hunter. He thought it was perfect for her," Dean said, flashing a flirty smile at Castiel. 

"What are you doing here?" Hannah asked, annoyed that Dean was flirting with her partner. 

"Oh, Artie wanted me to return this you left it at the club," Dean said, holding up the ID.

"I didn't even know it was gone," Castiel said, looking in his wallet; he was sure it was there last night. 

Cas reached for the ID; Dean pulled it away, keeping just out of Cas’ reach. 

"I will not play this game," Cas said, looking into Dean's eyes.

Dean handed him the ID with a smirk. "Later Detective," Dean said, walking, making sure Castiel got a good view of his ass.

"No one's going to stop him?" Castiel asked, surprised Dean was able to walk in and out with no one stopping him. 

"We don't have anything to stop him on, what for returning your ID?" Hannah said, sitting in her chair at her desk. 

"That's what you were supposed to do," Hendrickson said from behind Cas. 

The captain came out of his office to see what was going on. 

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't even remember meeting him," Castiel said, offering him a cookie. 

"How the hell does she do it?" Hendrickson mused, accepting one of the cookies. 

"Anyways we got a line of the sex club tonight it's called "huntress moon" she plays up her name," Hannah said, laughing and shaking her head. 

"Let's not lose it this time, Novak, see if you can get an invitation," Hendrickson said walking.

"How?" There was a small piece of paper with Dean's number written on it was on the back of his ID Castiel smiled a bit and shook his head.

***************************************

Dean made his way back to the car, where his sister was waiting. "How long?" Dean asked, getting into the car. 

"Should take too long, did he eat the cookies?" Artemis asked, looking at the building. 

"Yeah, He was eating them when I walked in,” Dean said, turning the car on. 

"Good, then it shouldn't take too long,” Artemis said, smiling at her brother. She was doing this for him knowing that Cas was different. 

"They are planning on raiding the club tonight," Dean said, putting the car into drive. 

"I'm aware, but there's nothing illegal about BDSM clubs, so I'll let them this time they will be embarrassed like they always are,” Artemis said, shaking her head as they headed to the club to get everything ready. 

"Can we invite Castiel?" Dean asked, hoping Artemis said yes. That was the one club she was entirely in charge of it was her baby. Both Sam and Dean respected that. 

"If you want to, I don't care! You know I want you to be happy, and if it's the Detective, then so be it, but I will not have to endanger our family," Artemis said with a warning tone. 

"No, Artie, I wouldn't either you know that I just wanna know him there something about him I don't know what it is," Dean said with a find smile. 

"I get it, I do. Don’t let me ruin it for you,” Artemis said, smiling at Dean. 

“Thanks,” Dean said, smiling back at her. 

  
  


***************************

Castiel was distracted as memories made their way to the front of his mind. 

"Novak, you got a letter, and a package, " the officer said, handing it to him Castiel flipped it in his hand looking at it.

**"Huntress Moon"**

**6pm -2am**

**Please dress accordingly.**

  
  
  


"I don't know," Castiel said, taking the box and opening it there was a black suit, a costly black suit along with a masquerade mask for him to wear. 

**Show this card to the bouncer he'll show where you are supposed to go- A**

"They must like you," Hannah said, pulling the jacket out of the box "it's your size, I bet it fits perfect."

Hendrickson whistled "that suits more than I make in three months."

"I can't take this," Castiel said, looking at him.

"They want you to go, so go and bring something back this time," Hendrickson told Cas. 

Castiel headed into an empty office so he could talk to Dean in private. 

“Hello?” Dean asked, answering the phone. 

“Hello Dean, I can't accept it, it too much,” Cas said, sighing into the phone. The sound of Dean's voice sent shivers down his spine. 

"I take it you got the suit?" Dean said with a small laugh. 

"I can't take this,” Cas said, not knowing what else to say. 

"You can, and you will, it's Artemis way of apologizing for last night, let her, she won't let it go if you don't, she will keep sending you stuff,” Dean said sound amuses. 

"I've never been to the BDSM club," Castiel said, "I don't even know what goes on there."

Dean laughed, "I told her you might get the wrong idea, but she wants you there,” he said, not wanting Cas to know it was his idea to invite him. 

"Dean I... the basket was enough, ” Cas said, looking down and smiling. He liked the way talking to Dean was making him feel. 

"Not for my sister, she feels bad about last night she wants to make it up to you please say you'll come and even if you don't keep the suit you'll need it, ” Dean said he was hoping to convince Cas to come. 

"You'll be there?” Cas asked and felt like an idiot for the asking. 

”Yeah, I'll be there, ” Dean replied. 

Cas could hear the smile in his voice; he sighed, ” okay, I'll be there.” 

"Awesome, I'll send a car to get you," Dean said, hanging up before Cas had a chance to protest. 

Castiel took a deep breath and exited the room he was going to tell the captain he had an in. 

"So hot date," Hannah teased as she spotted him coming out of the room. 

"I guess I'm going," Cas said, "I've never been to a BDSM club."

Hannah looked at him, "Neither have I, but I'm sure we can find someone who had been," she replied with a shrug. 

Castiel was nervous what if he did something to offend someone what if someone hurt him, they wouldn't let that happen, would they? So many things were going through Castiel's mind at this point, he decided to look into the permits. Maybe if he found something, then he wouldn't have to go. 

"Is there anything she didn't think of?" Cas asked, looking through all her permits and licenses for her clubs.

"No, the younger brother does it all for her," Hannah said, "I mean they are so clean they make everyone else look bad."

"This is insane why are we even looking into them?" Castiel asked not to anyone in particular 

"Murder not enough for you?" Hendrickson asked.

"That's not what I mean the clubs why are we looking into them?" Castiel asked.

"They have to be dirty, underage something," Hannah said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself. 

"Doubt the underage thing, a couple of girls showed up fake IDS Artemis took them dropped them in an envelope left them behind the bar, ” Cas said casually like it was an everyday thing. 

"I thought you didn't remember anything, ” Hannah asked, looking at him. 

"It's coming back to me little by little, " Cas said, looking at her. 

"What else do you remember?" The Captain asked. 

"A tall guy, I think that was Sam, umm a couple of girls brunettes. They seemed friendly, ” Cas said, thinking hard about what happened. 

"Yeah, guys like 6'4, that would be Ruby and Meg, ” Hannah said, encouraging him to go on. 

"Umm is talking about the fundraiser; she gave a fantastic speech about helping the community and youth and how her childhood was a significant influence on what she does now. A small blonde boy following Artemis around, ” Cas said, looking between the both of them. 

Hannah nodded, ” That would be Alfie, we still don't know what his role is, but he is at Artemis’ beck and call, ” she said. 

The Captain told him to keep trying to remember anything that would help bring them down. Cas said he would even though he was pretty sure there was nothing significant to report from last night. 

Hannah looked at Cas like she wanted to ask something. 

”what?” Cas asked, turning his attention to his computer. 

”Do you like Dean? I mean more than a friend or someone you are trying to take down?” Hannah asked she wanted to know if Cas was going to hinder their investigation. 

"I just I mean I get it, I will do my job bring them in if there is something to bring them in on, but I just don't see anything wrong with helping the community," Castiel said sighing as he sat back in his chair shaking his head.

Of course, he liked Dean. What wasn't to like? The guy was beautiful and kind; he loved his family. Dean had a job that was a step-up from his last boyfriend who wouldn't tell him anything about what he didn't for a living other than Cas needed not to know. 

”Cas, you ok with all of this? The working your way in, taking them down if we need to?” Hannah asked, she didn't want to pressure him, and then he fucked it all up because he couldn't handle it. 

”I'm fine, overthinking, and I am hungry we should go eat, ” Cas replied, standing and grabbing the keys to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Artemis has things done for a reason everyone safe, everyone comfortable, and when one person screws up, so help them. She was fuming when Dean walked back in from taking a phone call.

“Good job, you know get to clean all the equipment when people finish, and that's not all of your punishment I am too pissed to deal with you right now,” Artemis said with a dismissive tone.

“Miss, please, anything other than that I have a client tonight,” Alfie said in a pleading voice. 

Artemis looked at him, he sighed and nodded headed off to one of the rooms. Alfie was Aremis’ sub. They were strictly non-sexual. Alfie had protection and love, someone to care for him in ways he couldn't find with his partners. He loved Artemis and her brothers, but today he fucked up, and he knew it.

“If I find out you used a room again before we open, I will fire you. Disgusting, everything is supposed to be a clean brand new.” Artemis was yelling, walking down the halls of the club.

“Hey, sis, calm down,” Dean said, grabbing her by the arm and turning her towards him, “what happened?’

“I just caught to employees fucking on the equipment,” Artemis said, annoyed at the whole situation.

“Before you opened?’ Dean asked. He found it strange all the employees knew not the mess with the equipment before opening. 

One of the many rules Artemis had was to keep what she could sterile for the people who reserved the room, and unauthorized fucking resulted in Artemis having to pay the cleaners to come back out and clean everything all over again.

“Yeah, guess who gets to clean it and not play now, so now I'm down a sub,” Artemis said, slumping against the wall.

“Come on,” Dean said, taking her hand. He knew she needed a break a moment to clear her mind.

“Dean, I don't have time; it needs to be perfect. I can't have anyone fuck it up,” Artemis said, still holding Dean's hand.

“Artie looked at me, you need to breathe,” he said “I'll go talk to them you go to your office, everything will be ok,” Dean said pulling her into a hug. 

Artemis pulled away and looked at him before she walked off, still pissed about what happened.

Dean headed down to the room where the employees were. “Are you trying to kill her?’ Dean asked, spotting Alfie first.

“We didn't think first, I was horny, it's been a while,” Alfie said, putting his head down.

“You're going to make it up to her by finding a sub to replace you, and she may let you play tonight,” Dean said, pointing at him.

“Yes, sir,” Alfie replied, keeping his head down.

“Alfie, next time, think with the upstairs brain. You know how Art is,” Dean said, sighing, “she loves you, you know that don't take advantage.”

“Yes, sir, I'm sorry, I have a friend who is interested in being a sub,” Alfie replied, hoping that would bring him back in Artemis’ good graces.

“Good, bring them tonight and be a couple of hours before opening so that Artemis can give the rundown,” Dean said, happy Alfie already had a replacement in mind. 

“Yes, sir,” Alfie said, going about cleaning the equipment.

Dean headed to Artemis’ office to tell her the good news. He heard her yelling.

“Your fucking fired,” Artemis yelled, sitting back in her chair, rubbing her temples. 

The girl ran out of the office crying; Dean backed up so the girl could get by.

“Artemis!” Dean scolded; she never yelled at her employees, even the one she fired.

“She's stealing booze and money; we aren't running a charity,” Artemis snapped, looking at him.

“What the hell is going on lately?” Dean asked, shaking his head, shutting the office door, letting everyone know they were talking.

“I don't know. Now I have to hire two new waitresses,” Artemis said, leaning forward in her chair.

“Doesn't Ruby have friends? Or Meg?” Dean asked, sitting in the chair across from his sister.

“Yeah, they all work for me, I need new blood. Maybe I'll put out an ad or something,” Artemis said, sighing. 

Hiring new people was not one of her favorite things to do. She always had more people than she needed. On-call people for those who called out sick or needed to switch a shift with someone, the part-timers for those with kids or a second job, and the full-time staff that was there anytime she needs, those potions were for the people who knew that Artemis was the boss of her family.

Dean stood and walked behind her and rubbed her shoulders “let's go eat, let Ruby take care of this it's her job right she's under you, and she's more than capable of taking care of things she had proven it time and time again,” Dean said kissing the top of Artemis head.

“Yeah, but she's with Sam. I gave her the afternoon off; he needs to let off steam, and Ruby was more than happy to volunteer,” Artemis sighed.

“Come on, call Meg. tell her if she doesn't get her ass here to work you'll fire her,”

“She knows I won't fire her,” Artemis said, laughing a bit.

Meg was one of her oldest friends, and the only ex she still got along with, there was no way that she would ever get rid of Meg.

“Call her she needs the money double it all this stress isn't good for you,” Dean said. This rule wasn't anything new. Artemis always worked herself into a frenzy until Dean put his foot down and made her take a break. He was the only one she listens to most day.

A knock on the door interrupted them, Artemis yelled to come in, Alfie peaked his head in, Artemis waved him into the office.

“I'm sorry I broke your rules and upset you. I have a friend Kevin who said he would be more than willing to come in and replace me tonight,” Alfie said, keeping his head down waiting for Artemis to answer.

“Forgiven,” Artemis said.

“Thank you, miss,” Alfie said with a sigh of relief. 

“Thank you, Alfie,” Artemis said, smiling. She did love that boy.

“Your welcome, Miss,” Alfie replied, a smile spread across his face when he looked at Artemis smiling at him. He nodded and left the office, saying he was going to make sure all the rooms were clean.

“Come on; I'm hungry, sis, please?” Dean said to sound a little whiny, knowing it would annoy Artemis enough to get her to say yes. 

“Ok, we can go eat,” Artemis said, dialing Meg tell her she would pay to double her average wage if she came in now to work.

***************************************

Castiel and Hannah went to the local diner for lunch best burgers in the city was what they were known for,

“So I know a guy who is into BDSM. He tells me Artemis’ club is the best in the city all up to code. Everyone is 21 and up that works and is allowed in all though some look a lot younger. Everything is new protection provided if you do want to have sex; it's all up to date and sterile,” Hanna said, looking over the menu like this was an everyday conversation.

“That's good to know. I'm still and nervous,” Cas said, trying to read the menu.

“You don't have to play, you know?” Artemis said from behind him, making Cas jump.

“That's good to know,” Cas said, setting the menu down.

“Relax detective, no one bite unless you want them to,” Artemis said, sitting down at a booth with Dean he smiled and nodded at Cas.

  
  


“This is why you wanted to go to lunch so bad?” Artemis asked in a teasing tone.

“Yeah, lame, I know, but I like him a lot for some reason,” Dean said, turning away, looking out the window.

“No, I get t. I do, Dean. It's not lame. I think it's cute. You have never been like this with anyone,” Artemis replied, taking Dean's hand reassuring him that she wasn't making fun of him.

“Bacon cheeseburgers, fries and milkshakes?” the waitress asked, stopping at their table. 

“You know us so well, thank you,” Artemis said, smiling.

The waitress went to put the order in, knowing the twins would prefer to be left alone. 

Dean looked over at Castiel. 

Cas turned his head quickly. Dean caught the faint blush across his cheeks from being caught staring.

“You gonna play tonight?” Artemis asked she didn't say anything about what she saw, letting them have their moment.

“I don't think so; I don't wanna scare him off,” Dean answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I can reserve a room for you two, a light one nothing too weird or terrifying. The guy probably is vanilla anyway, not that there is anything wrong with that,” Artemis said, putting her hands up.

“It's ok sis. I think I'll wait to show him my kinks. What about you? Tt's been a while,” Dean said, smiling at his sister.

“I don't have time I have to work the bar tonight, as much as I would love to but i can't maybe if I find some time,” Artemis replied, sighing. It had been a while since she had done anything with anyone.

  
  


Artemis and Dean were both switches enjoyed Domming and Subbing depending on their moods, but on nights she had to work she took on the role as DM or Dungeon Master answering any questions anyone might have or playing with those she wanted,

“I need another DM, do you think Sam will do it?” Artemis asked she wasn't sure if Sam had anything planned that he had told Dean and not her.

“I'll get Benny. He was asking the other day if you needed anyone to help out,” Dean replied, taking a peek over at Cas and looking away.

“I love Benny. He is the best DM, thanks,” Artemis said, smiling. 

Dean always had a way of settling Artemis’ anxieties with a simple solution. They were close. They ran the business keeping most of what they did from Sam so he could keep his job and the police left him alone.

“I don't know why you just don't come to me, I'm here for you,” Deans said, shaking his head. 

“I know, but you have the garage and the other stuff, and I just don't wanna bother you or stress you out more than you already are,” Artemis said, looking away, not wanting to meet Dean's eye.

“You aren't bothering me. This club is mine too, you know I love the clubs,” Dean said, taking her hand.

“I was thinking of opening a day spot for the brunch crowd, you know,” Artemis said, changing the subject.

“I think you would make a killing,” Dean said as the waitress set their food down in 

front of them.

Artemis’s phone went off with Alfie's message tone. Artemis let a breath out through her nose and clenched her jaw.

“What’s wrong?’ Dean asked, looking at his sister, worried she was getting pissed.

“They are raiding now are fucking kidding me,” Artemis said, making a light bulb pop. 

Dean waves the waitress over while Artemis texted Alfie back and shot a text off to Sam to meet them at the club.

“They are bothering you again?’ she asked, taking their plates to wrap up their food.

“You know it, they always think it's underage’ Artemis said, shaking her head. 

“I got you guys,” the waitress said, walking away with the plates. 

Dean walked over to where Cas and Hannah were eating their lunch and talking.

“Did you know?’ Dean asked, folding his arms across his chest.

“Know what?’ Castiel asked, confused, looking at Dean, and then Hannah for any answer.

“The day raid on the club?’ Dean asked, looking at both of them.

“No, I had no idea what was going to happen. No one informed me,” Castiel said, looking at Hannah. 

“What? Yeah, i knew it was going to happen,”’ Hannah said with a shrug. 

Dean walked away. Artemis shook her head as she walked past the table.

Hannah looked at Cas when he asked why she didn't tell him what they were doing. She said the captain told her not to that there were things that he was going to be in the dark about while he was getting to know the Winchesters, so he did slip up and told them anything that the department was doing. 

Cas thought it was a good idea, in a way it made him feel like the department trust him enough not to slip up.

  
  


**Huntress Moon BDSM Club**

  
  


Artemis was fuming when they pulled up to the club. The car was rolling to a stop when she got out pf the car Dean yelling at her to wait that they need to see if Sam was there first. She did listen, storming up to the first cop she saw.

“What are you looking for now?” Artemis demanded to take the warrant, “how many times to I have to tell you guys that I don't not and would not use children that disgusting.”

“Calm down, it makes you look like you are hiding something,” Sam said, taking the picture from his sister, “here, Dean will be in, in a minute go eat and relax.

“Go to your office, get the employee files,” Sam said, reading over the paper. 

Artemis nodded and headed to her office, one thing they made sure to be organized. Everything had its place. She kept the file cabinets locked and spelled for employee protection. As Artemis rounded the corner, her office door was open. One cop was in there trying to open the enclosure.

“Can I help you with something?” Artemis asked setting he food on her desk/

“Ma’am, I need you to open this,” the officer said, face turning beet red like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

“Anything for you sugar,” Artemis said, smiling, honey dripping from her voice, walking over to the cabinet and opening it.

The officer blushed a deep crimson, turning his head away from her looking through the cabinet, slowly pulling out files while Artemis stood there watching him. He pulled at the collar of his shirt, uncomfortable under her gaze.

“You ever wanna play, give me a call,” Artemis said, handing him a card biting her bottom lip.

Sam was standing in the doorway watching his sister and shaking his head, Artemis shrugged as the spell took over the officer. He looked at her longingly like she was the beautiful creature on the planet. Artemis told the officer had finished in her office, and there was nothing to find, he repeated it back to her and left the office. 

Sam shook his head. “He's not going to remember, is he?’ he asked.

“He never does, poor guy. I should take pity on him; he looks like he would be fun,” she said, laughing, “I'm starving.”

Artemis sat down at her desk opened her container of food and breathed out, Sam said the cops should finish up soon, and he would make sure to go over everything and see if he can fill a grievance with the department he was tired of the harassment.

Dean came walking back in with his food. He was hungry, sitting down across from his sister.

“I'll go make sure they aren't coming back, Ruby waitressing tonight, right?” Sam said h e wanted to play with Ruby, but if she was working, he was going to have to wait.

“Yes, and we are packed. It seems like everyone booked a room tonight,” Artemis said, smiling. She was excited. She loved these nights as stressful as it was on those nights.

“I'm proud of you, sis, you run these clubs like it's nothing I don't know how you do it,” Sam said, smiling at his sister. He loved that she was in charge, and he did the background stuff. 

“I don't think of it as work. I enjoy it. I'm proud of you too, Sammy,” Artemis said, smiling, “remind her all waitresses are bunnies tonight.” 

“Changing it up tonight?’ Sam asked, surprised.

“That's a good idea. I love bunnies,” Dean said, smiling as he took a bite of his burger.

“Keep people guessing,” Artemis replied, sticking a fry in her mouth.

They talked some more about what was going on in the club that night Sam said he would be and extra DM if she needed it. Artemis said yes, that four should be good. That way, there was always someone around to answer questions. Alfie knocked on the door frame. They all turned and looked at him.

“Miss the cops are all gone,” Alfie said, looking down.

“Thank you, Alfie, are you being a good boy now?’ Artemis asked with a teasing tone. 

“Yes, Miss,” Alfie said with a blush, embarrassed he got caught.

“Good, bring your friend early and are they up to date because if not, I don't want him,” Artemis said, taking a bite of food. 

Dean and Sam were quiet letting Arte, is handle what she needed to with Alfie. They treated him like a little brother, but he was Artemis’.

“We go together, Miss, makes me feel better,” Alfie said, looking up at Artemis and smiling.

Artemis dismissed Alfie with a reminder that his friend was to get there early to fill out the paperwork and not to forget his ID. Otherwise, she couldn't let him work. Alfie said he understood leaving the office.

Sam said he had a few things to finish up in the office before heading home to her ready for tonight. Dean and Artemis nodded, telling Sam that after it calmed down, he and Ruby could sneak off if they wanted to she wouldn't mind. Sam smiled and said Artemis he would keep that in mind, he waved bye and headed down the hall.

“You spoil him,” Dean said, finishing his food.

“And you sweet brother spoil me, and I spoil you, and the circle goes round and round,” Artemis teased. 

It was true the three of them had a hard time saying no to one another. Anything the siblings wanted one or both got it for the other.

Dean and Artemis started laughing after she told him what she did to the officer again. Dean said she was going to fry the man brain if she kept wiping it, Artemis shrugged she would stop at some point, but it was easy to get into his mind.

“We need to do this more have lunch,” Artemis said, taking the food containers to the garbage.

“Sis, we have almost all our meals together,” Dean said, turning in his chair to look at Artemis.

“I know, but this is different; I feel like we get to talk about us and not just business,” Artemis said, sitting back down at her desk.

“Yeah, I'm gonna go I need to start getting ready,” Dean said, getting up from the chair.

“Let me know, and I'll reserve a room even if the two of you just wanna talk,” Artemis said, booting up her laptop.

“I will, I was thinking leather tonight,” Dean mused, standing and heading towards the door.

“Funny, you should say that I was gonna wear that leather dress I got with the bunny tail and ears,” she said, smiling. 

“We could match tonight,” Dean said, smiling. He waved goodbye and told Artemis he would see her at home.

**Police station**

Hannah's friend Nick was big into the BDSM scene and loved going to Artemis’ clubs not because she was clean but because she learned by being in it and taking on both roles stepping out of her comfort zone to learn all about it and make it a safe place for people to explore their sexuality free of judgment, 

“Ok, I get, but as far as the sex goes, do I have to participate?” Castiel asked anxiety written all over his face.

“You don't have to Artemis is admitted about constant checking in. There are bouncers outside each door in case people get too rough. She will eighty-six you, and you won't remember her or the club no matter what,” Nick said, trying and hopefully reassuring Cas that everything was going to be ok.

Castiel must still look worried. Nick sighed and started to explain that it was like going to a typical bar. The rooms for scenes and demos were in another part of the club far away from the bar, so people who aren't sure can get a feel for it everything and not being forced into anything.

“I'm feeling a little better about this,” Cas said, letting out the breath he was holding. 

“I'll be there,” Nick said, “I have room if you wanna talk, you can always come to find me.”

“I didn't know you and an invite,” Hannah said, sounding a bit surprised.

“Of course I'm going the “the Huntress Moon” is her most rooms biggest club she does there are fifty different rooms for all levels of experience, low to high sitting rooms watching places, you name it, she had thought of it and every year is better than the last,” Nick said, excitedly,

“Novak, you better get going. You'll be late,” Hendrickson yelled at Cas from his office. 

“Thank you,” Castiel said to Nick, getting up from his desk and grabbing what he needed.

“Anytime like I said, I'll be there. Also, there will be people with DM on their sleeves. They will answer any questions you have. Her brothers usually do it, but i don't know about tonight,” Nick said, looking at Cas.

Castiel nodded, grabbed the box and goodie basket off his desk, and head to his car.

A man was standing outside with a sign. It had his name on it.

“I'm Castiel,” he said, looking around.

“Good sir, I'm here to drive you around for the night,” he said with a friendly smile.

“Oh, I have my car I was just going to go home and get changed,” Cas said, shuffling things in his hands to get his keys out.

“I can follow and then take you to the club,” the driver said, putting the sign down. 

“Uh ok,” Castiel said, looking confused, “I thought you weren't coming until later.”

“I just do as Miss tells me, sir,” the driver replied.

Castiel went to his car, placed his stuff inside, got in, and started his car. It wouldn't turn over, “are you kidding me?’ Cas said, hitting the steering wheel **,** he grabbed his stuff and went to the driver who was waiting outside of the SUV like he was waiting for something to go wrong.

“My car won't start,” Castiel said sheepishly.

“I am more than happy to drive you, please,” the driver said, opening the door for Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

  
  


Artemis was in her office, going over the books when Alfie knocked on the door to let her know that Kevin was there. 

"Miss?" Alfie asked, .poking his head in, hoping he wasn't interrupting anything important. 

Artemis looked up a gave Alfie a big smile happy someone was saving her from the tedious but necessary work. 

"Hello, Alfie," Artemis said, "Who is this?"

"I'm Kevin," he said, a slender, brown hair brown eyed Asian boy.

Artemis raised an eyebrow Alfie hit his friend in the arm. Kevin looked at Alfie and the at Artemis. 

"Miss, Kevin, Miss," he corrected, scolding himself for not addressing Artemis properly. 

"That's better, have you subbed before?" Artemis asked, standing, walking over to Kevin. 

"A few times, Miss, ” Kevin replied, keeping his eyes down. 

"And Alfie explained everything, did you bring what you needed to bring?” Artemis asked as she circled him.

"Yes, Miss," Kevin said, opening his messenger bag and handing her everything she needed to get him started. 

Alfie shifted watching Kevin under Artemis’ gaze; he longed for her to look at him too he was doing his best to be right after this morning's fuck up. 

"Good, you just turned 21?" Artemis said, looking at his ID. 

Artemis smiled and rubbed Alfie’s back the next time she circled, letting him know she hadn't forgotten about him. Alfie leaned into the touch a smile in the corner of his mouth, he was happy his Miss didn't forget about him. 

"Yes, Miss, I emailed you my latest test results, ” Kevin replied, letting out a breathe when Artemis headed back to her desk. 

"Thank you; you are the first to bring it the day I ask," she said, opening her laptop and checking her email. Artemis printed out the results and added them to Kevin's file. 

Kevin looked up at Alfie while Artemis didn't know what she needed to do to get for the night. 

"Okay, so do you have a preference? Most of my employees are bisexual or straight. We do have a few gay employees, but I need to know to keep you safe," Artemis said.

She grabbed the papers from the printer and handing them to Kevin, motioning for him to sit down. 

"I prefer both, Miss," Kevin said in a quiet voice.

Artemis looked at him and tilted her head to the side, she figures he must not be out yet, and only a few people knew. She

"As far as kinks?"

"Anything goes except watersports and scat play; I can't get behind that, Miss."

"I don't like it either, and I don't allow it in the club, some people get upset to say I'm kink-shaming I'm not if you wanna do it, do it in your own home I don't want to pay extra to clean it," she said with a smile.

"I need you to fill this out; I also need you to lock up your phone while working tonight we have a strict no-phone rule for patrons and employees."

"Yes, Miss," he said taking the papers Artemis handed him,

"Be as honest as possible, please this is for your safety, no see these but me and my brothers."

"Thank you, Miss I was worried," Kevin said.

"All that information is private; emergency contacts are essential if you don't have any other than Alfie you can put me down. I'm on a lot of the people who don't want their families to know what they do, ” Artemis said, knowing this was probably and an option for Kevin. 

"Thank you, Miss, ” Kevin said, sounding relieved, ”my mother would not understand.” 

Artemis laughed and told him she understood that not everyone's parents are ok with their lifestyle choices.

"Okay, so you know about the color chart if you wanna wear an armband show anything specific you are into or wanna try tonight, " Artemis said, handing him a small print out of the color chart. 

"Yes, miss," Kevin said, looking over the chart, ”I know how it works, thank you.” 

Artemis told Kevin to finish filling everything out and leave it on her desk, not to worry all the papers were spelled so no. Still, the people who needed to could read it, she smiled at Alfie and ruffled his hair telling in she was proud of him for giving his shift by finding another sub, and he was to only play with the client coming into see him.

”thank you, Miss, ” Alfie said, ”can I have a hug?” 

Artemis smiled, pulling Alfie into a tight hug he sniffed and choked out a small cry. Artemis pulled away to look at his face, his eyes watery with tears. 

”what's wrong? I'm not mad, ” Artemis said, trying to cheer Alfie up.

”that guy I was seeing dumped me this morning, ” Alfie said with a sniff. 

”hey don't have to work, I'll still pay you. You can go to the house, lay in my bed to watch movies, ” Artemis said, smiling. 

Alfie shook his head, saying he needed to get out of his head for a while. Artemis smiled and nodded. She let them know Meg and Benny would be in soon, and don't worry if they hear the door open.

She left saying she would see them later and to be good. 

****************************************

**Castiels Apartment**

Castiel was in the back of the car. He sighed, sitting back, wondering Dean knew his car wasn't going to start. 

"It's just up here," Cas said, pointing to the apartment building to the left. 

"I know, sir, Miss has given me the address," the driver said, turning into the parking lot. 

"Miss?" Cas asked he thought Dean sent the car to pick him up. 

"Miss Artemis, we all call her Miss, ” the driver replied, smiling. He loves Artemis and her brothers; she was always so kind to him. 

The car came to a stop, Cas looked up at his crappy complex and the back at the driver. 

"Did you wanna come up?" Cas asked, not knowing if that was appropriate or not. 

"No, thank you, I'll wait right here," the driver said.

"I won't be too long," Castiel said, getting out of the car and head.

Castiel took a deep breath and leaned against the door. How the hell did they know the car wasn't going to start? Maybe it was just a coincidence. It could happen Dean said he was sending a car for him, Castiel shook the thoughts from his mind and headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready.

Cas turned on the shower checking the temperature of the water before getting undressed and slipping in. He steadied himself with a deep breath, letting the warm water wash away the worries. He washed up quickly, making sure all the essential parts were clean. Cas reached for the towel. A thought crossed his mind of Dean in the showers with him, his skin hot against Cas’ his cock hard and needy. 

”Fuck, ” Cas said out loud, feeling himself getting hard thinking about Dean, he dropped the towel and flicked on the cold water. 

Finishing up in the bathroom, making sure his breath was fresh, and he applied two coats of deodorant, he pulled the suit from the box, laying it on the bed. 

Artemis had thought if everything there was even a dress shirt and dress socks. Cas ran his fingers over the cotton shirt. It was soft, softer than the one he wore to work, he pulled it on, loving the feeling against his skin. Pulling on his boxers, making sure he wore his cutest pair, he wasn't sure what wanted to be ready. 

Cas looked in the mirror; he was impressed by the suit; it fits ideally better than anything he had in his closet. He grabbed the card he was supposed to show the bouncer placed it in his pocket, grabbed his keys, phone, wallet, and the mask. 

Cas ran his fingers over it soft leather looked like it was custom made to mold perfectly to his face he wasn't sure how it worked he would ask when he got to the club. 

Making sure the door was secure before heading down the stairs, his neighbor stopped him. She was an older lady who always seems to know when he was heading out asked where he was going and told him how handsome he looked. Cas thanked the woman and headed down the stairs, double-checking his pockets. 

  
  
  


"Ready, sir?' the driver asked as Cas walked up to the SUV. 

"As I am ever going to be," Cas replied, getting into the car. 

**Winchester House**

Artemis was running around the house like a crazy lady looking for her bunny tail; she could have sworn she put everything in the same spot, so it was all ready to go. 

"I found it," Dean yelled, walking down the stairs holding up the tail. 

"Where was it?" Artemis asked, relieved they could stop looking. 

"In your playroom," Dean said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I forgot about that, he was a terrible sub," Artemis replied with a laugh. 

"You need to take better care of your things," Dean said to make her turn so he could attach her tail to her dress.

Sam and Dean were wearing a fitted leather suit jacket and pants with a leather vest and cotton white button-up shirt underneath. Artemis was wearing a fitted tube leather dress with bunny ears, tail, and collar; the siblings all headed out the door, making sure they had everything they needed before they left. 

Their second driver opened the door to the limo giving each of them a nod as they entered taking a seat. 

Dean looked at Artemis, asking why the limo? She shrugged and said she wanted the space, and if it worked out with him and Cas, they could have it all to themselves. Sam laughed and asked why she never did anything for him and his dates. Artemis ignores him pouring a drink and offering one to them. 

The limo stopped at the curb the driver opened the door to let them out, Sam and Dean headed inside to check things out before Artemis made her way into the club. The line was starting to bend around the building most people showed up early to get a room; they all were nice, but people knew what they wanted. Artemis made sure she spoke to everyone, even if it was just a quick hello before going inside to check in with the staff. 

Dean and Sam rounded everyone up. They were all waiting in the bar area for Artemis to give her speech like she always does. 

"Hello, everyone,” Artemis said she waved her hand. 

"Hello, Miss," the staff replied. 

"Alright all of you have done this before, some of you have not don't this before and that okay we all gotta start somewhere, Benny, myself and Sam are DM tonight. If you can't answer a question direct them to one of us, we will answer it that's what we are here for, if for any reason you are uncomfortable with anyone, please tell someone, you can No, please say No. Please remember to wear your armband on the correct arm. Memory spells are tricky, ” Artemis said. 

The speech was the part of the night she laughed, but it needed to happen for some reason. If she doesn't go over the simple things, someone always ends up having a problem. 

"Yes, Miss," they replied.

"Also, there is no heavy drinking while you are working. I, Sam, or Dean catch you hammered. We will send you home, and you will not get paid. You can't consent if you are drunk. Remember, there are hidden buzzers in the rooms to alert security to anyone getting too rough with you or if you safeword, and they don't stop. Please use the button you will not be shamed or get in trouble your safety is more important to us than money, ” Artemis finished her speech hoping everyone would have a good time. 

Everyone went about their jobs or headed to the rooms they were assigned to get ready for opening, Sam headed to find Ruby, Dean was pacing the bar while Artemis chopped the lemons and limes for drinks. 

"What is wrong?” Artemis asked, watching Dean pace. 

“I am worried we scared Cas off; maybe this wasn’t a good idea,” Dean said, sitting on stool rubbing his face. 

"I doubt it, he may discover something about himself here,” Artemis said, she knew something Dean didn’t. 

"What did you see? When you touched him?" Dean asked with urgency. 

"I'm not going to tell you, but you'll like it," Artemis smiles and tells Dean to relax everything was going to be okay. 

"I'm starting to regret the leather,” Dean said, taking his jacket off and tugging at his collar. 

"Can you find Benny and ask him to check the air for me before we open? I don't want it too hot in here,” Artemis asked Dean. 

"I can do it; I need a distraction for a minute,” Dean said, grabbing his jacket and heading to the roof to check the air. 

Artemis spotted Alfie Colin down the hall. She wanted to check in with him. 

"Alfie?" Artemis called to him.

"Yes, Miss?” Alfie replied with a half-smile. 

"Sweet boy, are you sure you are okay to work tonight?" Artemis asked she was worried he wasn’t as ok as he said he was. 

"Yes, Miss, and if I'm not, I will tell you,” Alfie said, pointing down the hall.

Artemis nodded, came around the bar, and hugged him. 'This why you are my favorite," she said, letting him go and finish up for the night. 

Artemis told all her employees that they were her favorite, and they all knew, but she paid particular attention to Alfie. He was kicked out of his home at fourteen, lived on the streets, prostituted himself before Artemis found him at a homeless shelter, and brought him home.

"You spoil that boy," Meg said as she walked in with a crate of booze, setting it down on the bar to restock. 

"I know that guy dumped him. He needs comfort,” Artemis said, sounding worried. 

"I know, you're an amazing boss Art not many cares too much about their employees, even the low ones," Meg said, placing the bottles on the right shelves. 

"If I want happy customers, I need happy employees. I want people to come to work speaking of why were you going to ditch tonight?” Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Meg never missed a night at the club; she loved being a Dom and always had people lined up to be her sub. Meg let out a sigh and set the bottle down before she started talking about the new guy she was seeing was starting to serious. Meg wasn’t sure if they were ready for that level yet, Artemis nodded and told Meg she could cast an intention spell to see if the guy was for real or playing her. Meg shook her head, saying to Artemis that she wanted to find out for herself as much as she appreciated that she would do that for her. 

**************************************

**The Club**

Castiel was a nervous wreck in the backseat. He kept running his hand through his hair, making it even messier than when he got into the car. He let a big breath blowing a small raspberry. 

"It will be okay, Sir, the Miss, will take good care of you," the driver said, “she’s kinder than she lets on.” 

"I’m um I’m gay,” Cas said, looking out the window they were most to the club. 

"Ah, it's Dean," the driver said,” he’s like Miss, wears his heart on his sleeve, even if he tries not to show it.” 

Castiel nodded and looked out the window; Dean was beautiful and charming he had met him three times and was terrified the first time he made a fool out of himself and threw up not able to handle a pure glass of champagne or was it the truth spell? Who knows? 

All Castiel knew was that he did not want a repeat of that night, the memories were slowly trickling back into his brain, he remembered getting to the club meeting the siblings and talking with Dean. He was pleasant to talk to, he listened and responded when necessary, and those green eyes Castiel could get lost in them; he had a crush, a lousy crush on Dean Winchester.

Cas closed his eyes, gathering his thoughts when the driver told him they were at the club. The driver got out and opened Cas’s door for him. Cas looked at the line of people and anxiety started to build the driver looked at him and gave Cas a soft smile and an encouraging nod. Cas stepped out, making sure he had what he needed. 

"Show the bouncer your card," the driver reminded him.

"Thank you, um, do I tip you?" Cas asked, not sure what to do. 

"No, Sir, Miss, she takes care of everything,” the driver replied, closing the car door. 

Castiel said goodbye he walked up to the bouncer with a little bit of confidence. Cas showed him the card Artemis had put in the box with the suit, the bouncer smiled and nodded. 

"Right this way," he said, showing Cas I to the club. 

A few people complained about Cas cutting the line, but the bounce put his hand up to quiet them. 

The place was a giant. The bouncer moved with ease down the long corridor lined with doors and old fashioned wall lamps they looked authentic Cas thought to himself. Some of the doors were open, people sitting in the bed, or walking around lighting candles, getting ready to start the night. A guy winked at Cas as he slowed down to peek in. He turned away, quickened his pace down the hall staying close to the bouncer. 

Cas could hear Dean and Artemis talking and laughing when they walked in. Hannah’s friend was right. It was like a regular bar. Booths lined the walls while there were tables in the middle. Music was playing low, setting the tone for the evening. Cas relaxed a bit the scent of whiskey and lemon hit him. 

"Miss, your guest, is here,” the bouncer said, stepping aside, letting Cas pass.

Artemis thanked the bouncer and sent him on his way to watch the door. 

“Hello, Detective,” Artemis said with a smile. 

“Hello, I’m not sure how this works,” Cas said sheepishly hold up the mask. 

Dean took it from Cas hand and gently placed it on Cas face. The leather was soft and molded perfect, Cas was shocked that it didn’t fall right off. Artemis laughed and said she paid good money for those masks they better work right. 

Dean offered Cas a drink. He was hesitant about taking one after the other night. Artemis put her hands up, swearing she didn't spell the alcohol this time it perfectly safe to drink. Cas nodded and said thank you as Dean poured them both a glass of whiskey. 

A different bouncer came in and told Artemis they were ready to open, she looked nervous to Cas, but he didn't say anything. Artemis told the bounce to open the doors and makes sure he checked IDs last time some people slipped through, he nodded and said he would let the others know and least the room. 

Dean took Cas’ glass and told him to take a seat so they could talk while everyone else got to work. Cas watched as everyone moved like a well-oiled machine. 

People made their way into the bar a rear getting Sam and Artemis like they were old friends drinks being set in front of them before they ordered. Memorized, watching Dean took him out of his head by touching his hand. 

"You made her happy," Dean said, taking a sip of his drink. 

"I um I wasn't sure what to expect my partner has a friend who comes here every week, he told me about it what to expect and not to expect, ” Cas said, taking in all the people, rolling his glass in his hand. 

"And?" Dean prompted him to go on. 

"Not, what I expected," Castiel said with a small smile taking a sip of his drink. 

"Artie has rules for a reason; everyone's safety is more important than money to her, ” Dean said, watching Cas watch people flow in and out of the bar. 

Cas nodded, finishing his drink, his phone went off in his pocket, pulling it out.

"There's a no-phone policy, keeps people safe," Dean said, taking Cas’s phone before he could protest. 

Dean headed to the bar he handed it to Artemis, who shook her head and placed the phone in a lockbox gave Dean a number to give to Castiel so he could get it back before Castiel leaves.

Cas apologized for having his phone on him he didn't know that they weren't allowed, Dean dismissed it they were supposed to check for phones at the door and place them in lockboxes for people to collect when they leave. They sat in silence for a few minutes to finish their drinks before Cas asked a question. 

  
  


"Why do you call her Artie? She had a beautiful name, ” Cas asked, curiosity burning. He wanted to know everything and anything he could about Dean. 

"I couldn't say it when we were little it came out as Artie mess, so dad told me to call her Artie, and it stuck, ” Dean laughed at the memory, Artemis never corrected him only smiled when he called her name. 

Castiel laughed, picturing a tiny Dean trying to say his sisters' name; he picked a little Dean and Artemis running around the playground free and innocent. 

"That's cute, does she have a nickname for you?" Cas asked, pulling himself from his thoughts before they turned into anything else. 

"She calls me brother mostly, and Sam's little brother,” Dean said, playing with his glass. 

Cas asked for another drink might as well he wasn’t driving tonight. 

"So you have no siblings, any family?' Dean asked, waving Meg over. 

"I have family, they just don't talk to me," Castiel said, sitting back as Meg poured more whiskey in his glass. 

He smiled and thanked her as she poured another drink for Dean and walked away. 

"I'm sorry," Dean said, softly taking a sip of his drink. 

"It's their loss, not mine, they don't wanna know me that's fine,” Cas said, looking at the liquid in the glass he did miss his mom. 

  
  


Dean shook his head; he could imagine not have Artemis or Sam to talk to; he felt terrible for Cas not having family around. Dean felt protective of Cas. He wanted him to have everything in the world, and then some Dean smiled to himself, thinking about a future with Cas. 

Dean drained his drink before slapping the table, making Cas jump a bit. 

"Did you wanna look around? I could show you around," Dean asked, excited. 

"Yeah, I'm kind of curious,” Cas said, finishing his drinking and then standing. 

Dean held Castiel's hand as they walked down the hall a lot of the doors that were open when Castiel first walked-in seemed to be in use now, he couldn’t hear anything coming from the rooms. 

It was strange that you could only hear music in surtían areas loud and club-like, and in others like the hallway, it was soft barely auditable. 

"Closed-door means they are in use," Dean explained, pointing to the doors. 

Castiel nodded made sense there was one room that caught Castiel's eye there was a blue light coming from it, he stopped in front of it. 

"Wanna go in? There's no shame here," Dean said, smiling, leading him into the room. 

Cas turned his head smiling, feeling a strange excitement in his stomach. 

Castiel looked around. The blue light was coming from the ceiling. A bench, an X, canes, and floggers on the wall, cuffs, straps rope, handcuffs, masks, two cages big enough for a grown man to fit in and a few other things Castiel didn't know what they were or for he looked to Dean for answers. 

"This is one of the more advanced rooms," Dean said, leaving the door open as he entered. 

Cas didn’t notice Dean giving him space to look around without an audience letting him get a feel for the room. 

"I can see that, are you, or do you? I don’t know how to ask, is it ok to ask?" Castiel asked, gesturing around the room, he didn't look at Dean but the stuff in the room. 

"I do, and it's fine to ask, that's how we learn,” Dean said, flashing a flirty smile.

Castiel looked worried, Dean laughed a bit and took him by the hand. 

"Relax, it starts with trust, you work your way into it, ” Dean said. 

Cas nodded, happy to know that Dean wasn't going to force him into a cage or something. He wasn't sure what it was, but he trusted Dean, and he was curious. Cas lead Dean by the hand back out of the room, walking a bit further down. 

He stopped in front of a room that looked like it was for animals. Bowls of the floor with water, a large dog crate with bedding, Cas looks at Dean. 

"Pet play, Dean said, leaning against the door frame. 

Cas had no idea what that was, but he nodded and acted as he knew. Dean raised an eyebrow and explained that some people like to pretend to be animals to help relax. They don't have to be themselves. 

”Ok, ” Cas said, leaving the room.

The walked slower Cas was impressed by the size of the club and wondered how they could afford the rent; he was barely making rent and utilities on his salary alone. They headed back in the direction of the bar. Cas looked at Dean and titled his head. 

”Are you a Dom or a Sub. 

"I'm a switch," Dean said, stepping to the side to let someone down the hall. 

“I don’t know what that means,” Cas said. 

"I like to do both, but some days I prefer being a sub giving control to another person helps me relax," Dean said with a shrug. 

"How do you know? Which you like, I mean,” Cas asked. 

  
  


"You try both, I started domming and wanted to know what it was like to sub, so I started and found out I like both," Dean said .stopping in front of a door. 

This room looked like a bedroom there was a large king-size bed, the walls, and decor was red and black there were two stands with whips and canes, a red couch, on the walls were more things Dean lead Castiel inside and shut the door,

"Um Dean I…" Cas started to say before Dean cut him off. 

"Don't worry, I would ask first, I just um I…." Dean stepped up to Castiel. He was inches from his face. 

Cas could smell the hint of whiskey, make out every freckle that covered Dean's face. He could feel Dean's breath hot and welcoming. All he had to do was lean in, and they would be kissing. Cas longed to have those plush lips on his; he started to lean forward. 

Knocking interrupted them, Cas let out a breath he was unaware he was holding as Dean turned towards the door. 

"Son of a bitch," Dean said under his breath letting go of Cas hands. 

Dean opened the door; Sam was standing there looking a bit embarrassed. He smiled at Cas and turned his attention back to Dean. 

"Hey, oh sorry, I didn't mean to bother you,” Sam said, looking around. 

"What do you want, Sam?" Dean asked, annoyed that Sam would knock on the door in the first place. 

"Artemis is going to dance, I thought you guys might wanna watch," Sam said, pointing behind him. 

"Wouldn't miss it. Come on?" Dean said, holding out his hand for Cas to take. 

What the hell just happened? Dean was going to kiss him. He didn't imagine that, did he? Cas’s mind was racing as they walked back down the hall to a room to the side of the bar. 

The room was set up with a stage in the middle with a stripper pole in the middle, the curtains were heavy red velvet, with gold embroidered edges with matching skirt around the bottom of the stage. 

Dean tugged on Cas hand to get him to follow the chairs to the right of the stage. Cas looked around as the room started to fill up with people chatting, taking seats by the step, and at the tables set up all around. 

"You are going to watch your sister strip?' Castiel asked. 

"It's not like that; she beautiful, especially when she dances, I don't wanna have sex with my sister, but I can appreciate her beauty,” Dean said, shaking his head. 

Castiel nodded he never thought of it like that he had a lot to learn about the Winchesters.

The music started Aerosmith's Crazy everyone stopped and looked at the stage, Artemis stepped out in an old flannel, white tank top, denim cutoffs with fishnets underneath very fitting for the decade the song was released. She moved slowly and sensually as the song started. It was hypnotic watching Artemis sway and slowly remove the first layer of clothes.

The confidence it oozed from her, Castiel couldn't take his eyes away, she used the pole like she is weightless. Artemis winked at him and crawled towards him, Cas felt like he was under a spell he couldn't look away. She took his breath away, dropping her shirt in his lap. Her skin milky white and unblemished Cas wanted to run his hands down her sides and feel how soft she was. Cas knew he was gay from a young age women did nothing for him but watching Artemis dance he was achingly hard in his pants. 

  
  
  


"Beautiful, isn't she" Dean whispered in Cas ear lips, brushing his earlobe, sending shivers down Cas's spine. 

Castiel nodded. He couldn't trust his voice. Dean was right next to him; he was so close the both of them beautiful and those eyes, it was like he was under a spell, his nerve endings were on fire we could feel everything the cotton of his shirt was soft, the leather of the mask on his face.

The smell of Dean, spice and vanilla whiskey, it was all too much too many sensations and not enough all at the same time. Cas looked around the room. Everyone transfixed by Artemis, and she removed the last of her clothing, and the song ended, taking everyone out of the trance. Dean was still next to him watching him Castiel's breathing had picked up. He didn't know what to do; it was too much. 

'What was that?' Case asked, still breathing hard. 

"Her siren song, come on. Let's go, over here," Dean said, leading him down the hall to a basic room with just a bed and nightstand, he leads him to the bed.

"No Dean, what was that? I never have, ” Cas said, slumping down on the bed. 

Dean smiled, "people must have been too stagnant for Artie's liking, a pure dance of Seduction.” 

"Can she tone it down?" Cas asked with a small laugh. 

Dean laughed and handed Cas bottle of water, telling him it would help. 

"I um, I…. "Castiel said. 

Dean sat on the bed next to Cas, turning so they were inches from each other. The light way his breath touched Castiel's lips, the way the vanilla scent was light and sweet but not overpowering. Cas wanted to know what it would be like to feel those pillow-soft lips on his. He wanted to know more than anything else in the world at that moment what it would be like to kiss Dean Winchester.

Dean reached up and took the mask off Castiel's face and smiled. Cas was sure Dean was going to pull him into a kiss and was disappointed when he didn’t. 

"That's better; I can see you now," Dean said, his fingers lightly lingering a little longer on Cas’ face. 

Castiel turned his head away, embarrassed by the compliment. 

"Why do you do that?' Dean asked, placing is finger under Cas’ chin turning his head. 

"I'm not used to compliments," Cas replied softly. 

"That's a shame; if you were mine, I would compliment you every day," Dean said, inching closer. 

If he were Dean's? He wanted to be Dean's, he very much wanted to be Dean's and for Dean to be his but, Cas was a cop assigned to their case he was supposed to be gathering evidence not being seduced,

"I have to go," Castiel said, standing and running from the room, leaving a perplexed Dean sitting on the bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dean was stunned. What the hell just happened? He thought everything was going fantastic. Maybe he missed the signal. Dean didn’t know what to do; he had never had anyone run out of the room like that. 

Dean didn’t see Artemis standing in the doorway.

“There you are?” Artemis said, walking time to the room, she could tell something was wrong. 

“Hey,” Dean said, pulled from his thoughts. 

“Where’s Castiel?" Artemis questioned, looking around the room. 

“He ran out like ran,” Dean said, standing from the bed and pacing, rubbing his face in frustration. 

Artemis placed a hand on him to stop him from pacing leading him back to the bed to sit down so they could talk. 

“What happened?" Artemis asked, crossing her legs, settling in to hear the story. 

“I don’t know, I thought we were about to kiss, and then he just ran out,” Dean said, looking at his sister hurt in his voice, “did I do something?” 

“Brother, I’m sorry, maybe he just got scared?" Artemis offered as an answer. 

‘Maybe, beautiful dance, by the way, Dean said, changing the subject. 

“Thanks, people weren’t moving like they normally do. We need to get things going,” Artemis said, letting Dean sway the conversation. 

Dean stood up, holding his hand out to his sister. She took it he pulled her off the bed and hugged her. 

‘Come on, I wanna play,” Dean said, heading out of the room. 

“Alfie wants to play, will you play with him that guy he was seeing dumped him. I would do it,” Artemis said, walking quickly down the hall.

“I would love to,” Dean said, heading down to the pet playroom. 

Artemis thanked him and ran back to the bar; she didn’t want to leave too long, but she needed a breather. 

Dean stopped outside the pet playroom, watching Alfie get out everything he needed. Dean loved Alfie like a little brother, so he didn’t mind playing with him when he needed it. 

Alfie smiled when he saw Dean watching him. Alfie always had a crush on Dean, they all knew, but no one said anything about it. Alfie loved it when Dean would play with him. It was reír alone time. 

“I thought Miss was coming,” Alfie said, sounding a little excited that Artemis wasn’t the one playing with him. 

“She asked me to play with you the bar is busy, do you mind? I need to let off a little steam,” Dean said, walking the rest of the way into the room and shutting the door. 

“No, sir, I would love for you to play with me,” Alfie said, handing Dean the puppy mask.

“Safeword?” Dean asked 

“Hot Dog,” Alfie replied, keeping his eyes down and his head up. 

Dean smiled, “And when you finished playing?" He asked, making sure Alfie still remembered the rules. 

“Three taps on your left arm,” Alfie replied, proud of himself for remembering. 

“Good boy,” Dean said,

Dean smiled the kid was so sweet, he placed the mask over Alfies face it amazed Dean how Artemis got the costumes to fit everyone perfectly he snapped the collar into place, and Alfie dropped to all fours and barked.

“Wanna play ball?"

He barked again. Dean threw the ball, Alfie fetched the ball.

“Such a good boy,” Dean said, rubbing the fake ears on top of the mask. 

Alfie growled.

“Sorry, such a good girl,” Dean corrected himself and threw the ball again. 

**Police station and Cas apartment**

Castiel ran out of the club and straight to the car. He didn’t know what else to do. 

“Done already, sir?” The driver asked, opening the door for Cas. 

“Yes, can you take me to the station please,” Cas asked before getting in. 

“Of course, sir,” the driver replied, shutting the door. 

They rode in silence the rest of the way to the station Castiel didn’t even bother telling him which one he seemed to know already. Cas’s mind was racing. How was he supposed to infiltrate the family? Dean was amazing, kind, and all Cas could think about was how he was supposed to find dirt on them and not fall for Dean. 

The driver pulled the car up to the curb in front of the station, putting the car into park he got out and opened Cas’s door for him. Cas got out and told the driver not to wait; he was going to be a while. 

“Excellent sir, my number is on the card. Miss gave you a call if you need me,” the driver said, getting back into the car and driving off. 

“What the hell there, no…” Castiel said, pulling out the card and phone number appeared at the bottom he shook his head and headed into the station.

How was he supposed to do this? Cas wasn’t adept at the magic. He only knew what they taught at the academy, and that barely touched what Winchester’s knew. 

Cas put the card back into his pocket and headed into the station. Wolf whistles and catcalls greeted him from the few officers that were in the station. 

“Hilarious,” Cas said, annoyed, “captain around?"

“Yeah, he’s in his office,” Adam, the officer at the desk said.

Cas headed in the direction of the captain's office, Hannah was sitting at her desk going over a file when she looked up spotting Cas coming her way, he waved her to follow him to the captain's office. He knocked on the door; the captain called for them to go in. Hannah was asking questions. The second Cas was in the office. 

“We have been trying to call you. Find anything, kids running around, sex in an unsafe environment, unprotected sex, anything?” Hannah asked, folding her arms across her chest. 

“They took my phone a strict no filming or photography, so they lock your phone up, there’s nothing there, no one is underage, she’s got so many rules on top of rules,” Castiel said sitting down in the chair across from the captain rubbing his face. 

“Are you okay?" Hannah asked, sitting in the chair next to Cas. 

“I don’t know,” Castiel said, sitting back in his chair looking down. 

“What happened?" The Captain asked concern in his voice. He wanted to make sure Cas could do the job. 

“Artemis, she's got this power, and it oozes from her, and Dean got those fucking green eyes and beautiful face and his kind, I mean I have seen some pretty people I have been around witches but these two, they are a league of their own” Castiel said shaking his head. 

“So nothing?" Hannah asked, not sounding the least bit concerned about what was going on with Cas emotionally. 

“No, Hannah, nothing everything in the club it perfectly legal and free of judgment. I’m going home,” Cas said, standing. 

Captain told Cas to come in late the next day and get some rest clear his mind they could talk about a different approach. Hannah followed Cas out the door stopping him to make sure he was ok to drive. Cas nodded and heading out of the station. 

Cas pulled his keys from his pocket, unlocked his car, and got in. Taking a deep breath and putting the key in the ignition, turning it over the car came to life. Cas scoffed and shook his head. 

He was putting the car into drive. Trying to clear his thoughts, he pulled up to the apartment complex, slightly wondering where Dean lived. Cas shook his head, no thinking about Dean that he had a job to do. 

Castiel parked and made his way up to his apartment and unlocked the door. Cas needed a shower, a drink, and a good night's sleep to rid himself of whatever this feeling was he was feeling right now. 

This guilt of not wanting to go after the Winchester they were not bad people, they took care of the community, the youth, the elderly Castiel was conflicted by what he learned at the academy, the world was not al black and white as it seemed. 

Cas headed into the bathroom. He stripped down carefully, laying his new suit over the towel railing. It was excellent, and if he was going to give it back, then he needed to be careful. He turned the shower on, letting the room steam up before climbing into the hot shower, let his worries wash away down the drain with the water. 

He scolded himself for not kissing Dean when he had the chance. What if Dean never wanted to talk to him again? Cas spazzed out, ran away. He ran away out of the club like a crazy man. Cas shook his head and washed up, got out wrapped a towel around himself and looked in the mirror he couldn’t get them out of his head Artemis dancing, Dean’s smell the sublet hints of spice and vanilla.

“Pull it together, Novak,” Cas scolded himself. 

He grabbed the suit carrying it to the closest changing the pants and then the shirt along with the jacket and placing the mask inside the coat. Cas closed the closet door turning to his dresser, pulling out his bedclothes. He slowly flowed off, thinking about how bad he messed up his assignment. Cas hopes that the captain understood how hard it was not to be pulled in to The Winchester’s world seeing all and only the good that they do. 

Cas headed back to the closet to get it phone. He sighed. When he remembered he forgot his phone at the club. Cas laid down on his bed.

Cas’ stomach growled. He laughed, getting out of the bed, might as well eat it was only 10:30 pm.

Cas went to the kitchen. The basket of goodies that Artemis had sent him was still sitting in the counter. Cas took out loose leaf tea the kind he like how did she know he didn’t tell them, more cookies Cas liked those he. Took one out and eating it as he pulled out a TV dinner from the freezer and popped it in the microwave, eating more cookies as he waited for his food to finished. 

**The Club**

Dean put Alfie to bed. The boy wore himself out playing with Dean. He was hardly able to tap Dean to let him know he finished playing before he fell asleep. Artemis made her way into the room after closing. She watched as Dean tucked Alfie smiling at the affection Dean always showed those who subbed for him. Dean smiled, spotting Artemis in the doorway. 

“He’s such a sweet boy,” Artemis said affectionately. 

“He wore himself out playing,” Dean said with a small laugh. 

“Did he feel better?” Artemis asked, walking into the room, setting a bottle of water and cookies on the table beside the bed. 

“I hope so,” Dean said as they walked back to the door. 

Dean flicked the light off. A small night light turned on in the corner, so it wasn’t too dark if someone woke up. 

“Kevin keep an eye on Alfie please,” Artemis asked, stopping him in the hall.

“Yes, Miss,” Kevin said, heading into the room to make sure his friend was ok. 

Artemis took Dean by the hand even though he was protesting, saying he needed to stay with Alfie in case he woke up and dropped. Artemis nodded she wanted to have a drink with Dean before she left. Everyone else had already left for the night the bar was empty, Artemis grabbed two glasses and a bottle of whiskey setting them down on the table she pointed to the chair telling Dean to sit down. 

“Talk to me,” Artemis said, pouring the liquid into the glasses. 

“I don’t know Artie, I just.. I thought he, ” Dean started to say he always had a hard time talking about his feelings with anyone, but Artemis still dragged it out of him. 

“Dean, he does, he’s just scared he’s never had someone like you, and it terrifies him, ” Artemis said, taking a sip of her drink sitting back in her chair. 

“I’m not scary, ” Dean said, rolling the glass between his hands. 

“Dean, you are scary but a good scary fierce when you love, and when you play, there’s no one like you, ” Artemis said, placing her hand on his hand. 

“You have to say that you’re my sister,” Dean scoffed. 

“Shut up. You deserve this. I know you don’t believe me, but you do,” Artemis replied, trying to cheer Sean up. 

Dean shook his head, “I don’t know; maybe I misread the signs,” he said, taking a drink. 

“Take him his phone tomorrow, tell him there’s no rush to jump in, take your time to get to know him. Maybe take him some decent food,” Artemis said, looking into the glass of whiskey, she shook it clearing the image. 

Artemis finished her drink, telling Dean everything was going to work out. She patted him on the shoulder and left. 

Dean finished his drink and headed down the hall back to Alfie to make sure he was taken care of for the night, Dean stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with Kevin and Alfie.

**Castiel’s Apartment**

Castiel woke to the sound of banging on his door; he rolled over, trying to ignore it; maybe they would go away, covering his ears with his pillow. The pounding stopped; he could hear the door handle jiggling. Cas sighed, threw the pillow, and got up. 

Cas opened the door as Hannah was trying to pick the lock she looked up at Cas embarrassed she cleared her throat before she spoke. 

“Why didn’t you answer the phone?” Hannah asked, standing up straight. 

“Because I don’t have my phone, I forgot it at the club. I told you that last night,” Cas replied, rubbing his face stepping out of the way so Hannah could come in. 

“Oh well, we can get you a new one, so I thought that maybe you could infiltrate the Winchester family, ” Hannah said, stepping into the apartment. 

Cas nodded and walked away, heading into the kitchen to make some tea. Hannah closed the front door and then followed Cas into the kitchen. Cas filled the teapot while Hannah told him the plan she has thought up.

Hannah thought it would be a good idea to date Dean work his way to gaining their trust, and then a few a while, Cas should be seated far enough in that he could get all the details of what they are up. 

Cas nodded, thinking over Hannahs's plan. It was a good one, but how was he supposed to go back now that ran out on Dean. Hannah told Cas not to worry. All he had to do was tell Dean he got nervous, which wasn't a lie.

Cas agreed as he dug through the basket, pulling out the box of tea, it was his favorite kind and a jar of what looked like fresh honey. 

“Is this fresh?’ Cas asked, opening the jar.

“Yes, they have property all over the city, but Artemis likes to garden. She has an orchard and apiary,” Hannah replied, looking through the basket.

“Cool, when I get don't, we should head to the station and talk to the captain,” Cas said, putting a spoon of honey into his tea.

  
  


**Winchester House**

Dean pulled up to the house, Artemis’ car was still in the driveway he was happy about that he didn't have to track her down. He turned the car off, got out, and headed inside, stopping by his room before heading to the dining room. Artemis was sitting there her nose in a file going over what Dean thought was a potential waitress’ for both clubs. Artemis smiled at Dean when she looked up and spotted him. 

“Whatcha doing?” Dean asked, grabbing a plate and filling it with food.

“I'm reading about a possible new waitress,” Artemis said, looking back down at the file in front of her, “how was Alfie this morning?"

“Better, happy, said he would see you tonight. He needs to work for some reason,” Dean said, sitting down in the chair next to his sister.

“Somethings going with him, I wish he would tell me it seems since moved out he doesn’t talk to me anymore,” Artemis said, taking a sip of coffee.

Dean said he had a feeling something was up too, Alfie seemed a little distant with him before Alfie left, but Dean brushed it off. Maybe he was still upset about being dumped. 

“He’s a kid. He’ll talk to you he always does. No, Sammy, this morning?” Dean asked. 

The three of them always made sure that they had at least one meal together, and it was usually breakfast. Everyone was home at that time, and Sam never seemed to be able to get time off to meet Dean and Artemis for lunch, so they looked forward to breakfast.

“He and Ruby went back to her place after the club last night,” Artemis said, closing one file and opening another.

Dean shook his head and laughed a bit.

“I think they are cute together,” Artemis said, looking up from the file when Dean laughed.

“Yeah very cute, anyways I was going by the station to bring Castiel his phone later, do you wanna come?” Dean replied, changing the subject.

“I can’t I gotta hire two new waitresses, the DJ has food poisoning, so I need to find a replacement last minute that’s going to work with the whole eighties hair metal theme I have planned for tonight. I would love to, but I can’t,” Artemis replied, opening the next file.

“What?" Dean asked, watching Artemis make a confused face. 

“This girl Charlie Bradbury, IT graduated MIT. Why does she want to be a waitress, hmm I’m going to call her to come in for an interview,” Artemis said, writing a note in the file. 

“One to go,” Dean said, eating bacon.

“What did you think of Kevin?’ Artemis asked, flipping through the files on the next potential interview. 

“Sis eat, you haven’t touched anything on your plate,” Dean said, shoving eggs in his mouth. 

“What did you think of him?” Artemis asked, grabbing a piece of bacon and taking a bite. 

“Good for business, he seemed good no complaints from anyone he was with, I say keep him,” Dean said, getting up from the table.

“Good cuz I like him, what about this girl Jo Harvelle mom owned a roadhouse before it burned down, why is that name familiar?” Artemis asked, thinking out loud. 

“Not Ellen and Jo?’ Dean asked.

“Uhh doesn’t say, but I’m calling because if it is I wanna help her, they helped us when we were kids,” Artemis said, making a note next to Jo’s name. 

“Definitely sis, I’m going to shower and go see Cas,” Dean said, finishing his coffee, kissed Artemis in the top of her head before leaving the room. 

“Good luck. Love you,” Artemis called after him. 

“Love you too,” Dean yelled back. 

Dean climbed upon his bed, laying back. He was going over what happened in his mind. The feel of Cas’ breath light on his lips, the rough stubble on his cheeks Dean liked the way it felt on his fingertips. Cas’s beautiful blue eyes were staring at him with wonder and want. He was sure they were on the same page mauling everything over in his mind. 

He got up and headed into the bathroom. Turning in the shower, making sure it was the right temperature before getting undressed. Dean stares at himself in the mirror for a few minutes, trying to figure out what he did wrong to scare Cas off. Dean let out a breath and got in the shower the hot water felt amazing against his skin, letting it wash away his worries. Dean felt a little bit better when he was done with his shower, wrapping a towel around his body he headed to the closet pulling out his cutest pair of black jeans, soft long sleeve Henley, grabbing his boots, Dean pulled out some boxers and sock proceeding to get dressed. 

Dean looked at himself in the mirror he looked nice maybe a little too cute for going to the garage after dropping off Cas’ phone to him. He grabbed his wallet keys and both phones, yelling bye to Artemis as he passed her room, heading down the stairs and out the door. 

Dean decided to take his prized ’67 chevy impala his dad gave him before he passed away, taking a deep breath, he started the car. The memories of the night before flooded his head as he drove to the station. He was sure he had read Cas right, telling himself to get a grip he turned on the radio thinking that would help clear his head. 

Maybe Cas didn’t like Dean and got freaked out, that’s why he ran? Dean passed the station three times lost in his thoughts about what to say to Cas before he went into the station. He finally pulled into the parking lot; he turned the car off, grabbing Cas phone out of the glove box, he looked at himself in the mirror smiled getting out of the vehicle. 

Dean strolled up to the desk, wondering if he should talk to Cas or give the phone to the desk officer to give to him. 

“Castiel here?” Dean asked when he finally made it to the Desk. 

“Yeah, I'll go get him, who should I say is here?” The officer asked. 

“Tell him Dean is here with his phone,” Dean replied, holding the phone up. 

The officer nodded and told Dean he would be right back. A few minutes later, the officer came back with a very confused looking Cas. 

“Returning your phone, you forgot it,” Dean said, handing it to him.

“Thank you, Dean, Can I talk to you?’ Castiel asked, looking everywhere but at Dean.

“I would like that, but I have to go to work, I got a client,” Dean said, pointing to the door. 

Cas nodded, Dean could see the disappointment on his face. Dean waved bye and headed out the station door, feeling good about knowing that he didn't imagine things, and Artemis was right Cas got scared. 

Dean got into his car in a better mood than when he got up this morning, smiling at the garage.

  
  


**The Huntress Night Club**

Artemis was in her office when Meg came and got her, letting her know the interviews were there. She asked what Meg thought the first impression. Meg said she felt that they might fit with a little work. Artemis nodded, closing her laptop and heading out to the floor to see her new waitresses.

Artemis hung back as Meg told them Artemis would be out in a few minutes. Artemis watched as the girls looked around. She liked to watch how people waited if they were patient and could wait for her to come out or impatient that was always a red flag there was a difference between nerves and not being able to wait. 

Charlie, who Artemis knew from her photo, looked around, taking everything in. She looked a bit nervous, which Artemis expected of new hires. Artemis also noted that Charlie was in hoodie jeans and a star wars t-shirt. She liked that Charlie stayed true to her style.

Jo was different she seemed more relaxed, and at ease in the club, she looked around too, wearing a tank top and jeans with boots, he blonde hair pulled back into a loose bun.

After making them wait, Artemis finally made her way out to the floor.

“Hello Ladies, I’m Artemis,” she said, walking up to the table. 

Charlie introduced herself first, excited to meet Artemis. Charlie was talking a mile a minute.

Jo waited until Charlie finished talking before introducing herself, she didn't speak as much as Charlie but did tell Artemis she was excited for the chance to work with her.

“I believe we have met, your moms Ellen right?" Artemis asked, smiling at Jo.

“Oh yeah, how did you know that?" Jo asked, surprised.

“We used to the best friend when we were little; it’s so good to see you again,” Artemis said with a laugh.

“Wait, I thought Artemis was just like a stage name or a business name, you Artemis Winchester?” Jo asked.

"In the flesh, how’s your mom?" Artemis asked.

Jo told her she was okay. She would be happy to know that Artemis had made a name for herself. They talked a few minutes about Ellen and what happened at the roadhouse.

Charlie looked at the a looked a little defeated when Artemis looked at her feeling bad about leaving Charlie out of the conversation.

“Don’t worry Charlie I’m hiring both of you, I just wanna talk I have some papers you guys need to fill out, but I do wanna know you have a background in IT why be a waitress?” Artemis asked.

“I need a job, and I got fired from my last IT job,” Charlie said, looking away.

“For what?’ Artemis asked with a smile. It was the first time a potential employee had admitted to being fired.

“I may have hacked into the company server and donated some of their money to different charities,” Charlie said.

Artemis and Jo started laughing. It was a good reason to fire someone, but it was also impressive that she did what she did. Artemis let them both know there was paperwork that needed to be signed for legal reasons. She also asked Charlie if she minded also being the IT person; they had a few cameras on the fritz. Charlie said she would be more than happy too look things over for Artemis and help in the way she could. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Police station**

Dean had texted Cas a little bit after he left, letting Cas know he did indeed have a client picking up a car from the garage and that he would love it if Cas came by the club that night so they could talk and work things out.

Hannah was grumpy all day, snapping at Cas for no reason. He assumed she would tell him what was wrong at some point, not wanting to step on her toes; he let it go. Maybe she was jealous that Cas had the in, and Hannah didn't. 

“Novak, package,” the desk officer said.

“Oh, who?’ Castiel smiled.

Cas knew who it was from he opened the box pulled out and old Guns N Rose t-shirt, a pair of black leather pants, a studded belt, and a few other accessories for tonight.

“She does love her themes, doesn’t she?’ Hannah scoffed, looking through the package with Cas.

“Hannah, jealousy does not look good on you,” Castiel said, putting everything back in the box.

“I’m not jealous, I’m worried,” Hannah said, folding her arms across her chest.

“What about?" Cas asked, closing the box.

“You meet them, they sent you a gift basket, and a suit that cost more than we make in 6 months, along with a custom made leather mask you have all access to their clubs, they just sent you more stuff. What do they want?” Hannan wondered, looking at Cas.

Cas shrugged she was the one who told him to find a way in date Dean work his way up to know what they were up to and now she was worried about him.

“Milton, this is for you,” Adam said, setting a basket down on her desk.

We didn’t want to leave you out

-Artemis

Hannah looked at the basket filled with goodies and coffees and all kinds of fresh fruit and fall veggies. Hannah smiled as she looked through the basket; it was all of her favorites.

“Wow,” Hannah said, taking the stuff out.

“See they care about you too,” Castiel said

“Yeah, I don’t know, but I’m not gonna say no to free food,” Hannah said, smiling.

Cas gathered up his stuff to head home. Hannah told him to call her if he needed to, and she would come to get him. He told her to stop worrying and that this was her idea. Hannah nodded, grabbing her basket following Cas out of the station to their cars. 

Cas was nervous about talking to Dean; he did run out on the guy no explanation no nothing, Castiel looked in the mirror, to be honest, he was scared sure he had, had boyfriends and even was going to marry one guy. Still, this feeling was different, very different; he wanted Dean, he wanted to be with Dean, talk to him, Cas wished to wake up next to him.

“Woah Novak,” he said out loud he needs to pull in the reins on that shit, this was supposed to be a job Cas was not going to catch feelings besides he was the one that always ended up hurt eating a tube of ice cream while crying watching a documentary about bees.

He pulled up to his apartment and sighed, looking at the building he turned the car off and got out. Cas grabbed the box from the seat next to him, heading up this apartment to get ready. Showering and thinking of a way to apologize without making a fool of himself, he got dressed.

Castiel was amazed they always got his size right he was with Mick for four years and still got his shirt size wrong, he smiled feeling good he never thought leather pants could be comfortable, but here he was stretching and moving just fine. The pants were soft and pliant Cas moved into different potions making sure the pants weren't going to rip he was startled when he heard a knock on the door.

Cas made his way to the door he wasn't expecting anyone, he was surprised when he saw the driver from the other night standing there with a box in his hand.

“Good evening Sir,” the driver said with a kind smile.

“Oh, I didn’t know that you were picking me up,” Cas said, confused as to why Dean didn't tell him.

“Miss, sent me, Sir.” the driver replied. 

“Well I’m almost ready I just gotta put my shoes on,” Castiel said.

“Oh Sir, Mister wanted me to give you these,” the driver said like she forgot he was holding the box handing it to Cas.

Cas smiled when he opened the box. It was a new pair of motorcycle boots, black with a small symbol on the side. Cas didn't know what it was. He made his way over the couch to pull them on. They fit perfectly. Cas paced the living room a bit, making sure they were ok. The driver told him Artemis wanted them to show up before the club opened. Cas nodded, grabbing his keys, wallet, and phone. Locking the door, he followed the driver down the stairs to the car.

The driver opened the car door for Castiel he got in feel a little better this time about being driven around than the last time he relaxed a bit in the back seat. He hoped that Artemis wasn't mad at him about what happened the other night, and she was going to take his card away.

“Um, what do I call you?’ Castiel asked, leaning forward a bit.

“Miss, calls me Uncle, but you can call me Ray,” he replied.

“Why does she call you, Uncle?” Cas asked, wanting to learn all he could even if it wasn't that important to the investigation.

“I think it’s comfort mostly, she thinks of me as an uncle,” Ray said.

It had worked for John as a driver, and Ray was sure the kids were going to let him go after they haired a second driver, but they told him he had a job as long as he wanted one.

“That’s nice,” Cas said, sitting back in his seat, looking out the window.

They talked a bit more Ray asked about Cas’ family, he told him about his dad and how he didn't approve of his lifestyle choices and that there wasn't any family. 

**The Club**

They pulled up to the club there was a line wrapped around the block already, and it wasn’t even six o’clock yet Castiel headed to the bouncer and showed him his card. The bouncer nodded. He already knew Artemis was expecting Cas. Benny introduced himself to Cas, telling him to follow. 

Cas looked around the club it was weird to be there before it opened the house lights were on showing off everything, the employees watched as Benny lead cas deeper into the club. Benny asked Meg, who Cas remembered from the first time he was there where Artemis was.

“I’m her office, want me to get her?” Meg asked, looking at Cas with curiosity.

“Nah,” Benny said, walking down the hall. Castiel wasn’t sure if he was supposed to follow.

“Come on. It’s not good to keep Miss waiting,” he said.

Benny stopped in front of the door it was open he knocked on the frame, Artemis looked up and smiled.

“Miss, the detective, is here,” Benny said, standing to the side so Cas could get by.

Artemis dismissed Benny thanking him for bringing Cas to her. She told Cas to have a seat pointing to the chair in front of her desk. 

“Hello,” Cas said, sounding worried.

“Hello, Detective,” Artemis said with a kind smile and a lightness to her voice. 

“You know you can call me by my name?” Cas replied he was trying to figure out why she always called him a detective.

“Yeah but I like calling you detective, are you okay?” Artemis asked.

Cas shifted in his seat, he tugged at the collar of his shirt he wasn't sure why it was hot in her office, maybe it was him. Artemis seemed relaxed.

“It's a little warm in here. I'm ok. I got a little freaked out and overwhelmed the other night. Everything was too much,” Cas replied, sitting back in his chair. It felt good to get that off his chest.

“That’s what I thought,” Artemis said, “Dean’s not mad at you, worried that he may have scared you off, I know the club can be intense your first time, and I didn’t help which I apologize for.”

Cas shook his head telling Artemis it had nothing to do with her, it was mostly him, and he was sorry for running out like that. Artemis leaned forward and told him he didn't need to explain she understood besides she was Dean's sister. Cas nodded. He wasn't sure why, but it did feel good to talk to her.

Artemis squinted her eyes at Cas, “I want to let you know that if you hurt my brother, I know a spell that will melt your dick off,” she said with all seriousness in her voice she didn't blink or move but stared at Cas waiting for his reaction.

“Leave him alone,” Dean said from the doorway.

“Go, I have the stuff to do,” Artemis said, waving them off.

Castiel got up and followed Dean back down the hall into the main section of the club. He didn't know what to think. He was pretty sure she would most likely be able to do that kind of spell. 

“She was kidding, right?” Cas asked worry dripping from his voice.

“No, she wasn’t kidding. She knows a spell to make your dick melt,” Dean said with a grave face like he was mourning Cas’ dick.

Castiel went ghost white. What the hell what he supposed to do with that. What if she got mad at some stupid fight, and she melted his dick off, worry crossing Cas’ face. Dean laughed.

“I’m fucking with you, she says that to all the guys I’m interested in,” Dean said, taking Cas’ hand, pulling him to follow him to the bar.

“You’re a jerk,” Castiel said, shaking his head. He had to laugh a little bit.

“You should have seen your face, it was priceless,” Dean said, still laughing. 

Dean told Meg their drink orders before taking cas to the booth with a reserved plaque on it. Cas looked at Dea and titled his head. 

“This is ours for the night,” Dean said, smiling sliding into the booth.

“Dean, I want to apologize for running out last night,” Cas said, sitting across Dean. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I understand,” Dean said, waving it off like it was no big deal.

“No, Dean, it’s not okay; I feel horrible. I just ran, and I got Artemis she's and then you.”

Dean took Castiel’s hand and looked him in the eyes. Cas could live there locked in the gaze of Dean's beautiful green eyes.

“It’s was a lot. I get it. I know how it is and Artie well that didn't help,” Dean said, letting go of Cas’ hand and sitting back in the booth.

“I have never questioned my sexuality, I know what I like and who I like, but Artemis she…” Cas said, shaking his head at the memory. It was something he was not going to forget for a long time.

Dean laughed, knowing what Cas meant. He told him that it was part of who Artemis was. She was magically adapt at a young age and loved it. Cas shook his head he knew some of it, but the file he had on her said they didn't start practicing until they were teenagers, he made a mental note to fix that.

  
  


They talked about forgetting what happened at the club and starting fresh. Dean was ok with that. He would rather have it that way. Cas smiled, hoping he wasn't putting himself in a hard spot going along with Hannah's plan.

Artemis watched them from the hall happy her brother was getting along with the detective. It wasn't often Dean found someone he wanted to be exclusive with, so Artemis was going to make sure it. 

  
  


“What are you up to?’ Sam asked, walking up behind his sister.

“Nothing to worry about Little brother,” Artemis replied, turning to look at Sam.

“You gonna dance tonight?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Artemis loved to dance, she lied to put on individual performances at all over clubs to get the crow going, and it always worked.

“I was thinking about it depends, did you bring it?" Artemis asked.

“Of course, I don't know what it is for,” Sam replied, handing her a small satchel of herbs. ‘

Artemis looked in the bag, making sure they were the right ones before answering. It was a unique blend of herbs when ingested dueled the effects of magic on an overly sensitive person, and since Artemis loved using her gifts, she was planning on giving some of the herbs to Cas to help him not be so overwhelmed.

Sam followed Artemis back to her office, asking if they would work or not; she didn't know they were all about to find out together. Benny knocked on the door to let Artemis realize it was time to open; she stopped him from leaving.

“Thanks, Benny, hey do you wanna stay on permanent as a bouncer and then whatever I need you for the other club?" Artemis asked.

“Thanks, Miss, I would love to,” Benny said, smiling. 

Artemis told him to talk to Ruby; she would let her know what was going on since she made the schedule. Benny nodded and said he would do that heading back down the hall to open the doors.

Artemis and Sam headed out to the floor, to their booth Dean and Castiel was deep in conversation when they walked up, Dean smiled when he spotted his siblings. Sam took a seat Artemis told them she would be back going to make sure everything was right and talk to people before she left she dropped the herbs in Cas’ drink he looked at Artemis like she was nuts, she told him to drink it, they were nothing illegal they were to help him with the magic.

Castiel watched her walk away he could see the magic swirling around her, and she hadn't even done anything yet, it was beautiful to watch the color surround her when a thought crossed his mind.

“How do guys not flock to her?’ Cas asked as he watched Artemis talk to the people walking in.

“They do. Art knows what she wants. She's not willing to settle,” Sam said, watching his sister making sure no one was messing with her.

Cas nodded. She could afford to be picking, and it was also a good thing she was waiting for the right person to come along.

“Want another drink?" Dean asked.

“Yes, please,” Cas said.

Dean waved Meg over to order more drinks telling her to bring the bottle and leave it that there was no point in her walking back and forth.

Artemis made her way back to the booth, looking a bit worn out from talking to everyone who wanted to speak to her. Dean told him to take a load off have a drink relax; she wasn't there to entertain everyone. She nodded and took his glass, draining it looking around. The music was playing, but no one was moving. Dean looked at Artemis and smiled. 

“Does it seem dull in here?’ Dean asked, giving his sister a wink.

“A little give it more time, about an hour,” Sam said, taking a sip of his drink, pouring another on for his sister.

“Cherry pie,” Artemis said, smiling at Dean.

“Cherry pie,” Dean replied, finishing his drink. 

“Guys, it is too early,” Sam said.

“It’s never too early,” they said in unison.

“Meg, Cherry Pie,” Artemis yelled, getting out of the booth.

“Sammy set Cas up for us,” Dean said, pushing Cas out of the booth so he could get out and join his sister.

“What’s Cherry Pie?’ Cas asked, “like the desert?"

They started laughing Dean and Artemis headed to the stage while Sam had Cas follow him.

“Sam, I don’t understand what’s going on,” Cas said.

“You’ll enjoy it, trust me if you thought Artemis was hot dancing wait till you see both of them,” Sam said.

Sam made Cas sit in a chair in front of the stage everyone backed up leaving him all alone he looked for Sam who gave him the thumbs up, Cas looked back at the scene,

“Dirty, Rotten, Filthy Stinking” the staff yelled making Cas jump,

The guitar ripped through the club, Dean and Artemis were in the spotlight. The verse started, and Cas couldn't look away, Dean spun Artemis as they made there way down the stage to Cas. It was like a striptease, but no one was removing their clothes. Cas was amazed at well they moved together. It was the most beautiful thing Cas had ever seen. 

The crow was yelling and whistling singing along as they danced, Dean stopped short of cas dancing seductively making Cas regret wearing the leather pants they did nothing to hide his ever grow erection. The song finally reached Cas ears, and he registered the lyrics the song was called “cherry pie” he couldn't breathe as Dean wrapped an arm around his neck dropping himself in Cas lap grinding and rolling his hips, Artemis behind him keeping the crowd going while Dean worked his magic on Cas. 

The room a subtle hint of cherry pie is was sweet and worked perfectly with the smell of whiskey coming off Dean.

As the song came to an end, Dean gave Cas a peek on his cheek, taking Artemis by the hand dancing back to the stage when the guitar hit the last chord.

“Holy shit,” Cas said.

Sam took Cas back to the booth and poured him a drink knowing he would need it, Cas drained the glass trying to get a grip on what happened and how he had felt like he did the night before, but it wasn't as intense.

Artemis and Dean hand in hand Dean spun her around she took a seat next to Sam as Dean slid in next to Cas. Dean checked on Cas making sure it wasn't too much he said he felt fine it wasn't as bad as the night before Artemis clapped in excitement, told Cas to let her know if he needed more, she was going to check on things, Cas nodded and said he would. Sam told them he had to leave early. Sam had a big case he was working on and needed to check something over. They left Cas and Dean alone at the table.

“That was fucking hot,” Cas said, pouring another drink for himself. 

“Thank you,” Dean said, taking the bottle and pouring a bit more in his glass.

“You guys do that often?" Cas asked, wondering if it was a common occurrence.

“Artie loves to dance, and as I told you, it’s her siren song dancing,” Dean said, taking the focus off of himself and putting it on his sister.

“I don’t think it’s just her Dean,” Cas said, looking at Dean.

“Your right, it’s not, but she has more fun with it,” Dean said, blushing a bit. He turned aways from Cas to hide his face.

“I wouldn’t mind watching you do that again,” Cas said, leaning close to Dean.

“Really?’ Dean asked, turning to face Cas surprised at the response.

“Yes,” Cas said close to Dean’s mouth.

He could feel his breath, hot and smell like whiskey, the smell of Cherry pie still lingering on him. Dean closed the gap between them. The kiss was soft and not rushed. Cas’ lips moved entirely with Dean’s he brushed his bottom lip with his tongue Dean opened his mouth just enough for Cas to explore. It was like the world stopped or slowed. Nothing but them the two of them. Kissing enjoying each other, Dean tasted like whiskey. It was better than Cas, even imagined. Dean slowed the kiss down to soft pecks before pulling away all together breathing heavy he leaned his forehead against Cas’ and smiled.

“That was amazing,” Cas said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dean couldn’t watch any longer Artemis was trying to be polite as possible like she always does when it came to people in the club she had an image to maintain. Her brother, however, could give two shits about his, he was the bad boy of the three anyways. Dean told Cas to wait at the booth as he made his way over to the guy harassing his sister. 

"Can I help you?' Dean asked the guy.

"Mind your business," the guy said.

"I think it is my business; you're fucking with my sister," Dean said, grabbing his arm motion for Benny to come to get the guy.

"If she doesn't want to be bothered, then she should dance like a fucking slut,” the guy replied, pulling his arm out of Dean's grip. 

Dean laughed, cocked his arm back, and punched the guy square in the nose. He was stunned, threw watery eyes. He threw a punch at Dean skimming his jaw. Dean shoved the guy back. 

Sam grabbed his sister and Cas, leading them to the office, keeping them out of harm's way. Cas didn’t know what to as the rest of the staff made their way into Artemis’ office. Cas looked around, thinking he should call someone. 

"Should we call the police?' Cas asked concerned he was a cop after all was supposed to report such things. 

"They will be here soon," Artemis said, looking at her watch.

"What the hell happened?' Meg asked, pulling Artemis into a hug. 

"Dick wad wouldn't leave me alone I was trying to get Benny, but he was helping someone, and Dean noticed I don't know what the guy said, but Dean punched him. He is cleaning this whole place tomorrow. I don't care how long it takes him! thank god we are closed!" Artemis yelled, flopping down in her chair.

They all waited for someone to tell them it was safe to make their way back into the central area of the club. Artemis sighed, looking around at her worried and shaken employees. It was that often there was a fight in the club, but they all knew not to engage and make their way into Artemis’ office. 

"Cops are here," Benny said, poking his head in the office. "Artemis, I am so sorry I didn't notice that guy messing with you."

"It's ok Benny, it's not just on you, you aren't my only bouncer," Artemis replied, smiling. 

It wasn’t a friendly smile. It was a Your going to wish you didn’t fuck it smile. Benny shook his head and walked back down the hall he knew they were going to get and eat full after everyone left. 

Artemis got out of her chair, taking Cas by the hand, leading him down the hall to find Dean. He was talking to one of the cops that grew up with; the police took notes as Dean explained what happened. 

Cas made his way over to Dean while Artemis went about checking the damage. 

Dean had a swollen eye and a few cuts. Cas gently touched Dean's face; he gave Cas a soft smile. 

“I'm sorry,” Dean said placing his hand over Cas’

“I'm ok, are you?” Cas asked concern dripping from his voice.

“I can have Sam or Artie heal me; I'll be ok,” Dean replied, rubbing his face against Cas’ palm. 

Artemis walked up and shoved Dean yelling at him about the mess and how he was going to be the one to clean it up, her anger causing the light bulbs to burn bright and then pop. Cas looked at Dean. He had no idea she could do that channel her power into something else. Artemis stormed off towards her office, mumbling to herself about something Cas didn't understand what she was saying. 

“Don't worry about her. She will get over it. Let's get you home,” Dean said, watching his sister disappear down the hall.

Cas waved to Sam, who was walking around checking on everyone; Sam waved goodbye. Cas took Dean's hand, following him out the door to the waiting car.

"Is Miss alright?” Ray asked worry in his voice.

"Artie is perfectly fine, pissed but fine," Dean said, letting Cas get into the car first and sliding in after him the drive closed the door behind them.

"Dean, you don't have to come all the way home with me," Cas said, looking out the window. 

"I know I don't have to; I want to," Dean said, smiling.

Cas turned his head and rubbed the back of his neck. Dean placed a hand on Cas’ face making him turn his head meeting Dean's eye.

"What?' Cas asked, feeling incredibly self-conscious at that moment. 

"Nothing your just handsome that's all," Dean said. He stares, getting more intense by the moment.

"Yeah, this coming from sex on a stick, there's not one of you all of you are gorgeous," Cas said, trying to take the attention off of himself and put it back in Dean.

Cas had never experienced the way Dean treats him. He wasn't sure how to take it.

"But we aren't talking about me. We are talking about you; you'd look so pretty tied up for me," Dean said, scooting closer to him.

Cas's breath hitched. He didn't know what to say.

"or you could tie me up and have your way with me I'd be good for you," Dean continued, leaning closer to Cas right next to his mouth.

Cas’s mind went blank. He couldn't move. He caught up in Dean's spell. 

"What do you think, Cas?" he could feel Dean's lips brush his when he talked.

Fuck this was hot, how was Dean making his brain shut down all desire rushed through Cas all he had to do was move to close the tiny gap between them that was it, but he couldn't move.

"You're home," Dean said, pulling away.

"Do you want to come up,” Cas asked, breathing heavily. Hoping Dean would say yes, and they could continue whatever it was that Dean was doing to him.

"No, tonight I gotta get back, make sure my sister hasn't cursed the staff,” Dean replied casually.

Cas sighed. He was disappointed, but he understood that Dean had a responsibility to his siblings, he said goodnight and shut the door. 

"Night Cas," Dean said, a hint of desire still in his eye.

They waited until they couldn't see Cas anymore before they pulled away.

**The club**

"What do I pay you for?' Artemis yelled.

All ten bouncers were well over six feet tall were being scolded like school children. Artemis wasn't having any of it; she paid them well above the standard pay rate and hazard pay to keep everyone in the club safe.

"We are sorry, Miss,” they replied in unison. 

"Cole, the only reason I hired you is because of your military background, I don't want an apology," Artemis snapped. 

Cole was supposed to be in charge of the bouncers with his background Artemis thought he was perfect for the job maybe she made a mistake. 

"Sis, stop yelling, I'm sure they all have a very, very good reason for not being around when you needed one of them," Sam said using every bit of his height while talking.

He was not happy that there was a fight, and his sister was put in danger because people weren't doing their jobs. Sam was the lawyer. If the guy decided to sue, it was on him to make sure that they had the evidence to get it dismissed. 

"No, Sir, we do not have a good reason. I don't know what happened,” Cole replied, keep ing his eyes down. 

"Walking around if you are not at the doors. how hard is that?" Artemis asked, making the rest of the light bulbs surge.

"We will do better, Miss, I promise," Cole said, looking at the other bouncers. 

They all mumbled apologies, hoping they weren't going to get fired. 

"Leave come to get your checks tomorrow," Artemis said, waving them off.

"Yes, Miss," they mumbled, leaving the office.

Artemis stormed out of her office angry and upset she had no idea why she felt like Artemis was about to cry she needed air. Sam was close behind, trying to get his sister to calm down. 

"Art, you gotta calm down," Sam said, looking around as the street lights surged.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe he would punch someone in the club,” Artemis sobbed, 

The street lamp above them burst, Sam took a deep breath.

"Sis, look at me," Sam said in his commanding voice.

She looked up "you need to calm down now," he said, helping her breathe through the sobs. 

Artemis clung to Sam as he helped her breath, trying to calm down. 

"When was the last time someone took care of you?" Sam asked, picking Artemis up and put her in the car.

Dean pulled up to the house the same time Sam was pulling Artemis form the car, carrying her into the house. Dean jumped out of the car running after them meeting Sam halfway up the stairs, Artemis asleep in Sams's arms. 

"What happened?" Dean asked.

It wasn't like his sister to fall asleep in the car on the ride home she typically was still buzzed and could sleep until they got home.

"I don't know it's weird she just dropped, it wasn't a dom drop or a sub drop," Sam said, taking her up to her room.

"It's was a magic drop. She used too much tonight," Dean said, sighing. "I got caught up I didn't notice the signs that guy fucking with her, she could have signaled anyone she has a spell for that exact reason, oh sis why didn't you say anything," Dean said as Sam laid her in her bed Dean covered her with her blanket.

Dean climbed in the bed next to Artemis. Sam sighed, wishing he could do more, but their bond as twins will help her recover from using too much magic.

  
  
  


**Castiel's apartment**

Cas couldn't breathe what the hell was that? That was intense the most intense thing Cas has ever experienced in his life. Usually, it's all teeth and tongues and fucking that's it, but this is intimacy a longing that Cas had, to be just near Dean, it was like all his worries washed away when he was with him.

Cas shook his head got undressed and laid down, he was horny thinking about his kiss with Dean and then whatever that was in the car, he wanted to tie up Cas or have Cas tie him up, Cas reached under the covers.

"Jeez' he breathed out as he grabbed hold of his cock and stroked gently, enjoying the images of Dean grinding up against him, his pants not hiding anything he was hung.

Cas could tell Fuck! He wanted to know what that felt like in him, he stroked fast to the images playing in his head, coming hard the hardest. He had ever cum in a long time it knocked the wind out of him, he laid there breathing hard trying to recover Castiel started laughing, trying to get up his legs were like jelly but he managed to get to the bathroom and wash up.

Cas didn't even remember falling asleep; all he remembered was the green eyes flooding his head. The annoying sound of his ring tone woke him up. Looking at the caller ID, it was Hannah. Cas groaned and answered the phone. 

“I'm at your door,” Hannah said, hanging up. 

Cas shook his head, looking at the clock; it was only eight in the morning. He opened the door yawning and rubbing his eyes walking away, Hannah could shut the door following Cas into the kitchen. 

“What do you want?” Cas asked, putting the coffee on. 

“Are you ok? I heard what happened,” Hannah said concern in her voice. 

“Fine, as you can see,” Cas replied. 

They talked about what happened, and Cas made a comment about the lights, and Hannah shook her head. They knew The Winchesters were powerful, but she had never heard of anything like that. 

“Artemis seemed tired when Dean and I left. I'm worried about her,” Cas said, pouring coffee for himself offering a cup to Hannah. 

"The girl runs three-night clubs, one of which is a BDSM club, she's an accomplished witch, she knows spells we've never even seen do you know her tutor and mentor is Rowena Macleod? I would be tired too,” Hannah replied, sipping her coffee.

"You sound like you have a crush," Cas teased.

"I don't, I just like to be thorough," Hannah said with a shrug. Her cheeks a little red when she looked away. 

"You have a crush," Cas said.

"Ok, maybe, she's just…" Hannah started to say. She got butterflies thinking about Artemis.

"Amazing, beautiful, confidante?' Cas offered, pouring coffee for both of them.

Hannah nodded and sighed. Cas was right. She had a massive crush on Artemis. 

"Have you ever talk to her? I'm mean, I'm new here, so I had no idea, but you've been on the case for a while,” Cas asked, moving them to the living room. 

"I was the first she wiped my memory, I don't remember meeting her, but I did," Hannah replied sound a bit sad sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, shit," Cas said, "like my first night, they didn't give you your memories back?"

"Nope, I have no clue what happened that night, I don't get a bad feeling or anything I just wanna know," Hannah sighed. It felt like it was there in front of her mind, but she could grasp it like a dream after you wake up.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Cas said.

"They like you so that a bonus, I guess,” Hannah said, changing the subject from her to Cas.

"I don't know, I guess, they are tiring me out. I don't think I do another night out. I need sleep," Cas said, drinking his coffee.

"Well, they are closed on Wednesdays and holidays, and they don't work on their birthdays, especially the twins they take it very seriously, and Artemis has the biggest BDSM party at their club," Hannah said.

Cas asked she knew all this if she didn't remember meeting them. Hannah told him lots of research and kept her distance observing. Cas nodded if her memories wiped; it made sense that she wouldn't want it to happen again.

"You know she doesn't move the club," Cas said, getting up to take his cup into the kitchen.

"What?" Hannah asked, following.

"It's in one place. It's a spell Atremis uses; she gets tired of the raids looking for kids which is an insult, she makes you think you've lost it, it's always in the same spot," Cas said.

He could at least offer that. Cas asked Dean about it; Dean started laughing when he told Cas the three of them cooked up the spell after the very first raid. When the police broke a bunch of stuff, and they happen to successfully sue and win the police department for the destruction of property because they have security cameras on when they aren't open and had on tape all the things the police did.

"Well, shit, she doesn't?'

"No, and she's offended that anyone would think that, that's why all the clubs are 21 and up, and she won't employ anyone under 21."

"We need something else. Artemis and Dean rose through the ranks. They started at the bottom, super low-level lookouts before making their way up. It's more than magic," Hannah said, shaking her head. 

"Ambition," Cas said, finishing his coffee.

Hannah shook her head, explaining no one in the department had heard the name Winchester up until six years ago. They were super low-level thieves no one important now they who half the town.

Cas shrugged, saying he was going to get dressed so they could head to the station try and find somewhere else to look up dirty on the family.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Winchester House**

Artemis was not in bed when Dean woke up "Edge of Seventeen" by Stevie Nicks was blasting through the house that was never a good sign, Dean got up and found Sam in the hall looking very confused.

"Where is she?' Sam asked.

"I have no idea," Dean said, shouting over the music.

"Why Stevie Nicks? Sam asked.

"I don't know I think she just connect's," Dean said.

Sam sighed. His sister was weird sometimes. He knew the meaning, but even after all this time, it still got to her. 

"Artemis," Sam yelled.

The song switched to "Rhiannon."

"Son of a bitch," Dean yelled, running through the house she was still in her drop, and they need to find her.

They finally found she swaying to the music in the ballroom they never really use she was crying, she continued to influence even when the song ended and kicked back on again,

"Artie?" Dean asked softly because that what she needed.

"How come I can't find someone?' she asked.

It broke Dean's heart when she got like this, wanting to be loved. Artemis just wanted to be loved; even Sam hated when she was like this,

"Oh sis, you will I know it," Dean said, hugging her, she was sobbing.

"Come on, let me take care of you, and then I'll go clean the club," Dean said, picking her up.

Artemis wrapped her legs around his waist and held tight Sam kissed the top of her head as Dean walked by Dean looked at Sam.

"I'll go do payroll; I'll let Meg and Ruby know what's going on," Sam said.

Dean nodded and headed back up the stairs.

Dean laid Artemis on her bed grabbed her fluffiest blanket, her favorite stuffed animal a BDSM teddy bear Dean got her one year for their birthday, a bottle of juice from her mini-fridge, he turned her tv on found a movie turned it on and sat next to her, she sniffed,

"I'm sorry," Artemis said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Dean said, opening the juice and handing it to her, she took it.

"I don't know why I'm so sad today," she said.

"It's ok sis, I think it was too much magic normally you take a break, and you haven't in a few weeks when was the last time you subbed?" Dean asked. 

They all needed a break once in a while, but Artemis was a workaholic, and if they didn't remind her, she would overwork herself.

Artemis shrugged, taking a sip of her juice she couldn't remember the last time she took time off for anything other than to sleep. Dean shook his head he was going to make sure she rested today not wanting to leave her alone he called Benny to come over and play with her. 

Artemis and Benny had understanding when Artemis needed a dom Benny was there for her no matter what the.

Fifteen minutes after Dean called Benny showed up at the house, Dean talked to him tell him what was up and what Artemis needed. 

"Hey, she ok?" Benny asked, walking in her room.

"No man, you know how she is, shed work herself to death if we left her, so she is not allowed to leave that bed unless it's to go to the bathroom or some real emergency," Dean said.

Dean told Benny that Artemis needed to rest and not think about anything if anyone could get Artemis to hand over control, it was Benny. 

Benny told Dean to go if they needed him Benny would call. 

***************************************************

Dean headed to club not super comfortable leaving Artemis, but he knew Benny would take good care of her, when he got there Alfie and Kevin we cleaning

"Hey, thanks, guys," Dean said.

"Welcome, sir. Is Miss ok?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah, you know Artie, she works too hard and doesn't play hard enough; she is worried about you thinks you are hiding something,” Dean said, getting it out of the way.

Alfie looked at Kevin and sighed. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long. 

"That guy is, he umm he squeezing me for money," Alfie said.

"Next time you see him, let him know I wanna talk to him," Dean told them, the bottles behind the bar broke they both jump.

"Yes, sir," Alfie said, moving to clean up something else.

Dean headed down the hall to see Sam, who was in Artemis’ office doing the payroll. 

"Hey," Dean said, poking his head into the office.

"How's Art?" Sam asked, looking up from the computer. 

"Ok, I have Benny with her. She was asleep when I left," Dean said, sitting down.

"We need to keep a closer eye on her since Hannah, she works herself too hard,” Sam said, reaching for the papers in the printer. 

"I know what you mean, Hannah broke her heart and then she had to wipe all those memories,” Dean said, shaking his head. 

Sam shook his head at the memory of what happened. He finished up the payroll, telling Dean he needed to get to the office. Dean nodded and told Sam he would let him know if Artemis got worse and if she needed anything.

Dean, Kevin, and Alfie mad the place spotless even cleaner than when they started Dean replaced all the light bulbs Artemis broke while pissed it was almost all the light bulbs in the club, but it was Dean's fault she got that angry. 

"Sir?' Alfie asked.

"Yes, Alfie," Dean answered.

"I didn't tell you or Miss, cuz I was embarrassed. He found out I worked for Miss, and he started nicely, and now I don't know how to get away from him. I told Miss he dumped me because I'm scared of him," Alfie said, trying to explain why.

"I'm upset you didn't tell us, you know Artie, Sam, and I are here for you no matter what,” Dean replied. 

Dean's phone rang. He smiled.

"Didn't tell you what?” Artemis asked when Dean answered the phone

"Dammit sis you are supposed to be resting not spying on us," Dean said, looking at Alfie, who looked scared.

"Tell him to stop worrying. I still love him, and he will be punished later for not telling me, whatever it is he didn't tell me," Artemis said.

Dean relayed the message.

Alfie put his head down, saying yes to Artemis and walking away. 

Dean told Artemis to rest that was the whole point of her staying home. 

She couldn't help it. She needed to check on people; she thanked Dean for how nice the club looked. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Police Station**

Cas and Hannah walked to the Captain's office right when they got to the station there was no point in waiting he hadn't learned much, but he was willing to share what he did know. 

"What did you learn?” Captain asked, leaning back in his chair. 

"The BDSM club stays put, it's a spell but nothing important like where they hid the bodies," Cas said, laughed. 

"That's good to know, though, next raid, we will find something," Captain replied, thinking od the next strategy to take them down.

"Captain there nothing at the clubs, what about the garage?' Hannah replied, sitting down and trying to come up with something helpful.

  
  
  


They talked more about what to do. Cas asked about Sam maybe they could get to the rest of them through him, Hannah shook her head, saying he was squeaky clean they kept him out of everything. Sam didn't have so much as a parking ticket. 

Cas’ phone chimed he pulled out and smiled reading the text as he headed to his desk to think up a new way to get the information he needed, 

**DEAN- Good morning!**

**CAS- Good morning, Dean!**

**DEAN- Sorry about the fight, I don't like people talking about Atrie like that."**

**Cas- I understand, I was just worried that's all.**

**DEAN- Do you want to go to dinner on Friday, and then go to the club?**

**CAS- I would love to.**

**DEAN- Awesome! See you Friday.**

**CAS- See you Friday.**

Cas was smiling at his phone, his heart fluttered, and butterflies filled his stomach at the thought of being truly alone with Dean on Friday no one to interrupt them.

"Let me guess you have a date with Dean?' Hannah said.

"Yes, on Friday a dinner date," he said, smiling, "don't worry, Hannah, you'll find someone."

"Sometimes, I feel like in cursed to be alone,” Hannah replied with a sigh sitting down at her desk, opening a case file.

**Winchester house**

"Serves you right," Artemis said with a smirk.

Artemis watched as Hannah and Cas made their way back to their desk that was the only place in the station Artemis could listen in on, and even that was iffy at times she mostly caught personal conversations.

"What are you doing?' Benny asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"Keeping tabs," Artemis replied, blowing the image out of the cup. 

"You are supposed to be resting,” Benny said.

“Sorry, but I can't help it. Hannah broke my heart,” Artemis replied, putting the cup on the bedside table.

"I know, I was there to help pick up the pieces, but that seems a bit harsh even for you."

Artemis sighed, "I'm hungry," she said.

"And I will bring you food in bed," Benny said, picking up the phone on the wall to call down to the kitchen to get Artemis some food. 

Banny took the cup away from Artemis know she wasn't going to drink the water but keep tabs on her brothers. She protested, but Benny told her no that he was in charge until Dean came back. 

Artemis pouted a bit and turned on the TV, picking out a movie snuggling close to Benny as he climbed int he bed with her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following along I promise smut is coming but I feel slow burn is good for this story  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have a date  
> revilations are made

Chapter 6

Friday night

"Dean relax," Artemis said, walking into Dean's room.

"I don't know why I am so nervous," he said, looking in the mirror.

"Cuz you looovvveee him," she said teasing.

"Shut up! I don't love him, I just really like him," Dean said.

"I know, you always forget how connected we are, why do you think I gave him back his memories?"

"You did that for me?"

"Of course I did that for you, I want you to be happy."

"Thanks, sis, I'll see you later we may swing by the club."

"Ok, it's formal tonight, Have fun and be safe," she said.

Castiel's Apartment

Cas paced his apartment waiting for Dean to pick him up he had been ready for an hour not the greatest at patients, Dean had texted him asking him to wear his suit. So Cas was even more nervous about going to a fancy restaurant with Dean he didn't go to formal restaurants he couldn't afford the formal restaurants, there was finally a knock on the door.

Cas opened the door it was Ray, the driver.

"Good evening Sir,"

"Hello, I thought Dean was coming."

"Mister will meet you at the restaurant he had something come up," he said.

"Oh ok, I'm ready," Cas said, grabbing all his stuff and following the driver out.

Castiel got in the car there was single peach rose sitting on the seat,

"Appreciation and Gratitude," Ray said.

"I'm sorry," Cas said.

"The rose the meaning, Mister appreciates you patients with him."

"Oh," Cas said, smiling and smelling the flower.

"He must really like you," Ray said.

'What makes you say that?"

"He doesn't give flowers,"

"Ever?"

"Not really his thing, his more of a man of action."

'Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you should know what you are getting into that's all."

"And what I am getting into?"

"Betrayal is a hard thing to come back from."

"What that's supposed to mean?' Cas asked, getting a bit offended.

"Your partner was the first and the last to betray Miss she still hasn't gotten over it, ah here we are sir," he said pulling over

"Wait, what are you talking about?'

The driver didn't answer just opened the door for Cas

"Tell them you're with Dean" was all he said before getting back into the car and driving off.

Cas stood there for a second Hannah and Artemis were together? What the hell was going on?' Cas shook his head he would worry about that later or ask Dean about it, he headed into the restaurant, the hostess looked him up and down.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a little too much attitude.

"Um hi, I'm with Dean Winchester," he said.

"Oh," she said, seeming a bit nicer and dropping the manner "follow me," she said with a little bounce in her step, she leads him to the back a private room.

"Mr. Winchester had sent ahead the order would you like your wine, now or would you like to wait?"

"I'll wait for Dean to get here, thank you."

"Very well, sir," she said, leaving.

Cas sat down at the table and looked around it was an older restaurant beautiful, gold trim fancy like something out of movie cloth napkins and cloth tablecloth, the wine glasses were trimmed in gold, even the silverware look expensive Cas was lost in his thoughts when Dean came in.

"I am so sorry I had to go to the garage mix up with some parts," Dean said, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"It's ok I haven't been here long," Cas said, smiling at him, the waitress came back with a bottle of wine and poured it in Dean glass first he tasted it.

"Perfect thank you," Dean said setting the glass down she poured some in Cas' glass and left

"I hope you don't mind I already ordered up some steaks and stuff," Dean said

"It's a good thing I eat red meat," Cas said, smiling.

"You are teasing me?' Dean asked.

"Yeah I'm teasing you, so you always order for your dates or am I just special?'

"I usually do, but if you don't want me too that's fine I don't have to," Dean said.

"It's fine, Dean," Cas said, sitting down at the table Dean looked at him.

"You like to be in control," Dean said as a statement not a question

"Yes, I do in most things that way I know what's going to happen," Cas said.

Dean smiled.

"You can't predict the future," Dean said.

"Artemis can."

Dean laughed, "Artie's special even her predictions are off."

"I don't know why I'm so nervous," Cas said.

"I'm too," Dean said, taking his hand.

They sat in silence for a bit Cas couldn't keep it in he had to know

"Can I ask something?"

"Shoot"

"It's about Artemis and Hannah?"

"Nope, we are not talking about that! How do you even know about that?" Dean asked annoyed

"Um, Ray mentioned something about betrayal and how Artemis still isn't over it."

"Son of a bitch should have kept his mouth shut!" Dean said, "I'm not mad at you, he shouldn't have said anything he's not supposed to say anything."

"Dean I'm not trying to upset you, I was just…"

"Cas it's not your fault, Artemis will kill me and resurrect me and kill me again if I bring this up."

"How she gonna know if you tell me?'

"She keeps tabs, she can look into anything and see what she wants."

"That's handy."

"Yeah and annoying" Dean said

"Ok we don't have to talk about, it's fine," Cas said soothing the situation Dean sighed, "she's going to fucking kill me."

"Ok you have to understand we didn't know Hannah was a cop, she came into the club like you did, Artie she fell hard, and I mean hard I had never seen my sister so happy, they were together for two years" Dean took a deep breath and continued

"Artie she planned this huge proposal for Hannah I mean the whole nine it was amazing the night she asked, and Hannah told her who she really ways and that she was gathering evidence to put us away that she never actually love Atrie and it was all a game for Hannah it was cruel, so cruel she even laughed when Artie started crying."

"Oh god Dean I don't know what to say."

"Don't tell Artemis you know, she's lost the love of her life."

"I won't say anything I promise, but she sent her a gift basket?'

"Their anniversary is coming up, Artie sentimental."

Cas nodded and smiled.

"Enough about that we have food coming, tell me what is your favorite?'

"Um truth I'm happy with a burger and fries," Cas said

"My favorite too," Dean said as the waitress dropped off the appetizers,

"These are amazing I don't normally eat rabbit food, but Artie made me try 'em one night and well," Dean said holding the stuffed mushroom to Cas' mouth, he took a bite.

"Holy mother that's good," Cas said chewing.

"I know now drink some wine," he said.

"Did your sister so this?' Cas asked.

"Maybe I wanted to impress you I don't know shit about wine or pairing I told her what I wanted" Dean admitted.

"I do have on more question it about Hannah, and maybe you can answer it."

"Go ahead."

"The other day this song came on, and I don't know the name of it something about doves and ooo the singer had a raspy voice."

"Stevie Nicks, Edge of Seventeen it was their song what happened?'

"She got upset and then turned it off."

"Damm somethings you can erase," Dean said shaking his head

"So you think she may have actually loved her, Hannah, I mean."

"Yeah, Cas I think she did, and I think she felt guilty and to deal with it she lied."

Cas nodded "that sucks," he said suddenly feeling really bad about the potion the department had put him in they did it before to Artemis and it backfires.

"I'm supposed to spy on you," Cas said and then covered his mouth.

"What the fuck Cas?' Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry, they asked, but I don't want to I don't wanna do this, and I didn't think I would actually like you, and then that kiss and the dance and I'm sorry I could keep it from you," he said.

Dean looked at him "typical," he said, leaving.

"Dean please," Cas said, grabbing his arm.

"Bills paid to enjoy the food," Dean said, walking out.

Cas stood there he just fucked up big time, the waitress came back in

"Would you like me to bring your food?'

"Um yeah sure shouldn't waste it," Cas said, sitting back down.

** The Club **

Dean was pissed how the fuck could this happen? If Artemis did something? Dean walked in Artemis was talking to a patron she spotted Dean and excused herself,

"What happened?'

"Did you do something and intention spell? another truth spell?'

"No, I told I you I wouldn't, and I haven't I didn't even spy," she said

"Come on," he said, pulling her along to their booth. Dean sat down on one side, Artemis on the other.

"He's supposed to spy on us," Dean said, pounding on the table.

"He told you?"

"Yeah, he just blurted it out."

'Ok at least he told you" she said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry I have no one else."

"I know it's ok, I'm just…. Talk to him Dean, he told you and not at some super romantic proposal you told you on a date" she said

"You're right, I'm I need a drink," Dean said waving Meg over,

"Whiskey?' she asked.

"Bring the bottle," Artemis said.

"Two glass?"

"You know it," she said Meg nodded and walked away.

"What are we going to do?' Dean asked.

"What do you want to do?' Artemis asked, pouring the drinks for them.

"I don't fucking know, I'm pissed right now" his glass broke.

"You ok?' she asked, taking his hand.

"Yeah," he said.

"There's no glass," she said waving her hand over his

"That's so handy," he said, smiling she slid her glass to him.

"Don't break this one," she smiled.

"Dean I handled it wrong the hole she who shall not be named thing, but talk to him he likes you like a lot," she said.

"Yeah," Dean said, pouring more whiskey.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah, you can dance," he said.

"What song?"

"Your gonna hate me."

"What song?"

"Dreams by"

"I know who it's by, Anything for you," she said heading to the stage,

Dean sat in the chair set up in front now to most people this would be weird but there's nothing sexual about the twins relationship, they are open and non-judgemental of each other Sam too, but when Artemis danced the world stopped for who she was focused on, and that's what Dean need the world to stay for three minutes, the song started the staff looked around they knew what the band meant for Artemis, Alfie went to Dean.

"Sir?'

"She ok this is for me," he said.

"Ok," Alfie said, stepping away.

The dance was beautiful and perfect for the song, she moved like water calming and relaxing what Dean needed, she had on her flowy dress and shawl looking like she stepped out of Stevie Nicks video she dropped the cloak around Dean letting him soak in the calming scent of jasmine and lavender Atremis smiled at him knowing he was relaxing, when she was done he headed back to their booth.

"Better?' she asked, sitting down.

"Yeah sorry that was kind of a buzzkill," he said.

"No look," she said pointing to the floor people were dancing and ordering drinks

"Thank you, I'll talk to him."

"Hey make him wait a couple of days, I know he didn't keep it from you, but it's still fucked up," Artemis said.

"You right."

Cas tried calling Dean when he got home, nothing he tried texting him nothing,

"Shit" he said throwing his phone on the bed, he changed out of his clothes and put on his PJs he sat down on the couch and turned on a documentary about honey bees he needs to come up with some way to get Dean to talk to him so could explain that he was actually going to tell the department anything of use just bull shit stuff like that thing about the club, Cas made a cup of tea and sat back down and shook his head, he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Kudos and Comments are welcome as always
> 
> Dream by Fleetwood Mack in case anyone was wondering


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its time for some smut  
> Hannah stops by the club

**Chapter 7**

Two weeks Cas had not heard a peep from any of the Winchesters. The captain was pissed he had given away their plan, but told him he understood it was a lot of pressure and the suspended Cas for two days, he tried calling Dean again he left several voicemails apologizing for ruining their date. He hoped they could still talk about what happened even if Dean didn't want to be friends anymore, he just wanted to talk to him hear his voice anything to know that Dean had not wholly cut him off. 

  
  


"Novak, you got a letter," Adam said, handing it to him.

"So they still like you," Hannah said.

"Now I'm scared," Cas said, looking at the invitation.

"Don't be; you're still in for some reason?" Hannah said with an edge to her voice like she was annoyed at something.

"What's up with you?' Cas asked.

"I don't know I just always get kind of sad like I'm missing something or someone like it's important," Hannah said.

"I'm sorry," Cas said, trying not to give away that she was probably missing Artemis.

"It's not your fault. It's stupid," Hannah said, sitting down at her desk, rubbing her face. 

"Milton," Adam said, placing a giant gift basket on Hannah's desk.

"What is this?" Hannah asked, surprised, looking to see who it was from. 

**Hope this cheers you up**

**-A**

Hannah smiled a genuine smile. That Cas had never seen on her face. 

"Who's it from?" Cas asked wonder who would make Hannah so happy. 

"Artemis," Hannah said, trying to hide her smile, "How does she do it? She always knows."

"I have no idea," Cas said. He was shocked that after what happened that Artemis still cared so much about Hannah.

  
  


**Winchester House**

"Why is it always Fleetwood Mac?' Sam yelled over the music that blared through the house. 

"It was their thing, Sam, leave her alone you know what day it is," Dean yelled back covering his ears. 

"Yeah, the day that bitch wormed her way into Art's heart," Sam said bitterly. He still wasn't over the pain Hannah caused his sister. 

Dean shook his head as "Gypsy" played through the house. Dean told them to split up find Artemis either. She was upset or didn't realize that music was so loud. 

"Does she have to blast it through the house?' Ruby asked, cover her hears. They had been waking up, but the music is playing loudly in all the rooms.

"She sad Ruby, it what she does," Dean said, "it could be worse."

"You're right," Ruby yelled, following them to look for Artemis.

Artemis was dancing in the ballroom it was the one thing that made her feel better that she could do alone,

"She is fucking beautiful," Ruby said the boys nodded in agreement, "That bitch," Ruby said, leaving the room she was still pissed about the whole thing like everyone else.

"Artie?" Dean yelled over the music

"Oh, hey, sorry I didn't realize it was so loud," Artemis said, smiling.

She seemed to be in a good mood. 

"You okay, Sis?' Sam asked.

"I will be tonight is going to be so much fun," Artemis said "oh, I sent Cas an invite for Friday. You've made him suffer enough," she went back to dancing.

"I wish you wouldn't have done that," Dean said.

"Too bad, you need to talk to him, you yelled at Alfie," Artemis said as she stopped dancing to look at Dean folding her arms across her chest. 

"She's right, Dean," Sam said.

"You too?"

"Sorry, man, sometimes she's right," Sam said with a shrug.

"Go check on Ruby, she was upset," Artemis said to Sam, giving him a slight push.

"Why do you always kick me out?' Sam asked.

"Because we are older," Artemis replied like it was the answer to everything.

"We aren't kids; this affects me too," Sam said, standing his ground.

"I know little brother, but right now your girlfriend needs you, look," Artemis said, showing him Ruby crying.

"Fine only because she is upset," Sam replied, leaving the room.

Dean looked at Artemis with a bit of anger in his eye.

"What?" Artemis asked.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Come on, Dean, you wanna end up like me pinning for someone I can never have?"

"Artie, you can have her if you wanted to," Dean said.

"Dean, that kind of betrayal," Artemis shook her head before she spoke again, "you don't get over. Cas told you before it got too serious before you fell in love and asked him to marry you," Artemis her voice thick with tears.

"Come here," he said, hugging her 'there's nothing wrong with guarding your heart."

"I just wish you would have asked me first," Dean said, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"I'm sorry, I just thought if I gave you a push," Artemis said, looking up.

"it's okay I know you mean well, I'll talk to him before Friday."

"Make it quick, its Wednesday," she said.

Dean laughed, "you like him?"

"I like him for you dearest brother, and he has some sort of dorky, sexy thing about him"

"You just like that he had blue eyes."

"You know I'm a sucker for blue eyes."

"You should talk to her."

"Dean, I took her memories for a reason, if she did love me, then she doesn't need to know what she did."

Dean sighed. He loved that Artemis had a big heart and that she didn't want Hannah to hurt because she had hurt Artemis. 

"You gonna stay here and dance?" Dean asked, letting her go. 

"Yeah, it's making me feel better."

"Alright, don't wear yourself out," Dean said, kissing her forehead and leaving Artemis to work through her stuff.

Dean headed to his room. He guessed he could text Cas. Dean did miss him, and he was more on edge than usual,

**DEAN- Artie told me she sent you an invitation for Friday**

**CAS-Hello Dean, yes, she did thank her for me.**

**DEAN- you are coming?**

**CAS- If you want me there?**

Dean just looked at his phone, of course, he wanted Cas there he wants to run back into the restaurant and tell it was okay that Cas was supposed to spy on them. They wouldn't find anything anyways. Dean wanted nothing more than to tie him up and fuck him till he could walk straight the next day.

**DEAN- I wouldn't mind if you came**

**CAS- see you Friday**

**DEAN- I'll send the car**

Dean headed down to the kitchen and past the ballroom Artemis was still in there only "Crying" was playing now, she wasn't as upset now, that was a good thing. 

"Sissy, come eat," Dean yelled, she looked up.

"What do you want?' Artemis asked, running to him.

"Mmm, can you reserve a room for Cas and me."

She smiled at him, "just gonna jump?"

"Fuck yeah, nothing crazy, maybe just some ropes or cuffs."

"Yeah, I can do that for you," Artemis said following him to the kitchen he spun her as they walked in,

"I'm starving," Artemis said.

**The Club**

They were in the VIP section hanging out when Meg came running in all out of breath, stopping in front of Artemis. 

"What's wrong?' Artemis asked, worried something was happening.

"She's here?' Meg said, out of breath.

"What? Artemis asked, confused, looking around. They all knew who to let in and not let in. 

  
  


"The bouncer let her in, they were told not to do it, but she somehow slipped by," Meg replied, catching her breath.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," Sam said, "I'll get her out."

"No," Artemis said, "tell the DJ Crying and set her up."

"Art, are you sure?' Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Are you?" Dean asked, he knew his sister, and this was not her best idea.

"Like 72 percent," Artemis said, walking away.

"This is so bad," Sam said, shaking his head and finishing his drink. 

"Yeah, but the song is fitting lyrically anyway," Dean said with a shrug standing up to watch the shoe. 

"Detective, take a seat," Meg said, ushering Hannah to the chair set up for dances.

"Oh no, I can't, I just umm," Hannah replied, looking around. 

"Artemis insists," Meg said, pointing to the chair. 

"Oh, um, she's?" Hannah didn't finish what she was saying. 

"Yes, now sit," Meg said, cutting Hannah off. 

Hannah sat down, the crowded backed up, the spotlight turned on Hannah the guitar blasted, and Artemis came out, Hannah was mesmerized, Artemis moved like she was water dancing only for Hannah, portray all the lyrics perfectly, grinding against her during the guitar break Hannah couldn't look away from her if she wanted too, Artemis spun away too quickly for Hannah's liking she wanted to be near her, touch her, smell her sweet vanilla and cinnamon, and then it was over,

"Come along, Detective, Sam would like to speak with you," Ruby said, with a bit of a laugh in her voice. She was happy that Hannah was uncomfortable. 

Hannah looked up at her and nodded Ruby handed her a bottle of water; she raised an eyebrow in question as to why Ruby was giving a bottle of water to her 

"It will help," Ruby said, shoving the bottling into Hannah's hand. 

"What was that?'

"Artemis"

"What did she do to me?"

"The same thing she does to everyone," Ruby said, taking Hannah to Sam.

Sam stood up when Ruby bought Hannah to their table.

"Can we help you, Detective?' Sam asked to make sure he stood at his full height.

"I'm not here as a cop," Hannah replied, taking a sip of water. 

"Than what are you here as?" Dean asked, stepping next to Sam. 

"I just um well it's hard to explain," Hannah said, "I need to see Artemis, this is stupid I'm sorry I'm gonna go."

Hannah took off down the stairs they watched as she ran out of the club.

"Okay, that was weird," Dean said, looking at Sam.

"Yeah, it was," Sam said.

"Is she gone?" Artemis asked, peeking around the corner.

"Yeah, she's gone," Dean said, "so you think part of her remembers? Like some deep down part?'

"It's possible memory spells are tricky; I hope it hurts," Artemis said, folding her arms. 

"Calm is, I just replaced all the bulbs," Dean said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, I need to let her go," Artemis said, looking in her glass.

"None of that," Sam said, placing his hand over the cup and taking it "Now grab Meg and Ruby and go dance."

**Castiel's Apartment**

There was a knock on the door around 3 in the morning Cas rolled out of bed if this was Hannah he was going to be pissed he opened the door gun drawn,

"Dean, what are you doing here?'

Dean didn't say anything. He grabbed Cas and smashed his lips to his. s Cas was surprised by the action; he managed to shut the door and place his gun on the table before returning the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, ran his fingers through his hair. Cas could feel Dean place his hands on his waist and pull him closer Cas moaned a bit feeling Dean slid his hand up under his shirt, he reached down and pulled Cas' leg up a bit Cas took the hit and jumped into Dean's arm, Dean pushed him against the wall holding Cas there.

Fuck, this was hot, and Cas was not complaining, Dean broke the kiss and moved across Cas' jaw and down his neck,

"Dean, I'm sorry."

"Shut up," Dean said, kissing Cas' mouth again.

"Bedroom?' Dean asked

"That way," Cas said, pointing.

Dean picked him up with ease and headed to the bedroom. Dean dropped Cas on the bed, breaking the kiss the pull off his shirt and then Cas'. Cas didn't know what to do he wanted this more than anything.

Dean kissed down his neck Dean subtle scraped Cas' neck he liked the way it felt, he continued down kissing his chest Dean flicked on the nipple with his tongue and got the response he was looking for as Cas moaned and bit his lip. Dean smiled and continued his assault on Cas' nipples, the sensation was too much he could cum just from this,

"Dean I…"

Dean smiled at Cas, moving his way down but stopped when he got to the top of Cas' pants. He looked up at Cas with lust blown green eyes; Cas nodded and bit his lip, not trusting any word to come out. 

Dean pulled Cas pants off, Cas sighed when Dean touched his cock Dean groaned and took his pants off, Cas was not wrong Dean was substantially long and thick the biggest Cas had ever seen.

Dean flipped Cas over with ease and rubbed his ass cheeks.

"So pretty," Dean said, smacking Cas' ass, making him jump it felt weird. It stung, but not Dean did it again and then rubbed where he slapped soothing it

"I wanna punish you for lying to me for so long," Dean said, kneeling behind Cas.

"How?" Cas moaned out

"Spanking works nicely some people get off on it," Dean said, rubbing Cas' ass, making him moan, Dean, leaned over Cas' back.

"You want me to spank you, Cas?"

"Please," Cas said, surprised by his answer, but he wasn't going to take it back, Dean groaned kissed his way down Cas' back.

Dean moved Cas were he wanted him.

"If it's too much, just tell me to stop."

"Okay." 

Dean kissed him and smacked his ass. The smack stung and made Cas yelp. 

Dean smiled and rubbed where he hit, hit again on the opposite cheek keeping up the motion, Cas was so hard his cock hard he had never been so turned on in his life Cas couldn't help it, it felt so good Dean whispering praises telling Cas he was doing such a good job and how proud he was.

"Dean, I'm going to…." Cas came hard, blacked-out he was pretty sure that's what happened.

"Cas you okay?" Dean asked, "Hey, open those pretty eyes for me. There they are," Dean was smiling.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't."

"It's fine you were a perfect, baby, so perfect for me," Dean said, kissing him.

"Dean, you're still," Cas said, noticing Dean was still hard.

"Are you up for more?'

"Yes," Cas said

"Good, where's the lube?"

"Draw," Cas said, pointing Dean got up and opened the drawer pulling out the lube and a hot pink dildo. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's been a while; don't judge not all of us have a sister that runs a sex club," Cas replied, blushing a bit. 

"I'm not judging," Dean said, lying next to Cas kissing him.

Cas turned more towards Dean needing to touch him he heard the pop of the top and one of Dean's fingers rubbing around his hole. Cas moaned it was soft and sensual not rushed he slowly pushed his finger in making Cas moaned into Dean's mouth, he slowly worked his finger in and out taking his time, Cas had never had anything like this, Cas whined when Dean removed his finger.

"Relax baby, I got you," he said, kissing Cas turning him, so his head was on the pillows.

Dean pushed Cas' legs open, added more lube to his fingers, and slid it back in Cas breathed out it felt terrific. Dean knew what he was doing he added another finger, it had been a long time Cas' cock getting hard again Dean added a third finger and tweaked Cas' nipple making him hard.

"Interesting" Dean said smiling removing his fingers, he rubbed himself up he leaned down and kissed Cas, Cas could feel the head of Dean's cock pressing against his hole Dean looked at him Cas nodded Dean pushed past the ring of muscles and it hurt like he was being ripped in half but in a right way.

"Of fuck Dean, so full."

Dean growled slid out and bit and then back in making Cas whine he did it a few more times before he was seated in Dean waited for Cas to adjust before he started moving.

"Dean, move, please move."

"Okay, baby," Dean said, setting a slow pace, kissing Cas.

Cas was overwhelmed by the sensation, the intimacy of it all.

"Dean, fast please," Cas whined.

"I'm not going to last long," Dean replied, grunting. 

"That's okay, neither am I."

Dean flipped him over without pulling out Cas yelped in surprise.

"I wanna be rough."

"That's fine," Cas said, looking over his shoulder. 

Dean smiled and pulled almost out slamming back in making Cas move forward he did it again nailing Cas in the prostate each time making him cry our Dean's name, he was a whimpering mess as he approached his second release of the night, Dean was snapping his hips pounding into Cas.

"Dean, I'm…"

"That's it baby cum for me."

That's all it took to make Cas cum again, his ass clamped down on Dean he stuttered and came inside Cas, he leaned over and kissed Cas on the shoulder before pulling out, Cas laid face down on the bed he couldn't move he didn't care that he was covered in cum and lube,

"I'll be right back," Dean said leaving the room coming back with a warm washcloth he whipped Cas off, held a glass of water to his mouth

"Drink," Dean said Cas shook his head.

"You need to drink, and then we can sleep," Dean said

"Okay," Cas said, taking the water and drinking it, Dean climbed on the other side of Cas pulled the blankets down made sure Cas was under them wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him close.

"You were so good," Dean said, kissing his hair, Cas smiled and fell asleep.

Cas woke up the next morning the bed was empty he did dream that did? Dean was here, right? The way his ass felt made it very real it was sore but an excellent sore he smiled at the memory, he could smell coffee he got out of bed found his clothes made his way to the kitchen Dean was standing there cooking,

"Morning" Dean said smiling

"Hello Dean" Cas said

"There coffee and I hate to do this, but I gotta go, here is your breakfast make sure you eat all of it Hannah came by I sent her away so you might wanna call her and have a good day," Dean said kissing him.

"Thank you," Cas said as the door closed.

**Winchester House**

"Where the hell have you been?" Artemis yelled at Dean, "I've been worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry," Dean said, smiling he opened his arms, she made a face but hugged him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to see Cas?'

"Last second thing really," Dean said replied, smiling down at his sister. 

"How was it?" Artemis asked. 

"Fucking amazing, Come on I'll tell you in your room," Dean said running up the stairs Artemis right behind him,

"He is perfect," Dean said, flopping on her bed

"Yeah, what happened?'

"He let me spank him."

"And.." she said, making the go on motion with her hand. 

"He came so hard he blacked out for a second, and I think he is into a little bit of pain," Dean said, smiling. 

"Just your type, I'm so happy for you," she said, smiling.

"What are you guys talking about?' Sam asked peaking his head into Artemis' room 

"Dean and Cas finally had sex."

"That's gross; I didn't need to know that," Sam said, "I'm going to work."

"Bye, Sammy. Love you."

"Love you too," he said.

Dean sighed.

"I thought he would be a dom," she said.

"He might be into both like us. I enjoyed the spanking."

"Friday is going to be so much fun for you," she said.

"I know I can't wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading  
> kudos and Comments are always welcome
> 
> Also just to clarify it’s been a year since Hannah broke Artemis’ heart


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

  
  


Friday Night Winchester House.

Artemis walked into Dean's room flustered, Dean looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I think I did something stupid," Artemis said, shaking her head. 

"What did you do?" Dean asked carefully. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to know what she had done. 

  
  


"I invited Hannah to the club tonight," Artemis replied, muffled through the hands covering her face, she didn't want to see Dean's reaction.

"Sis you gotta let her go,” Dean sighed.

"I can't. I don't even know if Hannah is going to show," Artemis said, uncovering face and looking up at Dean. 

"She broke your heart and laughed. She doesn't deserve a second chance," Dean said, pulling Artemis to the bed and making her sit.

"Why did you invite her? There has to be a reason,” Dean said, making Artemis look him in the eyes. 

"I don't know. I, the other night, I forgot how much she, uh, never mind it's stupid," Artemis said, standing and walking out of the room. 

Dean let her go; he wasn't sure what was going on, but if Artemis wanted to talk, she would. Sam came in and looked at Dean.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"She Invited Hannah,” Dean replied, rubbing his face. 

"Why?" San asked, surprised that Artemis would do something like that. 

Dean shook his head, telling Sam that he was going to have to keep a close eye on Artemis tonight, making sure she doesn't get too upset with Hannah there, Sam nodded telling Dean that he always looked out for their sister. 

**Castiel's Apartment**

"She's sent me an Invitation," Hannah said when Cas opened the door to his apartment. 

Hannah pushed her way in before Cas could say anything. Cas backed up and shut the door once she was inside. 

"Ok, are you coming?” Cas asked, looking at Hannah.

"I don't have anything to wear, why did she send me this?” Hannah replied, looking Cas up and down.

"Maybe so you don't feel left out," Cas offered as a plausible reason.

"I don't know, you look good,” Hannah said, walking around Cas. 

"Thank you; I have gotten more use out of the suit than I thought that I would,” Cas replied, adjusting his jacket. 

Hannah sighed and plopped down on the couch, looking up at Cas anxiety and worry rolling off of her. Cas told her not to worry, and if she didn't want to go, she didn't have that it was an invitation to go. She didn't need to show up. Hannah nodded and started to speak; a knock came at the door. Cas was still near the door when the knock came he opened it and greeted the driver. 

"Hello, Ray," Cas said with a bright smile. 

"Good evening Sir, Ah Miss Hannah, isn't it good to see you will you be joining us this evening?" Ray said, holding a box.

"Um, I don't have anything to wear,” Hannah said, looking down, she didn't have anything fancy to wear, and it was embarrassing.

"No worries, Miss sent this," Ray said, holding a box out to her.

"Of course she did," Hannah said with a smile, taking the box. "Can I use your room?"

Cas nodded and smiled at Ray. They waited for Hannah to change. They both were in awe as Hannah walked back into the living room, ready to go.

"She thought of everything," Hannah said, shaking her head the diamond earrings glistening when the faint evening sun caught them. 

"Wow, you look amazing," Cas said stunned he had never seen her outside of her regular work clothes or the ones she wore to the gym.

Artemis had sent a black evening dress, with heels. Diamond earrings and matching bracelet that Hannah was pretty sure was real, and a black handbag, along with a lace masquerade mask.

"Do you know how this works?" Hannah said, holding the mask out to Cas.

"It just sticks to your face," Cas said, putting it on for her.

Hannah smiled and blushed a bit her nerves were worse now that she bein forced to go, but the dress Artemis had sent made her feel like a princess. 

"We don't wanna be late," Ray said, interrupting Hannah and Cas’ thoughts. 

"Oh yeah," Cas said, making sure he had everything he needed before they left for the evening.

**The Club**

Artemis was mumbling walking to her office, she was feeling like an idiot for inviting Hannah what was she thinking it was 

"Artemis, what is up with you? You broke the light again," Meg said, changing out the light bulb for the third time. 

"I'm sorry, I did something stupid, extremely fucking stupid,” Artemis said, sitting on a barstool.

"What did you do?" Meg asked once she finished changing out the light in the office.

"Invited Hannah,” Artemis said, covering her face. 

Meg stood there for a minute; varying emotions played out across her face before she spoke. 

"Are you stupid?" Meg finally yelled. 

"I know, I don't even know why I did it? It was stupid, I know,” Artemis said, sinking further into the stool like a child.

"Did what?' Ruby asked, bringing in more light bulbs around the bar. 

"Our best friend Invited Hannah tonight,” Meg said, placing her hands on her hips gesturing to Artemis.

"What the fuck, Art?" Ruby yelled, setting the box of light bulbs on the counter. 

  
  


"I know, Ok, I know,” Artemis said, putting her hands up. 

"I take it you all know?' Dean asked, walking in taking the light bulbs from Ruby.

"Seriously, have you forgotten what she did to you?" Meg yelled she was pissed.

It took weeks to get Artemis out of bed and few more to get her to go to work, and now she was letting Hannah worm her way back in. 

"No, I haven't forgotten, I just…. I love Hannah, and I can't just stop," Artemis said, folding her arms across her chest. 

They all looked at her. That was the first time since the breakup Artemis admitted she still loved Hannah. 

"and I know that shouldn't happen after what she did, but I just in my heart I know it was real no matter what,” Artemis said, shaking her head like she was trying to change the thoughts. 

"Oh, Art, I'm sorry," Ruby said, hugging her, "tonight it about the darker things, so my witchy friend, what song?"

"Living Dead Girl," Artemis said with a smirk, she loved that song and dancing to it was so much fun. 

**The Car**

Hannah biting her nails and fixing her dress, Cas took her hand and placing it between his.

"Relax, everything will be ok," Cas said, trying to convince her. 

"Why did she invite me? She doesn't even like me, ” Hannah said, regretting her choice to go. 

"She's complicated," Cas said, "she just plays things close to her chest that's all."

"I don't even know what I did to her, her brothers and the whole staff acted like I destroyed her or something," Hannah said, pulling her hand away from Cas. 

Cas didn't say anything even though it was what Hannah did destroy Artemis' heart, but he wasn’t going to say anything. 

"Just relax," Cas said he was excited to see Dean. 

They had texted after Dean ran out the morning after they had sex promising to make it up to him and he did have to get to the garage, they pulled up to the club the line was long and wrapped around the building, Ray opened the door to let them out. 

"Sir, your mask,” Ray reminded Cas, "oh and Miss Hannah, for you," he said, handing Hannah the same card that Cas had.

"Thank you,” Hannah said, looking the card over it gave her access to all three of their clubs. 

"Don't thank me?" Ray said with a bit of an edge to his voice before getting back into the car and driving off. 

  
  


"He is a little creepy,” Hannah said, looking at Cas and placing the card in the handbag. 

'Tell me about it," Cas said, heading to the door, the bouncer looked at Hannah and scoffed at her "follow me.” 

"See, everyone is like that,” Hannah said. 

Cas shook his head he was trying to figure out why Artemis' invited Hannah, guess they would find out the bouncer lead them to the bar area,

"This place is huge," Hannah said, looking around.

"What are you doing here?" Alfie asked, coming out if his room and getting in Hannah’s face. 

"Artemis invited me to come here tonight, by Artemis,” Hannah said, backing up some not sure what was going on. 

"You shouldn't have come,” Alfie bit out. 

Hannah started to say something but got cut off. 

"Alfie, my sweet boy, don't you have something to do?" Artemis asked, walking down the hall. 

"Yes, Miss," Alfie said, walking away, glaring at Hannah.

"Sorry about him, his just protective drinks?" Artemis asked, turning and heading back to the bar. 

"Yes, is Dean around?" Cas asked, following looking around. 

"Yeah, sorry he would be here, but I broke some lights earlier he and Sam are fixing them," Artemis said sheepishly.

Cas smiled, "stressed?" He asked. 

"A little, tonight covers the more extreme side of BDSM, and it's always more stressful. I worry about the staff and people playing, things getting too rough," Artemis said, pouring the drinks. 

Hannah watched her make the drinks Artemis handed it to them.

"Thanks," Cas said.

"Why did you invite me?" Hannah asked, taking a sip of the drink. Whiskey sour her favorite. 

"Thought you might wanna see I don't employee children for yourself," Artemis said, crossing her arms.

"Atrie, Alfies upset he wants you," Dean said when he walked up to the bar, "He's..."

"I know where he is,” Artemis snapped, Dean smiled at Cas who smiled back.

Dean walked to Cas and kissed him with a soft, sweet kiss. 

"Hello Detective," Dean's said, looking at Hannah, placing an arm around Cas waist.

"Hello, Dean,” Hannah replied. 

"Ah, I'm sir while you are in this club," Dean said. 

He loved that people had to respect him while they were in the club. 

Hannah started to say something, but Cas cut her off. 

"Rules are for a reason, keeps everyone safe,” Cas said, resting his head on Dean's chest. 

"Hello, Sir," Hannah greeted. 

"That's better," Dean said, smiling.

"Where's your mask?" Cas asked.

"Oh Artie, Sammy and I have matching ones. It's a spell they will appear soon," Dean said, smiling.

"Really, why did she invite me? I don't wanna be here if…"

"Hannah relax, Artemis has a reason for everything she does. She'll tell you when she's ready," Dean said.

"Where's Miss?" Benny asked. He seemed pissed. 

  
  


"Taking care of Alfie, why?" Sam asked as he walked into the bar. 

"That asshole Alfies been seeing is outside demanding he be let in early like he is special or something,” Benny said with a laugh.

"Does he have a card?" Dean asked, making a point. 

"No, he doesn't, but he is an asshole about the whole thing, ” Benny replied. 

"Then he doesn't get let in early," Artemis said, walking in behind Benny Alfie close behind her. 

"I'm sorry, Miss, I'll send him away," Alfie said, turning towards the door. 

"No, my sweet boy, he needs to learn his place, and to beat on you is not it; he had no right to hurt my family, ” Artemis said, placing a gentle hand on Alfie's face. 

"Benny, give him this," Artemis said, handing him a tablet, "relax it's not drugs, just an expansion of the mind."

"That's what drugs are," Hannah said, folding her arms. 

"Oh, sweet girl, you have so much to learn about herbs. Maybe one day I'll teach you, ” Artemis said with a wink. 

Benny left to deal with the guy, Alfie headed to his room to get ready for the opening.

Dean, Sam, and Artemis had masks appear on their faces, all black with feathers almost like crows. Benny came back and let her know the guy backed off, and they were ready to open.

"Artemis, please, I don't wanna be here if I'm stepping on toes," Hannah said, feeling uncomfortable with the way people were looking at her. 

"I'm Miss if you address me and stop worrying. I want you here, and that's all that matters,” Artemis replied, smiling at Hannah. 

"Ok, I just..” Hannah started to say before Artemia cut her off. 

"Stop drinks are on the house for you tonight, enjoy yourself, watch a show," Artemis said, nodding to her. 

Hannah relaxed a bit and went to the bar as Artemis made her way around the room, talking to people.

"Dean, what are we doing tonight?" Cas asked.

"We are going to watch the show, and then if you want, Artie reserved a room for us," Dean whispered. 

Cas looked at him a little scared. They had only done something one time, and Cas was nervous. 

"Nothing crazy," Dean smiled, kissing his temple. 

Cas nodded; he was nervous and excited. 

Dean and Cas sat down and watched people trickle into the bar area of the club to get drinks and talk to people. It amazed Cas watching Artemis how she was so comfortable talking to people and mingling; Cas couldn't do it. He had a hard time talking to victims' families, let alone every night talk to people.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean whispered in his ear.

"Truth, your sister. She is amazing I couldn't do it, talk to people the way she does, get up and dance in front of everyone like that, nope not for me,” Cas said shaking his head. 

"You wouldn't dance for me?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his drink. 

  
  


Cas looked at him a blushed, "No, no way," he said, laughing, taking a drink to calm himself down. 

"Why not? Just the two of us," Dean said, Cas laughed hard.

"I couldn't dance if my life depended on it," Cas said.

"I'm sure you could; Artie could cook something up to help," Dean said, leaning closer.

Cas breathe hitched Dean always managed to take his breath away. Dean kissed righted behind his ear; Sam came up to the table.

"Sorry that guy that Alfie is seeing is bitching, Where Artemis?' Sam asked.

"Around you know our sister mingling doing her thing," Dean said, smiling.

"What is she going to do about him?" Sam asked. 

Dean shook his head he had no idea what Artemia had planned but her type if payback could mean one of two things this guy was going fr to have the best night of his life and not have a clue in the morning or the worst night to which he concerned and won’t be able to do a damn thing about

"I'm so confused about what happened?" Cas asked as 

Artemis walked up, dropping something in Cas' drink. He looked at her like she was nuts. 

"You're going to need it, don't worry. I gave it to Hannah too," Artemis said, smiling.

Cas took a sip, and it tasted like cookies, his favorite kind. 

"How do you do that? I have been around witches, and you, by far, are the most talented," Cas said.

"Thank you, Cas; I had an amazing mentor. And to answer your question about Alfie. He is a sweet boy, a little too trusting sometimes. I'm his Dom, but we don't have sex, so his free to find one he does have sex with, he meets this guy. Alfie meets this guy right as we all do, a complete sweetheart to begin with, but what people don't understand about being a Dom the sub has all the control it's what they want he started controlling. Alfie likes someone controlling him. He doesn't like it when people start telling him who he could hang out with, who he couldn't hang out with, Alfie showed up to work with a black eye last week; that's a no, no, in my book. Bruises on your ass from a spanking or whipping is one thing, but this asshole punches him in the face because he said no, so I have my brand of justice for him," she said.

"Why didn't you guys tell me I would have arrested him?" Cas said applauded that this guy had gotten away with beating in Alfie. 

" Sometimes in our world, it's not seen as abuse because we like it sometimes," Artemis said.

"That's bullshit," Cas said.

"We know, it's why I take memories," she said, "I know how it sounds, but we don't always get justice."

There was a commotion coming from the hall. They could hear Benny yelling. 

"I wanna know where the bitch is," the guy yelled, storming into the bar area. 

"Right on cue," Artemis said, smiling, "Can I help you?”

"You Artemis?" The guy asked. 

"That would be me," she said with a sweet smile.

"You the one keeping Alfie from me?” He asked. 

"As his dom, I can do I please with him,” Artemis replied. 

"Well, I am his boyfriend, and he does what I say," he said.

"What is your name? Boy," she said, standing, walking up to him.

Cas had never seen Artemis' Dom side. He always saw the hostess, the sister, and the dancer. This Artemis was different. She was a different person, eyes changing color deep forest green.

The guy stood tall like he was trying to intimidate Artemis "Andy," he said.

"Well, Andy follows me," Artemis said. She looked at Meg, who nodded and smiled.

"Come on, this going to be good," Dean said, his eyes the same shade of green as Artemis'. 

Cas didn't know what the hell was going on. Hannah looked at him; he waved her to follow; she scurried next to him.

"What's going on?' Hannah whispered, looking around. 

"I don't know," Cas said. 

They sat down at the stage. Andy, sitting in a lone chair, much like at the other club.

"Sir, what's going on?" Hannah asked.

"That guy hurt Alfie,” Dean replied, wrapping an arm around Cas. 

"The blonde kid?' Hannah asked. 

Dean nodded, taking a sip of his drink. 

"Oh, shit," Hannah said. 

Through her research on the family, she knew they cared about their friends and employees. There were three that were topped ranked. Alfie was one of them even though he didn't seem like he would be. 

everyone took a seat with their drinks in hand chatting excitedly to see what Artemis was going to do to this guy and he was clueless,

The song started. Artemis came out dressed as a zombie. It amazed Cas at how fast she changed. This dance was different than the typical dance she does to get the crowd going. She was focused all that confidence and dominance rolled off of her. 

Cas could taste the power rolling off of her as she danced, Andy was all smiled as she danced in front of him, not knowing what she was doing. 

"Dripping with sin" was a fitting line Cas looked at Dean, he was watching Cas with lust blown eyes, and the song wasn't even over yet, Cas nodded fuck he hated how hard he got watching Artemis dance but like Dean said it's her siren song that's what it was supposed to do. 

"Where are you going?" Hannah asked, surprised they got up to leave. 

"I'm here for reasons Hannah, I'm not a cop tonight," Cas said, following Dean.

Dean leads Cas into the red room they had stopped in the first time Cas was at the club he looked at Dean. 

"Artemis" was all he said Cas nodded and smiled.

"You didn't tell her, didn't you about, ya know?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, but you have to understand she'll never shame you or say anything, and I don't have a lot of friends," Dean said Cas looked mortified.

"I'm sorry I was excited, and I know it's weird. Artie's my sister, but you know her, she'd never embarrass you about what you like. If you want, I can tell you something she likes," Dean said, all of the suddenly feeling bad.

"That was a special thing; I'm still figuring it out, Dean. I don’t want you telling people about it, especially your sister,” Cas said, looking around. 

"I didn't think of it like that, I’m sorry, Artie and I share everything. I won’t tell her anymore," Dean said, rubbing his face, which was weird because he had a mask on his face.

"It's fine, Dean, I get you guys are close, but I'm not like that. I don't share all my sexual activities with people," Cas said, stopping and looking at Dean. 

"Ok," Dean said, stepping close to Cas. 

Dean placed his hands-on Cas' face and pulled him in for a kiss. A hot passionate kiss, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, Dean dropped his hands to Cas waist, pulling him close, Cas pulled away.

"Dean I.."

"Sh, I'll take care of you," he said unbuttoning Cas' shirt.

Cas was so hard it almost hurt his cock pressing against the rough fabric of his pants, he wasn’t sure he was going to last long at all. 

"Dean, I thought the herb was supposed to help with this," Cas whined he was so horny he wanted Dean's hands all over him. 

"Are you, ok? Do we need to stop? We can take it slower,” Dean asked, kissing down Cas' chest.

"No, I'm... It's like the first time," Cas breathed out when Dean got to the top of his pants.

"She laid it on a bit thick this time; I'll take care of you do worry," Dean said, undoing the button on Cas pants.

"Take your shoes off," Dean said, standing. 

Dean moves around the room looking at the different things in the room he smiled knowing Artemis added extra stuff for him and Cas to play with if they wanted. 

"Can I use the paddle?" Dean asked, holding it up. 

Cas looked at Dean, the thought of Dean paddling him made Cas wanna cum right then, but he nodded, not trusting his voice to make the correct sounds. 

"You need to use your word; we are working our way up,” Dean said, sauntering towards Cas. 

"Yes, sir, you can paddle me," Cas said, looking innocent and sweet. 

"Fucking christ Cas," Dean breathed out, "get undressed."

Cas quickly complied and waited for Dean to tell him what to do next, he folded his clothes, Cas did not want his most beautiful suit to get wrinkled. 

"Are you comfortable on the bench, or do you want to do this on the bed?" Dean asked. 

Cas looked at the bench. It seems comfortable, and he had never done anything like this, so he was more than happy to try the seat if it meant Dean was going to make him feel as amazing as he did the other night. 

"Can we try the bench?" Cas asked, feeling a strange asking for something outside his comfort zone, but he trusted Dean. 

"Of course, baby, this is about your pleasure more than anything," Dean said Cas nodded.

"Just don't pee on me or poop on me," Cas said with a stern look on his face. 

"Cas, first and foremost not into that, and second it's not allowed in the club,” Dean said with a laugh. 

"Oh, thank god," Cas said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"We will go over kink and stuff when we get more comfortable, but for now, spanking can happen anytime," Dean said, leading Cas to the spanking bench. 

"Only if you want to," Dean said part of him was hoping Cas was going to be willing to try more stuff with him.

  
  


"I think I'm good right now," Cas said, he was still on the fence but the time spent with Dean spanking him and making him feel like he is the only man in Dean's eyes was making him happy right now. 

  
  


"Ok again if you want me to stop just say stop,” Dean said, ghosting his hand over Cas’ body. 

"Yes, sir," Cas said, he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. 

  
  


"Fuck, you are so fucking hot," Dean said. 

He was leaning in capturing Cas’ mouth in a sloppy kiss, running his finger through Cas’s hair and pulling a bit, making him groan.

Cas had never had his hair pulled like that, he wanted Dean to do it again, but he let him move on wanting to know what Dean had planned was making him harder but the second. 

Dean slid his hand down Cas’s side down to his ass, rubbed Dean groaned, loving the softness of the flesh behind his hand he couldn't wait for it do be bruised and bright red knowing Cas was going to have a hard time sitting the next day.

"So pretty for me," Dean said as swung the paddle hitting Cas.

The paddle made Cas scoot forward and grunted. It was surprising and unexpected, but he liked the feeling. 

Dean rubbed where he hit much like the first night and continued paddling Cas, it hurt. The paddle was a different feeling than with Dean's hand; it was heavy and made Cas move forward every hit, but god! He would be lying if he said this wasn't one of the most magical feelings Cas had ever felt. 

"So good baby, Are you ok?” Dean asked, stopping to let Cas answer. 

"Yes, sir, more please," Cas said with his eyes closed.

Cas was enjoying this feeling this warmth and pain and the sense of the bench rubbing against his cock. Dean continued paddling and continued to praise Cas, which made him feel amazing, like he was the most important person in the world at that moment. Cas never wanted this feeling to end. 

"Mm Dean I…" Cas came hard, almost blacking out again. 

"Sucha good boy," Dean said. 

Cas didn't move. He could hear fabric being removed from behind him than he felt a cold lubed finger rub against his hole he moaned.

"That's it, baby, let me hear you," Dean said. 

He added another finger, working them in and out of Cas faster than the other night but not less surprising, Cas was panting and moaning his cock hard again much to his surprise, the recovery time with Dean was the best it had been in years. 

Dean lined himself up, sliding in this time, not stopping. Cas was full; he had never felt so full he arched his back. Dean growled, pushed out, and snapped his hips forward. Cas cried out it felt so good, this right here was Cas' new favorite place with Dean buried inside of him.

Dean set a brutal pace hit Cas' prostate with each thrust it was terrific and overwhelming Cas came for a second time Dean not too far behind, groaning and breathing heavy he slid out of Cas.

"Beautiful, all nice and red for me,” Dean said, rubbing Cas ass.

Dean picked Cas up and carried him across the room; there was a small bathroom in the room. Dean got a washcloth and cleaned Cas up and then himself. Cas let him he was too floaty and tired to protest all he wanted to do was lay down Dean picked up back up and carried him to the bed,

"Eat," Dean said, handing him a cookie Cas took a bite, "the whole thing and the water." 

Cas drank that too he laid down Dean next to him he curled into Dean.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked, rubbing his hand up and down Cas’s back.

"Floaty," Cas said, giggling, burying his face in Dean's chest. 

Dean chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"Good sleep."

********************************************

Hannah was sitting in the bar area alone, wondering why she came as tall. Everyone was giving her dirty looks and whispering to one another like she was some sideshow. 

"You shouldn't be alone."

"I'm not," Hannah replied, turning to see who was talking to her. 

He was short, brown hair and brown eyes he seemed nice. 

"I'm Aaron," he said, holding out his hand. 

"Hannah," she said shaking his hand

"Have you been here, um, have you ever?" Aaron asked, pointing around. 

"No, this is my first time," Hannah said 

Meg laughed, walking over to take Aarons order. "What can I get you?”

"I'll have a whiskey and coke," Aaron answered. 

"I'm still good," Hannah said, showing Meg her glass. 

Meg walked away to get the drink; she didn't bother looking at Hannah. 

"What about you? You been here before?" Hannah asked, pointing around. 

"um, no, but I have been to The Huntress, and that club is amazing two locations this one is invited only I guess to keep the weirdos out," Aaron said.

"No one here is a weirdo," Meg said, placing his drink on the bar. 

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry that came out wrong," Aron said backtracking stumbling over his words.

Meg shook her head and walked away.

"So, do you know anything about the owner?" Aron asked, taking a sip of his drink. 

"What do you wanna know? I know a little bit,” Hannah replied. It wasn't a lie; she knows all kinds of things about the Winchesters. 

  
  


"Is that her real name?” Aaron asked, leaning in close so no one could hear him.

"Yes, my dad gave it to me; you do know who Artemis is, right?' Artemis asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Uh, no, I don't," Aaron said, shanking his head. 

"She is the Greek goddess of the Wild Hunt, the moon and chastity, and she had a twin brother Apollo god of the hunt, The Sun and music, and healing, oh and truth."

"So why isn't your brother’s name Apollo?" Aaron asked

"Because we were born at night, I was born the same second the moon peeked in the sky, our Dad was a hunter, he hunted deer he thought it was symbolic naming me Artemis, but I like it, it's different," Artemis replied. She was proud of her name and who she had been named after. 

"That's cool. I had no idea people put that much thought into a name," Aaron said, genuinely impressed. 

"Some people do for some names, Sam and Dean, after our grandparents," Artemis added.

Aaron nodded, still thinking about how much thought went into naming her. 

"Hannah, are you doing, alright?" Artemis asked turning her attention to the women

"Yes, Miss," Hannah said with a smile. 

Aron looked at her like he didn't know what was going.

"You'll learn, so what do you want tonight, Aaron?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know," Aaron said, looking into his glass. 

"Let find you, someone," Artemis said, smiling, holding out her hand to him. He took it and followed her.

Artemis made her way back to Hannah after dropping Aron off with one of her regulars, hoping he would find what he was looking for, for the night. Artemis felt terrible, leaving Hannah alone most of the night, but she didn't know what to say to her. There was a part of Artemis that wanted Hannah back that wanted to take Hannah by the hand, take her to a room and show her what she had been missing, but she stopped herself. It wasn't right; Hannah hurt her. 

"Where's that guy? Andy, or whatever?" Hannah asked.

"Tied up to an X waiting for me," Artemis said, taking a seat next to Hannah.

"What if something happens?" Hannah asked.

Artemis took Hannahs glass and looked into it, "look," 

Hannah looked into the glass. It was showing them Andy tied up perfectly fine.

"That's is so cool," Hannah said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, but I should get back, have fun, Hannah. Find someone to play with," Artemis said, getting up off of the stool. 

"What if I wanna play with you?" Hannah asked, "Oh my god, I don't know why I said that I'm so sorry."

"It's ok I do that to people, maybe next time," Artemis replied with a wink.

"You like girls?" Hannah asked surprised

"Yeah, and guys," Artemis said with a shrug. 

Hannah nodded and smiled, taking a sip of her drink, blushing a bit. 

Artemis was starting to head down the hall when Meg stopped her before Artemis left the bar area.

"What are you doing?" Meg asked as she turned Artemis towards her. 

"Working, what are you doing?" Artemis snapped back, pulling her arm away from Meg's grasp. 

"Checking on my friend. Art, I love you, you know that, but Hannah, she is no good for you,” Meg said. 

"I can handle myself," Artemis said, storming off, breaking a bottle behind the bar in the process. 

"At least it wasn't a light bulb," Sam said, walking in at the same time Artemis was leaving. 

"Or full bottle that's always annoying," Ruby said, picking up the glass.

Meg grabbed the broom to help curse Artemis under her breath. 

“You would think she would have a handle on the magic by now,” Meg sighed, mopping up the spilled liquor.

Sam laughed, telling them that when they were still learning, she made a guys head explode, so this was Artemis having a handle on it, channeling the anger into the lights or a bottle. 

"Um, I'm going to take off, tell Miss thank you," Hannah said, swaying a bit as she stood. 

"Let me call the car for you, you are drunk," Sam said in his serious voice. 

He didn't like Hannah or what she did to Artemis, but Sam was a good guy. He wasn't going to let her leave drunk. 

"It's fine," she said.

"No, it's not, and he's here anyway," Sam said.

"Lead the way," Hannah said, following Sam out of the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Love you guys  
> Kudos and Comments are welcome


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9 **

Every six months, Alistair Smith comes and collects his payment that he had set up with John when he went his way. It should have stopped when John died, but Artemis kept up the Winchester end of the deal. 

Artemis pays it to keep everyone safe. The cops were after the Winchesters, but it was the Smith crime family they should be going after. The whole family was psycho, they were known for torturing their victims before killing them. 

No one was worse than Alistair, Picasso, with a razor blade. He creeped her out big time a little magic to keep the community safe was no big exchanged for their safety.

"Artemis," Dean yelled for the third time. 

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," Artemis replied, giving Dean a half-smile. 

"I could see that I wish you didn't have to do this," Dean said, wrapping his arms around his sister. 

It was the worst feeling having Artemis' magic siphoned out of her, it was Alistair. It was stealing bits of her being every time they did the exchange.

"You and me both you know he smells like blood and ash, it's weird," Artemis said, looking up at Dean.

"What are you going to do for him this time? You know what a perv he is," Dean said, letting go. 

"I found this version of Rebel Yell it haunting and creepy. Fucking perfect, I was going to go with Manson or William Control, but this is so much better," Artemis said, smiling. 

"Cool," Dean said, "Billy Idol cover."

"Shut up, wait till you hear it. Now go, I need to get the logistics of it down. It has to be perfect, or Alistair will be offended," Artemis said, pushing Dean out of the room.

"Sis, you are always perfect, you know that," Dean said, making his way slowly out of the door.

"Shut up," Artemis said with a laugh. 

Dean always made her feel better on the nights Alistair showed up at the club. 

"I'm bringing Cas tonight he needs to let off some steam, maybe you can dance for him," Dean said, smiling. 

They both knew how much Cas enjoyed watching Artemis dance, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself. 

"I'll think about it now go," Artemis said, pushing Dean out of the room.

Dean shook his head and headed to his room. It had been six months since he and Cas got together; they were doing great, happy both were happy. Dean was learning what Cas liked, and Cas was learning Dean like outside of the bedroom. 

Cas really loves Bee and was excited to go with Artemis to her apiary to check on her bees and fruit and veggies. He likes baths; he would rather stay home and read or watch documentaries than go out but loves going to the club with Dean, preferably the BDSM one.

Still, they drag him out to "Huntress" on the weekends. That's what the weekends are for was Artemis's argument every time Cas tried to cancel. They still hadn't talked about their kinks too much. Dean was waiting for Cas to bring it up to him. Dean was itching to sub so he may bring it up himself to Cas.

** The Club **

Artemis was pacing the VIP section. She was nervous. Alistair usually came alone he was bringing his son Lucifer that couldn't be a good thing, Dean came in with Cas who looked at her and gave a soft smile. 

"Artie, you gotta relax," Dean said, trying and failing to calm his sister. 

"That easily for you, you're not about to get some of your magic siphoned," Artemis snapped back. 

"What?" Cas asked, confused, he had no clue what was going on with the two of them. 

"Nothing," The twins replied in unison. 

"I'll give you some of mine when you are done I don't use it as you do," Dean said he would give up every drop to magic to Artemis is she would let him. 

"No, it will replenish. Alistair bringing his son," Artemis said, a worried edge to her voice.

"Oh shit," Dean said, sitting down, rubbing his face. 

"Take Cas downstairs and stay out of the way," Artemis said, pushing Cas and pulling Den out of the chair.

Cas followed Dean to the booth reserved for them downstairs; it was the worst in the house; that's why Artemis always made sure to reserve it for them to use and not a customer. 

"Dean, what is going on?" Cas asked, looking around worried. 

"Your department is sniffing up the wrong tree you want someone to go after Alistair, his bad, evil. A monster," Dean said with disgust in his voice. 

"Why is Artemis so scared?" Cas said he didn't want anything to happen to Artemis. He loved her. 

"They have an agreement to keep everyone safe, it's not legal," Dean whispered. 

"Just tell me," Cas said, getting annoyed with the vagueness. 

"Artie, she gives Alistair some of her magic. The thing is you have to understand the only reason he doesn't cross into our territory. Artemis can take it back any time, if anyone in his family crosses uninvited or starts a war, it's a clause in their contract," Dean said. He didn't want to bring Cas into the family business; if he was going to stick around, he needed to know. 

"I don't understand why it gives to him? It's not illegal either; there's no law," Cas said, folding his arms. 

"He threatened the whole family," Dean said, looking away.

"The three of you?" Cas asked, not understanding if that was it, surely the three of them could take out Alistair. 

"No, the whole family," Dean emphasized.

"Alfie, Meg, Ruby, Benny, Cole, everyone. Not just us the whole community everything she loves, he would crush it and leave her all alone. Alistair knows the only thing that scares Artie is being left without family," Dean said, sighing. It was a fear they all had; most would call it a weakness. To them, it was a strength. 

"Well shit, I'd do it too, i know how much you all care for your family," Cas said. 

As he started to pull Dean in for a hug, he stopped Cas looking towards the door. 

"Shit," Dean said, spotting Alistair and his son walking in "stay, do not for any reason talk to them, but don't be rude." 

"Ok, I'll stay here," Cas said, watching as Dean made his way over to talk to Alistair. 

Dean took a deep breath and put a smile on his face. It was his job to play host while Artemis tried to calm her nerves. 

"Good Evening Alistair," Dean said.

"Hello, Dean," Alistair said in a creepy nasally voice that Dean often wondered how it inspired fear.

"This is my son, Lucifer," Alistair said, pointing to his son. 

A tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed man. Muscular. Dean was pretty sure they guy hit the gym and could do some damage in a fight. 

"Hello Lucifer, if you both will follow me, Artemis is waiting," Dean said, wanting to get the whole thing over with. 

"I want her to dance first, see my son doesn't believe how beautiful she is when she dances only has eyes for his Abbadon," Alistair said with a smirk. 

He knew the power the Winchesters held and loved to show it off when he could. They made a name for themselves through Alistair, and he wasn't going to let them forget it anytime soon. 

"Alright, well, if you follow me, I'll get another chair, and we can get started," Dean said, leading them to the front of the stage.

"He doesn't believe your sister can make a man cum without touching them; I keep telling him," Alistair said with a sigh. He sat in his seat, getting ready for the show and his son's embarrassment. 

"It's a talent," Dean said, waving for another chair Benny bought it over, set it down, and practically ran away.

"We will see, she can't be that good," Lucifer said with a snare. 

"Please, tell your sister this dance is for my son, but the magic is for me," Alistair said with a dismissive tone. 

"Yes, sir," Dean said, going to get Artemis.

Dean ran up the stairs, he was done with this shit, but it was his job as well as Artemis' to keep the community safe. He let Artemis know what Alistair had said, she sighed this was going to change things she needed a new song. Music invokes emotions she played on that and the sense to do what she did, Artemis had never met Lucifer, but she was going to wing it. 

The spotlight came on as Dean made his way to Sam, and the song started.

"Kill4Me" Marilyn Mason Dean would never fully understand his sister's taste in music. The crowd started clapping along to the beat; Artemis moved like she was walking on air. The dance was perfect, so unbelievably perfect, she moved like no one was watching. 

Dean saw Lucifer shift in his seat and adjust himself Artemis noticed to Dean saw a small smirk on her face. Artemis dropped in Lucifer's lap he went to touch her Alistair stopped him. The room smelled like gunpowder, she got up and moved away as the song ended.

Lucifer looked down and crossed his legs. Artemis placed her hand on Alistair's shoulder, he put his hand over hers for about one minute before letting go. Artemis took a deep breath before she said anything.

"Hello Alistair, it's a pleasure to see you again," she said with a smile.

"Hello, my dear, you get better every time, my son Lucifer."

"Hello," Artemis said to Lucifer, "Bathrooms are down the hall."

Lucifer nodded as he stood and walked uncomfortably to the bathroom.

"My apologies for an unfortunate side effect," Artemis said with a shrug. She wasn't sorry, but Alistair didn't need to know that.

"It's alright, my dear, he shouldn't have doubted you," Alistair said.

"Please stay for some drinks on the house," Artemis said. Hoping he wouldn't stay, she was a good hostess. 

"You are too kind, Artemis. Didn't your namesake curse a man for spying on her while bathing?" Alistair asked, looking her up and down. 

"Yes, and I cursed the woman who broke my heart. I'm not that nice, Alistair," Artemis replied with a smirk. 

"I'm proud of you," Alistair said with a smile. 

"Yeah, not a deer but close enough," Artemis said with a shrug.

"Unfortunately, we can't stay, but in six months, I'll be back," Alistair said, standing. 

"Is everything alright? We didn't...," Artemis said worriedly. She hoped they hadn't offended him in some way. 

"No My dear, you were perfect as always holding up your end of our deal; I have a subordinate to deal with," Alistair said, getting a sick smile across his face.

"Well, maybe next time you can stay?" Artemis said sweetly.

"Yes, my dear, you know how it is; it never ends," Alistair said, looking for his son. 

"Very true," Artemis replied. 

Once Lucifer was back from the bathroom, they left. Artemis made her way to his brothers feeling tired and drained, but she still had work to do. 

Dean, Sam, and Cas were sitting together at their booth Artemis slumped next to Sam, and he pulled her in for a hug. 

"I can give you some of mine?" Sam offered.

"I'm ok, Sammy, thank you," Artemis said, giving a small smile. 

"You're not ok; you're pale," Sam said, making her sit up. 

"He didn't take that much; I'm ok," Artemis said. 

"You made his son cream his pants," Dean laughed.

Artemis started laughing,

"You can do that?' Cas asked, surprised that it was something she could do. He knew the dance she does makes you horny beyond belief, but he never paid much attention when she danced in this club more interested in making out with Dean. 

"Guy, girl, doesn't matter," Artemis said with a shrug.

"Wait, are you serious? This isn't a joke?" Cas asked, looking at all of them. 

"I have to focus on one person in particular, but I can make the whole room cum if I wanted," Artemis replied

Cas looked at her and shook his head he didn't believe it, there was no way she had that much power. 

"I bet I could make you cum," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Doubt it, I don't like women," Cas said stubbornly.

"You shouldn't have said that," Sam said, smiling.

"Is that a challenge? Boy?" Artemis said, staring Cas down. 

Cas looked at Dean. "You started it with her, I don't care you know us, sex is fluid nothing to be ashamed of in any way," Dean said.

Cas blushed and looked at Sam, who laughed and smirked.

"What?" Cas asked.

"Ok, this is going to sound weird, but when we were younger, I didn't believe them I mean she's my sister I'm not sexually attracted to her, right?" Sam said, shaking his head at the memory. 

"Yeah, that makes sense," Cas said, taking a sip of his drink. 

Artemis chuckled. She remembers all too well that Sam wouldn't look at her for a month after. 

"Well, let's just say I should have, listened," Sam said. 

It was funny now looking back; he knew how much power Artemis and Dean had, a lot more than he did, but the three of them, if they wanted to be, were unstoppable. 

"So, you wanna find out?" Artemis challenged, smiling. 

"Yeah, I do," Cas said, there was no way he was backing down from this, he wanted to prove her wrong. 

Artemis told Den to take of Cas when she was done with him, Cas shook his head, stating there was no way a woman was going to make him cum by dancing. 

Dean pulled Cas out of the booth and set him in the chair, everyone backed up Cas got a bit nervous now that he was sitting there all alone, it was strange like he was on display for everyone to see. 

"Black Magic Woman" by Santana started the staff was laughing like they were in on the joke. Cas was starting to regret this choice maybe he could sneak off, he looked around the crowd had made a semicircle around him there was no getting out. 

The guitar rippled beautifully through the club as Artemis moved. Cas swallowed his mouth went dry. Yeah, he was regretting this choice. Artemis had never focused entirely on Cas, and he could feel the blood slowly rushing to his cock as she danced. To the guitar, she smiled at Cas, he sighed. Cas tried focusing on the lyrics. He had never heard this song and laughed when it got to the chorus "Black magic woman" was so fitting right now. 

As she moved, Cas could see the magic around her purple and pink swirling as beautifully as she was, fuck he was hard, so painfully hard, he was thinking about Dean. Still, Artemis had this pull on him. He couldn't look away from her if Cas wanted. Then she touched his face, it was light he almost imaged it he was done at the last note hit, the room cheered.

Cas couldn't breathe he sat there Dean came over making sure Cas was ok. He chuckled a bit at his boyfriend, unable to move for a moment. 

"Hey, you ok?" Dean asked, kneeling so he could get a better look at Cas. 

"No," Cas said, looking at Dean. 

Cas was flushed and breathing heavy this was like the first time Dean made him cum, embarrassing because it was in a room full of people he had never met. Still, there was something exciting about it too, Cas figured he must have some kind of small exhibition kink he would have to talk to Dean. 

"There's a first time for everything," Artemis said, handing him a water bottle and some cookies.

"What's with the cookies not that I don't enjoy them; you always giving them to me," Cas said, taking a bite and drinking some water. 

Artemis walked away, shaking her head, something she kept to herself. 

"She can't tell you all her secrets Cas," Dean said, helping him to the bathroom.

****************************************

Sam was worried when Artemis did come back from her office, heading down the hall, he spotted him on the ground he knew what had happened. 

"Dammit, sis," Sam said, putting his hand on her head, trying to give her some of his magic it wasn't working.

Alfie came walking back down the hall to let Artemis know she was needed when Sam turned, tears in his eyes. 

"GO, get Dean now!" Sam said. 

Alfie nodded, running down the hall, he ran to the table breathing heavy, telling Dean Artemis was in on the floor int he hall Sam couldn't get her to wake up Alfie's voice thick with tears. 

Dean and Cas came running down the hall, Dean shook his head, she wasn't passed out. 

"What happened?" Cas asked, surveying the scene. 

"I don't know, she not taking it, Dean," Sam said, his voice thick, he didn't know what to do for his sister. 

"She's not passed out," Dean said, cradling Artemis in his arms.

There was a tenderness that Cas had never seen, not that Dean wasn't, but this was different; this was pure love and worry wrapped up in one big ball. 

"Come, sis, Come on, please," Dean whispered. 

"Sam?" Cas asked, looking at him.

"It's the siphon, and then that little display of dominance she did with you, it's not your fault, so don't worry, magic has a price," Sam said. 

Artemis took a deep breath and coughed. She looked up very confused like she didn't know where she was, or what was going on, why did her brothers look worried?

Dean pulled her into a hug, "don't you fucking do that again," he said, rocking her.

"What? What did I do?" Artemis asked, genuinely confused. 

"You died for a second, Dean bought you back to us," Sam said, with a thick voice and tears in his eyes. 

Cas was observing their interaction, he knew they were all close, but Sam always seemed a bit more distant than Artemis and Dean, but watching them right now. Artemis having a brush with death, it was clear they all loved each other deeply. 

"Oh, Dean, I'm sorry," Artemis said, holding on to him.

"Sametime, you promised," Dean said, his voice rough. 

"Sametime, I promise," Artemis replied. 

Dean took Artemis home. He said they were done for the night, and she needed to rest. 

Cas tagged along, not wanting to go home, he was worried about Artemis; he wanted to make sure they were ok. 

"Dean, I didn't know you could bring people back from the dead," Cas said.

"I can't with others, only Artemis, like her dance doesn't work on me like the full effect. I'm mean I get hard, but she can't ya know," Dean said, looking at her sleep in his lap.

"Sam said magic has a price, what is your price?" Cas asked, worried about the price on Dean's head for bringing his sister back. 

"I don't know. The gods love Artemis; she makes sure to leave offerings and sacrifices for them. I don't do it to often I might have to now. 

"You talk about them like they are real, it's a myth, a story to explain why it rains?" Cas said, shaking his head

"That's what you think," Dean replied, holding Artemis closer. 

** Winchester house **

The door to Dean's room flung open before Artemis stepped through the thresh hold. She was pissed at both of her brothers. 

"Did you fucking know about this?" Artemis yelled as she made her way into Dean's room.

Dean groaned, rubbing his face, trying to think of why Artemis was already yelling this morning. 

"Good morning to you too," Dean said sitting up rubbing his eyes

Cas rolled over, pulling the blanket up over his head, not wanting to be bothered by what was going on, but he couldn't help but listen. 

"Did you?" Artemis asked again, placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. 

"About what Artie?" Dean asked this time fully awake but still not know what she was talking about. 

"Sam, he bound my magic. As if I am some kind of child that has no control," Artemis shouted. 

There was no sleeping through this argument Cas sat up and looked at the twins. Dean was relaxed like his sibling bursting through the door early in the morning was a regular thing, and it happened every day. 

"He did what now?" Dean asked, confused. 

"It's for your own good," Sam said, walking in, "Art, you died for a minute. now I know our god's love you, but that scared me, so no more magic just until you replenish I promise I'll unbind you."

Artemis glared at Sam, "Fine, I need to go hunting."

"For?" Cas asked

"Deer, of course, I need to thank Artemis," Artemis said, "Dean, you need one for Apollo" there was a warning tone to the way she said it.

"I know, I'll play him a song," Dean said, "Is breakfast ready?"

"Yes, come on," Artemis said, leaving the room. 

Sam shook his head, following his big sister. 

"You guys just walk in. I'm kind of happy I don't have siblings just busting in yelling at me in the morning," Cas said, getting out of the bed.

"Sorry," Dean said, reaching across the bed and pulling Cas back into the bed, kissing him.

"Today Dean," Artemis said out of nowhere.

"I hate when you do that," Dean yelled.

Dean and Cas made their way don't stair to the dining room, filled up their plates, and sat down. Artemis was in a mood Cas could tell by the way she was looking at Sam if looks could kill he would have been six feet under by now. 

"Cas you ever been hunting?" Artemis asked, turning her attention to Cas and smiling. 

"Oh, no. My dad was more church on the weekends," Cas said. He poured some coffee adding cream and sugar, 

Artemis nodded, knowing not everyone hunts, "Do you wanna come?" she asked, setting her coffee cup down. 

"Do I have to kill anything?" Cas asked, looking worried. 

"Not if you don't want to," Artemis said she looked amused.

"Like with guns?" Cas asked not too sure if he wanted to be apart of killing an animal. 

"No, I use a bow, honor of my goddess," Artemis smiled. 

"You are a badass with a bow," Sam said between bites of food and reading over the file in front of him. 

"Not really, but if you want to, you are more than welcome to and learn," Artemis offered. 

"I have to get to the station this morning, but next time," Cas said, giving Dean a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

** The Station **

Cas sighed as he entered the station, not wanting to be there, but he needed the money. 

"I heard Alistair was at the club last night," Hannah said, looking up from her computer. 

"Yeah, The Winchesters are afraid of him," Cas said, sitting at his desk, turning on the computer. 

"Everyone is afraid of him," Hannah replied, going back to what she was doing. 

"Why aren't we going after him? We know what they do. The Winchesters just want everyone safe," Cas said. 

Alistair and company were known for torture, flaying and dismembering those that crossed them why weren't they taking them outgoing after that family? Cas felt like the Winchester were the middle men, the peace keepers of the three families making sure no on goes to war. 

"Because we can't get anything to stick," Hannah said, "his like Teflon, he constantly gets off, not to mention Sam is also on retainer for that family." 

"Of course, that makes sense," Cas said, shaking his head. 

"Is he creepy?" Hannah asked. 

"Yeah, he seems creepy, but the son he seemed," Cas shook his head.

He told Hannah that Artemis and Dean made sure he stayed away, and he wasn't on Alistair's radar. 

"Wait, Lucifer was there?' Hannah asked, surprised. 

It wasn't like him to join his father at any business meeting between him and the Winchester. Hannah figured Alistair want to deal with the Winchesters on his own since they and an alliance. 

"Yeah, I guess he wanted to see Artemis dance, and well, she made him ya know."

"Wait, she can do that? I didn't know that was a thing," Hannah said surprised and in awe of Artemis's power. 

"Yeah, and it doesn't matter sexual orientation either," Cas said bitterly, remembering what happened.

"Wait, did you challenge her?" Hannah asked amusement in her voice. 

Cas nodded and rubbed his face trying to hide his embarrassment. 

"And.." Hannah said, prompting him to go on, this was just too funny not to hear about. 

"I'm not comfortable talking about this with you," Cas said, picking up a case file. 

"You get to have all the fun Novak come give me something," Hannah pleaded. 

"I don't… I just and Artemis is so… I don't even know," Cas said.

"What song was it?"

"Black Magic Woman"

Hannah started laughing, "so fitting."

Cas shook his head at his partner, he was glad she was enjoying his pain and embarrassment. 

** The Woods **

The great thing about living where they lived was that could go hunting anytime they wanted, Artemis made her way alone into the wood to her alter, laid out incense, tiny cakes with moons on them, animal-shaped cookies, wine and fresh deer meat she had just killed,

"Beloved goddess, I offer this to you as a thank you for your love and protection," Artemis said.

"Sweet girl, you know I will always protect you," A voice came out of thin air. 

"Artemis?"

"Yes, dear, you may look at me, it's been a while," The goddess replied. 

"I'm sorry," Art said, keeping her head down. 

Artemis hated that she wasn't able to come out and leave offerings for her goddess-like she could when she was younger, but she does try to make time. 

"I understand you are my favorite, after all. Thank you for your offering," The Goddess said, holding her arms open Artemis ran to her.

"Why are you crying?' the goddess asked.

"I have missed you."

"I'm always with you, you know this."

"I'm sorry it's been so long work modern times," she said with a laugh sniffing and wiping her tears away.

"I forgive you, make sure your brother thanks mine."

"Always"

"Run along."

Artemis always forgot how calming it was to speak goddess, she was more relaxed as she entered the house,

"Good hunt," Sam asked

'Yeah, really good wheres, Dean?'

"At Apollos alter."

"Good."

Dean was at Apollos alter laying out his offerings, incense cakes Artemis makes unique for the alters nine in total with little suns on them and some wine he set up his guitar and offered off a prayer to the god and started playing "Simple Man" by Lynyrd Skynyrd,

"You and your sister always leave the best cakes."

"Thank you," Dean said, keeping his head down.

"No thank you, I haven't seen healing like that in a long time, Dean, my boy I give you these gifts for a reason use them."

"I feel like its cheating sometimes."

"It's not it's a divine gift, now as your god, I say use it my sister and I will always keep your family safe you are our favorites after all," the god said disappearing. Dean sighed and relaxed and headed back to the house, smiling he loved talking to the god some times he sometimes answered he didn't, but it was still lovely.

Back at the house, Dean found his sister in the dining room.

"What up, sis?"

"Did you talk to him?"

'Yes, did you talk to her?"

"Yes, I feel better."

"Me too," Dean said sitting down,

"So about last night with Cas."

"He was fine with it a little embarrassed but ok with it," Dean said, grabbing some chips.

"Wanna go to lunch?" Artemis asked 

"I'm dying for a burger," Dean replied, throwing the chips back into the cabinet. 

"I am too. Wanna see if Sam wants to come?"

"He is off making his offering."

Dean nodded while they prayed to the twins Sam prayed to Athena, the goddess of battle strategy and wisdom,

"Better leave him to it," Artemis said, standing they headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for reading  
> Kudos and Comments are welcome please let me know


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atremis' has gifts  
> Dean and Cas well...

**Chapter 10**

It took two weeks for Artemis to fully replenish her magic; she was a pain in everyone's ass, especially Sams. 

He finally gave in after his sister sabotaged his date with Ruby. By putting a small amount of ipecac in his smooth, making Sam sick to his stomach before he finally unbound her magic. 

"Bind my magic again, and I'll curse you with a limp dick," Artemis said, once he finished with the spell.

"Art, it was for your own good," Sam said, defending what he did to his sister. 

"I'm serious, try me," Artemis said, pointing the finger at Sam. 

Sam looked at her like she was joking. He scoffed and looked up as Dean came into the room. 

"Leave him alone," Dean said, "I would have done it too."

"Whatever, leave my magic alone. I have that workshop I'm doing tomorrow at the club for Dom/sub relationships Cas is invited if he wants to come it's at three," Artemis said.

"I told him, he is still timid about it."

"Have you talked to him about your needs?" she asked.

"I'm leaving," Sam said.

"Are you coming?"

"I don't know, I got to work, not all of us get to have fun, Artemis," Sam said, leaving the room.

Once Sam was gone, Artemis turned her attention back to Dean, asking again if he had told Cas about his needs and the things he enjoyed. 

"No, I haven't you know you're the only one I talk to like this," Dean said with a long sigh rubbing his face.

"Dean, you gotta tell him, you need to bottom, I know you," Artemis said, giving Dean a look. 

"I know, but he's so fucking sexy and loves the way he..." Dean started to say before Artemis cut him off. 

"I get it. I do, but, don't forget about your needs. Those are just as important as Cas's are," Artemis said. 

"I know, thank sis," Dean said, smiling and leaving the room. He needed to get to work. 

"Anytime, I should start charging for this shit," Artemis yelled after him. 

Artemis headed to her club to work on some paperwork and other stuff at the second location "the Hunter" she spends less time this one but still checks in and keeps an eye on things,

"When was the last time the bar was cleaned?" Artemis asked, looking around. Wiping a layer of dust off the shelf, she looked disgusted. 

"I'm sorry, Miss," Amy said, she tried to keep up on the housekeeping but if no one else was helping she 

"Amy, I'm paying you to clean and everyone else that works here, is there something going on?" Artemis asked. 

"They think you don't like us at this club," Amy said, reluctantly.

"That's not true, trust me, you'd know, call everyone in, and if can't make it get them on speakerphone," Artemis said, heading into the back to calm herself before the staff meeting. 

"Yes, Miss," Amy said, nodding and going to the phone.

About an hour later, everyone showed up, or they were on the phone for a conference call. 

"Hello, everyone?" Artemis said to bring everyone's attention to her as she walked to the bar area from the back. 

"Hello, Miss," the staff replied. 

"So, it has come to my attention that some of you think I don't like you, is that true?" Artemis asked, looking around at everyone. 

No one answered Artemis raised an eyebrow.

'So the answer is yes. If you don't wanna be here, you don't have to stay. Please remember you all signed a legally binding non compete for a year. Whoever does not wanna be here bring me your letter of resignation, and I'll give you a nice severance," Artemis said.

She waited for an answer; no one said anything. They all looked around at each other. Finally, someone spoke up.

"You are never here."

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Tim."

"Well, Timothy, did you ever think that might be a good thing, I don't need to be here, but the state of this place I should be," she said, "and you will address me as Miss."

"Sorry Miss" Tim said

"So, none of you wanna leave?" Artemis asked. 

Everyone shook their heads.

"Who is working tonight?'

They raised their hands "awesome you get to help clean before we open because this place is gross," she said.

"I'll be my office. If you guys need me, I have a few things to do in there, and I'll come to help you guys clean," Artemis said, walking to her office.

Artemis was working on schedules and the budget when Amy knocked in the door. Artemis looked up and smiled, the smile dropped when she saw Amy's face. 

"Miss the Detective is here to see you," Amy said with a hint of anger. 

"Which one?" Artemis asked it was a vague statement. 

"It's me," Hannah said, poking her head around. 

Amy stood there waiting for Artemis to tell her what to do, Artemis gave her a slight nod before speaking. 

"It's fine," Artemis sighed, waving for Hannah to come into the office. 

Amy gave Hannah a look before leaving. They all hated Hannah for what she did to Artemis none of them were saints.

"Have a seat detective, how can I help you?" Artemis asked, trying to steady herself. 

"I needed to talk to you," Hannah replied, sitting down in the chair in front of Artemis's desk.

"About?" Artemis asked. 

The last thing she wanted to do right now on top of having to scrub down the club was to deal with Hannah and whatever false actuation she was going to come up with. 

"I just can't shake this feeling that I did something to you, and I don't know what it was, and I know deep down it was horrible," Hannah said, looking down at her hands. 

"Hannah, I take memories for a reason, I took yours for a reason, and we don't need to open that can of worms," Artemis said, trying to be polite. 

"I just wanna know. what can I do to make it up to you?" Hannah said with tears in her eyes. Her voice thick with pleading and concern. 

"There isn't anything you can do," Artemis replied, sitting back in her chair, she folded her arms across her chest. 

"I'm sorry for whatever it was, I'm sure I had a good reason," Hannah said, looking up. 

"You can leave," Artemis said the light burst making Hannah jump.

Hannah looked at Artemis, her blue eyes pleading, begging for Artemis to give her something anything to make the ache in her chest go away.

"GO!" Artemis yelled, pointing to the door. 

Hannah jumped gave Artemis on last pleading look before running out of the club. 

**********************************

Dean sighed when Amy called him to come to talk to Artemis, she wasn't in a good place, and Amy was afraid of her. The music was blasting when Dean walked in Amy waved him over. "Welcome to the Jungle" blared on repeat as Dean made his way over to the hostess. 

"How long has she been like this," Dean asked, pointing to Artemis dancing in the center of the club. 

"The last hour," Amy said, sounding a bit worried. 

"Has she let anyone cum yet?" Dean asked. 

"Nope, she just keeps dancing," Amy said. 

Dean shook his head and asked what happened, Amy sighed and told him about Hannah, and she had no idea what they were talking about a bunch of lights broke. Hannah came running out, and about ten minutes later, Artemis came out, turned on the music and started dancing. 

"And the guys?" Dean said, pointing to ten guys lined up in front of Artemis.

"Each one stopped cleaning to watch her; it's punishment for being distracted," Amy said, laughing. 

Dean laughed, "our other staff is used to it, she needs to come here more."

"I know we miss her."

"I'll talk to her," Dean said.

He walked to where Artemis was dancing. The poor guys looked so uncomfortable. He knew the effect Artemis had on people when she danced even if she didn't mean for it to happen. Dean needed to stop this, but it was entertaining to watch her dance, the song ended, and Dean called out before it could start up again. 

"Atrie, enough," Dean said.

"Fine, you were all good boys, now I want this place spotless before opening," Artemis said. 

They all stood up, shaking their heads, going back to what they clean. 

Artemis smiled at her brother, "Come dance with me."

"That's enough, come in your office," Dean said, shaking his head with a small smile and laugh. He held out his hand for her to take. 

"You're no fun," Artemis said with a pout.

"I know," Dean said, pulling her along.

Someone had to be the level head, the leader, and that was Dean. He was the one that pulled everyone together, making sure everyone was ok. 

Once in her office, Dean shut the door and pulled her into a hug; he knew that's what she needed, not a lecture on how not to make her employees sexually frustrated. 

"I'm fine," Artemis said, sighing as she let go of her brother. 

"No, you are not, what happened?" Dean asked, sitting in the chair. 

"Hannah stopped by to talk to me, said she could shake the feeling she did something, she had a good reason," Artemis said, making her laptop explode "dammit."

Dean shook his head, "there's never a good reason to break someone's heart." he said.

"No, there isn't," Artemis said.

She texted Charlie hoping that she could recover anything from the exploded laptop. Artemis always emailed things to herself just case, but she still wanted to have them back up on the computer. 

"Come on, come clean, that makes you feel better."

"I'm scared to see the bathrooms," she said, following Dean out.

The place was so clean you could eat off the floor by the time they were done, they came back that night. 

***********************************************

"There's no fucking way man, she can't do that."

"Matt, I'm telling you she can make you cream your pants just by dancing"

"No fucking way,"

Dean was watching Artemis watching the guys. She could hear everything they were saying. 

"What are they talking about?"

"Me, and my dancing," she said with a wicked smile.

"Have fun, Cas is here," Dean said, finishing his drink and walking over to Cas. 

"You have fun, you can use my office if you want he can bend you over my desk," Artemis said he shook his head and laughed. 

Artemis made her way over to the guys that were talking about her. She was tiny and unsuspecting. She used to her advantage. 

"A shit, she comes," One of the guys whispered. 

Artemis smirked. 

"How's it going tonight?" Artemis asked. 

"Great, I have a question," the guy asked.

"Shoot," Artemis said, making herself look as innocent as possible. 

"Can you ya know just by dancing? The guy asked. 

"Ya know what?' Artemis asked, acting like she had no clue as to what he was talking about. 

"Make a guy _ya know,"_ the guy said. 

"We are all grown-ups, you can say it," Artemis said, stepping into his personal space all dom display "I want you to say it."

"Um," the guy swallowed, "ma, ma, make a guy cum."

"Yes, would you like to see if I can make you cum," Artemis asked sliding a finger across his jaw

"I don't believe you."

"Pick a song any song," she said

"Simple Man," the guy said, shaking his head. 

"Have a seat, big boy?" Artemis said, heading to the DJ.

Dean shook his head and greeted Cas with a smile.

"Hey, babe, what's going on?' Cas asked.

"Some idiot challenged Artie," Dean said with a laugh grabbing Cas's hand. 

"Oh no, like I did?" Cas asked, looking around. 

"Yeah, this should be good, open up," Dean said feed Cas some of the magic dampening herb.

They walked to their table and sat down the order a couple of drinks getting ready to watch the show.

The song started always hypnotizing in the way Artemis moved the crowd stopped and watched as she made her way down the walkway. The guy sat up straighter as she moved closer in cutoffs and a tank top, it was slow and sensual pleasing to the senses. 

It wasn't like anything Cas had seen her due it was beautiful, not overly sexual, not that her dances were they played with senses. The way the air around you smelled, for this song in particular cigars and hay, it was like the music itself came through Artemis. 

There was the way Artemis lightly touched you. Barely there like you imagined the touch. Cas knew that all too well, he went home that night with the feeling of Artemis's fingertips light on his cheek. 

The colors of her magic danced around her blues and greens tonight. It was visually stunning the way it all sparkled, Cas had no clue if it was intentional or a by-product of the way she used it, it was alluring. 

The sound of the music like it was playing just for you in your head, the guy never stood a chance he looked down, she wasn't even done, and he came.

Artemis noticed she always did, but she kept going until the song ended, the guy shook his head.

Artemis headed to the table to see Cas, she gave him a playful smile, there was a sweetness to her that Cas couldn't help but love like he loved Dean. 

"Cas, you made it," Artemis said, hugging him. 

"I'm glad I did," Cas replied with a laughing. 

The guy came storming over to Artemis before Dean could say anything the guy was on Artemis. 

"How the fuck did you do that?" the guy asked, grabbing her arm and turning her towards him. 

"I suggest you let go of me," Artemis said, her eyes glowing forest green. 

The guy let go of her arm and backed up from Artemis. 

"How?" the guy asked. 

"It's a goddess-given gift," Artemis replied, smiling. 

"Bullshit. Something in the drinks, right?" the guy said. 

"It is not my fault you blew your load in the middle of the club. You challenged me; I won," Artemis said, standing her ground. 

This happened every so often if it started out as a punishment for a guy thinking he could get handsy with the waitresses. Then everyone was talking about it, so Artemis made it a game. 

"You're a bitch."

Dean stood up Artemis put her hand up.

"No sweetheart, I'm a witch," Artemis said, kissing him drawing any memory of her, of the club out of him, "never come back, or you won't know who you are."

The guy left dazed, followed by his friends, who were all 86ed from the club. Cas told Artemis he could have an officer work the club if she wanted to make sure assholes like that guy didn't bother them. Artemis told him it was fine, and the bouncers are all military or ex-military, so there was nothing for her to worry about. 

Amy came up to the table with a smile on her face. 

"You up for another dance?" Amy asked.

"Always, for who?' Artemis asked, looking around. 

"They don't believe it. The men wanna bet," Amy said, pointing to the group of guys not too far from the table.

"All of them or just one?"

"All of them."

Artemis looked at Dean.

"I say go for it," Dean said with a smile.

"I don't wanna miss this," Cas said full gummy smile and laughing.

"I'll talk to them," Artemis shrugged, getting up and heading over to where the guys were in a group talking, she was sure it was about her. 

Dean looked at Cas and smiled, leaned in, and kissed him.

"Mm later you and I," Dean said.

"Promise?" Cas asked.

"Oh, I promise," Dean said laughing,

"How many people don't believe?' Cas said, nodding to Artemis

"Everyone until they see it or experience it," Dean said Cas nodded and leaned against Dean he wrapped his arms around him and settled in for the show.

Artemis put on her best hostess siled before she approached they guys wanting to make a good impression. 

"Hello, gentlemen," Artemis said.

"Are you Artemis?" one guy asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"I'm Tony, that's Chris and Roger."

"Nice to meet you all, how can I help you?' Artemis asked.

"We uh were wondering if it was true you can make a guy cum just by dancing for him?" Tony asked.

Artemis smiled, "would you like to find out?" she asked. 

"Hell ya," Tony said.

"What about the rest of you?" Artemis asked.

"What the hell?" They both said.

"Oh, pick a song."

"Communication Break Down," Tony said.

Artemis smiled, "If you'll follow Amy, please."

Dean perked up when the song started. It wasn't often she danced to Zeppelin, but when she did, it was terrific. Artemis only had two minutes before the song ended, and if they hadn't cum by then, drinks were on the house.

Artemis could make them cum in thirty seconds if she really wanted to. Still, she was having fun, Cas noticed the change in Dean he was nodding along to the song. They watch Artemis dance, one guy came about fifty seconds into the song. The next didn't last much longer, and the last few seconds before the song ended, they shook their heads as she walked away Artemis was laughing.

"Come on," Dean said, pushing Cas out of the booth.

"Where are we going?' Cas asked as Dean dragged him down the hall into Artemis' office.

Dean shut the door and pressed Cas against it, kissing him hard, mouths pressed together, pulling at each other's clothes.

"Cas, I want you to fuck me," Dean said.

Dean moaned, when Cas grabbed his ass, they made their way over to the desk.

"She keeps lube in here somewhere," Dean said, rifling through the draw.

Finally finding it, Cas took it, Dean received his pants off and dropped them to his ankles, Cas lubed up his fingers turned Dean around sliding a finger down his crack, making Dean moan.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean said.

Cas pushed his finger in, slowly moving it in and out.

"Fuck, Cas, come on."

"I don't wanna hurt you," he said, kissing the side of Dean's head.

"I like it," Dean said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, Cas comes on, please I'm so fucking horny."

"Ok, baby," Cas said, lubing his cock up and pressing it to Dean's hole pushing in.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Dean yelled as Cas bottomed out Cas slid out and slammed back in. Dean laid his chest to the desk taking everything Cas was giving him as he slammed into Dean.

"Oh fuck Dean, you feel so good."

"Cas…. please harder."

Cas didn't need to be told twice. He started moving faster, slamming harder into Dean, making him moan louder, swearing more.

"Fuck, I'm close," Cas said.

"Touch me," Dean said.

Cas reached about and grabbed Dean's cock and stroked in time with his thrusts.

"Oh shit" Dean yelled before he came, Cas slammed into him a few more times before cumming himself, he leaned over Dean kissed behind his ear.

"That was amazing," Dean said, smiling.

"Yeah, it was can we do it again?"

"Yeah, we can," Dean said, sitting up after Cas pulled out.

"She has wipes somewhere around here" Dean looked around a few minutes before finding them, they cleaned up before leaving the office.

They made their way back to their table Artemis was sitting there alone,

"Hey, Are you ok?" Dean asked, sliding into the booth Cas next to him. 

"Yeah," Artemis said, drinking her drink.

"You wanna tell me?" Dean asked.

"Not really," Artemis replied. 

Dean sighed and asked if it had anything to do with Hannah, Artemis sighed and took a sip of her drink. Cas played dumb, asking what Hannah did; Artemis shook her head. She knew he already knew what happened. Artemis changed the subject asking Cas if he was going to come to the workshop at the club the following day. Cas nodded said he would if he could make it not sure if he was going to be needed at the station or not. Artemis nodded she got out of the booth and headed to the dance floor. 

Cas sighed and looked at Dean, he was worried about Artemis, she seemed so sad underneath everything she put on a brave face, but Cas knew different. 

"Dean, is she going to be ok?"

"Her trust was broken, I don't know," Dean said, pouring himself a drink.

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Cas asked.

"That's nice of you to ask, but I don't think so," Dean said, looking up, watching Artemis spin around the room by herself.

After the club closed they headed home Cas went with them he hated being alone at his apartment now he wanted to be near Dean,

"Can I.." Artemis started, "nevermind."

"No, what?" Dean asked.

"I was gonna ask if I could stay with you guys, I don't wanna be alone" Dean looked at Cas.

"Like in bed?' Cas asked.

Artemis nodded not looking up, she didn't wanna see the weird look most people give when they find out she still likes to share a bed with her brothers sometime. 

"I don't see why not," Cas said she smiled.

"Thanks, Cas, I'm gonna go change; I'll meet you in your room," Artemis said, running up the stairs.

Dean explained that Artemis sometimes was like a little kid. She needed the security that came from sleeping next to someone, especially after a long day. Cas nodded as they headed up the Dean's room, letting him know that Cas didn't mind; he thought it was sweet. 

Dean laughed and thanked Cas, he also let him know that Artemis was going to want to sleep in the middle. 

Artemis came running in, she was in a nightgown with her blanket and teddy bear, "can I sleep in the middle?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, you can sleep in the middle," Dean said as she tried to climb in his bed it high up off the ground, and she was short.

"Help," Artemis said.

Cas picked her up and set her on the bed.

"Thanks, Cas," she said, getting under the covers Cas got on the other side of her.

"You can cuddle me if you want, I like it," Artemis said softly.

"Ok," Cas said, smiling at her.

She was falling asleep, Dean climbed next to her and wrapped his arms around her he reached for Cas and pulled him. Artemis was sandwich between them she sighed contently and rubbed her face on Dean he kissed the top of her head and then kissed Cas.

"Night," she mumbled.

When Dean woke up, Cas and Artemis were still asleep wrapped around each other. Dean smiled no one else he had ever been with understood the nature of their relationship like Cas did. He got out of bed careful not wake them up and headed down to the dining room, Sam was in there.

"Hey, have you seen Art? She wasn't in her room," Sam said, sounding worried. 

He thought she may have gone home with someone, but that wasn't like their sister, so he was worried when he couldn't find her. 

"Yeah, she's my room; she didn't wanna be alone," Dean said, smiling. 

"Cas is there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and he's fine with it; in fact, they are up there cuddling right now."

"Wow I think you might have a keeper, I'm going to work, tell Art I will be at the workshop a little late," Sam stood and headed out of the room, going to work. 

"Will do," Dean said pouring coffee,

Dean headed back upstairs to check on Cas and Artemis, they were awake and whispering to each other. 

"Thank Cas for not thinking we are weird," Artemis said.

"You guys are weird, but I get the comfort thing I do, I have spent so much time alone, I never noticed how much I like being around another person," Cas said.

"I'm sorry you were alone. I couldn't imagine not having Dean or Sammy in my life," Artemis said.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"I'm cuddling with your boyfriend, who is an amazing cuddler, by the way," she said, smiling at Dean.

"I am aware," he said, "food's ready, and Sam will be late."

"Of course he will be," she said, rolling away from Cas.

"Who will be there?" Cas asked.

"As far as staff?"

Cas nodded.

"Benny only Doms and he super nice and the patrons love him, Alfie, of course, he's a sub, Meg she doms, me cuz I'm a switch I wanted another sub, but no one could make it," she said getting out of the bed.

"I'll give you your boyfriend back," Artemis said, smiling.

"Oh, thank you, let's go eat," Dean said Cas got out of bed to find his pants.

"Here sweats," Dean said, throwing him a pair.

"I need to bring some clothes over."

"Or you could just move in we got plenty of rooms if you want your own" Artemis said they looked at her, "what?" she said.

"We haven't.."

"Sorry, ignore me. I need coffee," Atremis said, running off.

"I'm sorry she does that," Dean said.

"It's ok, but I wouldn't mind moving in. I hate my apartment and being away from you."

"Let's do it."

***************************************

Cas went with Artemis to the workshop to learn about this lifestyle she was excited he was coming most of Dean's relationships they didn't like her, so they stay away,

"Benny here yet?" Artemis asked Meg.

"Yeah is around," Meg said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, guy stuff it's stupid."

"It's not stupid if it's bothering you, hey Cas will you go find Benny and see if he needs help since you are here early you can help set up."

"Sounds like a plan," Cas said, heading off to find Benny.

The club was packed by the time they started more people than they thought were going to come. Sometimes the workshops don't always get the response Artemis hoped for because people weren't comfortable talking about their kinks.

"Welcome, everyone, and thank you for coming! I'm Artemis, and I'm a switch."

"I'm Meg, and I'm a dom."

"Alfie, sub."

"Benny Dom."

They all introduced themselves, and Artemis got started.

"I like to do these workshops, so people have a safe and nonjudgmental place to talk about their likes and dislikes and maybe learn some new things," she said, "Who is new to this lifestyle?" she asked.

A few people raised their hands.

"Do you happen to know what you prefer?" she asked.

"I like being a Dom I like being in control," the guy said

"Ok, what's your name?"

"Mike."

"Ok, Mike, what's rule number one of being a Dom?" Artemis asked.

"I'm in control," he said.

"And that is where people get the wrong idea, trust comes before submission," she said.

"But, I like telling people what to do."

"And that's all fine and good, but there are rules."

Mike sighed.

"Do you have a sub?"

"Not at the moment."

"Alfie, my sweet boy, what's our first rule?"

"Trust and communication, Miss."

"Good boy, and why is trust important?"

No one answered.

"This is the first time we have done this that no one has answered," Benny said.

"Go for it, Benny."

"Trust is important because I need you to know that if you don't like something and say stop, I will stop safeword or not because let's face it people forget when they panic," he said.

"Communication: I need you to tell me if you don't like something, I will tell you I'm not comfortable with something. If you like something and you want it done more," Artemis said.

"Benny, I think I'm going to have you work with Mike today, maybe show him a few things."

"Yes, Miss," Benny said.

"Now, did you notice Benny called me Miss do you know why?"

"Because you like it," Mike said.

"That is one reason, but it's also a respect thing I am his work Dominante, just like Meg outranks him too. He refers to her at Miss while we are work. There are all different types of relationships, it's not just about sex, and if that's what you think this isn't for you," she said.

"We are going to be separated into groups, Male and Female doms go with Benny and Meg. Subs and switches with Alfie and I," Artemis said the room split up and went into different places.

They talked about all the different aspects of the relationships and how everyone's needs are essential not just the doms and nor only the subs,

"I know as a switch I sometimes forget my own need to sub, I'm in charge of everything else in my life lucky I have two amazing brothers who remind me," Artemis said.

"I have a question?"

"What is your name?"

"Kelly."

"Go ahead, Kelly."

"As a switch, how do you keep your needs in check?"

"Well first I have Alfie for my dom needs and well I had someone, but anyways um I find a dom. Sometimes we forget I know someone who tends to put there persons need before his own, and sometimes one needs a reminder," Artemis said.

Once the workshop was over people seemed more informed and more willing to try new things,

"That guy had no business doing this" Benny said.

"Well can't control people, all we can do is inform them," Artemis said.

"Can I ask you something?" Cas asked.

"Of course, you know that."

"Alone?"

"I'll go make myself busy," Benny said, walking away.

"Where are you talking about, Dean?"

"No," she said.

"Yes, you were."

"Ok, yes, but only because he won't tell himself."

"So am I.."

"No, Cas, he likes you, and the sex is amazing. He just needs too ya know occasionally, and he forgets that."

"So he wouldn't mind?"

"No dude, he's a switch hell enjoy it trust me."

Cas nodded, giving him a few ideas."

**Cas' Apartment**

Dean made his way to Cas' apartment Cas wanted to talk, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing,

"Hey," Cas said, opening the door.

"Hey, "Dean said, giving him a kiss.

"Beer?"

"Please, I had a long day. I swear some people this guy drops his car off its a mess rust it has eaten out the floorboards like half the car. I think it was parked at the coast for a while, it's going to be a total restore takes like 6-7 months wants it done sooner," Dean said. Taking the beer and shaking his head.

"I don't know anything about cars, but that doesn't sound like something that can be done that quick."

"No, it can't, so what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, truth your needs."

"What did Artie tell you?'

"Nothing Dean, I pieced it together myself don't get mad at her."

"I was going to talk to you," Dean said, rubbing his face "I'm not the best at talking I mean I can with Artie she different."

"Dean, you gotta tell me," Cas said Dean looked at him grabbed his face and kissed him.

"I would rather show you," Dean should pushing Cas towards the bedroom.

Dean kisses Cas all the way to the room pushed him down on the bed and crawled on top of him,

"You're so pretty," Cas said,

Touching his face, Dean blushed. He hated it when people called him pretty. Still, when Cas said it, it didn't feel weird, Dean smiled and kissed him again breaking the kiss to take off their shirts, Dean kissed down Cas neck making him sigh he loved this feeling Dean kissing him. Still, Cas knew Dean wanted something else he pushed Dean over and climbed on top of him, kissing down Dean's neck he sighed, down his chest.

"What do you want, Dean?" Cas asked playing with the top of Dean's pants,

"You, I want you."

"How do you want me?" he asked, kissing along the top of Dean's jeans, rubbing his face over Dean's clothed cock.

"I want you to ride me," he said Cas groaned and took his pants off, and Dean's, Dean smiled up at him while Cas got the lube, he leaned down and kissed Dean and smiled lubing up his fingers working himself open while Dean watches.

"Fuck Cas, you look so pretty like that," Dean said, reaching down to touch himself.

"No touching," Cas said.

"Yes, sir," Dean said smirking, Cas pushed Dean, so he was lying back on the bed he straddled him he grabbed Dean's cock and lined himself up, and sank down.

"Oh, Dean," he cried out.

Dean grunted out some swears and an oh Cas, Cas started grinding in small circles, he liked this being on top of Dean being in control of the pace and Dean didn't seem to mind, he started pouncing faster.

"Oh shit," Dean said, "that's it, baby, faster."

Cas moved faster bouncing up and down,

"Dean I'm close," he said reaching for his cock Dean batted his hand away grabbing it himself and jerking Cas in time, it didn't take long from them both to cum,

"That was amazing," Cas said, laying on top of Dean.

"Yeah it was, can we talk about kinks now?'

"Yeah, baby after we shower," Cas said, getting off Dean and heading to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading along  
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11 **

After their shower, Dean and Cas sat down in the living room to talk about their needs in the bedroom. Dean was happy that they were finally able to talk about the things they liked and didn't like or were willing to try with one another. 

"Dean, I wish you would have told me sooner what you needed," Cas said as they sat down on the couch. 

"I know, I'm not the best at talking," Dean said, sighing, "why do you think I tell Artie everything?” Dean sat on the couch, pulling out his phone. 

"Ok, so first, what should we talk about? I trust you, and I trust that you will listen to me," Cas said.

"I trust you too," Dean said, smiling.

Dean had a list on his phone that he read down, and Cas wrote down what he was willing to try, what he knew he liked, and what was on the hard no list.

"Alright, so Impact play is a definite yes," Dean said with a smile. He knew that was a yes, but double-checking was always a good thing. 

"Yes," Cas said, turning his head away and biting his bottom lip. 

"Hey, so for Samhain Artie opens "Huntress Moon" for a Halloween Ball. There's like public floggings and stuff some people have sex in public, but that's it's own room, and you have to pay extra for that, but um I like the flogging," Dean said he wasn't looking t Cas but down at the list on his phone. 

"You like to be spanked and hit?" Cas asked. 

"Well, I don't like to just be hit Cas. There's a way to it, but yeah, I'm a sadist and a masochist. I enjoy both,” Dean replied, looking up from his phone. 

"I always thought that sadist was like extreme like beat the crap out of people,” Cas said, sitting forward-leaning close to Dean. 

"Well, I don't know, maybe, but I think at that point it's called something else. That person might wanna seek help, but I enjoy inflicting a certain amount of pain nothing more than you can handle,” Dean said, flashing a wicked smiled. 

That smile sent chills down Cas’s spine in the right way he could wait to play with Dean. 

"I wanna try other things what was the paddle you used at the club?" Cas asked. 

"That was a leather-covered one,” Dean replied, smiling. 

He had a feeling that Cas would enjoy the paddle and even the riding crop, but Dean was determined not to jump too far ahead and go at Cas’s pace. 

"I like that one, but I wanna try more,” Cas said. 

He was still embarrassed to talk about what he liked and didn't like. Yet, Dean didn't judge or laugh, Cas felt more at ease with everything even if the butterflies in his stomach still flapped around. 

"We can do that. All you have to do is ask; my sister runs a sex club; nothing is taboo to us. There are things we don't like, but you will never be judged,” Dean said, comforting Cas. 

Dean knew it was all still nerve-wracking to talk about, growing up the way Cas did. His father kicked him out. Being conflicted about his sexuality and finally coming to terms with it, all of this talking was a big step he was happy Cas trusted him. 

"How did Artemis get into everything?' Cas asked, getting off the couch, heading to the fridge. 

"She and Meg have been besties since high school. They were a couple for a while back in high school Meg got her into it. Artemis told me about it, and then Sam found out, and now we own a sex club,” Dean said, shrugging like it was no big thing. 

"And they are still friends?” Cas asked, surprised. 

He had never stayed friends with anyone he broke up with, he thought that was a myth something that only happened in the movies. 

Dean went on to tell Cas the story of how Meg and Artemis broke up and how they remained friends because the break up was mutual. He went on with more kinks things they knew were ok like anal and oral sex. Dean asked about bein tied up. Cas said he was will to try it, Dean. Cas sat back down, handing Dean a bottle of water and taking the phone to look over the list. 

"Cum eating?" Cas asked, looking at the list. 

"I'm not against it," Dean said, smirking.

Cas blushed a deep dark red and turned his head.

"Really?" Dean said

"Yeah, I think it's hot both ways; I enjoy it," Cas said, still hiding his face. 

Dean nodded; he leaned in, grabbing Cas by the face and giving him a soft kiss. Dean reminded him that it was nothing to be embarrassed about. 

"How about lingerie? Like panties and stuff like that," Dean asked, looking back down at his phone.

"On you or me?" Cas asked. It wasn't something he had ever thought about. 

"Either, both,” Dean replied with a shrug. 

"What do you like?' Cas asked.

"I enjoy wearing them,” Dean said with a smile. 

"Ok, I have never tried it, but all y other boyfriends were a bit vanilla compared to you,” Cas said, smirking. 

"That's ok, we are working our way up, I think that's good for now," Dean said, smiling.

** Winchester House **

Artemis, Meg, and Ruby were having a girl's night in her room when Dean came home. Artemis spotted him yelling Dean's name. 

"Did you have fun?" Artemis asked, wiggling her eyebrows as he walked into her room.

"Yes, and we aren't talking about he asked me not to tell you,” Dean said, standing in the doorway folding his arms across his chest. 

"That kinky?" Meg asked, sounding surprised. 

Dean shook his head as the girls giggled like they were twelve and not in their late twenties. 

"How drunk are you?" Dean asked, walking further into the room. 

"Mmm three bottles of wine," Ruby said, smiling.

"Art was going to whip up some food for us," Meg said, giving Artemis a playful shove. 

"Why do I always have to cook when we do girls night? We are supposed to be relaxing giving each other pedicures and facials,” Artemis said with a whine. 

"Because you are amazing at cooking,” Meg replied.

"We are ordering pizza, and we can sit in the kitchen and eat it. We can have the pizza place send the cutest boy or girl doesn't matter, and we can play with them I need to get laid," Artemis said

"When was the last time you got some?" Ruby asked

"I don't know, I've been busy," Artemis said. 

Dean left if they were going to talk about sex. He didn't feel like hearing about it. 

"You gotta take care of yourself," Meg said in a caring way. 

"I know," Artemis said with a sigh.

Artemis ordered a pizza with instructions to send their cutest delivery person. The end of the shift was preferable. An hour later, the doorbell rang the girls ran to the door laughing, Artemis opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked, confused.

"Delivering you a pizza," the guy replied said, confused that Artemis asked what he was doing.

"Is this some sex thing you and Dean have going on? Because if it's is can you leave my food out of it,” Artemis said, taking the pizza.

"I don't know who Dean is. Can you sign this?' the guy said, handing Artemis the receipt.

Meg and Ruby were staring that the delivery guy. They had no clue what was going on, but it was weird and sobering. 

"Um, ok, Jimmy," Artemis said, shaking her head as she signed the receipt handing him his copy.

"Ok, I don't know what's going on, so I'm going to go," Jimmy said, backing away from the door slowly. 

"Wait, you don't know who I am?” Artemis asked, confused.

"No, should I?” Jimmy asked, stopping to look at Artemis. 

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else," Artemis said 

"Night," Jimmy said, giving Artemis a small wave. 

Artemis shut the door, turning to look at her best friends, making sure they saw what happened as well. Meg asked what was going on, Artemis had no idea, but she wanted to talk, she sent Ruby up to get him making sure she didn't say anything to him. 

"Where's that receipt?" Artemis said, digging in her pockets as they walked to the kitchen. "it just says Jimmy S. hmm."

"Why is your friend weird?" Dean asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

Artemis looked up at Dean, she wanted to be sure that they weren't pulling some kind of bullshit. 

"Is Cas 100 percent sure he's an only child?" Artemis asked, putting the pizza on the counter. 

"I think that's something he would know, why?” Dean asked, sitting on the stool. 

"Than why did we just meet his twin?" Artemis asked, folding her arms across her chest. 

"Bullshit,” Dean said in disbelief. 

There was no way Cas would lie about something like that, and how would he have been able to keep that kind of secrete it would have come up at some point. Artemis knew Dean was right; it would have come up when she used the truth spell on him the first time they met. 

"Not bullshit, look," she said, showing him what just happened in a bowl of water.

"Well, shit, I don't think he knows. That messed up,” Dean said. 

Meg and Ruby nodded in agreement. They, too, felt like Cas would have said something. 

"I don't either,” Artemis replied. 

"Do we tell him? I mean ya know I'd wanna know,” Ruby said, looking at Dean. 

"I don't know, maybe we should talk to Sam first," Artemis said

"Yeah, we should,” Dean agreed.

"I'm gonna go to pizza in the morning. Do some snooping you guys in?” Artemis said, grabbing a slice of pizza. 

"Hell ya, I'm in," Meg said, smiling. 

"I have to go to "Hunter" remember,” Ruby said, sounding disappointed. 

"Oh, fuck, that's right. Thank you for doing that. The staff needs a ton of help all of a sudden. Charlie will be there to work on the cameras. Someone keeps turning them off. I'm sending Jo over because I think she would fit better, and she has that take no shit attitude,” Artemis said.

Dean grabbed some pizza and sat back while the girls talked about what they were going to do the next day. Ruby asked what need the most attention while she was at the club. Artemis thanked Ruby again, pulling her into a hug. That was enough chick flick moments for Dean he headed up to his room not before grabbing a few slices of pizza first. 

"We love you, and you're like the best boss I have ever had," Ruby said. 

"I'm so glad you joined us," Artemis said, smiling at her friend. 

"I am too,” Ruby replied. 

"I wanna dance," Artemis said, getting off the stool. 

"Than let's dance," Meg said, running after her.

Dean and Sam found the girls passed on in the ballroom in a pile of arms and legs wrapped around each other. 

"ladies?" Dean said in an amused voice. 

"MM, what?" Ruby replied. 

No one moved to get up, but they all rubbed their eyes.

"You gotta get up, breakfast is ready,” Sam said lightly, kicking Ruby in the butt. 

She swatted at him and smiled. 

"Mm, carry me," Artemis said, holding up a limp arm.

"You are too much," Dean said, picking her up.

"You spoil her," Sam said, helping Meg and Ruby up off the floor. 

"I know," Dean said.

He carried Artemis to the dining room while everyone else followed behind, Dean dropped her in a chair.

"Ow, that hurt my butt," Artemis said, reaching for the coffee.

'Why did we drink so much?' Meg complained, rubbing her head.

"Mm, seemed like a good idea at the time," Ruby said, eating bacon.

Ruby headed to the club to help with the things that needed fixing for Artemis. At the same time, she and Meg investigated the mystery that was the pizza guy that looked like Cas. Dean and Sam warned not to say anything about Cas, and Sammy would some digging into him see what comes up. 

Meg and Artemis got to the pizza place when they opened a local place family-run, kind of situation. The bell dinged as they walked in, signaling they guy behind the counter he had customers. 

"Oh my god, you're Artemis Winchester," the guy behind the counter said.

"Yes, I am, and you are?” Artemis replied, smiling. 

"I'm, uh, I'm Al," the older gentleman replied. 

"Hi, Al. We are here because last night I think we may have frightened one of your delivery people and I wanted to apologize. We were drunk,” Artemis said, leaning on the counter.

"That's ok, um, who was it?" Al asked he was worried that they would feel the wrath of Artemis if the driver had done something.

"Jimmy S and I wanted to send him something, and well I wasn't sure if I could send it here, I didn't want to get him in trouble," Artemis said, smiling.

Meg walked around the restaurant while Artemis talked to the owner. 

"James Shurley, he just moved here, he didn't do anything, did he? I'm sorry if he did I will take care of it,” Al rushed to say. 

Artemis smiled and took Al by the hand before she spoke calming the man, she wasn't there to get Jimmy in trouble. 

"No, I'm afraid it was me and like is said just wanted to say sorry, Jimmy was a perfect gentleman,” Artemis said, her voice calm and soothing. 

"He will be in, in about fifteen minutes, if you wanna wait for pizza, it's on the house,” Al said, smiling at Artemis with hearts in his eyes. 

"That's kind of you, I think we will wait. We would love some pizza," Artemis said, letting go of his hand.

The effects of the magic were still hanging on as Artemis sat down with Meg at a table waiting for the pizza to be made. The bell rang as the door opened the same dark-haired man that delivered the pizza the night before walked in and past their table, not noticing them. 

"I'm so sorry I'm late the bus was late my car would start, and I was trying to call and my phones not working now," Jimmy said, running into the restaurant.

"You need to be on time, I can't have you late, " Al scolded. 

"I know, I'm so sorry," Jimmy said, going behind the counter and pulling an apron on

"You have guests," AL said, pointing to Artemis and Meg.

They were talking and eating the pizza, acting like they couldn't hear what was going on between Al and Jimmy.

"Be nice to her; she's a Winchester," Al warned.

"Can I help you guys?" Jimmy asked as he walked over to Artemis and Meg’s table. 

"I just wanted to say how sorry I was for last night, and we were drunk. I'm sorry if we freaked you out and I wanted to invite you to my club," Artemis said, handing Jimmy a card, he took it and turned it over in his hand. 

"Uh, thanks, clubs, not my thing, your names is Artemis?” Jimmy said, looking up at her. 

He swallowed he did notice how pretty she was last night, but now in the light of the restaurant, Artemis had a glow about her that Jimmy wanted to know about. 

"Yes, it is,” Artemis replied, folding her arms. 

"Cool, it's different,” Jimmy said with a shy smile. 

"Well, we gotta go, just show it to the bouncer, and he'll let you in no waiting and hold on to it. It will get you in anytime," Artemis said.

"Thanks, but you don't have to. It's ok I get you were drunk,” Jimmy said, placing the card in his pocket.

"I know I don't have to, I want to, and I don't do anything I don't want to," Artemis said, walking out, Meg right behind her.

"Do you think that was a good idea? Could you flirt a little harder with the guy?" Meg asked as they got into the car

"Yeah I do because Dean is going to tell Cas he has a brother, I would want someone to tell me," Artemis said, starting the car.

Artemis started to pull out of the parking lot when the phone rang, she stopped and put the car in park before she answered. 

"Hello, yes, this is she?” Artemis said into the phone, looking at Meg. 

“Who is it?” Meg mouthed. 

Artemis shrugged as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone. 

"That's awesome when? Next week ok, sounds good. We will see you, then thank you so much," Artemis said, hanging up the phone.

"We made number one in the top fifty BDSM clubs in the city," Artemis said with a squeal hugging Meg. 

"Are you serious?" Meg asked in shock, hugging Artemis back. 

"I'm fucking serious there's an award ceremony and everything, and it's on the news free promotion," Artemis said, calling Dean.

** Police Station **

Cas was talking to Hannah when the captain walked up. Cas and Hannah looked at him and asked what was up.

"We are dropping the case against the Winchesters. We can't seem to find anything on them anyway,” the captain said, sounding annoyed. 

"I don't think there is anything to get Captain," Cas said. He was severe. They were all to smart for the police, so catch anything on them. 

"You are probably right, on to the next case there was a body found down by the dumps seems occult style,” Captain said, handing them the case file.

Cas took the file to read as they headed out to the dumps.

"We are on it," Hannah said they grabbed their stuff and headed out.

Hannah looked at Cas, and then away, he asked her what was going on, and if she wanted to ask something, then she needed to ask whatever it was. 

"Hey, had Artemis said anything about me?' Hannah asked.

Hannah hadn't seen or talked to Artemis since the day at the club. 

"No, she doesn't talk about you, Hannah, why?" Cas asked, stopping at the car. 

"I don't know I feel like I owe Artemis the world's biggest apology, and I don't know why. I don't know how to make it up to her. I can't shake this feeling that I broke her heart," Hannah said. 

They got in the car, Cas handed Hannah the case file to look over and read to him since she wanted him to drive, he shook his head knowing the only reason was because of how far the dumps were from the station. 

"Have you tried to talk to her again?" Cas asked as pulled out of the parking lot. 

"No, what am I going to say? I'm sorry I hurt you. I don't remember, but I'm super sorry, please forgive me?" Hannah said, looking out the window. 

"Good point, I don't know what to tell you because I don't know anything. Try talking to Artemis see if she'll let you in," Cas suggested; he knew it was a long shot, but why not it could work in Hannah's favor.

Hannah nodded and sighed, opening the case file and reading it over. She let Cas know of all the details that he didn't read as they drove discussing the possibilities.

A half-hour later they pulled up to the dump all the uniform officers looked sick they looked up when the car approached. One threw up off to the side of the crime scene. 

"What's going on?' Cas asked as they got out of the car. 

'I hope you have a strong stomach," the cop said, pointing over his shoulder.

Cas and Hannah went to look at the body. It had been flayed. All the skin removed; it looked like it was all done in one piece. Cas sighed, and Hannah covered her mouth. 

"Jeez," Cas said, covering it back up.

"Looks like Alistair’s handy work. There's nothing, right? No fibers, no useable anything," Hannah asked, looking at the tech who was processing the scene. 

"Not yet," the tech said.

"Keep looking," Cas said they headed back to the car.

Heading to the station to get started, it was going to be a long night. Cas texted Dean, letting him know that he was going to be at the station all night and was unable to meet him at the club. 

" ** Huntress ** "

Artemis was in her office when Dean walked in all smiles.

"Hello, brother,” Artemis greeted, smiling back at him.

"Hey sis, I'm so proud of you," Dean said, sitting down in the chair across from Artemis’s desk. 

"In the city," Artemis said, smiling.

"I know you work hard, you deserve to be number one,” Dean said. 

"Hey, so I think we should tell Cas about Jimmy?” Artemis asked 

"I think you are right, but I don't know how to tell him about Jimmy," Dean said

"Well, Invited Jimmy to the club. I gave him a card,” 

Dean thought that was a good idea if he showed they could fo from there and work out a way from Jimmy and Cas to meet. The twins felt terrible for Cas ad Jimmy never knowing they had a twin. Dean said he was hungry, and Sammy wanted to meet up for lunch. Artemis wasn't going to say no, it wasn't usual that Sam found time to meet them, so she wasn't going to miss out. 

They met Sammy at the diner. He was reading a case file when they walked up to the table, Sam smiled at them when they sat down. 

"Hey, what did you find out?' Dean asked.

"Not a whole lot, same birthday as Cas clearly. He from Pontiac, Illinois adopted, but the records are sealed, and I don't have a good enough reason to unseal them," Sam said, handing Dean the file.

The waitress brought their food; they always ordered the same thing when they came in, so she placed the order when Sam told her Dean and Artemis were on their way. 

They talked about how Jimmy came from a devout family went to church every Sunday and what they should do about telling Cas. Sam left. He had to get back to the office he had a big case come across his desk that he needed to get ready for, Dean and Artemis left shortly after, heading out to the parking lot. 

"When should we tell him?' Artemis asked as Dean drove her back to the club.

"I don't know; he caught a new case, so he's busy now," Dean said, pulling up to the club Hannah was outside.

"What the fuck is she doing here? I thought they were busy,”' Artemis said, looking at Dean. 

"Let's find out," Dean said, shutting the car off.

Artemis got out and stomped over to Hanna stopping short of her. 

"What do you want?" Artemis asked, folding her arms across her chest. 

"I came to tell you were are dropping the case against you."

"Oh really, it's about fucking time," Artemis said, opening the club door.

"Artie, I gotta get back,” Dean said, pointing over his shoulder. 

"I'll see you at home," Artemis replied. 

Dean nodded and headed back to the car, he turned and mouthed he was sorry, Artemis shook her head at him. It wasn't a big deal Artemis could handle herself. Artemis turned to open the door to the club.

"Artemis, please," Hannah said, reaching out and touching Artemis’s arm. 

"There is nothing on the planet you can do, so stop trying,” Artemis said, turning and looking at Hanah. 

"I'm so sorry for whatever it is I did,” Hannah said, pleading in her voice. 

"You … nevermind just go you have no business here, and we are closed," Artemis said, heading inside.

Artemis stomped past Meg and headed to her office, turning to calm herself down before she made everything explode. Meg knocked on the door Artemis yelled for her to come in. 

"Art, you ok?" Meg asked.

"No, I need a distraction,” Artemis replied, leaning back in her chair. 

"We haven't in a long time. If you need me, all you gotta do is ask. I'm here, whatever you need,” Meg said, walking around the desk and rubbing Artemis’s shoulders. 

"That's sweet of you, but that's not what I need. Maybe it is what I need a delicious orgasm,” Artemis said, looking up at Meg and smiling. 

"I think that is what you need and you have more than a few people willing," Meg said

"Mmm, fine, who?" Artemis asked, reaching back to wrap her arms around Meg's neck, pulling her close.

"Benny is one, me, Kevin mentioned he wanted to play with you, but you scare him a little,” Meg said with a laugh.

"I love you, but I think I need Benny,” Artemis said, sighing. 

"I think you need Benny to and you need your playroom, go home. I'll call him and let him know what you need,” Meg said, kissing Artemis on the cheek. 

"Meg, you are such a good friend. Thank you,” Artemis said, letting go of her neck. 

"Artie, I love you. I want you healthy," Meg said, standing up straight. 

"Ok, I'm going,” Artemis said, standing and grabbing what she needed. 

Artemis headed home Benny was waiting outside smiling, she smiled back. They headed inside. Benny asked what she wanted to do and what she needed today. Artemis smiled and told him to decided she didn't wanna be in control of anything. Benny laughed and told her to go shower and meet him in her playroom, no clothes. 

"How are you feeling?" Benny asked cuddling Artemis in bed

"Much better, sir, thank you," Artemis mumbled, still floaty in subspace. 

Dean knocked on the door before he walked into the room. 

"Hey," Dean said softly, not to disturb his sister. 

Benny looked up and smiled at Dean. 

"Hey man, what's up?" Benny asked softly. 

"Nothing, I got worried when she didn't answer her phone," Dean replied, keeping his voice low.

"She's good," Benny said, kissing the top of Artemis' head.

"I'm sleepy," Artemis mumbled, snuggling close to Benny.

"Ok, sweetheart, I'm gonna go talk to Dean,” Benny said. 

She was out, Benny chuckled and walked with Dean to the hall so they wouldn't wake her up. 

"She finally took some time for herself?' Dean asked. 

"Yeah, she was bratty too, I think Art needed a good spanking and some love that's all," Benny said with a soft chuckle. 

"Artie does enjoy a good spanking, thank you for taking care of her,” Dean said patting Benny on the shoulder. 

"Anytime you know that I'm gonna get back to her, you know how sensitive she is she tends to drop,” Benny said, pointing to the door. 

Dean nodded and told Benny to come to get him if they needed anything. 

That night they headed to the club Artemis in a better mood she's been in a while. Dean was happy; she finally took time for herself to relax. Sam noticed the difference in his sister too. 

"You seem better," Sam said, smiling at Artemis. 

"I have some fun with Benny earlier, it was nice to let off some steam get a good spanking,” Artemis said with a smile. 

"Well, it's about damn time," Sam said, taking a sip of his drink. 

"Yeah, I know," Artemis replied.

"Miss, Jimmy is down at the bar," Meg said, raising an eyebrow.

"I better go say hi," Artemis said, standing from her seat int eh VIP section and heading down to the floor. 

Sam and Dean stayed where they were wanting to see what was going to happen. 

This was not Jimmy's scene Artemis could tell, he looked scared and worried he jumped when she touched him. Jimmy smiled when he saw it was Artemis. 

"You ok?' Artemis asked, touching his arm lightly to calm him. 

"Not really, this is not me," Jimmy replied, pointing around the club. 

"What is more, you?” Artemis asked. 

"home, reading," Jimmy said, sipping his soda. 

Artemis smiled, I'm glad you came, I am sorry.” she wanted to make sure Jimmy wasn't turned off by her action, and Artemis didn't want to scare him away. 

"It's fine, really um I question for you, I heard some people talking about you,” Jimmy said a light blush crossed his cheeks. 

"Anything?" Artemis said, leaning in closer. 

"Can you?” Jimmy cleared his throat, and started again, “ can you make a guy  _ ya know,  _ by dancing for them?”

"Ya know what?" Artemis asked, playing coy. She got off on making people uncomfortable, but she also wanted people to be comfortable with their sexuality, and they were all adults. They should be able to say cum. 

"Um well, make a…" Jimmy turned beet red and swallowed.

"Do you wanna find out?" Artemis asked.

"I'm uh that's not, that's not possible you need stimulation, friction,” Jimmy said, taking a sip of his drink and turning away. 

Artemis was beautiful, and Jimmy had her full attention he could see the envy in the other guy’s eyes as they watched them interact. Jimmy was feeling pretty good about himself for once people were envious of him. 

"Do you wanna find out? If I lose drinks are on the house,” Artemis asked, she smiled at him. 

Jimmy could lose himself in those jade green eyes, the light dusting for freckles, and that smile. 

"Have you ever lost?” Jimmy asked, bringing himself back to reality.

"No," Artemis said smugly. 

"I still don't believe you; it's impossible,” Jimmy said, shaking his head. 

Ruby laughed when she came over to check if Jimmy needed a refill, she shook her head at him and smiled. 

"Ruby set him up, pick a song,” Artemis said. 

"With arms wide open,” Jimmy said. 

"Pick a better song, never mind I'll pick it," Artemis said, walking away.

Ruby leads Jimmy to the chair; people started to back away; some were laughing; others were shaking their heads and sipping their drinks. 

"What is going on?" Jimmy asked, looking around before he sat down. 

"You'll find out," Ruby said walking away,

"Cream" by Prince & the New Power Generation started. 

Jimmy looked up as the spotlight came on. Artemis was beautiful, dancing sensually towards him. Jimmy had never seen anything like this, the music was the right amount of loud like it was playing his head. Jimmy watched as colors swirled around her, pink and red. The way Artemis moved to the music was like nothing Jimmy had ever seen in his life. 

Jimmy had never felt like this, he never even knew this was a thing it wasn't sexual; it was sensual playing with his senses. Too much and not enough. The cotton of his shirt felt too soft and too rough. The smelled like cinder filled his nose, and he wondered how Artemis was doing this to him. Jimmy could feel himself getting hard in his pants, it was uncomfortable, but he couldn't look away from Artemis, she smiled at him. She was beautiful with her bright green eyes. Jimmy wanted more; he never lusted after anything in his life. Jimmy was done when Artemis brushed his lips lightly with her fingers, it was almost like a kiss he jumped up and ran out.

Artemis stood there that had never happened before. Sure, people get embarrassed, but they have never run out of the club, she looked up at Dean who shrugged she headed back up to him he was waiting by the bar. 

"That was weird, you think his ok,” Artemis asked. 

"He didn't pay," Meg said, leaning over the counter to tell her. 

"It's ok, not a big deal," Artemis said, "do you have his address?"

"Yeah, sis, but I just, maybe leave him alone,” Dean said, folding his arms. He didn't want her to make him uncomfortable, and then Jimmy wouldn't want to meet Cas. 

"No, now I feel bad I did know he was a virgin, I didn't notice,” Artemis said, feeling horrible. 

"How do you know that?" Meg asked, after all the years of friendship, she was still finding out all the things that Artemis could do. 

"It's one of our gifts," Dean answered. 

Meg nodded and headed back down to the bar to check on people and the wait staff. 

"Sis, what are you gonna do?" Dean asked

"I'm gonna send him a basket," she said

** Jimmy **

That was the worst and best thing that had ever happened to Jimmy. He was so confused he shouldn't feel like this, enjoying it, enjoyed watching her dance. Jimmy enjoyed her touching him. Artemis wasn't his girlfriend or his wife; he shouldn't think of her in that way. It is not how Jimmy was raised; he went to a den of iniquity and wanted more. He never wanted anything more in his life. Jimmy made it home finally after an extremely uncomfortable bus ride. Jimmy sighed as he entered his apartment, his cat greeted him.

"Hey checkers," Jimmy said reaching down and petting his cat. 

She meowed at him in response. 

Jimmy headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He would have the throw that underwear out. 

It was wrong, Jimmy thought to himself. 

Jimmy wanted to see Artemis again. Jimmy thought about her while in the shower getting hard; he shouldn't be feeling like this. He was a good boy, a devout boy, but she was, she was magical.

** Winchester’s **

The next morning Artemis made her way to Jimmy's apartment. She was going to apologize in person. Artemis did feel bad, but in truth, she didn't even use that much of her magic. Artemis made him a basket of fresh-baked goods, honey, and so fruit and veggies from her garden, Artemis knocked on his door hoping that she didn't miss him,

"Oh," Jimmy said, opening the door, he was surprised and happy to see Artemis as his door. 

"I wanted to say sorry again, well I'm a jerk," Artemis said.

"Come in," Jimmy said, opening the door the rest of the way so she could walk in. 

"I made this for you, I'm sorry basket all the fruits, veggies are from my garden and so is the honey. I didn't know if you were a coffee or tea guy, so I uh put both," Artemis said, setting the basket on the counter.

"Thanks, I'm gonna miss the bus,” Jimmy said, looking at his watch. 

"I can drive you to work," Artemis said, looking at him. 

"That's ok, thanks for the basket," Jimmy said, avoiding her eyes. She was beautiful; he couldn't help the way he was feeling about her, and she was lovely. 

"Jimmy, I didn't know. If I did I wouldn't dream of doing that to you, everything is consensual, I wouldn't dace for someone unwilling or inexperienced" Artemis stepped close to him. 

"Why are you so nice to me?" Jimmy asked. 

It wasn't that Jimmy didn't want Artemis to be kind to him; it was that he wasn't used to it. Most people ignored him or made fun of him. 

"You'll find out, do you want a ride or not?" Artemis asked. 

Jimmy sighed. He did wanna be near Artemis, and a ride would be nice.

"I'll take the ride," Jimmy said, grabbing his phone and keys off the counter. 

Checkers jumped up on the counter and meowed at Artemis. 

"Hey, you have a kitty," Artemis said, smiling.

Artemis reached and picked the car up, snuggling the furry creature against her face. She loved cats, and they love her, but Dean was allergic, so they never had a cat. Jimmy laughed as Checker ran off after Artemis put her down, saying the cat usually hissed at people who came into the apartment. She smiled and said cats can sense people. Checkers can tell the bad from the good. Jimmy nodded and told Artemis they should get going. 

Jimmy looked at Artemis SUV and shook his head. It was beautiful, all black, it shone in the sunlight like it was brand new. 

"Jeez, I've never been to anything this nice,” Jimmy said, opening the car door. 

The seats were soft leather with heated seats. All black with purple and pink trim. It must be custom made Jimmy thought as he looked around, sitting in the chair. 

"This is my everyday car, you should see my weekend one," Artemis said, smiling as she climbed into the driver seat. 

"Seriously?" Jimmy asked, looking at Artemis in awe. 

"You have no idea who I am?" Artemis asked 

"I new to town, only been here about a month," Jimmy said. 

"I'm Artemis Winchester, I run three-night clubs with my brothers. We have a restoration garage, my twin runs, and my youngest brother is the family lawyer," Artemis said, putting the car in drive. 

"Wait. are you like the mob?" Jimmy asked. 

She shrugged it wasn't a big thing to her, sure if that's what he wanted to call it, everyone loved labeling things. 

"Oh my goodness, I took a ride from a criminal," Jimmy said, rubbing his face. 

"I take offense to that I have never been convicted of anything,” Artemis said in a fake offended voice. 

"But, you have been arrested?” Jimmy asked, looking at Artemis. 

"On a bullshit charge," Artemis replied, stopping at the red light and looking over at Jimmy. 

"Ok so what do you want with me I don't have anything. I have no ties to anything I was raised by a so-called prophet,” Jimmy said 

"Jimmy relaxes, I'm just nice, I don't want anything from you," Artemis said driving as the light turned green. 

"Ok," he said, 

Artemis shook her head."So tell me about yourself, why did you move here?" she asked.

"New start, my ex-girlfriend cheated on me, some much for the good Christian girl,” Jimmy scoffed at the memory. 

"Is that what you like, good girls?" Artemis asked. 

"Umm, yes, and well, I go to church. I haven't found one here yet do you know of any?” Jimmy asked. 

"Jimmy I'm a witch I don't go to church," Artemis replied. 

"Oh, I thought witches they um well I don't know, what I thought but not like you,” Jimmy said. 

"We are covered in all black robes and ate babies?" Artemis asked, laughing a bit at her bad joke. 

"Well, maybe not the eating babies part, but isn't that like devil worship?" Jimmy asked, 

"No, I don't believe in the devil, I worship Artemis and Apollo,” Artemis replied. 

"Those are a Greek myth,” Jimmy said. 

Artemis shook her head; it was stupid to think there was only one god in her opinion but then most people that it was strange they worshiped the old gods They didn't talk much after that, Jimmy was thinking about what he hand learned about the greek gods and goddess. 

"Wait, you worship the goddess of chastity?” Jimmy asked surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, and?" Artemis replied. 

"You don't seem very chaste,” Jimmy said and smacking himself for saying it out loud. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Artemis asked defensively. 

"I didn't mean….. just last night,” Jimmy said, trying to recover any respect she had left for him. 

"I'm not, and she doesn't mind," Artemis said. 

Jimmy looked at her like she was insane. Talking about a goddess as if she was real and had an opinion on the matter.

"One of my clubs is a BDSM club," Artemis said as they pulled in to the parking lot of the pizza place. 

"Like whips and stuff,” Jimmy asked. 

Jimmy was curious about it but would never allow himself to say it out loud. That type of sex was for weirdos and deviants. Artemis didn't seem like either one of those things. Jimmy started to question everything he was ever taught. 

"Yeah and stuff, we are here," Artemis said, leaning close to him. "Let me know if you need a ride home."

"My car broke down, that's why I had to take the bus."

"I'll have my brother stop by seeing what's wrong with it. Maybe he can fix it,” Artemis said. 

Jimmy got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. He never had in his life wanted anyone the way he wanted Artemis. It didn't need to be more than a friendship, but he wouldn't mind if it blossomed into something else. 

** CAS Apartment **

Cas was waiting for Artemis and Dean to come over. They said they wanted to talk. Cas hoped they hadn't changed their minds about letting him move in with them. Maybe Dean was going to break up with him, and that's why Artemis was coming with Dean. She going to take him memories of Dean and her like she did to Hannah. A knock at the door pulled Cas out of his panicked thoughts, he took a deep breath before opening the door. 

"Hey baby," Dean said, kissing him.

"Hey," Cas said when Dean pulled away. 

Cas smiled, giving Artemis a hug.

"So, what's up?' Cas asked, "do you want a beer?'

"I'm good," Artemis said, looking around this was the first time in his apartment. "So we have something to tell you.”

Artemis looked at Dean and then back at Cas. 

"Oh, ok,” Cas said, sounding sad. 

"It's not a bad thing Cassie, don't worry,” Artemis said, giving him a soft smile. 

"I'm a little worried, please don't take my memories," Cas hurried. 

"Why would I do that?" Artemis asked with a laugh, she looked at Dean.

Dean looked at Cas; he could see the panic in the man's eyes. Dean took Cas by the hands to settle him, he didn't like using his magic, but Cas was in panic mode, and Dean needed him calm for the information they were about to give him.

"Baby, that's not going to happen, and we still want you to move in with us. We just have something well here," Dean said, holding his hand out to Artemis. 

She handed him the file Sam put together, and Dean gave it to Cas. 

"Where, how?' Cas said, looking over the file. 

The picture was of him, but the name was different. Everything was changed except for the birthday and the place where the look-alike was born. 

"It was really by chance, he delivered a pizza to the house," Dean said. 

"How long have you known?" Cas asked sitting on the couch, he was in shock 

"Just a few days we wanted to have answered first," Artemis said, softly.

"Ok, have you talked to him?” Cas asked, looking at them both. 

"Yeah, I have Dean haven't," Artemis said, "I may have frightened him a bit."

"What did you do?" Cas asked. He was annoyed that she may have scared off his brother. 

"What I always do?” Artemis replied. 

"You didn't? You danced?” Cas asked. 

"I didn't know, and I bought him a basket today so calm down, his fine sweet and nice and very devout man,” Artemis said. 

"Sis was just playing with him, you know how she gets when she's had a few," Dean said noticing Cas was still upset that Artemis had done what she had done, he sighed and shook his head.

"I have a brother my whole life I never… and now not just a brother but a twin brother," Cas said, "thank you guys for telling me."

"You are a welcome, baby," Dean said, smiling at Cas. 

"Speak of the devil," she said, looking at her phone.

"That's him what does he want?' Cas asked

"A ride home from work, his car broke down, so he had to take the bus, but I dropped him off today, you good I'm going to go pick him up," she said

"You're such a bleeding heart."

Artemis made a face asked Cas. If he wanted her to tell Jimmy about him, Cas nodded he wanted to meet Jimmy even if they didn't end up being close he was still happy to know he had a sibling out in the world. 

Cas looked at the file and sighed.

"My whole life, I thought I was alone," Cas said his rough voice thick with tears. 

"I know, baby, I'm so sorry,” Dean said, reaching for him. 

"I have a brother, what if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks there's something wrong with me?" Cas said, "maybe there is something wrong with me?'

"Baby, what are you talking about?' Dean asked taking the file from him

"I don't know some of the stuff we do in bed, I just…"

"This is a sub drop baby, are you feeling bad about what we are doing?'

Cas nodded; he did feel like there was something wrong with him because he liked to be hit. 

"Baby, we are healthy sexual explorative people, and it's ok to be there's nothing weird or wrong about it come on you need to eat, you have any cookies?"

"Yeah, she just gave me some more," he said with a sniff, "I thought this happened after sex."

"Usually, but it can happen anytime, that's why I need you to tell me how you are feeling."

"Ok, can we cuddle everything is just too much right now."

"Yeah, come on," Dean said, grabbing everything they needed and headed to the bedroom.

** Artemis **

Jimmy was waiting outside when Artemis pulled up to the pizza place. Jimmy got in the car. His shirt was torn, and he had a scrape on his face. Jimmy looked like he had been in a fight. 

"What happened to you?' Artemis asked once he was settled. 

"I got mugged while I was waiting for you," Jimmy said, putting his head down. He waited for her to say something about how weak he was and how much of a loser he was fro, not sticking up for himself. To his surprise, that's not what happened. 

"Buy who?" Artemis asked gently. 

"Some kids," Jimmy said sighing, "I gave them my wallet.”

Artemis made a face like she knew who it was and pulled out of the parking lot, she pulled over when she saw some men sitting on a porch talking. 

"Hey, Miss, I haven't seen you in a while," the man said. 

"Hey Carl, my friend here was robbed by some kids you wouldn't happen to know which kids?' Artemis asked.

"Oh, Miss, they didn't know. They are kids,” Carl replied. 

"I know, and now they will, I'm not going to hurt them," Artemis said. 

Carl gave her the name of the kids that bragged about robbing Jimmy,

"What are you going to do?" Jimmy asked

"Just scare them a bit," Artemis said flashing a wicked grin,

The kids were sitting on the porch stoop laughing and joking they stopped when Artemis pulled up and stepped out of the car. 

"Oh shit," one of the kids said

"How many times I gotta tell you, no robbing people you need money you ask me," Artemis said.

"We are sorry, Miss, we didn't know he knew you,” the kid said. 

"And this is why we don't rob people give me the wallet,” Artemis said, holding out her hand. 

"We don't..'

"Don't lie to me?" Artemis said, flashing a bit of her magic.

"We are sorry, Miss," the kid said, handing her the wallet.

"Be good boys, I'll be by tomorrow, talk to your mama?" Artemis said, getting back into the car. 

"Aw Miss, not my mom," the kids said. 

Artemis tossed Jimmy his waller, he looked at her.

"It's good to be boss,”

Artemis didn't wanna come out right away with “ oh, hey, you have an identical twin, and he really wants to meet you." So she poked around went fishing to see if Jimmy already knew about Cas. 

"So, you got any siblings?" Artemis asked as they drove to Jimmy's house.

"Um yeah, but he doesn't know about me," Jimmy said, looking a bit sad.

"Why?” Artemis asked. She knew the answer but wanted Jimmy to say the reason.

"I was adopted, my parents were ok, but my birth parents only wanted one child, and I'm a twin," Jimmy said, looking out the window.

"What if they wanted to know you? Have you talk to them?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know. What if my brother is a jerk and doesn't want anything to do with me?" Jimmy asked. The fear of rejection ran deep in Jimmy he was never good enough or smart enough he didn't want his brother to think the same thing about him

"I doubt that,” Artemis replied. 

"How do you know?" Jimmy asked as they parked Artemis took a deep breath.

"Can I come up?" Artemis asked, turning the car off. 

"I guess,” Jimmy said. He didn't want to seem too eager about having Artemis in his apartment again.

They got out of the car Artemis followed Jimmy up to his apartment, Jimmy opened the front door, and they walked in the cat greeted them and walked down the small hall,

"Do you want anything to drink?" Jimmy asked, "I have juice or milk."

"I'm ok, Jimmy, thank you, um I don't know how to tell you this,” Artemis said.

"What?” Jimmy asked, worried she was going to dump him before they got the chance to even get to know one another. 

"Your brother is my brother's boyfriend," Artemis said, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You know, my brother?” Jimmy asked he turned away from her for a second campaign himself. 

"Yeah, it why I thought you and Dean, and the stuff I said the other night,” Artemis said, she didn't know if he was mad or nor. 

"You need to leave."

"But.. he wants to meet you, Artemis said, trying to salvage the conversation. 

"You told him about me?" Jimmy growled, "you had no right."

"I had every right, Cas is a brother to me, of course, I'm going to tell him that I meet his twin," Artemis snapped back.

"Leave," Jimmy said, pointing to the door. 

"When you get over yourself, call me, and I'll set up so you can meet him," Artemis said, leaving slamming the door behind her. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet Cas' dad  
> some not nice things are said  
> Dean and Cas smut

** Chapter 12 **

Since the announcement that the club was getting an award. People from both sides were protesting outside the club. Some people believed that people should have a safe place to explore their sexuality. There were the people who thought it was all adultery and debauchery going on inside. The news was covering the protesting outside of the club day and night. Artemis laughed as she and Meg pulled up to the club. They rolled down the window to listen. 

"That woman, if you even wanna call her that runs a den of sin and incest," the preach yelled, "and she will try and corrupt you all. Listen to me brothers and sisters, this so-called club is a place of devil worship. She will seduce your husband from you ladies hold on to your man, and men do not let this harlot show you the way of sin. It only leads to one place, we all know damnation is for all those who sin may the almighty strike down those who enter this building may they forever burn in the fiery pits of hell."

People were cheering and nodding, along with what the preacher was saying. 

Artemis, Meg got out of the car, walking to the club. When the preacher spotted them. 

"Here comes the whore and her minions now," The preacher yelled, pointing to Artemis and Meg. 

The officer that was assigned to escort them from the club to the car and back shook his head. No one knew that the officer was a patron of Huntress Moon. 

"Keep sweet talking me, you're me all dewy," Meg said, she wasn't one to back down. 

Artemis smirked as she opened the door. They both were laughing by the time they got inside.

"I can't believe that guy," Meg said, catching her breath and pointing to the door.

"Bigotry is not a good look, shit, I got to go back to the car. I forgot my laptop," Artemis said, she opened the door. 

Unexpectedly Artemis felt a sharp pain and blood trickling down her face and into her mouth. Artemis stood there stunned, she had no idea what happened shock started to set in. 

"Miss Winchester, are you alright," the officer asked who was assigned to watch the protesters, his partner had the preacher in cuffs, "Artemis," he said.

"I don't know," Artemis replied robotically. 

"I call an ambulance, you are bleeding," the officer said, calling it in over the radio. "Let's get you inside," he said, pulling her into the club.

"Art, what happened?" Meg said, running over to her, checking her out. 

Artemis didn't answer at first, and Meg repeated her question, she finally looked up.

"The preacher threw something," Artemis said. 

Not looking at Meg but through her. 

"I think she's in shock," the officer said.

"Ruby, call Dean," Meg yelled, pressing a rag to Artemis' nose.

Ruby nodded and picked up the phone, telling Dean to hurry up and get to the club it was Artemis. 

"Can you heal yourself?" Meg asked.

"No, it's a selfless act," Artemis said with a stuffy nose. 

The ambulance showed up at the same time Dean did. They insisted she go in case she had a concussion. Artemis made a fuss about going to the hospital, but Dean told her she needed to go get checked out. 

"I'll follow," Dean said, kissing her head she nodded and went with the EMTs.

** Police station **

Cas was talking to Hannah about their case when they heard yelling. They looked at each other, headed to the front to see what was going on and who was screaming. 

"She's a whore, sin inducing whore she deserved what she got," the preacher was yelling.

Cas knew that voice, he grew up with that voice resonating in his skull, his dad. 

"What happened?' Cas asked.

. "Preacher man outside Miss's club decided to throw a bottle at her, hit her in the face," the officer said, shaking his head. 

"Is she ok?' Cas asked, checking his phone.

He had a text from Dean, letting him know what was going on.

"Yeah, she's at the hospital."

"That filthy whoremonger, she deserved it," the preacher yelled. 

Cas took a deep breath, "I got this," he said.

"Hello, Zachariah," Cas said.

"Castiel, it's been a while," Zachariah said. 

Cas took him from the officer, lead him down to the holding cells.

"You can't hit people," Cas said.

"She is a harlot, a strumpet," Zachariah said like it explained everything. 

"You still can not assault her, you don't know anything about her," Cas said. 

"oh, and I'm sure you have been to that den of sin, with the other homosexuals."

Cas shook his head "she had more compassion and kindness in her pinky than you do in your whole body. You wanna preach God's word, but you do nothing but preach hate," Cas said, placing his dad in the holding cell and walking away.

Cas gave Dean a call to check on Artemis. He wanted to make sure she was ok. 

**_ "Hey, babe, is she ok?" _ **

**_ "Yeah, shocked more than anything, she's scrappy but this.." _ **

**_ "I'm so sorry it was my dad." _ **

**_ "Your dad was the preacher?" _ **

**_ "Yeah they just bought him in, I'm so sorry to tell Art I'll make it up to her" _ **

**_ "Hey Cas," Artemis said with a stuffy nose. _ **

**_ "I'm so sorry." _ **

**_ "It's not your fault, but I'm ok, thank you for checking here's Dean." _ **

**_ "Hey, I gotta go. The nurse is taking her to Xray." _ **

**_ "Ok, keep me updated." _ **

**_ "We will," Dean said, hanging up. _ **

Hannah came up to him, looking worried. Even if she didn't know why she still wanted to make sure Artemis was ok 

"She ok," Cas said, nodding. 

Cas told Hannah what Dean said and that Artemis was heading to x-ray.

"Should we go to the hospital?" Hannah asked.

Cas was about to reply when the Captain called his name. 

"Novak," the Captain yelled.

"Yes, sir," Cas said.

"I want you to go take a statement from Artemis, you know them, so they will talk to you find out what happened?"

"Yes, sir." they replied in unison, grabbing what they needed before they left.

Cas and Hannah headed to the hospital. Cas texted Dean, letting him know they were coming, and they needed to get a statement from Artemis. 

Dean walked up to Cas, stopping them before they got to the room. 

"Hey, she still in x-ray," Dean said.

Dean was checking his phone talking to Sam, letting him know what was going on, but he was in court and finally got a recess. 

"Did she tell you what happened?" Hannah asked, pulling out her notebook. 

"Yeah, they got there the preacher was preaching they weren't paying attention to what he was saying. Artie had to go back to the car, and when she went back outside, son of a bitch hit in the face," Dean said with a bitter edge to his voice.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know my dad was in town," Cas said. 

The nurse came out with Artemis. She beamed brightly when she saw Cas.

"Cassie," yelled.

"They gave her drugs, she doesn't take drugs. Artie is a little loppy," Dean said, laughing at his sister. 

"Hannah," Artemis said in a softer tone than usual.

"We need to ask what happened," Cas said.

"Your dad hit me in the face," Artemis said matter of factly. 

"Ok, maybe should do this when you aren't high on painkillers," Cas said

They followed as the nurse wheeled Artemis back into her room, Dean and Cas trying to cover their smile. She was so happy. 

"You're beautiful; I always forget how pretty you are," Artemis said, looking at Hannah.

"It's time for you to go," Dean said Hannah, and Cas nodded.

"I'll get her statement later," Cas said giving Dean a quick kiss,

** Winchester House **

The doctor released Artemis she was fine just a broken nose and two black eyes, he gave her painkillers and told Artemis to rest. Dean said the doctor he would look after her as he wheeled her out of the emergency room. 

"Artie, you ok?" Dean asked as he helped her into the car. 

"Yeah, my face hurts, me like these," Artmeid said, shaking the pill bottle.

"You gotta wait to take more," Dean replied as he got into the driver seat.

Artemis nodded and looked out the window the ride back to the house was quiet until Dean spoke up about the way Artemis was looking at Hannah. 

"Hey, maybe you shouldn't make heart eyes at Hannah if you don't want her to know."

"Shut up," Artemis said. 

Dean smiled, pulled up to the house and old hatchback parked in the driveway, Artemis looked at Dean

"You expecting anyone?" Dean asked as they pulled up to the house.

"No," Artemis said, getting out of the car when Dean stopped. 

Jimmy was standing by the car, looking nervous. He looked around and gave Artemis a shy smile. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Artemis asked. 

She was excited to see him. Jimmy had not returned any of her text of phone calls. 

"I saw on the news, and I want… you didn't answer your phone," Jimmy said, looking down.

Dean headed inside to let them talk. He didn't want to make Jimmy uncomfortable, and he could tell that Artemis liked Jimmy.

"Oh I'm ok, broken nose from a preacher it's a good day," Artemis said with a laugh like it wasn't a big deal that she was assaulted. 

Jimmy sighed, "you don't have to do that, ya know,' he said. 

"Do what?" Artemis asked.

"Act like you are ok when I know you are not," Jimmy said. 

He wanted to reach out to touch her, let Artemis know he was there for her. 

Jimmy didn't. There was a part of him that was scared to be rejected by Artemis. The power she holds her status, Jimmy knew he wouldn't be able to handle that kind of rejection. 

"I am ok, and your brother will be here soon to make a statement I don't know if this is how you wanna meet," Artemis said, folding her arms across her chest. 

"I just, I can't… I'm not.." Jimmy took a deep breath. 

"Look, you got mad and kicked me out. Then, I haven't heard from you in a week. You show up being all well you; I wanna go lay down my face hurts," Artemis said, unfolding her arms and placing a hand on her hip.

Jimmy hung his head down, he only wanted to check on Artemis. He understood that Artemis was upset and in pain. Jimmy apologized and got into his car and left. 

Artemis felt like an asshole for snapping at him, she headed into the house. Dean was waiting on the stairs for her. 

"What did he want?' Dean asked when she walked in.

"To see if I was ok," Artemis replied, walking up the stairs.

"That was nice of him," Dean said, following up the stairs.

"Super nice," Artemis said sarcastically. 

"What's wrong?" Dean asked. 

Artemis sighed heading into her room, she didn't wanna talk to Daena bout it she knew what was coming and she wasn't in the mood for his teasing. 

"Nothing, he got mad because I told Cas about him. Jimmy hasn't answered my phone call or text. Then he shows up to see if I'm ok," Artemis said, turning and looking at Dean from the doorway of her room. 

"Oh my god, you like him?" Dean said he wasn't surprised at all, but he did love teasing his sister. 

"No, I don't," Artemis snapped.

"Yes, you do. You are doing that thing you do when you like someone, and the person doesn't like you back," Dean said, leaning against the door fame smirking. 

"Shut up, let me know when Cas gets here," Artemis said, flopping on her bed.

Dean shook his head and left. He didn't mean to upset his sister, but a part of him knew that Jimmy was what Artemis needed in her life.

Cas showed up with Hannah about an hour later. Dean went and got Artemis telling her to come down and talk to Cas and Hannah. 

"Ok, so what happened?" Cas asked. 

Artemis folded her arms across her chest and rocked on her heels. 

"I don't know, I went into the club, and the preacher was yelling about whatever. I don't even know he called me a whore, we went into the club. I forgot my laptop, so I had to go back to the car, then my face was hurting." Artemis said, tears welling in her eyes. 

Dean rubbed her shoulder, pulling her into a hug. Dean knew as tough as Artemis was sometimes; she was sensitive. Especially if it was something, she didn't deserve, like being hit in the face with a bottle for running a legitimate business. 

"You didn't see who threw it?" Hannah asked gently. She couldn't stand the fact that Artemis'd face was starting to turn a deep purple. 

"No, I have no idea," Artemis replied.

"Ok, the officer saw who it was, and you can press charges if you want," Cas said.

"I'm not pressing charges," Artemis said. 

"Artemis, you can't let people…" they all said in unison. 

Artemis heal up her hand, and they all stopped talking. 

"I'm not the fact that my face is bruised, and I haven't let Dean heal me it's a statement that I was peaceful, and he was not," Artemis said.

Cas smiled "I get it, show them that you aren't the bad guy."

"Exactly, also, I just want people to know it isn't a bad thing to have a safe place to explore your kinks," Artemis said. 

"I know," Cas said, hugging her.

"Are we done?" Artemis asked, breaking the hug. 

"Yeah," Cas said, nodding. 

"I'm going to bed." Artemis said, heading up the stairs. 

They watched as Artemis headed up the stairs waiting until they could see her any more. 

"Is she ok?' Hannah asked Dean.

"I don't know; she got a lot going on in that head of hers," Dean said, sighing.

"Can I help with anything?" Hannah asked. 

Cas looked at Dean, and back at Hannah, he couldn't believe Hannah asked Dean if she could help with anything. She knows they don't like her. 

"No, you can't," Dean snapped. 

"We are going to go. I'm going to let the Captain know your sister is the bigger person, and let my dad out," Cas said

"Ok, are you coming to the club tonight?" Dean asked, turning his attention to Cas. 

"I don't know, we will see," Cas said, heading to the door.

Hannah told Dean to let them know if Artemis changed her mind, and they would lock him back up.

** Huntress **

Artemis was in a bit of a mood at the club that night, understandable she did get hit in the face that morning. Artemis never put up with idiots touching her staff like they were property. 

"There's a strict no-touching policy," Artemis reminded the guys.

"Aww, come on, we are just having fun." 

that was the wrong thing to say. Artemis looked at the guy and stepped into the guy's personal space. 

"You are just having fun, rape is fun to you," Artemis said.

"Hey, wait, no, that's not…" the guy started to say. 

"Hands to yourself or I'll 86 you," Artemis said, walking away.

The guy called Artemis back, tell her what happened was bull shit, and then he asked if she would dance for him and his friends, Artemis nodded and told him to pick a song. 

"Man in a box," the guy said. 

Artemis smirked, "Have a seat?" she said, motioning for Cole to bring more chairs. There were five of them it would be easy.

The song started it was darker, dirty than she typically would dance to, but the perfect fit for her mood. No less graceful the room was transfixed. Everyone, even the staff, and they were used to Artemis dancing. Still, there was something dark, alluring about this dance midnight blue and black swirled around her as Artemis made her way to the circle. They all sat up straight, watching. The ring leader swallowed as Artemis focused on him. First, he shifted, rubbing the front of his pants, trying to adjust to a more comfortable spot. Artemis pushed away, moving around as the chorus hit to make them all rub themselves. It was angry and aggressive but still playing up the senses. 

The sight of Artemis moving graceful, paying attention to each guy as she moved. One swore and looked down, breathing a bit hard. Artemis smirked as she danced away from him, focusing on his friends, making the club smelled like sweat, sex. They popped off one by one by the time the song ended.

Artemis headed up to the VIP section to see Sam and Dean. Sams' face was red, and he was breathing heavily, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"That was close another minute," Sam said, he shook his head.

"Sorry, Sammy." Artemis said, hugging him, "I had to prove a point."

"It's ok, sis, it happens. I know you can't help it anyway even if you weren't trying," Sam replied, letting go. "Are you ok?'

"I don't know what wrong with me tonight. I like the dark tonight," Artemis said.

"Then go with it," Sam said, "you wanna weigh in on this?" he turned to Dean.

"I know what's wrong. Artie just won't admit it to herself," Dean said, shrugging. 

Dean knew what was bothering Artemis, and the faster she admitted it, the better she would feel.

"I don't like him, Dean, I don't even know him," Artemis said sighing. She sat down in the seat next to Dean and shoved him, she mad that he would bring Jimmy up. 

"Who?' Sam asked, sitting in his seat and picking up his glass. 

"Jimmy," Dean said.

"I liked it better when you didn't talk so much," Artemis said, looking at Dean.

"Wait, Cas' brother? Really? that guy?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow at Artemis.

"Shut up, Sam," Artemis said, glaring at her brothers.

"No, really, do you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Artemis said softening a bit when her little brother smiled.

"He seems too vanilla for you, that's all." Sam said, setting his glass down on the table. 

Meg came up the stairs and looked at Sam.

"Whos too vanilla?" Meg asked, taking a seat next to Sam. 

"It's about time you came up," Artemis said, ignoring her question give Dean and Sam death stares 

"I was having fun. Your fucking dance," Meg said, shaking her head.

"Sorry," Artemis said.

"So whos too vanilla for our Artie?" Meg asked.

"Jimmy," Sam said.

"Really?" Meg asked, "you made him cream his pants in under a minute."

"It's not his fault," Artemis said Dean started laughing.

"I was right," he said, teasing her.

"All of you need to leave me alone besides, I scare him, being a boss and all," she said.

Sammy stood up, stretched, and looked around, he smirked when he saw Jimmy downstairs. 

"If his so scared of you, why is he downstairs?" Sam asked. 

"What?' Artemis asked, standing up, looking over to where Sam was pointing. 

Meg pushed Artemis towards the stairs urging her to go talk to Jimmy.

"Go if anything you can pop his cherry," Meg teased.

Artemis looked at Dean it was weird Jimmy looked like Cas. would it be weird for Dean to Artemis to like Jimmy?

"Sis, it's fine," Dean said, knowing what she was asking, she nodded and headed down the stairs. He told her to go and have fun. 

Sam, Dean, and Meg huddled together to watch what was going to happen, they weren't going to miss the chance to see Artemis make Jimmy squirm a bit. 

"Does she?" Sam asked.

"I think his different and she needs that," Dean said.

"She needs something," Meg said.

Jimmy looked around the club, trying not to be obvious why he was there, but he was definitely looking for Artemis. Jimmy smiled when he spotted Artemis walking towards him. He couldn't help it, she was beautiful and friendly to him. Jimmy was kicking himself for being rude to Artemis. 

"Can I help you?' Artemis asked.

"I, I wanted to say sorry for earlier, I should have just called and left a message. I um I was worried, I needed to see you in person," Jimmy said, looking down. 

"That's sweet of you, but this isn't the worst that's happened to me," Artemis said, stepping closer. 

Jimmy took a deep breath and stepped a little closer to her too. Her scent filled his nostrils; it was alluring and calming. 

"I'm gonna go," Jimmy said, he started to walk away. 

"You can stay to have a drink with me," Artemis said, touching his arm. 

Artemis didn't want him to leave. She liked the way he blushed and was shy around her. Jimmy was the first person she had met that wasn't trying to get into her pants right away. 

"I don't drink," Jimmy said, placing his hand over hers.

"That's ok we have other stuff," Artemis said, pulling her hand away slowly and going behind the bar.

"What do you want?" Artemis Asked.

Jimmy smiled, asking for a club soda. Artemis poured it for him and slid it across the bar, pouring herself a whiskey and walking back around.

"Come on," Artemis said, leading him to the downstairs table so they could talk.

The last thing she needed was Sam, Dean, and Meg interacting Jimmy, it was bad enough they were watching from upstairs. Artemis saw them all duck down when she looked up. 

"Sorry I was rude when you told me about Casteel," Jimmy said, sipping his club soda. 

"It's CASS T-EL, and it's ok, I understand," Artemis replied. 

"No, I shouldn't have gotten mad. You were looking out for Castiel," Jimmy said, looking down at the table. 

Artemis took a sip of her drink and looked out across the floor Cas was standing there staring.

"I just wanna meet him. My whole life, I felt like something was missing in my life, and now I know it was my brother," Jimmy said, looking up at Artemis. 

"Here's your chance," Artemis said, pointing.

Jimmy looked up and saw the stranger that looked like him staring back. He couldn't believe it, Jimmy knew they were identical twins, but it was weird watching his messy-haired reflection staring back at him. 

"Um, should I?" Jimmy said, nodding towards Cas. 

"I'll get him," Artemis said. 

Standing up and walking to Cas, she signed to Dean to come down, "Cassie, are you ok?" Artemis asked.

'That's him?" Cas said, still staring. 

"Yeah I didn't know you were coming and he just showed up, I would have told you," Artemis said. 

She felt horrible; this isn't how they wanted Cas to meet his brother, but it was happening, and everything happens for a reason. 

"It's ok, I wanna meet him."

Dean came down and took Cas' hand. Giving his hand a squeeze, Cas looked up at Dean. 

"Hey, baby," Dean said softly.

"Hey," Cas said, taking a deep breath. 

Cas followed Artemis to the table Jimmy stood up, he looked scared.

"Hi," Jimmy said.

"Hello, I'm Castiel."

"Jimmy, it's nice to meet you."

"Same," Cas replied. 

"Cas, you wanna drink?" Dean asked he nodded.

"I'll get the bottle," Artemis said, heading to the bar. 

As Artemis made her way back to the table, Ruby stopped her, she nodded dropped the bottle at the table,

"I'll be back," Artemis said, smiling. 

"Wait, what's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"You'll find out," Artemis said with a wink. 

"Closer" by NIN started.

Dean quickly gave Cas some herb this was going to be wrong, he gave some to Jimmy to he looked at him

"It will help trust me," Cas said,

This dance was pure sex and filth. Even keeping all her clothes on this was pure sex dripping from Artemis. Jimmy swallowed and let out a breath he looked over at Cas and Dean before turning back to Artemis. They, too, were transfixed like they couldn't look away. Jimmy was getting hard. He was not supposed to let it happen again. Artemis kept moving, free following, graceful like angel Jimmy thought she could be his angel. He wanted to know what her body would feel like pressed to his, Jimmy tried to shake his head, but there was nothing he could do to shake this feeling of want and need. 

Artemis smirked as the song ended, Jimmy was surprised he didn't cum watching this time, maybe it was different it, she was focused on someone else. 

"Excuse us," Cas said, grabbing Dean by the hand and pulling him out of the booth.

Cas dragged Dean down to Artemis' office slammed him up against the door Dean laughed as Cas undid his pants,

"Someone is eager" Dean smirked.

Cas pulled Dean to the desk, kissing him and digging for the lube Artemis kept in the draw. Cas broke the kiss turned Dean over and pulled down Dean's pants past his ass, he pulled himself out, lubed up and slammed into Dean with no warning.

"Oh, Jesus, shit," Dean cried out.

"You want me to stop?" Cas asked.

"No, keep going, fuck keep going," Dean said.

Dean enjoying this side of Cas, Cas started slamming into him and groaning like something out of porn.

"You like that?" Cas growled. 

"Fuck ya," Dean said, moaning, trying to hold on as Cas slammed into him over and over hit that sweet spot.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum."

Cas reached around and started jerking Dean's cock, Dean came hard in Cas' hand, Cas followed, licking his hand clean while Dean looked over his shoulder.

"That's the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen," Dean said, breathing hard, Cas laughed.

"Feel better?' Dean asked.

"Yeah, was I too rough."

"No, I liked it a lot."

"Good because I did too. Now let's go talk to my brother."

They cleaned up and made sure they didn't look too much like they had sex in the office before heading back out to the club. Jimmy was still sitting at the booth when they came back both flushed clothes a little rumpled,

"You guys, ok?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, we are good," Cas said.

"Where my sister?" Dean asked, looking around. 

"Off talking to people, she keeps getting called away," Jimmy said, looking a little annoyed. 

He wanted to talk to her more, be close to her. 

Dean nodded and told Jimmy when it was a busy night, it happened more often than not. Artemis would make her way back over to the table when it started to slow down. 

"So, where are you from?' Cas asked.

"Illinois," Jimmy said, "you?"

"Same, but I guess that makes sense, have you always known?" Cas replied. 

"I found out a few years ago, I wasn't sure if you would have wanted to meet me. Then my life has kind of been in the crapper. I just thought maybe it would be nice to have some family or at least a friend," Jimmy said, taking a sip of his drink. 

"I had no idea you were out there. I would have looked for you," Cas said.

"Maybe we could get lunch sometimes I work over at Pollari's." Jimmy replied. He sounded hopeful that Cas would at least want to be friends. 

"I would like that, but for now I just…. this is crazy, my parents never said a word about you," Cas said, shaking his head. 

Jimmy shook his head and told Cas it wasn't his fault that their parents only wanted one of them, they talked a bit more and watch Artemis make her rounds Jimmy looked at Dean. 

"So this is a weird question, but um does she or is she?" Jimmy didn't know who to asked if Artemis was single or not 

"Seeing anyone?" Cas offered, smirking into his drink. 

Cas knew how his brother was feeling her felt the same thing the first time he saw Dean, and it was a hard feeling to shake.

"Oh yeah," Jimmy said.

Dean started laughing he was laughing so hard he began to cry, he slumped down into the booth. Cas smacked him in the chest, telling Dean to stop being rude.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jimmy asked.

"No, Dean's just being rude," Cas said.

"Look you're a good Christian boy, right?" Dean asked once he stopped laughing.

"I try to be," Jimmy said looking down

"Artie is a witch, she is strong-willed, she sexual. All bad girl wrapped up in a big heart," Dean said.

He wasn't trying to discourage Jimmy, but he wanted Jimmy to know that Artemis is who she is, and he wasn't going to change that. 

"I don't think she's that bad. I mean, look at her," Jimmy said, smiling as he watched Artemis. 

"Dude, she makes guys cum because she thinks it funny trust me you ain't making a housewife out of Artie," Dean said. 

Cas smacked Dean on the leg, he was acting like a jerk, and he knew it was because Artemis was his sister, and Dean was trying to protect her. 

"That's not, I'm not even sure, I just…" Jimmy said, flustered.

"Look, I just want you to know who she is, Artie is adorable, and she knows it, but she'll also kick your ass," Dean said,

Artemis came running up to the table, out of breath.

"Come dance with me," Artemis said to Dean, "please."

"What song?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his drink. 

"Sorcerer, I need you; no one does it right with me," Artemis whined a bit when she said it. 

"I like that one," Dean said, smiling.

"Please?" Artemis asked again with a little bounce.

Dean looked at Cas, Cas smiled "this one is different, it's fun, no sex."

"Go show me," Cas said, smiling scooting out of the booth so Dean could get out.

Artemis took Dean's hand he spun her around her dress changed into a Romani looking dress with bells around her waist. No shoes, not that Artemis usually wore shoes when she danced, she swayed her hips as Dean moved with her. They were beautiful, moving gracefully. It was different Cas could feel it this was meant to get people dancing. Cas looked at Jimmy watching them dance. He was focused on Artemis. Cas knew the draw Dean had the same one. It was fun watching them Cas wish Dean danced for. He was just as graceful as his sister. They smiled at each other and laughed as the song picked up. Cas never noticed how much they looked alike until that moments watching them. Their magic swirled together Artemis' pink and purple, Dean's red and black people joined them on the floor as the song wound down and ended.

"How does she do that?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know. It's one of Art's many gifts," Cas said.

"It's beautiful," Jimmy said breathlessly.

"I know," Cas said, nodding. 

The club closed down Jimmy was still there having a good time talking getting to know Cas they decided to wait on the heavy stuff like family and not know about each other for another day,

"I missed the last bus," Jimmy said looking around

"Just come with us, we have plenty of rooms. I can drive you home in the morning," Artemis said.

"Is that ok?" Jimmy asked, looking at Dean.

"I'm not in charge. If Artie wants you to come home, that's up to you," Dean said, holding his hands up.

"Not tonight," Cas said, nipping at his jaw.

Dean growled and lead them all to the car waiting, they snuggled close when they got in the vehicle Jimmy looked away with a blush. 

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," Jimmy said.

. "Don't tell me you think it's a sin?" Artemis said.

"No, I, I have never been around gay people before," Jimmy said, lowering his voice so he won't offend anyone. 

"Welcome. We are normal people," Artemis said.

"You're gay," Jimmy asked, surprised. 

"I'm bi."

"Me too," Dean said, pulling Cas close.

"I'm just gay, and Daddy didn't like it," Cas slurred.

"How much did he drink?" Artemis asked.

"I think a little too much," Dean said, kissing the top of his head.

Cas passed out before they pulled up to the house. Dean carried Cas up to their room to lay him down, he came back down to the kitchen. Where Artemis and Jimmy were, she was pulling out stuff for a sandwich. 

"Hey, are there..?'

Artemis handed him a tin of cookies she makes for hangover and waters to help if he threw up.

"You are the best," Dean said, kissing her cheek.

"If you need me, come get me," Artemis said as Dean was walking out of the kitchen. 

"I will," Dean said, not turning around but running up to make sure Cas was still ok. 

"Are you hungry?" Artemis asked, turning to Jimmy.

"A little," Jimmy said, looking around, "my apartment could fit in here."

"Yeah, I know. I have been to your apartment," Artemis said, making them both sandwiches. 

"This place is crazy big," Jimmy said in awe. 

"We like it. Dean and I share a wing Sam has his own, and then the rest is for whatever," Artemis said, handing Jimmy a sandwich.

"Thanks" he took a bit "mm this good"

"Thanks. Come on, time for bed," Artemis said.

Jimmy followed her, looking around as they went up the stairs. Jimmy was looking at the different things they had on the walls, mostly family photos he stopped at one little Dean and Artemis with a blonde woman.

"That's our mom, she died when Dean and I were four," Artemis said from the top of the stairs.

"I'm sorry." Jimmy said, looking up at Artemis.

She had a fire in her eyes as she thought back to that night. 

"It's ok we got the guy that set the fire, that's all that matters," Artemis said with a shrug before turning and heading down the hall. 

"Do you want a room alone?" Artemis asked, stopping at her door. 

"Umm, I think that. Not really," Jimmy said, shaking his head, finishing his sandwich.

"Good cuz I don't wanna sleep alone," Artemis said, opening her door.

The room was huge a giant sleigh bed in the middle of the room high up off the ground there was a stool next to it, the room was a mix between a grown woman and a teenager, expensive art and teddy bears, purples, pinks, and animal print,

"Are those whips?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, I like it," Artemis said, smiling. "I'm gonna change. There are some guy's clothes in the bottom drawer."

"Thank you," Jimmy said. 

Jimmy opened the drawer there were some sweats they look a little small but should still work he kicked off his shoes and pulled his pants off.

"I took you more for a tighty whitie guy, not a brief boxer guy," Artemis said, amused. 

Jimmy quickly covered himself, Artemis smirked and climbed in bed.

"I have seen a penis before," Artemis teased. 

"I believe in modesty," Jimmy said.

"Ok. I'm sorry, I don't always have a filter," Artemis said, getting comfortable in the bed. 

Jimmy laid down on the far edge of the bed. Artemis turned and shut off the light. 

"You can move closer," Artemis said, rolling over to face him.

"That's not a good idea," Jimmy said, looking up at the ceiling. 

"Why not?" Artemis asked. 

She was curious as to why Jimmy doesn't want to be close. Artemis knew Jimmy wanted to share a bed, and that usually involved cuddling. She loved to cuddle with anyone, and Jimmy was no exception. Artemis wanted to know if he hugged like Cas did, tight and a little too long because he needed to touch the warm body.

"I um, it's just not a good idea," Jimmy said, shifting, so he was facing Artemis. 

"Jimmy, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," Artemis said.

"I know, I just don't, I don't know what this feeling is," Jimmy said, not looking at her. He was tracing the pattern on the sheets with his finger. 

"I'm sorry, I do that to people when I dance, I can't help it. I was in a mood, and I forget how it affects people sometimes," Artemis said. 

It was true she loved using her magic. Artemis didn't always think of the effect on those around her. 

"It ok. I just I've never been around a witch before, I'm so confused," Jimmy said, looking down.

Artemis reached out but stopped. She wasn't sure he wanted to be touched. She tried to comfort Jimmy, maybe be an ear for him to lean on would be helpful. 

"Tell me," Artemis said, scooting closer to him.

"My whole life has been about following God's word. Follow the bible, marry the good Christian girl. Make more good Christian babies, and I try to do that I pray, I go to church I volunteer I don't understand why I can't catch a break," Jimmy said with a sniff, his voice breaking.

"It will be ok, do you need a better job? I help you," Artemis said. 

"I was an accountant, and now I deliver pizzas. My ex cheated on me with my best friend a day before the wedding. Informing me that she was only going to marry me because I had a good job, but she just couldn't wait."

"Hey I know what it's like to be betrayed, I'm sorry it sucks," Artemis replied

"That's an understatement," Jimmy replied with a small laugh as he wiped his eyes.

"Let's get some sleep, we can talk more later. I will help you where I can," Artemis said, getting more comfortable. 

Jimmy rolled over on his side. He was so hard, and Artemis was so close just laying there. Jimmy was touch starved even when he had a girlfriend, his parents were not that affectionate, and he liked being hugged. Jimmy took a chance, and if she said no or didn't move, that was ok too. 

"Artemis?" Jimmy asked softly.

"Yes," Artemis mumbled, half-sleep. 

"Can? um, will you?" Jimmy asked he wasn't even sure what he wanted.

Artemis scooted behind Jimmy and wrapped her arms around him. Artemis was soft and warm and smelled like warm vanilla, and cinnamon Jimmy relaxed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise we will get back to Cas and Dean but we have to go on a side trip for a bit  
> love you guys!  
> thanks for reading  
> kudos and comments welcome
> 
> I went through all the chapters and edited hopefully I caught everything


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dean felt like it was time to show Cas the playroom. They were taking things slowly as far as their kinks went. Dean wanted to try something new with Cas, and hopefully, he would enjoy it. They had many long nights discussing rules, scenes, and everything that went along with this lifestyle because, in truth, it is a lifestyle. 

They filled out worksheets that Artemis had given to them, so they were in agreement on what was wanted. What was to never talk about again. For the most part, they were in agreement there were a few in the might try its column.

They had been in the room at the club, but this was different. This was Dean's private room. 

All his desires were in that room. He was nervous for the first time in his life to sharing this with someone. Typically they would have already been in the playroom, but Dean wanted to make sure Cas was ready.

"Okay, are you ready?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I am ready," Cas replied.

Dean opened the door to his playroom.

"Go ahead look around you can touch stuff in here, everything is new" Dean said

"I hope so," Cas said.

He was wandering around the room the walls were grey with one red accent wall, a four-post bed in the middle with rings on the post, the room was twice the size of Dean's actual bedroom. The floor felt padded beneath Cas' feet he bounced a little,

"It's padded, don't wanna ruin the knees," Dean said smiling,

Cas rolled his eyes and chuckled. He continued to look around. One wall was lined with floggers, whips, paddles, and belts, next to that was different types of ropes all lined up all different colors. A four drawer dresser Cas opened the top draw plugs, the second draw anal beads, various sizes, leather cuffs, metal cuffs, in the next draw, the bottom had different dildos, Cas looked at Dean,

"What?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, just taking it all in that's all," Cas said.

"And this why we are taking this slow," Dean said. 

"I know I just… part of me just wants to dive in headfirst, and the other part is kind of scared."

"What are you afraid of?" Dean asked. 

"That I won't like it, and you'll break up with me," Cas said, putting his head down. 

He never actually admitted to himself until that moment that he thought this was a deal-breaker.

"Babe this…" Dean said, pointing around "isn't as important as how you feel, this is whatever, I wanna be with you and if it's vanilla than it's vanilla."

Cas sighed and nodded. He was happy that Dean wasn't going to break up with him because of what they did in the bedroom. 

"Do you wanna try something? I was thinking the flogger since you enjoyed the paddle so much," Dean said, pulling Cas by the waist.

"I think I might enjoy that," Cas said as Dean led him over to the bed. 

"Okay, first, I want you to get undressed, fold your clothes and then kneel by the bed," Dean said.

"Yes, sir," Cas replied; he was happy. Dean was giving him explicit instructions and let him decided how fast or slow he got undressed.

"You can talk to me, I want you to check in with me," Dean said. 

"Yes, sir," Cas replied as he pulled his shirt over his head, "where should I put my clothes, sir?"

"You can put them on the dresser," Dea replied, pointing to the dresser filled with toys.

Dean watched Cas continue to undress, he was slow about it, he was enjoying watching Cas get undress. Once finished Cas knelt next to the bed,

"Are you okay?" Dean asked. 

"Yes, sir," Cas replied, smiling. 

Cas was nervous and excited for what was to come. As Cas thought about it, sex would never be dull with Dean, like it had been with his other boyfriends. Dean was introducing him to a whole new world, and Cas wanted to know more. 

"Good, I am going to blindfold you, place cuffs on you, okay?" Dean asked, getting the cuffs and blindfold out of the dresser. 

"Yes, sir," Cas said, sounding a bit more excited about what was going to happen. Dean placed the black silk blindfold over Cas' eyes. 

It was soft and loose enough that Cas was comfortable. He had been blindfolded once, but it didn't last long. It slipped off, and that was the end of that type of play. 

"Stand," Dean said, holding onto Cas' arm as he stood, "I'm going to move you, right here. Turm."

Cas turned and face the bed, it was a bit disorienting to be blindfolded and told to move, Dean never let go until he had Cas were he want him to be. Dean let go of Cas' arm.

"I'll be right back," Dean said.

Cas could hear shuffling behind him and the drawer opening and closing, then Dean was back,

"These are just the cuffs, are you still, okay?" Dean asked. 

"Yes, sir," Cas replied. 

"Good."

The cuffs were leather with what felt like fur on the inside. It was soft against Castiel's skin, Dean attached the cuffs to one of the rigs, so Cas' arms were just above his head.

"Still okay?" Dean asked. 

He wanted to make sure Cas was alright, sometimes subs weren't honest about being uncomfortable or something not feeling right against the skin. 

"Yes, sir, it's comfortable," Cas said, pulling a bit on the ring.

"Good, I'm going to start. Remember if you wanna stop, say stop," Dean said. 

"Yes, sir," Cas replied. 

Cas stood there waiting. It was a strange feeling not being able to see, cuffed in place, being at someone else's mercy. Cas liked it a lot more then he thought that he would. Cas loved being in control, but this was nice, too, allowing someone else to take the lead. The flogger came down across his butt, it was hard, he jumped a bit it, but he loved the feeling the bite against his skin. 

"Still, okay?" Dean asked.

"Yes, sir, just unexpected is all," Cas answered.

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes, sir."

Dean continued to bring the flogger down, alternating where he was hitting muttering praises to Cas. Cas was enjoying this a lot more then he thought that he would. Cas was getting turned on by being whipped. He let out a small moan when the flogger came down across his butt again. The strikes stung the more Dean went, he stopped and leaned close to Cas' ear, carding his fingers through his sweaty hair. 

"Are you okay?" Dean asked. 

"Yes, sir, I like it," Cas said smiling

'I'm glad," Dean said removing Cas' blindfold, then the cuffs

"Are we done, sir?" Cas asked moving with Dean

"Yes, we are done, I told you we are taking it slow, come lay down. I have some cream Artemis made," Dean said, laying Cas face down on the bed so he could rub soothing lotion on his back.

"Sir, I'm really horny now," Cas said

"Relax, I'm gonna take care of you," Dean said with a smile.

**Huntress**

Award Ceremony day had arrived an needless to say Artemis was a bit nervous about the whole thing. After the incident with the preacher, she was unsure about even doing a public ceremony.

"Art, you will be fine, Dean, and I will be there," Sam said.

"I know, Sammy, I just think maybe we should just cancel I have a bad feeling that's all," Artemis said. 

"If that's what you want, we can cancel, but it wouldn't be a good PR move," Sam said. 

Sam would never put his sister in danger. Still, the award looked good for business, and more business meant more revenue and more memberships meaning they could open the club more often than once a week. 

"Nevermind, let's just do it if something happens, then something happens," Artemis said. She didn't sound too sure about it, but she couldn't hide in the house. 

"Alright, let's go over what's going to happen during the ceremony," Sam said.

Two hours later, Artemis was standing on the stage in the middle of the park receiving her award. Why they wanted to do this in the middle of the day on a Saturday Artemis will never know, but here she was about to receive the award for "Best BDSM Club," in the city.

"Here to receive this award is Ms. Artemis Winchester."

Everyone started clapping Artemis went up on the stage, she began to address the crowd.

"I want to thank everyone who voted for us, it's not easy running a club and making it the best but….."

A shot rang out Sam tackled Artemis to the ground, Dean covered them gun drawn, Sam grabbed Artemis and carried her to the waiting car. The car sped off once the three of them were inside. 

"I'm okay, I think. Damn Sammy, you have to slam me into the ground so hard?" Artemis said.

Dean started to check her over, making sure she wasn't hit. He didn't see any blood, so the person was a bad shot. 

"Sorry, I was trying to protect you," Sam said, he felt terrible slamming her that hard to the ground but was happy she wasn't hit. 

"Are you sure you're not hit?" Dean asked worriedly. 

"I'm fine, I swear," Artemis answered, "I told you I had a bad feeling about today."

"This isn't the first time you almost got shot or shot at, and it won't be the last," Sam said answering his phone, "Yeah, she's fine, I don't know, hey can you see who it was?" Sam asked.

"I can try, I need water and a bowl," Artemis said, sitting back and putting her seatbelt on. 

They pulled up to the house Cas was waiting outside for them, he looked worried, as he paced the porch. He ran to the car once it stopped. 

"Are you alright?" Cas asked.

Artemis wasn't even out of the car yet, and he was already asking questions. It was his job, and he was pissed that someone tried to hurt a person he loved. 

"I'm fine, Cas I promise," Artemis said, she hugged Cas reassuring him she was okay. 

"We don't know who tried to shoot you, there was too much chaos everyone running around."

"I understand, I'm gonna go take a shower," Artemis said, leaving the boys to talk.

Artemis headed up to her room while Dean, Cas, and Sammy talked,

"You don't think it was the church people, do you?" Dean asked.

"We don't know like I said everyone running around the person got lost in the crowd, Cas answered

Dean and Sam nodded. Dean asked if Cas was staying. He said no, he had to get back to the station. Cas asked the usual questions if Artemis had anyone threaten her or anything like that. Sam and Dean shook their heads, but then again, Artemis didn't always tell them everything.

"Can you ask her for me? I'm here as a cop," Cas said.

"Yeah, we will talk to her," Sam said.

Cas took off saying he would be in touch, and to check on Artemis, Sam and Dean headed to Artemis's room to see if she was okay. 

"Hey, you okay?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine, pissed, but fine," Artemis said.

"Cas wanted to know if anyone had threatened you lately," Sam said

"You mean besides all the church people, other than them?"

"Anyone specific?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I try not to listen to it if I did I wouldn't leave the house."

"Sis, you gotta tell us these things. If someone is threatening you, they threaten us," Dean said.

"I guess that guy Andy, Alfies, whatever was bothering me the other day."

"What did he say?"

"He was complaining about how he can't get hard for anyone else," she said with a half-smile and a shrug

"What did you do to him?' Sam asked.

"I may have cursed him to only get hard around horses."

Dean and Sam started laughing.

"The guys a dick, but I don't think he was the one shoot at me," she said, "I looked I couldn't see who it was, so I guess we will have to wait and see if someone tries to claim it."

"We will figure it out. Dean said, following Sam out of the room.

**Police Station**

Cas head back to the station, hopefully, they had something useful by now to help them learn who tried to shoot Artemis. Cas didn't want to go back to Dean empty-handed, but there wasn't much they could do the crowed was large and full of people from both sides. 

"Hannah, anything?" Cas asked, spotting his partner as he walked into the station. 

"Nothing, no one saw anyone with a gun, but one person did identify an officer," Hannah answered, shaking her head. 

That was the hard part about eyewitnesses. They weren't that reliable, and all the stories ended up being different. 

"well, that's great," Cas said, walking his desk. 

"How is she?" Hannah asked, following Cas. 

"Fine, but you know Artemis. She'll either shake it off or get pissed and find the person," Cas said, hoping Artemis would let it go. 

"you are right about that and let's hope Alistair doesn't find out who it was, or we will have another flayed body on our hands," Hannah said, sitting down at her desk. 

**Winchester House**

Artemis was watching TV when Jimmy came into her room, the door was open he didn't bother knocking. 

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked. 

It's not that she wasn't happy to see him, she was surprised that he would come by the house without calling first. 

"I saw you were shot at, you didn't answer the phone. It's all over the news," Jimmy said. 

"Sorry, I'm avoiding my phone; the only person I texted back was Alfie," Artemis said, picking up her phone.

She did, in fact, have three missed calls from Jimmy and a bunch of missed texts from everyone else, all asking the thing. 

"The little blonde boy that follows you around," Jimmy said, sounding a bit jealous.

"Yes, that one. Why are you here? The real reason," Artemis said. 

"I missed you," Jimmy said, rubbing the back of his neck, looking down, "I don't have any friends, and I was hoping we could be friends?"

"We are friends, we shared a bed. Why did you think we weren't friends?" Artemis asked, confused.

"I thought because we are, well, I don't really know now that you asked me," Jimmy said with a laugh.

"Jimmy I like hanging out with you, you are fun," Artemis said, "you are the first person to see me and not everything else, I like that about you,"

"I'm really not that fun," Jimmy said. 

Jimmy's ex would always tell him how boring he was and how he couldn't wait to have a kid because maybe it would put some life in him. 

"What is it with you and Cas not being able to take a compliment?" Artemis asked. 

"My parents weren't the greatest as far as affection goes, so compliments weren't really a big thing; I mean they were okay, I guess but…" Jimmy said. 

"Our dad wasn't the greatest, our mom died, and he dragged us around town to town trying to find the guy who set the fire. He was a serial arsonist set fires everywhere, picked our house at random. Dad was a drunk and an asshole," Artemis said, patting the bed for Jimmy to sit down. 

"Did you find him?" Jimmy asked as he climbed up on the bed. 

"Eventually, we did," Artemis replied, not looking at Jimmy. 

"And?" Jimmy asked, wanting her to go on, he wanted to know what happened to the man that ruined her family.

"I'm not going to tell you. You don't wanna know," Artemis said she shook her head. 

The man's screams still woke her at night sometimes. It had been years since they found the man. John had come across him at a bar, bragging about what he had done. Dean and Artemis were thirteen they barely had a handle on their gifts puberty made their gifts grow,

Artemis was proficient since she was young writing her own spells to get things she wanted, dragging Dean along to make sure she didn't overuse her magic. 

John knew his twins were angry like he was at the man that killed their mother, and he turned the twins into a weapon. John knew Artemis had a spell to bend the will of another, make them do what you wanted when you wanted, the catch two people had to cast the spell, and it worked better with blood. 

They got their revenge by making the man skin himself as the twins healed him so he wouldn't die. If that wasn't bad enough, Artemis made the mad pour gasoline all over his body. Striking a long wooden match holding it until the flame caught his gasoline-soaked hands. 

Jimmy smiled and nodded. He understood what she was saying, "You wanna go out to dinner sometime?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy, did you just ask me out?" Artemis teased.

"Not like that, as friends. Unless you want it to be like that? Then yeah, but just friends is fine."

"Relax, I'm teasing. I would love to go to dinner with you."

"Really? Is Friday good for you?" Jimmy asked. 

"Yes, to both," Artemis replied smiled. 

**Huntress**

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Someone did just try to shoot you on Saturday," Meg said. 

Artemis went into the club on Monday. She had a job to do, and she wasn't going to let anyone take what she loved from. 

"I don't know. I can't live the house as much as my brothers would love that" Artemis said leaning back in her chair

"Does this mean you are no longer pinning over Hannah?" Meg asked, folding her arms across her chest. 

"Shut up, I'm not pinning, I'm just not over her. I know you don't have to tell me, I know it's stupid,' Artemis sighed and closed her eyes. 

"Art, it's not stupid, you were going to marry her, you don't just get over someone like that. We are just worried about you, that's all," Meg said, sitting in the chair across from Artemis' desk. 

They talked some more Artemis was worried about how it would make her look, Jimmy was Cas' brother, would it be weird if she did have feelings for Jimmy? How would Cas and Dean take the news? Meg shook her head and told Artemis she was never going to find out if she didn't take a chance. Meg headed back out to the front to finish up before she headed home to get ready. 

Artemis sighed and nodded, Meg was right; she needs to move on from Hannah, and she needed to figure out how she felt about Jimmy. She did think about sending him an invitation to the club, but she didn't wanna scare him,

"Fuck it!" she said out loud to herself pulling out her phone to text Jimmy,

**Artemis: Hey, I have a question for you.**

**Jimmy: Go ahead.**

**Artemis: Would you be weirded out if I invited you to huntress moon after our date?**

**Jimmy:.......**

**Artemis: Not for sex just so you can see what goes on, the Halloween ball is next month, and I wanted to invite you, but I didn't wanna weird you out by asking but never mind it's okay.**

**Jimmy:,,,, It's okay, I wouldn't mind, you'll stay with me?**

**Artemis: Of course.**

**Jimmy: Then, yes.**

**Artemis: Awsome! See you Friday.**

**Winchester House**

Dean and Cas were in Dean's room watching a movie, cuddling, enjoying the little bit of time Cas had off until he was called into the station. 

"I have a question?" Cas asked.

"Shoot," Dean replied, looking down at Cas. 

"Um, the next time we are in the playroom, can I be in charge?" Cas asked shyly. He was still trying to get comfortable with the things he liked in the bedroom and in the playroom. 

"You wanna be in charge?" Dean asked, making sure. 

"Well yeah, I think I wanna try it out, how else am I going to know what I enjoy," Cas replied coyly. 

"How about at the club on Samhain, you can be in charge," Dean said, turning his attention back to the TV.

"Why do we have to wait? I wanna do it now," Cas said In a whiny tone. 

"Are you really whining? Do you know what happens to boys who whine?" Dean asked looking at Cas 

"What?" Cas asked, biting his bottom lip. He was hoping Dean was going to say a spanking. 

"They don't get to cum," Dean replied, straight-faced. 

"You wouldn't?' Cas asked. 

Dean was always more than giving in that area of their relationship. There was no way he could deny Cas. 

"Keep it up" Dean warned 

"But that's not fair," Cas said with a bit of a whine to his voice he was testing seeing how far Dean would go. 

Dean rolled on top of Cas and pressed him to the mattress, he growled a bit. Dean just smiled, he leaned down and kissed him. Moving across Cas's jaw and down his neck, nipping and sucking light marks into his throat, Cas sighed as Dean moved down. Lifting Cas shirt kissing across his chest playing with each nipple making Cas moan. Bucked his hips up a bit, trying to find some friction, Dean smiled a bit, he continued kissing down Cas' chest. Dean stopped at the top of Cas jeans, rolled off and laid down next to Cas,

"What the hell?" Cas asked, looking at Dean.

"I told you," Dean said with a shrug focusing on the movie.

Cas shook his head, he tried to focus on the move, but he was painfully hard, trying to find some friction, some kind of relief Dean smacked his hand away. 

"None of that," Dean said, "you have to wait."

"I don't wanna wait," Cas said.

"It will be worth it, trust me."

Cas sighed, threw his arm over his face, his phone rang.

"This is Novak,"

"Yeah I'll be in"

Dean raised an eyebrow, 

"Work we got a break in the body found at the dumps, I'll call you later," he said, giving Dean a kiss and heading out.

Dean made his way down to the kitchen Artemis was in there baking with their cook, she seemed a bit stressed. 

"Hye sis," Dean greeted, smiling at her. 

"Hey, I'm making pies," Artemis said, pointing to the four pies on the counter. 

"Are you stress baking?" Dean asked, looking around at all the baked goods cover the counters. 

"Maybe," Artemis replied as she kneaded the pie crust. 

"Is this about your date with Jimmy?" Dean asked, sitting on the stool across from her. 

"It's not a date!" Artemis snapped and stopped what she was doing. 

Dean looked at Artemis and raised an eyebrow at her, it was a date she didn't want to admit it to herself. 

"it's not, we are just friends," Artemis said going back to kneading the crust, 

"Whatever, I'm not judging now if you were Sam I'd be judging."

"Way to be a dick," Sam said, walking into the kitchen, "what's with the stress baking?" he asked, popping a cookie in his mouth.

They weren't complaining they loved when their sister baked, but this level of baking or cleaning meant something was bothering her. Artemis was always an ear for them great with advice no matter what, and they still hoped she would come to them and seek out whatever it was she needed help about. 

"It's stupid," Artemis said, kneading the pie crust harder than necessary.

"Don't take it out on the pie?" Dean said, teasing her.

"Sis, talk to us, what's really going on?" Sam asked

"I don't know, I don't wanna talk feelings," Artemis said, grabbing the rolling pin and flouring it up. 

"That's all you make us do," Dean said, taking the rolling pink from her. 

"Yes, because you are emotionally constipated, and you Sam are just as bad," Artemis said, looking at her brother.

"We aren't talking about ourselves, we are talking about you," Sam said, Dean, nodded, 

cutting a slice of pie.

Artemis sighed, "I think, I think I feel guilty," she said, taking the rolling pin back from Dean. 

"Why?" Dean asked with mouth full pie.

"Jimmy is Cas' brother, and they have barely talked Cas keeps canceling on him, he calls me to vent," Artemis said, rolling out the dough. 

"Dude's, busy," Dean said, "I barely see him sometimes."

"I know, but Jimmy texted me the other day, Cas canceled saying he was tired, and he was here if you know what I mean," Artemis said, pointing the rolling pin at Dean. 

Dean nodded he knew what Artemis was saying, Cas was at the house with Dean in the playroom when he should have been spending time with his newly found brother. 

"That's fucked up," Sam said, grabbing more cookies. 

"I'll talk to him, see what's going on," Dean said, finishing his pie and cutting another slice.

"Don't eat all of it. I'm giving it away," Artemis scolded.

Dean just smiled and ate another piece. 

**Police station**

Cas walked in, Hannah was waiting for him. Hannah had a case file in her hand. 

"So the guy is one of Michael's guy named Kenny O' Brian, low ranking only been popped twice on a B&E," Hannah said, handing the file to Cas. 

"The question is, what did he do to be skinned? And do I even want to know?" Cas asked, taking the file and looking it over. 

"Here's the really messed up part, he alive when he was skinned. The coroner confirmed there were clotting and some healing. He was kept alive, this took time."

"How does one person do that to another person is beyond me. I don't have the stomach for it," Cas said, closing the file. 

Hannah and Cas talked more about how it was Alistair, and they knew it was him evidence all pointed to Alistair. Cas and Hannah were trying to come up with some way to get Alistair for this murderer when Artemis called,

"Leave him alone, you don't wanna cross him," Artemis said.

Cas sighed; he knew she watched to see what was going on and to make sure he was alright, but it was still creepy when she called about stuff, especially at work. 

"Art, I'm am doing my job," Cas replied, rubbing his forehead. 

"Well, do a bad job, it would kill us if we lost you," Artemis replied.

The sound of her voice made Cas less annoyed with her, and the fact that she would make sure that he was safe made Cas feel nice. 

"I'll be careful, I promise," Cas said, softening his tone. 

"Good, now call Jimmy and hang out with him. He just wants friends," Artemis said, changing h subjet. 

"Art, this is hard for me, he just…. And then his kind of judgemental about me being gay and I just don't know.." Cas replied. 

"Cassie, listen to me. This is hard for him too. Jimmy was tossed aside, his words not mine, and it's hard on both sides, just think about it, okay?" Artemis said. 

Artemis wanted Cas and Jimmy to have the same relationship she had with her siblings. 

"Okay, I'll think about it, and Art, I care about you too," Cas replied. 

"Bye, Cas," she said, hanging up the phone.

Cas shook his head, placed his phone in his pocket. Cas never had anyone who acted the why Artemis did in his life. She didn't care as long as Artemis thought that she was doing the right thing. 

"What was that about?" Hannah asked, looking up from her computer. 

"Nothing, Artemis just checking up on me," Cas told her and went back to looking over the case file for the flaying. 

"About your brother?' Hannah asked. 

Jimmy had Artemis, and Cas had Hannah to talk to about things that he didn't want Dean or Artemis to know about. Hannah knew almost everything that was going on, and the thing Cas loved was that Hannah would tell Cas when he was acting like an idiot. 

"Yeah, she wants me to make more of an effort with him, but I just don't know," Cas said, sitting back in his chair.

"Just go to lunch with him; there is no harm in feeling the guy out. Besides, you might have more in common than you think," Hannah said, turning her attention back to the computer. 

"I think I will try that way, Art will leave me alone," Cas said, closing the file and getting his phone out. 

"How does she know so much?" Hannah asked, looking away from the computer. 

"They are friends, he calls all the time, and I mean all the time. It's kind of cute," Cas said with a smile. 

Cas called Jimmy to set up a lunch for the next day, and Cas promised he wouldn't back out again. He liked the idea that Jimmy had Artemis to be friends with. He knew that Artemis would treat Jimmy like he was family. 

**Huntress**

Sam dropped by to see Artemis it was rare that they hung out they were all close. Still, Sammy worked the weird hours, so it was rare that he had to stop by the club during the day. He was always busy with different cases and whatever the police were trying to bring upon them. 

"Hey, Little Brother," Artemis said, smiling. She was excited to see her little brother. 

"Hey," Sam said, smiling back. He wished he could spend more time with his siblings, but he had his practice, and his job made it possible to see his siblings in person and not from behind glass. 

"What's up? You never come by during the day," Artemis asked. 

She was worried something was going on that she and Dean should know about. 

"Nothing, I just want to check on you, you know you were shot at," Sam said that wasn't the only reason he stopped by, but it was a start. 

"I'm fine, Sammy, I promise," Artemis said, putting her hands up. 

"Art, it's okay if you are not, I know with Hannah, and now Jimmy it's hard on you, and you act like it's all okay and then the next thing I know the street lamps blow up," Sam said. 

"Sam, I love you, but you don't know what it's like. Ruby is perfect for you," Artemis said. 

"Then tell me, come sis I know you better then you think. I know I'm not always around, but I want to be here for you, "Sam said, sitting in the chair across from her. 

Artemis sighed. She didn't wanna talk about it. Still, she knew Sam wasn't going to let it go, "I'm scared, I'm terrified to get attached to anyone again, to let anyone in. I can't feel like that again. I don't want my heartbroken if it doesn't work out," she said, looking down at her desk. 

Sam smiled, "maybe you just start as friends and see where it goes," he said. 

"When did you get so smart?' Artemis asked, looking up and smiling at Sam. 

"Always have been," he said with a smile.

"Go back to work, I have ordering to do for all the clubs, I swear someone is stealing," Artemis said, looking over the supply list. 

"Why?' Sam asked, leaning forward. 

"It seems like a lot of product, I swear I'm too nice," Artemis said, turning the laptop for Sam to see.

"Don't you have a spell? Let's you know who the thief is and what they are taking?" Sam asked. He was sure she had a spell for almost everything, not to mention half the time she didn't even need one. 

'Of course, I do, but I never wanted to use it on the staff, but it looks like I might have to see what the hell is going on. Wanna help me?" Artemis said, looking at Sam. 

Sam smiled, he loved working spells with his sister it was rare she usually like to do them alone but this and a few others she had called for two people and family blood to make it work. 

Artemis kept a small supply of herbs and things in her office in case she needed them for little spells; she smiled, having everything she needed. Sam followed Artemis to the supply room where the thief stole from them. 

Dean was in the middle of a paint job when Artemis called him, he sighed and answered the phone. 

"Sis, can I call you back? I'm," Dean said 

"No, get to the club as soon as you can," Artemis said, hanging up.

"Okay," Dean said, looking at his phone.

Dean called Garth back to finish the paint job on the car, he changed his clothes. Dean wanted to know what he was walking into he called Sam to see if he knew what was going on with Artemis. 

"What's going on?" Dean asked when Sam answered. 

"Art, found out whos been stealing from her, and she's not happy," Sam said worry in his voice.

"Who is it?" Dean asked. 

"Alfie," Sam said the sound of disappointment was evident. 

"Are fucking kidding me?" Dean yelled, slamming a hand down on the roof of his car. 

"Get here as soon as you can, she's a mess, I don't know what to do for her," Sam said. 

"I'll be there soon," Dean said, hanging up the phone. 

Artemis was pacing her office when Alfie walked in, Sam was trying to calm her down, but nothing was working. 

"Good afternoon, Miss, Sam," he said with a smile.

Artemis looked at him, she smiled walked to him and grabbed him by the throat, "Am I not good to you? Do I not pay you enough?" she asked through her teeth."

"Miss, I…" Alfie choked out. 

"Do not fucking lie to me," Artemis said, squeezing a little tighter to show she wasn't in the mood.

"Artemis, please," he said, trying to breathe "Miss?"

"What's the fuck, Alfie?" Artemis yelled the lights surged. She let go of his throat. 

"I wanted to find out who they were first before I came to you and told you, I'm sorry I was stealing you can take my pay to pay you back, but I was coming to tell you today," Alfie said rubbing his throat. 

"Who are they?" Sam asked, folding his arms across his chest. 

"Some new guy trying to move in Raphael something I don't know. They were trying to recruit me, they wanted to see how far I would go, Miss, I would never hurt you, you are my family," Alfie said, pleading in his voice. 

"Alfie, you should have come to one of us and told us, I would have let you go undercover for this when the next meet?" Artemis asked. 

"Tonight, I'm supposed to bring more booze and tell them the code to the house," Alfie replied, sitting down in the chair. 

"So they are going to try and take us all out? That's the plan?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah, they don't know you are witches," Alfie said, looking at Sam. 

"Good boy, Alfie, I'm still pissed you stole from me," Artemis said, pointing at him.

"I understand, Miss," Alfie said, putting his head down. 

"Go on, give them the house code we will be ready," Artemis said. 

"Are you sure, Miss?' Alfie asked, standing from the chair. 

"Yes, now go," Artemis said. 

Dean finally made it to the club, he rushed to the back to make sure his sister was okay. Alfie was like another brother to her, and if he betrayed Artemis, it would crush her. 

"What's going on?" Dean asked as he walked into the office. 

"A new player," Sam answered, turning to look at Dean from his seat. 

"I called Alistair, see if he knew what was going on, he was surprised said he would look into it," Artemis said, shaking her head. 

"So what am I doing here, you could have told me this on the phone, I was in the middle of something Artie."

"You're the head of this family I'm second in command it's my job to let you know what the fuck is going on, it's not shit I can say over the phone," Artemis snapped. 

Dean took a deep breath and rubbed his face. Dean sat down next to Sam. 

"I'm sorry, and Alfie, what was his deal in all this?" Dean asked. 

"Stealing to find out information, he didn't wanna come to us with nothing, they also plan to hit us at the house, they want the code to get in," Sam said.

"So we will be ready," Dean said with a smile.

"This is going to fun." Atremis smiled.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this weird little story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning 
> 
> Torture

** Chapter 14 **

The sound of a window-smashing made Dean head to Artemis's room, where she and Sam were preparing for the intruders. Artemis shook her head; there was no need to break the windows if they had the code to the house. 

Artemis and Dean cast the invisibility spell covering them and Sam so they could move through the house without being seen. They loved using that spell when they were kids breaking into people's homes. 

The men weren't good at what they were doing, talking, giving away that they were in the house. Not that they knew where they were going, Artemis was going to have fun, she made the house into a maze, false ends and doors, it was all an illusion, but it was fun to watch. 

Artemis smiled at her brothers when she knocked and arrow. Her signature half silver, half gold, representing the god and goddess. The first arrow whizzed past the man's head, sticking into the wall before he could say anything. Another one hit him in the shoulder. The twins and Sam moved around, spreading out. They were going to have fun with them first. 

"What the fuck? Where did that come from?" his friend yelled, trying to pull out the arrow.

It's not that easy to pull an arrow out, and the ones Artemis used to defend herself were different than the ones she used for hunting. These had a specialty designed with backward-facing barbs meaning you had to do one of two things, push the arrow through causing more damage or head to the hospital to have it surgically removed.

"Leave it!" the man yelled, squirming in pain.

"Over here," Dean taunted, as he moved passed them. 

"No, over here," Sam called out, both men were confused.

"Don't forget about me" Artemis teased, 

"Where are you?" The man yelled, spinning around. 

He didn't like this game firing his gun in several directions, not hitting anything.

"I'm right behind you," Artemis whispered, she snuck up behind the man. 

"Roger, we gotta get out of here," the other man said as another arrow pinned him to the wall. 

"Shut it, Mark, we came to do a job. I'm going to finish it now, let's find the bitch," Roger said, pulling the arrow out of the wall.

"They are after me," Artemis whispered to Dean. 

"Stay close," Sam said she nodded as they followed the men though the house Artemis tucked between them.

"Where the fuck are they?" Roger said,

"I don't know, he said they would be here," Mark said 

"I'm right, here douche bag," Artemis said, shooting Mark in the arm and then the leg in rapid succession, and disappearing again. 

Sam and Dean started laughing, appearing in front of the men, holding their guns to their heads.

"Who sent you?" Dean asked.

"We aren't telling," Roger said.

Sam smiled, "Art if you don't mind," he said. 

"With pleasure," Artemis said, smiling a wicked smile, moving slowly until she right in front of Mark, whispering a few words of Latin followed by "tell me the truth." 

Mark could keep his mouth shut, "Raphael sent us, he wants to take over your business', he wants your territory, Raphael wants everything you have," he said. 

"Shut up," Roger yelled. 

Sam pressed the muzzle of the gun to Roger's head, laughing, telling him there was no stopping it until Artemis told him to stop talking. 

"Why, Artemis?" Dean asked.

"The plan was to kidnap her, hold her ransom, kill the two of you at the drop, and then she would be alone, she would need Raphael." 

"Call Raphael, tell him it's finished.Then you are going to take us to him," Dean said. 

"What about this one?" Sam asked. 

"Call Cas, he can come to get him for B&E, damage to property, and whatever else you can think of," Artemis said.

She walked over to Roger, whispering the "spill your guts" spell so he would incriminate himself for anything and everything that happened to leave out any knowledge of Mark. 

Artemis called Alistair to let him know she found out who was trying to push their way in and take them out. Alistair said he was on his way over and was going to go with them to meet. 

Sam waited at the house for Cas and Hannah to come and collect the intruder. Cas got out of the car and looked around. He figured Artemis and Dean would be there too, waiting for them to show up. 

"Sam, where is Dean?" Cas asked.

"They had something to do," Sam said 

"Like what?'

"Don't worry about it, the less you know, the better." 

"Sam, I don't like this."

"I don't either, but it's important to stop it now before it gets out of hand." 

"Have Dean call me."

Sam nodded.

Cas put Roger in the back of his car; the spell worked well; he wouldn't stop talking. Hannah threatened to gag him if he didn't shut up. 

*****************************

Dean and Artemis went with Mark to meet this new player. Who was trying to make a move on them, Alistair was in the car behind them they didn't agree with the way Alistair handled things, but they had an alliance, and any threat to the Winchester meant it was a threat towards Alistair and his family. 

The warehouse was in neutral territory, Artemis and Dean got out of the car waiting for Alistair to set up the plan. Once they had an idea the got Mark out, Dean healed everything, but the shoulder wound a reminder not to fuck with them again.

"Artemis, my dear, do you mind hiding me I wanna get a feel," Alistair asked.

"Of course, Dean will hide too," Artemis replied.

They tied Artemis' hands and gagged her; she was enjoying it more than she probably should be. Mark took Artemis by the arm, leading her into the warehouse a man was waiting. 

"Mark, where is Roger?" a tall man, African-American man, asked.

"He uh, he had to go pee, sir. Artemis as ordered," Mark said, pushing her forward.

Artemis stumbled a bit, making it believable that she was under duress. 

"Artemis Winchester, I have to say Alfie did downplay your beauty when he described you to my associate, I'm Raphael," he said, pulling the gag from her mouth.

"What do you want? Why am I here?" Artemis asked, sounding stressed and worried. 

"Everything," Raphael said, "You and your brothers gone, Alistair gone. Michael, I want everything to be mine." 

"Is that all?" Artemis asked, "Tell me the truth, is that all you want?"

"No, I want you to be mine, get rid of that filthy club, I want you to be by my side," Raphael replied, reaching out and caressing Artemis's face. 

Artemis pulled away. She didn't like the way he was touching her; the vibe was off about him; there was something off about the idea Raphael was talking about, Artemis tried to see into his mind, but something was blocking her.

"Too bad, I don't go for people who kidnap me," Artemis said. 

Raphael raised his hand and slapped her across the face. 

"Keep it up, you're making me wet, big boy," Artemis smirked.

Raphael raised his hand again, "I wouldn't if I were you." Artemis warned he smacked her again harder, causing a small amount of blood to trickle out of the corner of her mouth.

Alistair lost his cool and grabbed Raphael by the throat, "Now, did you think we would let her come alone? She is far too important," Alister said, squeezing Raphael's throat. 

"Alistair?" Raphael choked out.

"In the flesh, you really shouldn't have put your hands on Artemis, you wanna start a war between us is that it?" Alistair asked

"Yes," Raphael said, it was hard to breathe. 

Alistair growled, "did you order the hit on Artemis?" 

"Yes, I wanted to scare her." Raphael replied. 

"She doesn't scare easy, but you do. I can smell your fear; you know what I do to those 

who threaten me and mine don't you?"

Raphael nodded wide-eyed; he was shaking now, piss trickled down his leg. 

"He wouldn't make a good boss, you haven't even done anything, and he is shaking. Gross and he pissed himself. "Artemis said, "Dean, what should we do?"

"Let Alistair have his fun. I wanna piece you hit my sister, bruised her pretty face," Dean said, gently caressing his sister's face, healing any damage done. 

"Grab the rope," Alistair said to Artemis she nodded and handed it to him, 

"Now, I'm gonna show you the proper way to string up a pig."

Artemis made ropes appear, handing them to Alistair. Raphael was pleading, telling them he would stop trying to step in and go somewhere else he was sorry. Alistair smiled as he wrapped the rope around Raphael's wrists. 

Dean pulled Raphael to a pillar in the warehouse pulling his arms up over his head. Artemis went outside; she wasn't going to watch the guy's skin peeled off the muscle, and they still had Mark to deal with, and she wasn't going to let him go off and run his mouth. 

"So you want my sister?" Dean asked about cutting off Raphaels clothes. 

'She's beautiful,' Raphael said, smiling. 

Dean punched him in the face, Raphael grunted his eyes, watered blood trickled down his nose and past his mouth. 

"Now, Dean," Alistair fake scolded, admiring his scalpel. 

"My apology," Dean replied, backing away. 

"Where should we start? I know," Alistair said, reaching up and holding on to one of Raphael's hands. 

Alistair made quick work of the pads on Raphael's fingers; he screamed, breathing heavily, Dean asked who sent Raphael there was no reason to set this up on his own. Raphael shook his head. Alistair sighed and worked on the other hand. 

"Stop, please," Raphael begged. 

Dean looked at Alistair, and he nodded, "you have something to tell us?" Dean asked. 

Raphael shook his head, "I didn't, please," he begged. 

"You are lucky Artie doesn't do this anymore; she would have started with your dick," Dean smirked as he walked away, telling Alistair he needed to get his sister home. 

Dean and Artemis headed home, Dean drove, and the ride was quiet. It had been a long time since they were a part of anything Alistair did, they got out Alistair exploited the twin's anger and power, John made a deal with Alistair when John noticed the road Artemis was going down with her magic he didn't want her to go dark. 

Cas was outside when they got home. They looked at each other. How were they going to explain this one?

"Hey." Dean said as he got out of the car. 

"Hey, you guys, ok?" Cas asked 

"Yes, Cas, we are ok. I'm tired I'm going to bed," Artemis said 

"See, ya later," Cas said 

"What's up?" Dean asked 

"Nothing came to check on you guys. That guy was chatty Kathy, and then he puked his guts out, and forgot everything he told us."

"Spill your gut, it's Artie's favorite to use, it makes you spill your guts when it wears off," Dean said with a small laugh. 

"That's horrible."

"You would know, what do you think she used on you."

"She did?"

Dean nodded and smiled, "come on, I need a shower, and I'm tired," he said, taking Cas' hand, leading him into the house.

Dean checked on Artemis before heading to his room, 

"I think it's cute you check on her," Cas whispered

Dean blushed a bit, "I know we are the same age, but she's my little sister I keep her safe," he said 

"Dean, I understand the three of you are close, it's something I wish I had." 

"Then why do you keep canceling on Jimmy?"

"Not you too, I'm supposed to have lunch with him today."

"Are you going?"

"Yes, I'm gonna go, I'm don't know what to say to him, sorry our parents only wanted me, but they were horrible, so you didn't miss anything?"

Dean just looked at him, "no, Cas, you just talk to him about everyday stuff, save the heavy for another day."

"You are right," Cas said rubbing his hand over his face,

"I need a shower, coming?" Dean asked

Cas smiled and followed Dean to the bathroom.

** ************************************** **

Why did Cas agree to meet Jimmy? It's not that he didn't want to get to know his brother. He just didn't know what to say to him. Cas felt terrible, knowing that his parents didn't wish to keep Jimmy. Cas was bouncing his leg up and down, waiting at the table for Jimmy come in, he looked up when the bell chimed.

"Hey, you got here first," Jimmy said with a soft smile as he sat down at the table. 

"I wanted to be early," Cas said.

"How's work?" Jimmy asked, trying to find a way to start the conversation. 

"Good, and you?" Cas asked. 

"Fine, I guess I can't complain. Can I ask you something?" Jimmy asked, keeping his voice low. 

"Depends on what it is?" Cas replied he didn't want to know if it was about Artemis. 

"Has Dean stuck money in your bank account?" Jimmy asked, looking around. 

"No, he hasn't. Why?" Cas asked, surprised. Not that he needed the money. 

"Well I was talking Artemis about rent and stuff, I was just venting, and I check my account this morning and there way more than I had yesterday," Jimmy replied. 

"She put money in there?" Cas asked.

Cas knew Artemis, and if you were hard up for cash even if you were only venting and not asking about for it, she wouldn't want anyone not to have what they needed. 

"Yeah, and I wanna give it back. I wasn't asking for money," Jimmy said. 

"Thank her; she won't take it back. Trust me," Cas said. 

"Why would Artemis do that in the first place?" Jimmy asked. 

"The thing that I have learned about Art is she has a big heart; she doesn't wanna see anyone suffering or struggling it's why the community loves her so much, even all her flaws," Cas replied.

Jimmy nodded and picked up the menu reading over, trying to decide what to order, and where to take the conversation next. 

"So, your parents, they nice?" Cas asked.

"They were strick, church every Sunday bible study, youth group, beatings if I got the bible quote wrong, you know the usual, you?" Jimmy asked looking up from the menu

"The same," Cas replied. 

"Good to know it wouldn't have mattered where I was," Jimmy scoffed. 

Part of him was relieved that his birth parents were picture-perfect, that Cas had it as hard as he did. Jimmy knew it was wrong to think like that, but it made part of him feel good that they had some common ground. 

"Dad's a preacher, so it was worse when his boy didn't wanna be a preacher and is gay," Cas said, setting the menu down. 

"What happened?" Jimmy asked, mirroring Cas. 

"He beat the hell out me, sent me to conversion therapy. When that didn't work, he kicked me out," Cas replied matter of factly.

"Cas, I'm sorry that happened to you," Jimmy said with sincerity in his voice. 

"I can't change it. So I moved on I talk to mom occasionally."

"I'm not anti-gay just so you know I don't care," Jimmy said. He wanted Cas to know that he wasn't an asshole. 

"That's good to know; in truth, I was a little worried after you found out," Cas replied. 

Jimmy nodded and told Cas he understood; he would have been worried about, especially since they both grew up in religious families. 

"So the club, the other club Artemis said there are rules, and I have to dress up I don't have anything to wear," Jimmy said a bit of panic in his voice. He didn't even own a suit anymore. He left home with basics planning to buy things when he could afford them. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure Art will send you something to wear. I'm surprised you agreed."

"I um, well, I just…" Jimmy blushed and turned away. 

"You like her, and not only as a friend," Cas said, smiling. 

"I, maybe, I guess. Artemis is amazing and kind," Jimmy replied with a dreaminess to his voice. 

Jimmy was saved by the waitress when she came to take their orders. Sat in silence for a few minutes, Cas wanted to know how bad Jimmy was crushing on Artemis. He was lucky that Dean felt the same way, but Artemis was a closed book most of the time when it came to the way she felt about people. 

"How bad is your crush?" Cas asked, taking a sip of water. 

"You are asking me this?" Jimmy asked, looking away. 

"Hey, it's fine if you don't wanna talk about it," Cas said, putting his hands up. 

"No, it's fine, she so.." Jimmy replied, looking up at the ceiling, looking for the right words. 

"Beautiful, amazing, kind, and terrifying?" Cas offered as a few suggestions. 

"Yes," Jimmy said with a laugh shaking his head, "How did you meet Dean?

Cas told Jimmy to story of how he met the Winchester and everything that went along with it, the spying and how he felt terrible and couldn't do it, not to mention anything they were looking for wasn't out in the open. So they dropped the case. Jimmy shook his head; he couldn't believe that Cas had to spy on Dean, and they ended up falling in love. Cas laughed him like talking to Jimmy, Artemis and Hannah were right he needed to get to know his brother. Cas made a face when his phone rang, calling him back to the station. Jimmy nodded, saying he understood, and they could talk more later. 

** Winchester House **

Cas walked in and headed to Dean's room; he was on a mission to find out what happened the night od the break-in and if Dean and Artemis had anything to do with the man they found flayed. Dean wasn't in his room, so he headed to Artemis' they had to be home both car and Ray were outside. 

"Dean it's too tight, I can't feel my fingers," Artemis complained. 

"Hang on, I'll loosen it," Dean replied.

Cas knocked; they both looked up and smiled in unison. He couldn't help but smile back. 

"Hey," they said in unison.

"What are you guys doing?" Cas asked, stepping into the room. 

"Dean is practicing his shibari," Artemis said.

Cas looked confused. He had no idea what that meant, but it looked interesting. 

"Japanese knot tying, it can be relaxing like a hug," Dean said, smiling.

"You practice on each other?" Cas asked.

"I'm the only one that's honest if it's too tight, or I can't feel anything," Artemis said, wiggling her finger. 

Dean nodded, "better?" he asked.

"Perfect, these are pretty," Artemis said, admiring the knots around her wrists. 

Dean grabbed her arms, so he could start working on the next one. 

"What brings you by?" Dean asked as he worked on the next knot.

"We found another body, flayed," Cas said.

"So gross. I don't know how you do your job," Artemis said, shaking her head. 

"Do you happen to know anything about it?" Cas asked 

"No, Cas we don't," Dean said, working the rope around Artemis' legs. 

Cas sighed, saying he had to ask, also he thought it was weird the time of death was before they got home. Cas needed to ask, Dean and Artemis nodding, understanding he was only doing his job because that was what he needed to do. Cas thought it might be two people broke into the house. Artemis shook her head and looked at Dean, who said he had no idea the only one they knew about was who Cas brought into the station. 

"Can we try this one night?" Dean asked, pointing to the ropes. 

"On me?" Cas asked. 

"No, my other boyfriend, yes, you." Dean said with a laugh.

"You'll like it, trust me, it's calming for me," Artemis said, looking at Dean. 

They weren't going to tell Cas the real reason that Dean was practicing on Artemis was that she was freaking out and needed to calm down. 

"Yeah, I don't see why not," Cas said.

"Awesome," Dean said with a smile looking at his handy work. 

"I wanna see you tied up, I bet you'd be pretty," Artemis said giving Cas a wink. 

Dean gave her what the fuck look and then laughing, thinking about Jimmy.

"What it's not my fault, your boyfriends hot," Artemis replied. 

She loved watching Cas blush when she said stuff like that but was surprised when Cas came back at her. 

"You know there's another one of me," Cas flirted back.

"I am aware of your other half," Artemis replied, looking away. 

Cas moved closer to the bed and looked at Artemis; he knew they felt the same about each other; it was a matter of time before they both realized it. 

"So, you dropped some money in Jimmy's bank account?" Cas said.

Artemis wiggled a bit and sighed say she knew Jimmy was only venting, but she didn't want him to worry about losing his apartment. What if Jimmy got sick and had to miss work he would have enough to cover the rent or food, Artemis could sit back and let that happen. 

"Hold still," Dean said, swatting her on the side of her leg. 

Artemis whined, "I can't help, now I'm kind of horny," she said.

"Too bad hold still," Dean said, not looking up. 

"Cas, come sit so we can talk," Artemis said, laying back on the bed. "Better?" she asked Dean, he nodded.

"Back to Jimmy," Cas said.

"Is he mad?" Artemis asked, looking up at Cas. 

"No, he wants to give it back," Cas replied. 

Artemis sighed and shook her head, "Dammit, I know it was too much I should have been more sublet with the amount."

"Done," Dean said, stepping back, looking at his handy work, "how does it feel?"

"Nice comfortable. I think you will enjoy this," Artemis said, smiling up at Cas. 

"When did you put money in his account?" Dean asked, untying her wrists.

Artemis said the day after Jimmy called to vent about his job and money situation, she knew it didn't want he was asking Jimmy had pride and tried to make it on his terms. Dean nodded. He could understand not wanting a handout. He wondered what account she took it from not noting any transfers or withdrawals from their shared accounts. Artemis blushed a bit when she admitted it was from her bank account. Dean stopped when he was doing at looked at his sister; this was how Dean knew that Jimmy was more than a friend, she never even didn't that for Hannah, and they were going to get married. 

"When are you moving in?" Artemis asked Cas changing the subject 

"I don't know yet," Cas said, shaking his head. 

"Can you hurry up? I need someone else to hang out with," Artemis said.

"Oh, I see how it is, I'm not good enough anymore," Dean said.

"You will always be my favorite," Artemis said, smiling.

Cas's phone rang. "I gotta go, I'll see you later," Cas said, kissing Dean and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for read!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy and Artemis go on a date  
> Hannah finds out a few things  
> Cas and Dean smut time

**Chapter 15**

Friday Night

Artemis stared in the mirror after changing her clothes several times. She settled on a simple black cocktail dress, sweater, and pair of black flats. She twirled in the mirror, smiling at herself, still unsure of how she looked. 

Dean knocked on the door. Artemis looked up and smiled. 

"You look good, it's fist date good," Dean said.

"Thanks, I'm nervous. I don't know why," Artemis said

"You guys talk on the phone all the time,” Dean replied, sitting on her bed. 

"I know, but this is different,” Artemis said, fussing with her outfit. 

"Relax, you have been on dates,” Dean reminded her. 

"Most end in sex, and we never see each other again. This is, well different,” Artemis said, looking at her brother in the mirror. 

Dean got up off the bed and walked over to his sister wrapping his arms around Artemis’s shoulders, he kissed the top of her head and told her to be herself and Jimmy already liked her there wasn't much else to do. 

Artemis took a deep breath; they heard the doorbell ring. She looked up at Dean and started to head down the stairs, Dean closes behind in case it was Cas. Artemis turned and looked at Dean, pointing at him. 

"Remember, Meg is in charge, but she may need back up,” Artemis said, continuing down the stairs. 

"Ya, I know to go have fun," Dean said, following her down.

Dean waited on the stairs for Artemis to open the door; if it wasn't Cas, he would head back up. 

  
  


Artemis opened the door, Jimmy was standing there in the suit she sent him. All black with a white button-up and a skinny black tie, black dress shoes. 

"Wow," Artemis said, looking him up and down. 

"I was going to say the same thing," Jimmy said with a laugh.

"Thank you,” Artemis said with a shy smile. She had no idea why she was feeling this way. She was a badass witch who fucks with men nightly, but Jimmy was making her feel things she never thought was possible. 

"I didn't even say anything,” Jimmy replied, looking at her. 

"No, but you were thinking it,” Artemis flirted. 

"Can you read my mind?" Jimmy asked, surprised. 

"No, I can read your body language,” Artemis said with a smile. 

"Oh, are you ready?" Jimmy blushed. 

"Yes, I am. Bye, Dean,” Artemis yelled, not turning around to see Dean hiding in the hall at the top of the stairs. 

Jimmy insisted on driving, so they took his car Artemis told Ray they would call if they needed him. Ray smiled at Artemis happy she was moving on from Hannah. 

"So, where we going?" Artemis asked as they pulled out of the driveway. 

"I'm not telling you," Jimmy said, smiling. 

"Well, I kind of need to know, there are territories if I get caught without permission,” Artemis said. 

"You are fine; it's not too far. I promise,” Jimmy replied. 

"The Diner, that's where you are taking me?" Artemis said, smiling. 

It as sweet he was new in town and wanted to take Artemis on a real date, Jimmy didn't have a lot of money, but he still wanted to show Artemis a good time. 

"Yeah, you said you liked the burgers, we can go somewhere else if you want?" Jimmy said as he pulled into the parking lot. 

"No, this is fine," Artemis said, smiling. 

Jimmy parked the car he smiled at Artemis as she was getting out of the vehicle. She was beautiful and looked stunning in the dress. Jimmy made a note to himself to tell her at some point how pretty she looked tonight. 

"Hey, Artemis the usual?" the waitress asked as they walked into the Diner. 

"I think I'll let Jimmy pick what he wants first," Artemis replied as they sat down in the booth. 

"Ok, let me know when you are ready,” the waitress replied, going back what she was doing. 

"Thank you."

Jimmy slid into the booth opposite her, it was nice that he didn't want to sit right next to her like other date did, it was weird to sit on the same side of the booth. 

"What?" Jimmy asked. 

"Nothing, it been a while since I have been on a date,” Artemis said, looking around. 

"I thought this wasn't a date?" Jimmy teased

"I thought you said it could be if I wanted it to be a date,” Artemis said back. 

Jimmy smiled and nodded he did say that to her, and he was happy she thought of it like a regular date. Jimmy picked up the menu and looked it over, searching for what he got the last time he was there with Cas.

"What do you normally get?" Jimmy asked, looking up.

Artemis was looking at him, she smiled, "Bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a vanilla milkshake."

"Wow, my ex would have ordered a salad," Jimmy said, looking over the menu.

"I figure if you are hungry, eat." Artemis said, “are you ready to order?” 

Jimmy nodded, Artemis waved the waitress over. Jimmy looked over the menu one last time, he looked up at Artemis she was looking around the room, she was beautiful not just her looks but her heart everything, the way she cared about her family, the neighborhood. Jimmy admired that about Artemis, she was so sure of herself.

They ordered Jimmy couldn't help but stare Artemis had a pull about her that Jimmy had never felt with anyone, not even his ex.

"What?" Artemis asked, catching him staring at her.

“Jimmy shook his head and turned away for a second, Artemis laughed a bit and asked again what he was thinking about trying to get some conversation going, the spoke for hours on the phone, but here in person, she couldn't think of anything to say. 

"I never asked how did you get into the club scene?" Jimmy asked.

"The night clubs were boring, so I opened a place that I wanted to go to, and then we had two locations, they both are doing well,” Artemis said. 

"And the other club?" Jimmy said, not sure how to ask. 

"I got into it when I was in high school, Meg and I were together, and she was into it with an ex, we went to a few clubs they weren't that great, so I opened my own, you've never?" Artemis asked.

"No, I always wanted to wait until I was married, but I guess that was stupid of me,” Jimmy said, picking up his glass of water. 

"Do you ever touch yourself?" Artemis whispered

Jimmy was taking a sip of his water and choked, spewing water all over the table.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't very nice; I'm curious," Artemis said, grabbing napkins from the dispenser. 

The waitress placed their food in front of them, ask Jimmy if he was ok and smirked at Artemis, knowing she must have said something unexpected. 

"No, it's ok, I have; I don't very often," Jimmy said, turning away from Artemis.

He didn't wanna talk about in the diner, that was weird. 

"You know it's normal, totally acceptable," Artemis said, taking a bite of her burger.

"I know!" Jimmy said defensively, picking up his burger and taking a bite, so he didn't have to talk about it anymore. 

"I'm sorry, I'm nervous, it's my go-to,” Artemis said, sticking a fry in her mouth. 

"It's ok, I'm sorry too. It's always been something we don't talk about. You are so open,” Jimmy said, taking a sip of his milkshake. 

"Are you sure you wanna come to the club? We don't have too, we can do something else,” Artemis said. 

She hoped he wouldn't say no, but she didn't wanna scare him off by making Jimmy do something he wasn't ready for and ruin their friendship. 

"I wanna know, I wanna see what goes on in there. I have always wondered,” Jimmy said. 

Artemis smiled, "I like you."

"I like you too."

**Huntress Moon**

Dean and Cas showed up early to the club to help make sure everything was going smoothly; they had a tendency to slack if Artemis wasn't there, which was understandable. She could be a bit intense. They made their way to the bar area where Meg was wiping down the counters with more force than necessary. 

"How's it going?" Dean asked as he walked up to the counter. 

"Shitty, I know I am nowhere near as scary as Art is, but this shit, the new subs aren't listening to me, the new wait staff isn't listening. I can't fire people we need them, I need Art here,” Meg said. 

"Call everyone in here," Dean said, "and if they don't come right now, they are to leave without pay."

Meg nodded and went to gather everyone, it's not that Meg couldn't handle the staff when Artemis was away it was that this club was different she couldn't send people home if they were assholes to her people were paid to come in and set up with Subs and Doms, so she was trying her best. 

Everyone gathered in the bar area, the new shifted and looked around at each other, whispering and trying to think of why they were there instead of setting up. The seasoned staff knew what was up, and they were about to get a tongue lashing from Dean and Sam. 

"It has come to my attention that some of you aren't showing Meg the same respect that you show Artemis when she is here," Dean said, looking around. 

No one said anything. The new staff just looked at each other. The team knew they were in the wrong. 

"For those of you who do not know, Meg is Artemis' second in command, followed by Ruby and then Alfie, you respect them the same way you respect my sister, myself and Sam,” Dean said. 

"If you have a problem with that, you can leave now," Sam said.

"Also a small reminder Artemis does watch even when she's not here, so best behavior," Meg said "don't embarrass her,"

"Yes, Miss," they replied. 

"Go get ready for opening, Artemis will be here later," Dean said.

Dean headed behind the bar, poured a drink for himself and Cas. Cas looked at Dean he got turned on when Dean was demanding. 

"It tough being boss," Cas teased.

"You have no idea," Dean said, taking a sip.

"Where is our sister? She always works," Sam said. 

"She is out with Jimmy, remember they are on a date. They will be by later," Dean said.

"Glad to see she's moving on," Sam said, pouring himself a drink. 

"Arts, moving on?" Ruby asked as she came around the bar. 

"We can only hope she been hung up on Hannah too long," Meg said. 

"Give her a break, they were going to get married," Sam said.

"We were what?" Hannah asked.

They all turned and looked up when they heard Hannah's voice, they weren't sure what to say but they new Artemis was going to be pissed when she found out Ruby hurried off taking Sam by the hand. 

  
  


"Oh shit," Dean said, finishing his drink. 

"So, we were together?" Hannah asked. 

She was looking at everyone for answers; they all looked at each other, not too sure what to say. 

"You gotta talk to Artie, she'll be here later," Dean said. 

"I broke her heart, didn't I? I was horrible to her?" Hannah said, looking a bit stunned.

"Yeah, you were." Meg said, "If Art wants to be mad, she can be mad, but I'm done lying about this,” she said when everyone looked at her. 

They weren't supposed to tell Hannah about any of it, nothing was supposed to come back to Hannah. 

"What happened?" Hannah asked.

Meg sighed, "you and Art should talk about this, she needs to tell you what happened between you,"

"I'm sorry, I don't remember any of that," Hannah said. 

"That's the point of the memory stealing spell, she doesn't want you to remember," Dean said, taking Cas by the hand leaving the room.

*******************************

Dean led Cas to the room that they reserved, the red room he loved. They always had the same place since Cas had told Artemis he likes it in there. 

"I feel bad for Hannah," Cas said. 

"I do too, but it's something her and Art need to work out, Art regrets taking those memories anyway," Dean said. 

"Then why take them in the first place?” Cas asked. 

"She didn't a first, she waited but Hannah she was relentless, Hannah wouldn't leave Art alone, hounding her for information trying to get anything she could," Dean turned and looked at Cas. 

Cas nodded, he understood now why Artemis did what she did. 

Dean walked over to Cas placing his hands on his face looking Cas in the eye, "Now you and I are going to have some fun," Dean said smiling, 

"What did you have in mind, sir?" Cas asked. 

"Get undressed, facing me, then I want you to get on the bed,"

"Yes, sir."

Cas was slowly getting undressed when a thought crossed his mind. Why did they have to dress up if most people walked around in the buff, Dean smiled and said Artemis liked seeing everyone dressed up she always did even as a kid it was her favorite thing all the women in their fancy dresses as she called them. Now she gets to be one of those women. 

"How do you want me, sir?" Cas asked when he finished getting undressed. 

"On your back, I'm going to tie your wrists and ankles."

Cas laid flat on his back arms above his head, his cock twitched with anticipation. Dean smiled at him as he tied Cas' wrists, a quick kiss on Cas' forehead Dean moved down, placing light kisses along Cas' sides, Cas laughed, Dean looked up.

"It tickled, sir," Cas said.

Dean continued moving down, skipping his cock, Cas made a sighed. Dean kissed kiss inner thighs, making his way to the rope at the end of the bed. 

Dean tied Cas' legs down, spread and exposed. Cas loved every second of it; he loved all the attention Dean showered him with, Cas loved all the new things Dean does not only to his body but his mind as well.

"I know we talked about the possibility of wax play, and I wanted to try it tonight," Dean said, smiling. 

"Ok, sir," Cas said, not sounding very sure.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, ready to stop when Cas told him to stop. 

Worried, it's going to hurt, more than I like,” Cas replied, looking down. 

"I would never do anything that would hurt in a way you didn't like, I promise if it's more than you can handle, tell me we will stop,” Dean said. 

"Green, sir," Cas said a little bit more confident this time.

"I'm using birthday candles; it's not as hot," Dean said, reassuring Cas.

They had talked about it a little bit but not a lot about the wax play. Cas was still a bit worried, but how else was he going to find out if he liked it or not unless he tried it. Cas watched everything Dean was doing, Dean smiled at him as he lit the candle,

"Do you like it, sir?" Cas asked.

"I do enjoy it," Dean said. 

Dean tilted the candle a small amount of wax dripped on to Cas' chest, he sighed it wasn't bad, warm, and then hard. Dean smiled when Cas gave him a nodded Cas' cock hardened up more as Dean dripped more wax on him. 

"Can we use a bigger candle, sir?" Cas asked. 

"Baby steps, you are doing beautifully for me," Dean said Cas blushed at the praise, 

"Do you like it?" Dean asked.

"Yes, sir, I like it a lot," Cas said, cock hard, standing at attention.

Dean groaned, rubbing his palm across his own cock hard in his pants, "I'm going to cover you in wax and fuck your brains out," he said. 

"Please, sir, fuck me, make me cum, please," Cas started begging.

Cas needed Dean to touch him anywhere it didn't matter where Dean put the candle out undressed, he stood back and looked at all the little wax drips coving Cas' chest,

"Fuck," Dean breathed out as he climbed on top of Cas.

Pressing his lips to Cas' kissing him hard, Dean reached for the lube sitting on the side of the bed. Dean lubed up two-finger and pressed them to his own hole, he moaned into Cas' mouth. 

He moaned back this was going to be good, Dean prepped himself, Cas was breathing heavy waiting for Dean to touch him, god! He wanted Dean to contact him. Dean finally lubed up Cas' cock Dean lined himself up, sunk down they both let out a hiss.

"Fuck you feel good inside me," Dean said, bottoming out sitting on Cas, he looked up at Dean with lust blown blue eyes.

"Fuck, move please," Cas said, trying to buck his hips up.

He couldn't tied at the ankles Dean smiled, moved his hips in small figure eights.

"Mm, baby, that feels so good," Dean moaned out, continuing the move slowly.

Cas was breathing heavily he needed more, he growled in frustration, and Dean bounced up and down just as slow as before.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Please, faster sir," Cas whined out.

Dean smiled, and moved a little bit faster but nowhere near as quickly as Cas wanted he tugged at the restraints, trying to get his hands, he needs to touch him, to feel him, 

"Please, please, sir, please," Cas begged.

"Please, what?" Dean asked.

"I wanna touch you, sir, please."

"I don't think so, I like you like this, all tied up and begging to touch me," Dean said, bouncing up and down faster, getting Cas close to the edge and stopping.

Cas let out a frustrated sigh when Dean stopped moving. Dean continued edging Cas for about ten more minutes before Dean himself couldn't take it anymore and needed to cum. Dean started moved faster, fucking himself harder on Cas' cock, Cas was unable to say anything.

"Cum for me, baby," Dean said.

Cas came hard.  His eyes rolled in the back of his head as his back arched, he cried out and slumped down as Dean came across Cas' chest, Dean untied Cas' wrist rubbing them, kissing him, telling Cas what an excellent job he did, and how proud Dean was of him, Cas hummed with contentment and Dean untied his ankles and rubbed that too. 

"Sleepy," Cas mumbled. 

"Water, and cookie first and then sleep for a bit, Artie should be here soon."

"Mm, k," Cas said, passing out.

******************************************

Artemis and Jimmy were walking into the club at the same time Alistair was with his Sub for the night. The poor girl looked terrified, Artemis wondered what she had don't to deserve this punishment. 

"Artemis, my dear, I didn't know you had a guest, I was hoping to play with you tonight," Alistair said, pulling on the girl's leash making her move closer. 

"You know, I don't like the way you play, to intense for me, but thank you for the offer," Artemis said politely. 

"Anytime, you wouldn't mind toning it down for you," Alistair flirted. 

Artemis wanted to gag there was no way in hell she would ever Sub for Alistair; she smiled and shook her head, grateful that Sam was behind Alistair to save her. 

"Alistair, are you flirting with my sister?" Sam asked, spotting them.

"Your charming and kind sister, yes, I am,” Alistair replied, licking his lips. 

"I'll show you to your room; there's a bouncer outside the door, and if you could keep the screams to a reasonable level this time, please?" Sam said. 

"Anything for you, my dear," Alistair said, pulling his sub behind him.

Jimmy looked at Artemis a bit of worry on his face, this was not how she wanted to introduce him to the club, but if Jimmy wanted in, he would have to know not all Doms were kind. Some were assholes. 

"I'll explain later, let's go to the bar," Artemis said, taking Jimmy's hand.

Jimmy smiled. Her hand was soft, not like Amelia's hers were always a bit rough and dry. The bar wasn't very full, which was a good thing.

"Hey, you made it finally," Meg said.

"I'm not working tonight. I told you that," Artemis said leaning on the counter. 

"I know, but I have something to tell you, and if you wanna be mad at me for the rest of our lives, I get it," Meg said. 

"What did you do? You didn't fire anyone, did you?” Artemis asked. 

"No, Hannah overheard us talking about you and her kind of pieced a few things together. I told her you guys were going to get married,” Meg said, shrinking away. 

"Why the fuck would you do that?' Artemis yelled all the lights in the building surged. 

"Art, I swear... she needs to know, and you need to talk to her. It's not right,” Meg replied. 

Jimmy put his hand on Artemis' shoulder, she looked up at him.

"Don’t be mad, she thought she was helping, and I think Hannah deserves to know what she did to you, maybe it will help you,” Jimmy said. 

Artemis took a deep breath, Meg waited for the wrath to come. 

"You are right, Meg next please just do what I ask, and I still love you, where is she?" Artemis said. 

"She has been nursing that glass of wine since she got here," Meg said, pointing to the table.

Artemis nodded "get Jimmy whatever he wants, his off-limits for everyone," she said, kissing his cheeking leaving behind a kiss mark that told everyone he was claimed. 

Artemis walked over to Hannah, she looked up when Artemis got to her table.

"Hey, "Artemis said. 

"Hey, "Hannah said back, "how bad was I?'

"Oh Hannah, it wasn't until I asked you to marry me, you got mean," Artemis said, she did but also didn't feel bad for Hannah. 

Hannah shook her head, "I wanna remember, please, Artemis, please let me," she begged.

Artemis took a deep breath leaned in a kissed Hannah, soft and gentle, letting all the memories she took flood back in, Artemis pulled away, Hannah looked shocked.

"I'm so sorry, I… you did all that for me?" Hannah asked, shocked as the memories flooded her mind. 

"Yeah, I loved you, I still do, I think I always will. You crushed me, you broke me, Hannah. I can't forgive that," Artemis said. 

"I never found anything why would I do that to you, I wanted to be with you, we talked about everything, Missy I'm so sorry," Hannah said using her pet name for Artemis. 

"Please don't call me that, you… don't call me that" Artemis stood, "I have to go, I have a date" she walked away, leaving Hannah with her new/old memories of what they were.

"Where's Dean?" Artemis asked, upset. She wanted her big brother to comfort her. 

"In a room with Cas, last I hear they were busy," Ruby said, mixing drinks and putting them on a tray. 

Artemis nodded. She didn't wanna bother them.

"Artemis, come on, let's go talk," Jimmy said.

Artemis nodded he took her hand a lead her down the hall till they found an empty room, he shut the door. She broke down, Jimmy wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"I'm sorry," was all he said, letting her cry into his shirt, the door opened it was Dean.

"I saw you... What happened?" Dean asked. 

"She gave Hannah her memories," Jimmy said, not letting her go.

Cas came in behind Dean shirt untucked, hair messier than ever, he was a bit embarrassed when he saw his brother. 

"Hey, Jimmy."

"Hey, Cas."

"Artie, Sis, come here," Dean said, getting her attention. 

Artemis looked at him and held her arms up, Dean picked her up she wrapped herself around him. 

"I got you," Dean whispered stroking Artemis hair. 

"What happened? When you gave them back?" Jimmy asked.

"I'll tell you another time," Artemis said, pulling away from Dean.

Dean looked at her, "she called me Missy," Artemis said he voice thick and heavy with tears and sadness. 

"Sis, I'm sorry, but don't let her ruin your night ok, she doesn't deserve you. You got Jimmy here, and you are having a good time, right?” Dean asked. 

Artemis nodded, she looked over at Jimmy. He gave her a soft smile. She sighed, knowing Dean was right; she wasn't going to let Hannah take anything else from her. 

"You wanna dance?" Dean asked. He knew that would make his sister. 

"Yes," Artemis said, climbing off Dean's lap. 

"Good, let's go," Dean said, smiling.

Cas and Dean left the room, leaving Artemis and Jimmy to talk about what happened. 

Artemis looked at Jimmy, she was embarrassed she got so upset. 

"I'm sorry," Artemis said. 

"Don't be, it's ok. Hannah meant a lot to you,” Jimmy said, reaching for her, she stepped closer.

"It's ok to wanna touch me, I want you to," Artemis said. 

"I'm still confused by what I am feeling," Jimmy replied. 

"Ok, you gonna watch?" Artemis asked, taking his hand. 

"Yeah, I like watching you dance,” Jimmy replied, lacing their finger together. 

"I do get naked here,” Artemis said, smiling up at Jimmy.

Jimmy turned bright red and looked away, he had never been to a strip club, and they were on their first date. 

"If you want to stay in the room you can, I'm sure I can find someone to play with you," Artemis teased. 

"No, I wanna watch,” Jimmy said. said softly.

Artemis led Jimmy to the room where the stage was, he had butterflies in his stomach. Jimmy was excited to see and learn new things. His whole life, he was told things were wrong or against the bible and God's word.

"Sit with Cas and Dean,” Artemis said, heading to the back to get ready to dance. 

Jimmy sat down next to Cas and Dean they looked over at him surprised so to see him sitting down next to them. 

"You know she gets naked?" Dean asked.

"I know," Jimmy said, rubbing the back of his next.

"She's your spank bank, isn't she?" Sam asked as he sat down next to Jimmy. 

"No, I… that's not," Jimmy said, turning bright red, not knowing what to say to Artemis’s brothers. 

Sam laughed, "dude, it's fine, we get it, but she is my sister, and you hurt her. I'll kick your ass," he said with a smile.

White Snakes "Is this love" started, and Artemis made her way out, looking like she stepped out of a White Snake video, make every move look effortless, she smiled and winked at Jimmy. When Artemis took her shirt off, he blushed, Cas smiled he knows what Jimmy is feeling at this moment, he loved Dean, and there was nothing that could tear them apart but Artemis had a pull, and she knew how to use it when she wanted.

Artemis teased Cas too, making her way across the stage, a few men catcalled her she didn't pay any attention to them, she was caught up in dancing, she made her way back to Jimmy dropping the last of her clothes in his lap before exiting the stage.

Dean laughed to himself knowing Artemis chooses songs that have meaning to her, the lyrics were not lost on him she was falling hard for Jimmy, he sighed and looked over at Jimmy he was breathing heavy. 

Cas looked at Dean, Dean nodded. 

"We will see you later," Cas said, following Dean back down to their room.

They made their way back to the room, Cas wanted Dean bad he hated and loved what Artemis did to him and his libido. 

"Why do we watch here if we know what's going to happen?" Cas asked.

"Because it's fun, and I know, for a fact you like it," Dean said pushing Cas against the wall,

"I do, she's well, you know."

Dean nodded, capturing Cas' lips with his.

****************************************

Jimmy drove Artemis home after she got done dancing, she didn't need to be there, and if anything should have Meg knew she could call anytime. 

"What's with the creepy guy?" Jimmy asked as they drove down the street. 

"That Alistair Smith, he's the head of the Smith family, we share a border. Dean and I worked for him as kids,” Artemis said, looking out the window. 

"That's all?" Jimmy asked as he turned the corner. 

"I'm not going to tell you, so don't ask," Artemis said. 

"Ok," Jimmy said pulling up into the driveway,

"You coming in?" Artemis asked. 

She was hoping he would say yes, after everything with Hannah. 

"Yeah, I can't stay I have to work in the morning,"

"You can stay I'll get you up,"

Jimmy shook his head, this was a bad idea, he followed her into the house, and up to her bedroom.

"PJs," Artemis said, throwing him some sweats.

"I really shouldn't stay, I got stuff to do and my cat," Jimmy said. 

In truth, he wanted to stay, Jimmy hated going home and being alone. Sure, he had his cat, but it wasn't the same as having another human to talk with. 

"Your cat will be fine, I'll get you up," 

Jimmy sighed and took the sweats, turned his back as Artemis undress.

"You have already seen me naked," she said a smile in her voice.

"I know, I'm just… I um well, you are beautiful and well.."

"I have never had a person, not wanna do anything with me," Artemis said.

"I do want to, I don't know what to do, I'm conflicted," he said sliding into bed closer to Artemis this time, she looked at him, Artemis took a deep breath, she scooted closer,

"Artemis, I really wanna kiss you."

"Then kiss me."

Jimmy leaned in a pressed his lips to Artemis', her lips were soft. Jimmy could smell the whiskey on her breath, his heart rate speed up, he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. She smelled fantastic vanilla and cinnamon, Jimmy would bathe in it if he could, Artemis tilted her head and opened her mouth a bit, Jimmy pulled away feeling himself getting harder. 

"I'm sorry," he said 

"Jimmy, I told you it was ok."

"I know, but I shouldn't want you the way I want you," he said sitting up rubbing his face,

"Come lay down, please?"

"Why is this so hard?"

"Part is what you were raised to believe, the other part is biology."

"Screw it," Jimmy said, kissing Artemis again.

She squeaked in surprise but kissed him back, this time it was rushed like he couldn't get enough, Artemis pulled away breath heavy.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"All of you," he said she smiled.

**Huntress Moon**

Dean had Cas restrain to the spanking bench, Cas was moaning and begging, 

"You are doing good Little Bee," Dean said using the paddle Cas enjoyed so much

"Thank you, sir," Cas said tears in his eyes, it hurt so well, he wanted more this was his favorite thing they did together being spanked which was funny because as a kid Cas hated being spanked, 

"Sir, I'm close," Cas said, moaning some more.

"Go ahead, little Bee cum for me." 

Cas came hard, Dean lined himself up and sunk into Cas, they both groaned, 

"So good, such a good Little Bee for me," Dean said, slowly sliding in and out.

Cas was too far gone to say anything his eyes were closed enjoying the feeling of Dean inside him, Dean changed the angle and started moving faster, pounding into Cas slapping his ass.

All you could hear was the slapping of skin and breathy moans coming from the both of them, Cas came again crying out clenching around Dean which sent him over the edge, calling out Cas' name. Dean undid the restraints rubbing Cas' wrists, he smiled a goofy half-smile up at Dean as he was carried to the bathroom to clean up.

"Hey, you with me?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Cas said, "still floaty."

"Good, eat," he handed Cas a cookie and water.

"Little Bee?"

"I think it perfect you love bees, only to start and during scenes,"

"I like it, ok, so if you call me that I know what's going on."

"Yes, come, let's sleep."

"We can stay here?"

"Yeah, I key to lock up when we leave in the morning."

Cas followed Dean to the bed and collapsed Dean, smiled. 

**Winchester house**

Jimmy and Artemis were still kissing, Artemis rolled him over so she could straddle his lap, Jimmy bucked up a bit trying hard not to move, he wanted to touch her all over, Artemis smiled when she pulled away, 

"Why did you stop?" Jimmy asked, sitting up.

"Because I don't want you to regret anything," Artemis said, still sitting in his lap.

"I won't Artemis, I want this, I want you," Jimmy said, running his finger through her hair. 

"How about this, we can kiss some more and then we will see,” Artemis said. 

"But, I'm, I want,” Jimmy said, disappointed that Artemis stopped. 

"I know what you want, but I want to take it slow," she said placing her hands on his face, he put his hands over hers, 

"Ok, but it hurts a little."

"We will take care of it, promise" she kissed him, ground herself against him, he moaned in her mouth, she smiled. 

"Oh, that feels good," he said.

Jimmy moaned, and bucked his hips up, Artemis kissed down his neck still grinding against him, she sucked a bit on his collar bone knowing if she left any marks he could hide them under his shirt.

"Mark me, please."

"You sure?"

"Yes, please I wanna be yours, can I be yous?"

Artemis smiled, "tell me the truth," she whispered in his ear.

"I think you are the most beautiful person on the planet, not just physical but everything about you, the way you take care of everyone, not just your family. Oh god, that feels good, I wanted to be with you since you opened the front door, please, I'll do anything. You can collar me and whip me. I think I might like that, I'll protect you, please say I can have you. Oh jeez," Jimmy said as Artemis made her way down to his chest.

"That's enough," she said the spell wore off.

"What was that?"

"I need to make sure you weren't a cop," she said, lifting his shirt kissing his chest. 

"You could have just asked," Jimmy said. 

"Magic comes with being with me, along with other things," she said, moving down Jimmy's body.

He let his head flop back on the pillows, what she was doing felt amazing he can't believe he waited so long to touch someone or have someone contact him.

"Jimmy, what is this scar from?" Artemis asked. 

"Oh um, my dad, he wasn't nice, he would beat me, and I fell on our glass coffee table," he said looking away from her, 

"I'm sorry," she said kissing the scar on his hip, she stopped at the top of his waistband and looked up, he nodded she pulled his pants down, he lifted his hips, to help her,

"I thought we weren't going to do anything?"

"There's more to sex acts than just putting your dick in me, relax I got you," she said, touching his hard cock, he whimpered a bit, at her touch.

Jimmy moaned as she pumped him, 

"Jeez," he said looking at her, "that feels amazing," 

"It's just a handjob, love, here," she said taking his hand and placing it on his cock,

"I haven't... Really done this, let alone in front of someone," Jimmy said.

"You gotta know how to please yourself, show me," she said.

Jimmy blushed, "Hey, if you wanna be with me sex is no longer taboo, it's open and free, like the sixties," she said.

Jimmy laughed, "Ok, just give me," he said slowly stroking himself, "my hands rougher than yours,"

"I got the lube," she said hopping off the bed she ruffled through the drawer pulling out a bottle of cherry-flavored, 

"This is for blow jobs, but it will work," she pulled some on the tip of his cock, 

"Oh, that's cold," he jumped.

"Sorry, continue."

"Why can't you just do it?"

"Because you want me too, but I want you to do it, next time I'll do it, and you can touch me."

"Promise?" Jimmy asked, picking up speed.

"Promise,"

It didn't take long for Jimmy to cum, he was breathing heavy Artemis brought him a washcloth, a cookie, and water,

"It will help, eat the cookie, drink the water, and then we will go to sleep."

Jimmy did as he was told and snuggled close to Artemis, he was content with his arms wrapped around her.

**********************************************************

Dean woke up to Cas slowly rutting against his leg, he acted like he was asleep, Cas kissed him on his cheek, 

"Sir?" Cas asked.

So that's what he wants this morning, Dean thought to himself. 

"Yes, little bee." 

"I'm hard this morning, please."

"What do you want?"

"Will you spank me please, sir," Cas asked.

"Already, but we just woke up," Dean said.

"I need it, I wanted to touch myself, and you said not to, and I was rubbing against you,"

"Ah, well if that's what you want,"

"Yes, sir, please, with your hand."

"Of course, little bee, across my leg."

Cas scrambled out of bed still naked and hard, he laid across Dean's leg, 

"So good," Dean said rubbing his hand across Cas' ass rubbing and spreading his cheeks, 

"Please, sir," Cas begged.

So impatient this morning, little bee," Dean said landing smack on his right ass cheek and then rubbing it, Cas cried out, it was still sore from the night before, but he was really horny and he really, really enjoyed being spanked.

Cas moaned with every smack and eventually came hard and panting, 

"On the bed all fours, ass up," Dean said grabbing the lube, pouring some over Cas, crack and rubbing the head of his cock against Cas hole, 

"Please, sir, fuck me," Cas begged.

"So needy, my needy little bottom,"

"Needy for you, sir, only you, I love you, sir."

Dean didn't wait he pushed his way in and set a relentless pace Cas a moaning mess under him, Dean enjoyed this domming Cas more so than with anyone else it felt right, Cas didn't fight or try to take over a scene like some of Dean's other subs, he went with whatever Dean wanted, and Dean loved it, 

"Little bee, cum for me," Dean said Cas came for the second time that morning Dean not too far behind him after a few more thrusts, 

"I love you too," Dean said, kissing the side of Cas' head.

Cas woke up Dean wrapped around him, he was happy, he loved this feeling being with Dean, being dominated by Dean, being told what to do and how to do it, it didn't want to be in charge he would let Dean make the choices, and he knew he would like all of them. Dean rolled over, opened his eyes Cas was looking at him,

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Good morning, Dean," Cas said with a smile, "I have to got to work later."

"I know, I'll take you home first,"

"I have a few days off next week, I can move in if you still want me to."

"I still want you to move in, Cas I love you!" Dean said 

"I love you too, I'm feeling insecure right now,"

"Why, what happened?" Dean sat up

"I really like being a sub, I don't want to be in control, and I know that that's something you need too, to not be in control and I don't wanna share you," Cas said hiding his face, 

"I like domming you, more than I ever have anyone else, you are the best sub I have ever had, you listen beautifully, you tell me when things don't feel right, or you are just not into it, you are perfect, and I think I figured out away, so we both get what we need, ok?"

"Ok, so I don't have to share you because I'll fight if I have too, I will." 

"No sweetheart, you won't have to, come on I'll drop you off at home."

Dean and Cas drove to Cas' apartment, Cas sighed as he got out of the car,

"Hey, only a few more days and you won't have to come back here," Dean said with a smile

"I know, I just like being with you is all,"

"I'll see you later," 

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too,"

Cas headed up to his apartment Hannah was waiting outside eyes rimmed red, and puffy like she had been crying all night, Cas gave her a sad smile, opened the door to his apartment and lead Hannah inside, he shut the door and hugged her as she sobbed.

"I was so mean, Cas, she was amazing so good to me and…"

"I already know, Dean told me,"

"I'll never get her back, I fucked up too bad,"

"Yeah, you did, why did you do that to her?"

"I was scared, I had a job to do, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with her."

"And the real reason?"

"I was scared, she's so well you know, and I terrified me to get married and instead of telling her that I broke her heart,"

"And she took your memories, she didn't want you to live with it knowing what you did."

Hannah cried even harder the guilt of what she did weighing on her. 

Cas let her cry until she couldn't anymore he called his captain and let him know they would be late they were checking on something, 

"I'm gonna take a shower and get dressed there's food if you are hungry or some tea, make coffee," Cas said Hannah nodded and sniffed, wiping her eyes,

"You are a good friend, thank you."

"You are welcome."

Artemis drove Jimmy to work borrowing clothes from the ex-boyfriend drawer as she likes to call it, Jimmy all smiled.

"What do I call you?" he asked. 

"You call me by my name or Art, or Miss I don't care," she said 

"I like Artemis, but I wanna nickname no one else calls you special for us,"

"You will think of something,"

"I had fun last night, not just when we got back to the house but the diner and the club,"

"Me too, I forgot how much fun it could be, just hanging out, but we do need to talk about stuff you know what it means being with me and part of the family."

"I know, can you pick me up, I get off early today."

"Text me, I'll come, and if I can't, I'll send Ray."

"Can I have a kiss?" Jimmy blushed. 

Artemis put the car in park and leaned over Jimmy met her halfway,

"I'll see you later," Artemis said, pulling away, Jimmy smiled and headed inside.

Dean was home when Artemis got home,

"Sis, what's up?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, Jimmy and I," she said.

"Did you?"

"No, taking it slow with him, I may have learned that he wants me to collar him and whip him."

"You didn't?"

"I had to, I had to make sure that's all,"

"I'm happy for you, I'm glad you are moving on it's a good thing,"

"I know it is, it's hard to trust someone after,"

"Jimmy is not Hannah, he seems like a good guy, let him in."

Artemis nodded and headed up to her room to start her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading along  
> Kudos and comments are welcome


	16. Chapter 16

** Chapter 16 **

Dean and Artemis decided that date night in would be a good idea. They had an entertainment room they rarely used, they had plenty of food. Artemis and Dean spent the day putting together snacks and dinner.

"Artie, do you think you made enough cookies, there's only four of us?" Dean asked popping one in his mouth

"They are still hot," Artemis swatted at Dean, "and yes, that's the reason," Artemis said, pointing at him.

"you and Sam always eat them while I'm baking," she said, taking out the last batch of cookies from the oven.

"Jimmy, Cassie," Artemis said excitedly. She hugged Jimmy, giving him a kiss and then hugged Cas. 

"What are you making?" Jimmy asked, taking a seat on the stool. 

"Snack and dinner, and dessert," Artemis said

"I thought you had a cook?" Cas asked, letting go of Dean and sitting next to Jimmy. 

"We do, we gave her the night off, besides Artie and I know how to cook," Dean said

"We would make dinner for Sammy when dad was too drunk, or he wasn't home for days at a time," Artemis said 

"I'm sorry that happened to you guy," Cas said 

"I used to be mad about it, but I think I got over it when he died, and we got Sammy through law school," Dean said 

"Enough sad and depressing, the food we got steaks, potatoes and roasted veggies for dinner, and for dessert well, that's up to you. There is plenty of choices," Artemis said.

They ate in the kitchen instead of the dining room. 

They were laughing and talking about what was going on in their lives for the most part. Artemis placed her hand on Jimmy's thigh and rubbed it, making him blush a bit.

"So Jimmy, what exactly do you want from my sister?' Dean asked.

"Dean, leave him alone," Artemis said, giving Dean a death glare. 

"It's ok I get it," Jimmy said kissing the side of Artemis' head, "Sam already said he would kick my ass if I hurt you, I expected this from Dean too. I like Artemis and want to spend time with her, whatever comes along with that, I'm not expecting to get married and have babies." 

"You don't want babies?" Artemis asked, sounding surprised.

"No, I do, at some point, I would love to have babies, but let's just see where this goes first, does that answer your question?" Jimmy asked, looking at Dean. 

"Yes, it does," Dean said looking at Cas

"I just want hot sex," Cas said, smiling, Dean shook his head.

"That's all you want?" Artemis asked

"Well no, but it is one of the things I love," Cas said smiling at Dean 

Artemis looked at him, "tell me…" Dean slapped a hand over her mouth, 

"You promised," Dean said, giving Artemis the don't fuck this up for me look.

Artemis glared at Dean and sighed. They always thought she was going to use the truth on them. 

"Were you going to make me tell the truth?" Cas asked appalled that she would do that to him again. 

Artemis shrugged Dean's hand still covering her mouth, Jimmy looked at her.

"Be nice, no making people tell the truth, it's not fair?" Jimmy said.

Artemis started to mumble behind Dean's hand, she licked him to get him to move his hand. 

"Eww gross Artie," Dean said, pulling his hand away, wiping it on his shirt. 

"You like it, and I am always nice, and if you let me finish what I was going to say was tell me what else do you want. I don't know why you guys always thinking I'm going to use the truth spell," Artemis said, getting up from the counter, putting her plate in the sink. Clearing everyone's dishes in the process. 

"Because you always do," they said in unison.

"That was creepy," Artemis said, looking at the three of them. 

They headed up to the entertainment room, it was huge, one wall was a projector screen to watch movies or play video games, there were bean bag chair, recliners, sofas that looked like beds big enough for two people to cuddle on, it was a mish-mash of the sibling's personalities, the walls had movie posters and comic book covers, 

"All saints day, I loved these movies," Jimmy said, looking around the room.

"Yeah, I wanted to get the David Yarger statue from the comic book store, but Artie wouldn't let me," Dean said.

"Why not?" Cas asked.

"The thing is fucking creepy, they guys all mangled and gross, and says those stupid catchphrases," Artemis said.

"I think it would be cool," Jimmy said. 

Dean nodded in agreement telling Artemis is was because she was scared of the character, and the movies gave her nightmares. 

"I think we should switch, you and Jimmy, Cas and me?" Artemis said wrapping an arm around Cas, he smiled at her

"As much as I love you, I love Dean more," Cas said.

"Aww, you love me?" Artemis teased. 

"Of course, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met Dean, or remembered meeting him. How did you do that? I mean, you kissed Hannah to give her back her memories," Cas said. 

"Your ID, simple spell, it's easier to give them back then take them away, but I manage I only take what I need. It's why half the cops don't remember me," Artemis said, sitting down in one of the chairs. 

"How many?" Jimmy asked, sitting next to Artemis. 

"Um, I lost count, but your captain is one of them, and I know just how kinky he is," Artemis said with a half-smile. She laughed, thinking about all the times he had been to the club looking for a Dom. 

"I don't wanna know," Cas said, putting his hands up.

"Are we watching a movie?" Dean asked.

"I have a better idea and call me immature, but we have new players," Artemis said.

"Artie no, what is it with you and truth or dare?" Dean asked.

"Not truth or dare, Never have I ever I think will be more fun, and I promise no magic." she said, "I know that's why you won't play truth or dare with me."

"You cheat, you use your magic to force the answers out," Dean said. 

"It is not my fault I was gifted with truth, and you have it too, so don't like your so innocent," Artemis looked at Dean.

"Fine, whatever, let's play," Dean said with a huff.

Artemis got up, went to the bar and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and four glasses handing one to each of them.

"I don't drink," Jimmy said.

"I make it weak you won't even notice, besides this is more of a slow drunk, Meg, Ruby and I, we take shots," Artemis said, winking at Jimmy. 

"Is that why you are all passed out in random rooms?" Dean asked, he never stuck around when they were having their girls nights.

"Yes, at some point we get horny, but we end up passing out," Artemis shrugged, handing out the drinks, Everyone took a seat on the bean bag chairs or the floor.

"I am going to assume your version is different?" Jimmy asked.

"Not really, if you have done it you drink, if not then you don't," Artemis said 

"I'll go first," Dean said everyone nodded,

"Never have I ever gone to church camp." 

Jimmy and Cas shook their heads and took a sip.

"My turn," Cas said, "never have I ever used a truth spell."

Artemis and Dean both took sips.

"When?" Cas asked

"When we were younger, I used my magic more often," Dean said.

"My turn," Artemis said, "Never have I ever broke a sex toy while in use."

Dean shook his head and took a sip, this game was not far. Dean shared everything with Artemis that were only a few things she didn't know. 

"What?" Cas asked, laughing. 

"In my defense, the swing was not properly attached to the wall," Dean said, laughing. 

"I guess it's my turn," Jimmy said, "um never have I ever given a lap dance in public."

Artemis shook her head, "unfair, I do that nightly."

"Never have I ever sexted," Dean said.

"Drink up," Artemis said looking at Dean and laughing 

They all looked at Jimmy when he took a sip, "what in high school this girl sent me a picture of her boobs, I got in a shit load of trouble for it too" he said.

"What happened?" Artemis asked curios. 

"That scar you were asking about," Jimmy said, looking into his glass. 

"I'm so sorry," Artemis said, climbing into his lap on the chair.

"It's ok, can't change it," Jimmy said, looking at Artemis. 

"Never have I ever done pet play, not been master but been the pet," Cas said 

No one drank, "really?" Jimmy asked Artemis he figured she would like leading someone around on a leash. 

"I'm more into age play," Artemis said with a shrug laying her head on his shoulder. 

"I don't know what that is," Jimmy said. 

"I'll show you one day when we get there," Artemis said, kissing his chin. "Never have I ever, gone to youth group,"

Cas and Jimmy drank and laughed that they both pretty much grew up the same way. 

"Are you trying to get me drunk?' Jimmy asked looking down at Artemis

"Maybe, I wanna see, lose Jimmy, not uptight Jimmy. You always are so nervous; I wanna see what the other side looks like," Artemis said, teasing him a bit.

Jimmy shook his head; he didn't try to be nervous, but she was so intimidating, and he got in trouble and yelled at all the time he never knew what was going to happen. 

Artemis phone rang, 

"Hey we said no phones," Dean said 

"I know, but you know Meg needs to get a hold of me," Artemis said answering the phone,

"Meg, I told you I'm not coming in tonight. Wherever it is, I'm sure you can handle it," Artemis said. 

"You need to come and get you ex," Meg said, annoyed that she had to call Artemis on her night off. 

"Why?" Artemis asked. 

"She's shit faced, we cut her off, and now she's making a scene. Benny is getting her," Meg said. 

"Dammit, this why I told you guys to not tell her anything, I'll be there in ten," Artemis said the annoyance coming off of her could be felt by the whole room. 

"What?" Dean asked, knowing something was up. 

"I gotta go get Hannah, she's drunk and making a scene," Artemis said she turned to Jimmy, "I won't be gone long, I'm sorry."

"It's ok, go on," Jimmy said, giving her a kiss.

"Thanks, I'll be back," Artemis said, leaving the room.

When Artemis got to the club, they had put Hannah in her office. Artemis opened the door. Hannah was sitting in her chair.

"Missy, finally," Hannah said, getting up and running to her. 

"Hannah, what is going on?' Artemis asked, pushing her away. 

"I missed you, and I know I was a jerk, and I broke your heart, but please, baby, let's try to mend it," Hannah said, trying to kiss Artemis.

"You are drunk, and you know my rules." Artemis said, pushing Hannah off her. 

"Yes, I do know all of them, please, Miss, can we play?" Hannah asked, trying to be flirty but failing. 

"No, come on, we are going home. you ruined date night," Artemis said annoyed 

"Who?" Hannah asked angrily. 

"Jimmy," Artemis replied, taking Hannah by the hand to led her out of the office and club. 

"Cas' brother, what's he got that I don't?" Hannah slurred. 

"A penis, he's not a cop; he didn't destroy what was supposed to be a happy day, that for staters," Artemis said, dragging Hannah out of her office. 

"Missy, please give me another chance," Hannah begged as they walked through the club. 

"Let's go home, ok we can talk when you aren't drunk," Artemis said. 

"Fine," Hannah said, following Artemis out.

The drive back to the house was eventful, Hannah kept getting handsy with Artemis, she threatened to use magic to get Hannah to stop. Still, it didn't work they pulled up to Artemis house, she sighed and helped Hannah out of the car. 

"I thought you were taking me home?" Hannah said, confused as to why they were at Artemis' house.

"I'm not leaving you by yourself, you are going to shower and then go to bed, and I am going to salvage my date," Artemis said. 

"Stay with me, please, Missy, please."

"No, now come on," Artemis said, opening the door to the house. 

"I love you, ya know, I really do, Missy," Hannah said, clinging to her.

The boys were coming down the stairs as they walked in the house, they could hear Artemis getting annoyed making their way down to help. 

"Can someone help get her up the stairs and into the bathroom?" Artemis asked. 

Dean and Cas came down and got Hannah leading her up the stairs

"Guest room," she yelled after them,

Jimmy came down the stairs and looked at Artemis. She sighed, looking up at him. This was great here. She was running off to get the ex while her new boyfriend was at her house hanging out with her brother. 

"I'm sorry, she's a sloppy drunk, and I didn't wanna leave her alone in her house," Artemis said. 

"It's ok. Go take care of Hannah. I'll be here, your brother is really cool, and it's nice to hang out with mine," Jimmy said, pulling Artemis to him in a tight hug. 

Jimmy knew Artemis still had feelings for Hannah, and probably always will it was just something Jimmy knew. He also knew Artemis cared deeply for people no matter what, and that was something that drew him to her. 

"Art, she's getting combative," Cas yelled down the stairs. 

"I'm coming," Artemis yelled back, "I promise I will make this up to you."

"I know you will."

Artemis headed upstairs to the room they put Hannah said,

"You aren't Missy, I want Missy," Hannah yelled, shoving Dean away. 

"I'm right here, sweetheart, I'm right here," Artemis said cooing at her. 

"Oh baby, come shower with me, please," Hannah begged. 

"No, you know my rules, and you are a bad girl right now," Artemis said, putting on her Dom's voice and standing her ground. 

"Sorry, miss, it's been so long, please play with me," Hannah said again. 

"Get in the shower," Artemis said in a commanding tone, pointing to the bathroom door. 

Hannah hung her head and went to the bathroom to shower.

Once Hannah was done Artemis helped dry her off put her in PJs and into the bed,

"Missy please stay for a few minutes, until I fall asleep,"

"I guess, let me check on Jimmy really quick I'll be right back," Artemis said 

"Ok," Hannah said with a sniff when Artemis turned around, Hannah was passed out.

Artemis headed down to the kitchen to see what the boys were up too. Artemis smiled when she heard Dean talking she waited outside the door to listen. 

"Dude, I'm telling Artie makes the best cherry pie," Dean said, cutting a piece and handing it to Jimmy.

"I don't like cherry pie," Jimmy said, taking it and looking it over. 

"Just try it!" Dean said.

Cas nodded in agreement taking a big bite of pie and ice cream. 

Jimmy took a bit, "is there anything she can't do?" he asked.

"There are a lot of things I can't do, sing, play baseball, a couple of others," Artemis said, walking into the kitchen. She leaned on the counter next to Jimmy while Dean cut her a slice of pie. 

"How's Hannah?" Cas asked, eating his pie. 

"Passed out, she's a bit of lightweight, I left a bucket. Meg knows her tolerance, so I'm sure she was cut off sooner than she would have like to be. I'm sorry I brought her back, I didn't wanna leave her alone," Artemis said, looking up at Jimmy. 

This was one of her worst nightmare and ex making a fool of themselves while she was on a date. 

"Artemis, I keep telling you it's ok, you have a big heart and still care about her it's fine," Jimmy said, 

"I'm getting tired, I think I'm going to head up, you coming?" Artemis asked, taking her pie and heading to the door. 

"Right behind you," Jimmy said.

They headed upstairs, Jimmy wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure how Artemis would react after having to deal with Hannah. 

"Hey, can you see your playroom? I'm curious," Jimmy asked, hoping she would say yes. 

"Yeah, of course," Artemis said, leading him to her playroom. She did see why he shouldn't see it. 

"Now you have to understand we haven't talked about kinks or fetishes yet," she said opening the door,

The room was was pink, purple, and huge twice the size of her bedroom; there was a substantial four-post bed against one wall. The other side had a crib large enough to hold an adult, changing table, rocking chair, playpen. A tent for reading with pillows and blankets, the other side with the bed, had a row of whips and rope, canes. Cuffs, leather, and metal were hanging up too. A small four drawer dresser against the wall.

"You can open it," Artemis said, sitting down on the bed, eating her pie. 

The top drawer was full of anal plugs and beads. The next was a dildo of various sizes, followed by, chastity devices, Jimmy picked one up and looked at Artemis.

"Do you wanna try? I don't like my boys touching themselves that's for me," Artemis said with a smirk knowing that Jimmy would be into wearing a cage. 

"Yeah, can I?" Jimmy said, nodding. He had been masturbating more often thinking about Artemis, and he was still confused by his feelings but was dealing much better.

"I thought you might like that, and these are all new; take your pants off underwear too," Artemis said, getting off the bed and walking to Jimmy.

Jimmy stripped completely a little less shy this time, but still uncomfortable,

"You are not small even soft, let see I may have to get one custom made for you," Artemis said, look at the different sizes, "can I ask why?"

"I just wanna know about all this and be part of it because this is all new and exciting, I'm tired of being scared of being punished by God," Jimmy said, looking down. 

"I understand, but if you wanna do this, there are rules. We take it slow, so this cage is the first step, you'll wear it every day, and I will take it off to clean you, you understand?" Artemis said closing the cage around Jimmy's cock, 

"Yes, Miss," Jimmy said smiling

"You don't have to call me Miss yet," Artemis said locking the cage in place, "three days,"

Jimmy looked confused. He had no idea what she was talking about. 

"The cage," Artemis said with a laugh. 

"I can do that, but I do have to go to work. Will people know?" Jimmy asked. 

"That's fine; no one should notice unless they touch you, and from now on, only I get to touch you," Artemis said, tugging on his cock. 

"Yes, Miss." Jimmy said with a groan. He was going to enjoy

Dean and Cas headed up to Dean's room, Cas shook his head, thinking about Hannah.

"I can not believe Hannah," Cas said following Dean into his soon to be their room.

"She did love Art, I guess," Dean said getting undressed, Cas did the same and climbed into bed

"Dean, why is your bed too high?" Cas asked.

"I have toys and stuff under the bed, also there at restraints under there I needed it to me high," Dean said.

"Can we use them?" Cas asked,

Dean smiled at Cas, "lay down," Dean said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Hannah woke up with the worst hangover of her life; she knew where she was; she hardly remembers the night before. She smelled vanilla and spice distinctly Dean, Hannah looked up, Dean was standing there with his arms crossed.

"How bad did I make a fool of myself?" Hannah asked, rubbing her face. 

"You tried to get in Artie's pants a few times, begged actually,” Dean replied. 

"If you knew what she could do, you wouldn't fault me for that," Hannah said, throwing the blanket back. 

Dean shrugged, "Come eat; Art wants to talk to you," he said walking away,

Hannah made her way down to the dining room. Artemis, Jimmy, Cas, and Dean were all sitting at the table. Artemis pointed to the food. Hannah nodded and filled up a plate; she sat next to Cas; he smiled at her.

"So, what do you remember?" Artemis asked, sitting back in her chair.

"I remember going to the club to talk to you; you weren't there. I decided to have a few drinks, and then not much after that, not much; I'm guessing you came and got me?" Hannah replied. 

"Yeah, I did in the middle of my date, good thing Jimmy isn't the jealous type," Artemis said, smiling at Jimmy. 

'Cas, Jimmy come on," Dean said, standing up, "we will be upstairs.” 

Artemis nodded, the boys headed upstairs. She waited until the room was clear before she said anything. Hannah looked at her plate; she couldn't look at Artemis she was embarrassed, Hannah felt horrible about how she treated her.

"Missy, I'm so sorry, I'm so embarrassed," Hannah said. 

"You should be, thank god, it was Meg working the bar, and not someone else, Benny bought you to my office to wait for me if it were anyone else they would have just thrown you out, this is why I took those memories, and I should have kept them," Artemis said leaning forward she was angry. 

"No, Missy I'm sorry I embarrassed you, I deserve to live with the memory of the horrible thing I did to you, I do, and I feel guilty and horrible. I. I guess I miss you, and it's my fault, I could have had you, and I threw you away, and I don't know how to fix it, or how to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry it sounds so lame,” Hannah said, pleading in her voice.

The guilt of everything weighed heavily, and Hannah just wanted to be forgiven. 

"Hannah I can't trust you, you lied to me for two years, you never once said you were a cop, that's what I can't forgive, the lie,” Artemis said. 

"I should have told you, I do you love you, I did love you, I just thought my job was more important," Hannah said, looking up at Artemis. 

"Catching the bad guy?" Artemis asked pain sneaking into her voice. 

"I know you aren't bad guys, and everything you do is to take care of the neighborhood," Hannah said, thinking about all the stuff she learned. 

"I'm guessing that one memory hasn't come back yet?" Artemis scoffed. 

"What?' Hannah asked. 

"I have dirt on you, and you have dirt on me, you killed a man, I got rid of the body, it's the murder your captain keeps trying to pin on me," Artemis said.

"Why would you do that?' Hannah asked, surprised. 

"Because I love you, I would have moved heaven and earth you; I was protecting you, you shot a man in cold blood. oN magical influence because he insulted us, asked us to join in, I told you to ignore him, but he kept pushing so you pushed back, and he died. I hid the body, and I send money anonymously to that man's family, so there's nothing you could do to say you're sorry or fix it; you broke us. I finally moved on, Ray is waiting outside for you, I'll have your dress dry cleaned and sent to your house," Artemis said, leaving the table.

Hannah watched Artemis leaving the room; she sat there for a minute, she should have just fucking told her, as Cas did with Dean.

****************************************

Dean, Cas, and Jimmy went to Dean's room while Artemis and Hannah talked. 

"Hey, um, she's not gonna dump me, is she?" Jimmy asked.

"No, don't worry, she likes you," Dean replied.

"Oh thank god" Jimmy breathed out

"Why do you think that?" Cas asked

"I don't know I guess after being cheated on, I worry,"

"If anything Art is loyal to a fault, man, she would never cheat on you, her thoughts are if you don't wanna be with someone tell them don't hurt them," Dean said 

"Can I ask about the BDSM stuff, Artemis said we had to take it slow, but in truth, I'm tired of being a virgin," Jimmy said

"It's normal to take it slow ease someone in I take it you went to her playroom?" Dean asked 

"Yeah, I wanted to see it," 

"And you have a cage on, so I take you agreed?'

"Yeah, I did."

"Then you won't have too much longer to wait," Dean said.

"Jimmy, you in here?' Artemis called as she walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, I am," Jimmy said, smiling.

"Come on, I need a distraction," she said pulling Jimmy from Dean's room

"Not too long at all," Cas said, laughing.

"You and me Little Bee, we are going to the playroom," Dean said 

"Yes, sir," Cas said, heading out the door.

Cas entered the playroom he got undressed and knelt by the bench, Cas' cock twitched at the thought of what was to come, he loved not knowing what Dean was going to do next, what was going to come next, the door opened, and Dean walked in, 

"So perfect Little Bee," Dean said smiling

"Thank you, sir" Cas replied pleased with himself that Dean was pleased with him,

"What should we do today? I got some new candles."

"Yes, sir, please, can we do that again?"

"If that's what you want."

"Yes, sir."

"Ok up on the bed, on your back, I'm going to tie you up,"

"Please, sir" Cas said placing his hands above his head

Dean groaned, he loved Cas, he loved being Cas' dom, and Cas was so fucking perfect.

Dean cuffed Cas' wrists to the bed and then his ankles, Cas moaned a bit as Dean ran his hand down his thigh, Cas was getting harder by the second, 

"Look at you, hard already, and we have barely gotten started," Dean said giving Cas' cock a slight tug causing Cas to hiss, but it felt good the pain was a pleasure, Dean lite the tapered candle, waiting to the wax to melt some, Cas was panting waiting for the first drip of wax, 

"So pretty little bee," Dean said rubbing a palm across his growing erection, 

"Thank you, sir," Cas said as the first drip of wax landed on his chest, he sighed it felt beautiful warm and safe, Dean continued to drip wax all over him using up ninety percent of the candle, Cas was begging for Dean to fuck him, Dean just smiled at him,

"Don't worry little bee, we will get there, but first I'm going to put a cock ring on you, so you don't come yet,"

"Yes, sir," Cas answered, they had only used it once, and Dean was the one wearing it.

Dean slipped the ring around Cas' cock, he retrieved the lube from the drawer and lubed up his fingers kneeling between CAs' legs, he rubbed his finger around Cas' hole he didn't need much prep they had had sex early in the morning, but Dean liked hearing all the pretty noises Cas made for him,

"That's it little bee let me hear all those dirty noises," Dean said sliding his finger in and twisting it cause Cas' to moan loudly and tug on his restraints, Dean added another finger and then another making sure Cas was nice and open for him, Dean slid in not stopping until he was in, Cas was panting eyes shut, enjoying the feeling of Dean filling him up, Dean set a slow pace at first, after a few minutes he set a rough and hard pace plowing into Cas making him a moaning mess, incoherent sentences leaving Cas' mouth, 

"You wanna cum, little bee?" Dean asked

"Please, sir, please let me cum" Cas begged, 

Dean continued the punishing pace; he knows Cas was close he pulled the cock ring off,

"Cum now," Dean said, and right on cue Cas came, Dean with him. 

*****************************************************

Artemis took Jimmy back to her playroom, 

"Strip,” she said, he looked at her, 

"go on," she said smiling at him, he took a deep breath and took his clothes off

"Miss, are we going to yeah know?'

"Have sex?"

"Yes, that"

"I don't know yet, but I do enjoy seeing you naked." 

Jimmy smiled, she was happy with him, "but we do need to work on your listening skills, in here I say doing something you do it unless it's on you hard no list which then I wouldn't expect you to do it,"

"What happens if I don't listen?'

"Most people like spanking, I know you were hit as a kid, so that might not be for you."

"It wasn't just when I was a kid," Jimmy confessed.

"What?'

"Up until I left the house, my dad would smack me around, call me names, especially after amelia cheated I told my parents about it, and my dad just told me no one would ever love me, I was worthless," Jimmy said keeping his head down, Artemis lifted his head to look at her

"None of that is true, you are not worthless, and you are loved, Cas, Dean and I, even Sammy we are your new family," she said kissing him 

"You love me?"

"Um well I'm not saying it yet, it's too early to tell," she said reaching down and undoing his cage

"I thought you said three days,"

"You need to wash, and I said next time I would touch you, you could touch me."

"Oh yeah," 

"Come on; the shower is this way."

Artemis leads Jimmy to the bathroom; it was pink and purple too, Jimmy looked around, Artemis turned on the shower and got undressed Jimmy turned away,

"Hey it's ok to look at me, come here," she said Jimmy went to her, she took his hand placed it on her breast, his cheeks turned pink, 

"They are soft, your skin soft," he said 

"Do you like it?"

"Very much," he said rolling her nipple between his fingers, she sighed took his other hand and placed it on her other breast, he played with her chest for a few minutes before the shower was warm. Artemis led Jimmy into the water; he smiled at her.

Artemis let Jimmy get in first, and she followed him, she grabbed the body wash, and wash rag, she lathered it up,

"Is it ok?" she asked, holding up the cloth, Jimmy nodded.

She started at his shoulders, working out all the knots, Jimmy sighed, relax

"That feels nice, no one's ever done this for me," he said 

"Well, you got me, and I like doing it," Artemis said.

Artemis finished washing Jimmy's body, she got the shampoo and had him kneel so she could wash his hair, he hummed and smiled as she scrubbed his head, 

"I wish I found you sooner," he said 

"Me too."

Artemis rinsed his hair, washed herself up, got out of the shower wrapped in towels, and head back into the playroom.

"Um, Can I ask something?" Artemis said 

"Anything" Jimmy replied

"Were you serious about the collar?"

"Yes, I wanna be yours, do you have one?"

"I have a day time one you can wear it's simple, and anyone who is in the scene will know, everyone else will just think it's a necklace," she said heading to the dresser, 

"I never had a sub wanna be collared, besides Alfie," 

"Does Cas have one?"

"I don't know, his still a bit shy about all of this, so I try to respect that about him, but I'm dying to know his kinks I'm not going to lie," she said with a laugh

"I don't know mine,"

"I know, and we will figure them out, but first, I'm going to tell you my hard no's it's just stuff I don't want to done to me, and I won't do to you, have you looked anything up?"

"Not really, I saw a few things, but then I saw bodily fluids and closed the computer,"

"Ok first I'm not into so don't worry, nothing other then cum, there are a few others, no blood and no breath play at least on me I don't like it, now if you wanna try it we can,"

"I don't think so,"

"I enjoy being tied up,"

"I would like to try that, and um blindfolded is ok too."

"I want you to look up some stuff you want to try, and we will talk about it, ok?'

"Ok," Jimmy said, smiling.

Artemis sat Jimmy down on the bed, she kissed him, he sighed and relaxed into the kiss, Artemis slipped the collar around his neck. it light and delicate, Jimmy pulled away, she smiled at him, 

"Thank you," he said 

"You are welcome,"

"Now, I'm thinking... That maybe we take your V card" she said climbing into Jimmy lap 

"I like that idea," he said, smiling Artemis kissed him, pulling off her towel.

**********************************************

A few hours later, they headed down to the dining room for lunch, running into Cas and Dean,

"Nice collar," Dean said

"Thanks," Jimmy said 

Cas looked at Dean "what if I want one?" he asked

"Then you can have one; I didn't think you would like it." 

"Well I want one, I want people to know I'm yours," 

"Ok, after lunch," Dean said, taking Cas's hand, leading him to the dining room.

They got their lunch and sat down.

"How come we never see anyone?" Jimmy asked, looking around the room. 

Things seem to appear out of nowhere; it was strange he figured he would see at least one or two people around. 

"Part of the job, dad laid out the rules when we moved in," Dean said taking a bite of his sandwich, 

Jimmy's phone rang he looked at it, he sighed and answered.

**"Hello,"**

**"Hi, Jimmy"**

**"What do you want, Amelia?"**

**"I wanted to talk to you, you know about what happened."**

**"You mean when you cheated on me," he looked at Artemis, she shook her head and motioned for the phone to be handed to her, Jimmy gave it to her.**

**"Hello, This is Artemis if you wanna talk to Jimmy drop but the Huntress later tonight he'll be there tell the bouncer I sent for you they will let you in and it's formal dress tonight," she handed the phone back to Jimmy**

**"Hey, you still there?"**

**"Was that the woman that owns that sex club?"**

**"Yes, it was"**

**"How do you know her?"**

**"Don't worry about it. I'll see you tonight?" Jimmy said, hanging up the phone.**

"What is with the two of you and your Ex's?' Cas asked

"I don't know, but my ex is your partner," Artemis said

"I know I have to go to work tomorrow," 

"You know you could just be my kept boy," Dean said smiling

"Oh, Really?'

"Yeah."

"I don't think so. I like my job, putting the real bad guys away."

"If you change your mind," Dean said 

"I'll keep it in mind," Cas said with a smile.

**The Huntress**

Once a month Artemis had a formal night at the club, it was black tie, the music was different it fancier than the other nights, Jimmy wasn't used to dressing up,

"You ok?" Artemis asked as they got into the car,

"Yeah, it feels weird," Jimmy said 

"I felt the same way, you get used to it," Cas said smiling at him brother both of them sporting their day time collars under their button-up shirts, 

"You look beautiful," Cas told Artemis

"Thanks, I don't wear this one too often, the slit goes up a bit high, but I figured why not tonight," she said 

"Are you trying to mark what's yours?' Dean asked

"Maybe,"

"You don't have to worry, I don't want her back," jimmy said 

"Sometimes I need to assert my dominance and tonight it one of those nights," Artemis said 

"Ok, just don't truth spell her, please."

"You are no fun," she said with a pout

"Promise me?"

"I promise to play nice," Artemis said 

Cas laughed, Dean just shook his head

"What?" Jimmy asked

"Nothing," Cas said.

They pulled up to the club there was a line outside already, the boys headed inside, Artemis made her way down the line trying her best to thank everyone for coming, she let the bouncer know that Amelia was happening and to let her in, she stopped and talked to Ruby, and Meg, they had everything handled, Alfie was waiting for her in her office,

"There's my sweet boy, you haven't returned any of my text, what's going on?' Artemis asked

"Um, I uh, those guys what happened to them?'

"You know better than to ask those kinds of questions, Alfie," 

"I'm sorry I just, something is bothering me about the whole thing, why you guys? Why not Alistair?'

"We were all on the list, don't worry Alistair handled it Dean and I are in the clear,"

Alfie let out a breath, "oh good I was so worried about you guys,"

"I know, and if you had returned my text, you would have known, how goes the prep for Halloween?'

"Awesome, we have a bunch of new members, and there's a few on the waiting list, and I have four background checks I am waiting for,"

"Thank you so much for handling that this year, keep it up and I'll bump you to a manager,"

"Really?'

"I don't see why not, you are more than capable." 

"Thanks, Miss, um, you are still my dom, right?"

"Of course, until you don't want me anymore,"

"Ok, I only ask cuz I spotted Jimmy has a collar,"

"Don't worry about that, you and I always," 

"Thanks, Miss I gotta check on my section,"

Artemis smiled at Alfie as he left; he was so sweet and so loyal.

Jimmy, Cas, and Dean were sitting at the booth reserved for them,

"Hey, relax," Cas said looking at Jimmy

"I didn't tell her I had a brother, and then Artemis is well a bit intimidating for her size, and I don't know, I don't want anything bad to happen," Jimmy said

"Well she cheated on you, right," Dean asked 

"Yes,"

"Then, whatever happens, is on her, Artie will defend you, she won't embarrass you besides, she's in her club she won't do anything to jeopardize her rep," Dean said 

"It's not Artemis I'm worried about, Amilia can be a bit of a drama queen," Jimmy said 

"It will be ok," Cas said.

Artemis came out when the club opened; she made her rounds talking to people, she finally sat down in the booth with the boys, Benny walked up to the table,

"A woman is saying you told her to come?" Benny asked

"Yes, I did, let her in please," Artemis said 

"Alright, Miss," Benny said walking away

"I'm gonna need a drink," Jimmy said taking Artemis' and downing it

"Slow down; it will be ok." 

Amilia head towards the table she was in jeans and a t-shirt, 

"I guess show up in formal wear was a suggestion," Artemis said pouring herself and Jimmy a drink

"Play nice; Sis" Dean said she made a face

"James," Amilia said 

"Amilia," he said 

"This is my brother Castiel, his boyfriend Dean, and this is Artemis, my girlfriend, and Dean's twin sister," Jimmy said 

"Nice to meet you all, when did you start drinking?"

"Last night," he said taking a sip of his drink, 

"Can we talk alone?" she asked

"You can use my office," Artemis said, sliding out of the booth "next time if there is the dress code isn't optional."

Jimmy smirked, he put his arm around Artemis, Amilia followed them to the office, Jimmy rested his hand on the small of Artemis back as she walked into the office, 

"It's secure and quiet in here," she said Meg came in 

"Hey Miss, people are asking for a dance,"

"Ok, I'll be out in a minute,"

Meg nodded and walked back out,

"Come find me when you finish," Artemis said, kissing Jimmy, he moaned slightly, Artemis pulled away, she walked out leaving Amilia and Jimmy alone.

Jimmy looked at her, "what do you wanna talk about?"

"James, I don't know what I was thinking, I'm so sorry I hurt you," Amilia said

"I have moved on, but thank you for the apology," Jimmy said 

"James, please, you can't be serious, her, she owns a sex club."

"I am aware; it's very nice, and you know she's upfront about everything."

"I didn't want to deceive you; I don't know what came over me, please I miss you."

"Amelia I moved on I like Artemis a lot, she's kind, she is selfless, Artemis takes care of the people she cares about, hell she's the one who made sure Cas and I got to know each other because family is important," 

"So she's perfect,"

"No she's not perfect, and that's ok, but you, I was gonna marry you, I waited because you want me to be your first and I wanted you to be mine but you, you went and just gave it up to the first guy besides me to pay any attention to you" Jimmy yelled

"That's not fair,"

"No you know what's not fair, you being here, I'm with Artemis now, why are you here?"

"Your dad sent me, he was worried, and I missed you."

Jimmy scoffed, "i lost my job, I had to take time off because he beat the crap out of me and now he's worried,"

"You aren't answering his calls, and when he saw you being dropped off by her,"

"So, he knows where I am?'

"He is here, in town."

"Great, just go tell him I don't want anything to do with him," Jimmy said, leaving the office.

"James, I'm not done, Your father is outside, he wants to talk to you," she said 

"I don't wanna talk to him," Jimmy said 

"Please, stop this isn't you, she's done something to you, a spell she's a witch, isn't she?'

"You know what she has done something, she showed me that I am worth being loved, I make the rules, not anyone else," 

"Just come talk to him," 

"Fine, let me go tell Artemis," Jimmy said leaving the office and heading back out to the main floor, 

Jimmy found Cas and Dean sitting at the booth, talking

"My dad is here, I what the fuck to do," Jimmy said finishing his drink and pouring another one,

"I'll find Artie," Dean said sliding out of the booth,

"You ok?" Cas asked

'No, he sent her, and he knows all about Artemis, Cas I feel like a little kid again like I'm in trouble or I'm going to get in trouble," Jimmy said breathing heavy, 

"Sit down wheres whatever her name is?" 

"Still in the office waiting for my dad and me,"

"Don't leave her in there to long, Art will be pissed if she tries to snoop."

"I didn't even think of that, shit, I don't know what to do."

Artemis came up to the table 

"I had Benny get your dad, go back to the office, he will be there, I'll keep watch," she said kissing him softly to calm him "breath I'm here, I'll keep you safe, I promise," she said, he nodded slid out of the booth and headed back to the office.

"What was that about?" Cas asked

"Don't tell him I told you, but his dad still hits him, and Jimmy doesn't fight back," Artemis said 

"That's some bullshit," Dean said, watching as Jimmy's dad walked past them to the office with Benny.

"Don't say anything to Jimmy, he didn't say to tell anyone, but I'm sure it's not something he wants everyone to know,"

"We won't Artie, Jimmy's a good guy, we will help keep him safe," Dean said 

"Here, let's watch," Artemis said, pouring the liquid into the glass.

Jimmy paced the office waiting for his dad to come in, 

"James sit," Amilia said, "you are making me nervous."

Jimmy sat down in Artemis' chair, bouncing his leg up and down, Benny came in with his dad, Chuck Shurley, a short, grey-haired man who seemed kind but in truth was very cruel,

"James"

"Hello, father." 

"You need to come back home; this is no place for you."

"I'm not coming back home; I'm happy here, I have friends, a new girlfriend, I found my twin brother I'm not leaving."

"The Winchester girl? No, no son of mine with date a girl like that, she's a witch, she's a harlot,"

"Do not speak about her that way," Jimmy said standing up

"What are you going to do about it?" Chuck asked, stepping up.

Chuck may have been shorter, but he no less terrifying to Jimmy.

"Stay calm, love, I'm here only you can hear me do need me? Answer in your mind" Artemis whispered in his ear,

"yes, please," Jimmy thought,

"I asked you a question," Chuck said striking Jimmy across the face,

"There's no hitting allowed in my club," Artemis said walking into her office

"What are you doing back here?" Amelia asked

"I own the place I can be where I want," Artemis said 

"This is a private conversation," Chuck said 

"I thought I should introduce myself, I'm Artemis Winchester, and you are?'

"Chuck Shurley"

"It's nice to meet you, now, tell me the truth, why are you here?" Artemis said

" You promised," Jimmy said 

"I promised not to do it to her, I never said I wouldn't to this asshole, now tell me," she said

Jimmy sighed; he wanted to know too.

"I came to bring James home because you are no good, you corrupt everything you touch, you are a harlot, a freak of nature. James belongs with Amilia, a good Christian girl. She's willing to take him back, after all, it's his fault she cheated, if he had been a man instead of sniffling child she would have cheated, I wish we never adopted you."

"That's enough." 

Jimmy left the office, "Nice, get out both of you, and if you come near Jimmy again, you'll forget who you are, and I'll lock you in a mental ward," Artemis said, running after Jimmy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just another filler chapter,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading  
> Kudos and Comments always welcome  
> don't forget to subscribe so you know when I post a new chapter

**Chapter 18**

Artemis took a deep breath as she left her office to find Jimmy. 

Chuck, and Amelia behind Artemis whispering to each other before Chuck spoke up. 

"I don't know what that was, but it's not how I feel," Chuck said.

Artemis spun around and stepped up to Chuck getting in his face, she was small but scary as hell when she was pissed her eyes glowed an electric green.

"Yeah, it is, truth spell, four little words, and I know your deepest darkest secrets, now leave him alone, you too. How do you cheat on the man you were going to marry?" Artemis questioned. 

"You've never cheated?" Amelia asked. As if she was going to prove some point. 

"No, I have respect for my partners. And you didn't answer my question" Artemis said 

Amelia took a deep breath, "I needed someone with a backbone, he is a damn child sometimes," she said. 

"Did you ever think that maybe because of how he was treated? Jimmy just wants to be accepted and loved that's all, and the two of you are assholes, leave him alone," Artemis said, walking to the booth.

Dean watched as Artemis stormed over, she was pissed, and he knew it looking around at the power surged. 

"Have you seen Jimmy?" Artemis asked. 

"He ran out. What happened?" Cas asked, worried about Jimmy.

"His dumb ass of a father, I'm gonna go find him, make sure they leave," Artemis said, walking away.

Chuck and Amelia went up to the table.

"My sister asked you to leave," Dean said, standing.

"I'm not leaving without James, his coming home," Chuck challenged. 

"James is a grown man and can make his own choices," Cas saif defensively. 

Who were these people to think that Jimmy couldn't take care of himself? 

"You don't know him, he needs discipline a strong person to take care of him," Amelia said 

"You met Art, right, trust me she's up to the task," Dean said smiling, "now I suggest you leave before she comes back in"

"We will be back," Chuck said, leaving Amelia following.

*********************************************

Artemis went outside to find Jimmy, she looked around and couldn't find him. 

"Cole, did you see where he went?' Artemis asked

"I think he might be on the backside of the building, Miss," Cole replied. 

"Thank you," Artemis said. 

Artemis headed around the building Jimmy was sitting there head between his legs, breathing heavy. 

"Jimmy?" Artemis asked softly.

Jimmy looked up, "I'm... nobody… they didn't want me either," he said voice thick with tears and grief. 

"I want you," Artemis said.

"Why?" Jimmy asked like he didn't believe Artemis. 

"Well for starts, you are kind, you are super hot. Um what else, you are funny, smart and always willing to help. You go to work on your days off if they need you. Jimmy, you are an amazing human, you put up with me," Artemis said.

Jimmy laughed, "I like putting up with you," he replied.

"It's cold, come on back inside. I told Chuck and Amelia not to come back. We will see if they listen, but is there anything I should know?" Artemis asked. 

"They will be back, and I'm sure they will bring my mom," Jimmy answered. 

"Ok, come on, let's get a drink. You look like you could use one," Artemis said, holding out her hand. 

***********************************

Cas and Dean made their way down to Artemis' office. They wanted to have a little fun.

"Do you think Art knows how often we do this?" Cas asked.

"I don't think Arties cares," Dean said, pulling him into a kiss and shutting the door behind them.

Dean reached down and undid Cas' pants dropping to his knees unzipped, and pulled down Cas' pants and boxers, Dean looked up at him with lust blow eyes. Dean licked a strip from the base to the tip of Cas' cock, Cas gasped and ran his fingers through Dean's hair, he smiled. 

Dean swirled his tongue around the tip, playing with the sensitive nerves, Cas moaned out Dean's name, he gasped when Dean took him further into his mouth, bobbing up and down, Dean had a lot of practice giving head and had trained his gag reflex to be nonexistent. Cas bucked his hips slightly trying to hold still, Dean popped off.

"You can move it's fine," Dean said, taking Cas back into his mouth Cas didn't need to be told twice he grabbed Dean's head, Dean relaxed his throat and jaw as Cas pumped in and out, 

"Oh shit, fuck I'm gonna cum," Cas said, groaning as he came down Dean's throat.

Dean sucking he through, taking everything down.

"If the two of you are done. I would like to get into my office," Artemis yelled, knocking on the door.

"Sorry, sis, we are leaving now," Dean said, pulling Cas' boxers and pants back up. Dean opened the door,

Artemis and Jimmy were standing there, Cas blushed, and Dean shrugged. Artemis shook her head at them.

"You got a little, "she said pointing to the side of her mouth Dean wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, 

"I don't wanna know how often you come in here, but next time let me know," Artemis said. 

"Sorry, we just can't wait sometimes," Cas said 

"It's fine, never mind, Jimmy, and I need a minute in here, and then we will be back out," Artemis said. 

"Ok," Dean said, pulling Cas behind him.

Artemis sat Jimmy down on the couch in her office, he looked up at her gave her a half-smile, 

"What do you need?" Artemis asked. 

"I don't know, it was one thing knowing my birth parents didn't want me, but to know my adoptive dad doesn't want me… how do I move past that?" Jimmy said.

"I don't know, but we can find someone for you talk to about it. That is if you want to, this no pressure," Artemis said, taking his hand in hers. 

"I, I really just wanna forget about it for a while, will you dance for me?" Jimmy asked. 

"Yeah, I'll dance for you, out there or in here?" Artemis said. 

The one in the office was going to be totally different than the one out in the club, but Artemis still wanted to give Jimmy a choice. 

"Out there, you can pick the song," Jimmy said, standing and pulling Artemis up with him. 

"Come on, I know just the one to relax you," Artemis said, leading the way out the door. 

Cas passed out in Dean's lap on the drive home, Jimmy wrapped his arm around Artemis he was a happy drunk, kissing her on the cheek, telling her how pretty she was. How much he loved being with her, even though it had only been a few days. 

Dean laughed a bit, Cas was the same way when they were alone, and he was drunk, just wanted to be loved.

Dean half-carried Cas up the stairs, Jimmy was all over Artemis,

"Jimmy I said no, you too drunk and I have rules," she said 

"But please, Miss I was a good boy," he said, Dean chuckled a bit,

"Night guys,"

"Night Dean," they said heading into the room

"The answer is no, and if you don't stop I'll add days to the cage, and we won't do anything at all," she said firmly

Jimmy sighed, "yes, miss," he unbuttoned his shirt, took the PJs Artemis was handing him, once changed him climbed into bed Artemis right next to him arms wrapped around her.

*********************************************

Dean and Artemis were in the dining room talking when Jimmy and Cas came walking in Cas hand his sunglasses on, and Jimmy was rubbing his head,

"Good Morning, Drunkies," Artemis said.

They both groaned and waved her off, they didn't want to talk to anyone at that moment. 

"Why did you let me drink so much?" Jimmy asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek. 

"Oh, you fought me for the bottle," Artemis replied with a smirk. 

"I didn't,?" Jimmy asked, he wasn't so sure he would do something like that, but after what happened with his dad, it was very possible.

"You did, so hanger overall you, but I'm glad you didn't puke," Artemis said. 

Dean nodded in agreement. 

"Don't talk about puking?" Cas said, rubbing his stomach. 

"Here drink this, it will make you feel better," Dean said, handing him a bottle.

"What is it?' Cas asked, taking a sip. 

"Gatorade," Artemis said, "and a little magic."

"Ok, I gotta go to the garage, I'll be there all day," Dean said, finishing his breakfast. 

"I'll be at Huntress Moon we have new members so go over stuff with, and then, I'll be home. Where is Sammy? I thought he was coming home; the case is over and all," Artemis asked

"Last I heard, he was headed to Ruby's," Dean replied. 

"I'll text her, Jimmy do you have to work today?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, I got the late shift deliveries, but I gotta go feed my cat and check on a few other things," Jimmy said.

"And I will be at work all day, I got that case of the flayed body, we still haven't found out who he is," Cas said.

"Ok, text me," Dean said, giving him a kiss leaving.

"I gotta go too, I'll see you later," Cas said.

"Jimmy, you ok?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, I guess, it's just I like being here, and it sucks when I have to go home, other than my cat," Jimmy said to make a sad face. 

"I'm sorry, I have to talk to them first about you moving in ok, we have plenty of rooms, or we can share," Artemis offered. 

"no, it's too soon, and I don't want you to get tired of me, I was just saying how much I get to see Cas, I get to know him better, it's nice to have friends and family who want me around," Jimmy said.

"I'm sorry you had such a shitty childhood, believe mine wasn't a bed of roses either, you let me know what you need ok?"

Jimmy nodded, "now I have to go to work too, you have your car?"

"Yeah it's out front, I'll just follow you out, I gotta get my keys and stuff."

"Ok, I'll meet you at the front door."

***************************************************

Artemis was midinterview when Alfie interrupted

"I'm so sorry, Miss but there some guy out her yelling for you," he said 

"I'm so sorry, this never happens," Artemis said to her new members

"It's ok things happen, we will see you in a couple of days." 

"Thank you."

Artemis lead them out of the office and out the side door since a man was yelling the front, she looked at Alfie

"Let me guess, short, grey hair, blue eyes?' Artemis asked. 

"Um no, tall, bald," Alfie replied. 

"Fantastic, it's Cas' dad," Artemis said, heading out front.

Artemis took a deep breath, she was not going to let him get to her. Artemis stopped about six feet from him. 

"Zach, how can I help you?' Artemis asked. 

"I wanna know what right you have, suing me?" Zach replied, appealed, buy the fact that she was suing him. 

"I have every right, according to my brother, you assaulted me, hit me in the face you aren't supposed to be anywhere near me," Artemis said, annoyance in her voice evident. 

"Now wait here, I don't have that kind of money," Zach said. 

"That's not my problem, you should have thought about the consequences before throwing that bottle," Artemis turned to walk back into the club.

"Please, I can't afford the lawyer fees, I.." Zach pleaded.

"Have a bake sale, figure it out, you are not my problem, you are a bigot, you came here called me names, you don't even know what goes on, you hit me in the face, and then you treat Cas like shit because he prefers men, so go, run back to church have them help you," Artemis said storming back into the club bursting all the lights.

"Dammit, Miss" Alfie yelled

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, he pissed me off," Artemis said. She felt bad. 

"I have glass in my hand now," Alfie said, looking down at his bleeding hand. 

"I'll fix it, and then I'll call Cole to come to help fix the lights," Artemis said.

"Miss, are you sure you are ok?" Alfie asked. 

"Yeah, I just keep thinking that it doesn't matter who Jimmy grew up with, they both are assholes," she said, picking the glass out of Alfie's hand.

"Miss, now that you are with Jimmy, where do I fit?"

Artemis looked at Alfie, wondering why he was feeling the way he was, Alfie shook his head, saying he was feeling insecure about his position was all. Artemis sighed, saying she would always be his Dom if that's what he wanted, and Jimmy was her boyfriend; it was a different dynamic. Alfie nodded and winced. 

"There you go, all healed."

"Thanks, Miss, I'm going to start fixing the lights,"

"Thanks," she said, pulling out her phone, calling Cole to see if he would come in and help.

Dean called Artemis at lunch to check in with her. 

"I'm fine, Cas' dad stopped by, and I blow out all the damn lights," Artemis said. 

"But you are ok?' Dean asked. 

"Yeah, Dean, I'm fine, just tired of dealing with drama; the last thing I need today is more drama," Artemis said. 

"Then I won't tell you, he stopped by here too," Dean said. 

"Jesus Christ, the guys an asshole, what did he want?' Artemis asked. 

"For me to talk to you about dropping the lawsuit," Dean said, laughing a bit like he was going to stop his sister from doing anything she wanted. 

"The man assaulted me, and besides I don't actually plan on taking his money, I want him to make monthly contributions to the LGBTQ plus charity of my choice," Artemis replied, a smirk in her voice. 

"You're an ass, that's right to make the man terrified of gay people, donate to gay people," Dean said, 

"What better way to teach him a lesson?" Artemis asked. 

"I get it, I don't want him bothering Cas at work, or ever," Dean said. 

"I feel the same way about Chuck bothering Jimmy, I don't understand if he hates Jimmy so much why does he want him to go back home?' Artemis said. 

"My guess and I'm just spitballing here, to control him, his ex said something weird, that Jimmy needed discipline and a strong person to take care of him, that makes me think she wasn't very nice to him," Dean replied. 

"You don't think she hit him too, do you?" Artemis asked worried for Jimmy 

"I don't know Artie, but what I do know, is Cas is happy to have his brother in his life, and Jimmy is smitten with you, and there is something bizarre going on," Dean replied. 

"I agree I'll have Sammy dig into Chuck and Amelia see what's up with them," Artemis said sighing into the phone

"You might not like what you find," Dean replied. 

He was worried about what his sister would do if she found out how abused Jimmy was. 

"I happened to care a lot about Jimmy, Cas too, and will not have that asshole bothering either one of them," Artemis said. 

"Just keep it on the down-low," Dean said, knowing she wasn't going to let it go. 

"I will, I love you, Artemis said.    
  


"Love you too, I'll be home late," Dean replied, hanging up. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter  
> We will get back to Dean and Cas soon

** Chapter 19 **

Artemis called Sam to have him look into Jimmy's past. If anything, he would be able to find something that would explain who his parents are and what the hell was going on in that house. 

"Sammy," Artemis said, watching her little brother come into her room. 

"Hey, Sis, so I did some digging, so get this Chuck Shurley is Carver Edlund."

"The guy who wrote the Supernatural books, you're joking. I loved those books; I think I still have them," Artemis said, taking the file from Sam.

"Yeah not only that but Jimmy and his mom have made many trips to the emergency room, Jimmy's had four broken ribs, a huge cut on his hip, and a bunch of other injuries from clearly being beaten," Sam said

"I know about the one on his hip, I saw the scar, this is such bullshit look this is last one is from about two months ago that's when he moved here," 

"Hey, I'm kinda worried, I know what happened at the club."

Artemis looked at him, she was shocked that he used his magic like that. Sam and Dean both felt like it was cheating a bit to use it, but Artemis loved the power, she lived for the feeling of a powerful spell coursing through her veins. 

Sam smiled; he cared about Cas and Jimmy. He also cared about his siblings, not wanting to see anyone hurt any more than they already had been.

"Thanks, Sammy, that means a lot," Artemis said, closing the folder. 

"Dad was an asshole, but he stopped, right?' Sam asked. 

Artemis nodded and told him how she stood up to John, he never touched them after. They talked more about Jimmy, and Artemis brought up asking Jimmy to move in again. Sam agreed to say it was a good idea. 

** Police station **

Hannah was waiting for Cas when he walked in, it had been a while since she showed up unannounced at his apartment. 

"Good morning Hannah," Cas said, sitting down at his desk. 

"Morning Cas. We haven't gotten anywhere with the body. Still, the big meeting for the three families is coming up according to my informant," Hannah said, sound smug that she knew this information. 

"Good to know, but they are just meeting, that's not illegal," Cas said 

"No, but the stuff they discuss is," Hannah sais with a smile. 

Cas sighed and asked what she was getting at, reminding her that catching the bad guy was what broke her and Artemis up in the first place. Hannah scoffed say it was about Michael and Alistair if the Winchesters were there that wasn't her fault that they did business with them. Cas shook his head. Hannah never learned from her mistakes. 

The Captain called Cas into his office, he wanted to make sure that Cas knew he wouldn't be part of the raid. He nodded, saying he knew the conflict of interest and that Cas refused to pick between Dean and his job if the Captain had a problem with it than he could fire Cas. 

When they were done talking, Hannah informed Cas that his father was there, and he was in a heated mood. Cas headed to the front desk to see what Zach wanted. 

"Hello, Father," Cas sighed, spotting the man.

"Castiel, you need to speak with that girl," Zach said, his tone demanding. 

"And what girl would that be?" Cas asked. He knew he wanted to be complicated about it. 

"The Winchester girl, she is suing me," Zach replied. 

Cas nodded, stating it was Artemis's right as an American to sue who she pleases. Zach should have thought about the consequences of his actions before throwing a bottle at someone. Zach started to get angry and raised his voice a Cas. He shook his head, walking away from his father, there was no getting through to him when he thought he was right. 

** Family Meeting **

Artemis, Dean, and Alfie pulled up to the hotel. Dean let out the breath he was holding. He loved his sister, but her driving left something to be desired. Alfie was excited about his first meeting. Artemis wanted him to move up, this was the first step.

"You ready to learn?' Dean asked.

"Yes, sir," Alfie said, smiling.

"The first lesson, get the bags," Artemis said, handing the keys to the valet.

"Next time I'm driving," Dean said, taking Artemis' hand. 

"Did you die?" Artemis asked, looking severe. 

"No, but that is not the point," Dean replied, shaking his head. 

"Then what's the problem?' Artemis asked as if she didn't just almost kill them. 

"Nothing," Dean said, shanking his head.

Artemis checked them in Alfie had a separate room from Dean and Artemis; he went to his office after dropped off Dean and Artemis bags.

"There's something up with him," Artemis said, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, he seems a little too excited," Dean said, pouring them both a drink.

Dean sat down next to Artemis and handed her a drink she smiled and thanked him, but he knew something else was bothering her. She knew they only other person who respected her as the "head" of her family, and she didn't understand why Dean didn't just take over like he was supposed. 

"Michael and Uriel don't respect you. Alistair does, in the truth, that's the only one that matters," Dean said, setting his drink down on the table in front of them and wrapped an arm around his sister kissing the top of her head. 

"You have a point. Sometimes I only think it's because I can take back the magic," Artemis said, feeling insecure about this meeting. 

"No, it's because he knows what badass you are," Dean replied, reaching for his drink. 

"Sometimes, it's all too much."

"Talk to me, what's going on? You always make me it's your turn," Dean said with a smile. 

"I don't know, things just feel off, Jimmy, his dad, and ex showing up. The whole thing with Cas' dad, Hannah, she keeps texting me," Artemis replied, draining the rest of her drink before setting her cup on the table. 

"Ok, first we get Sam to do some lawyer stuff to protect Jimmy, Cas' dad well that will work itself out, and Hannah she loves you, and she feels like shit, you gotta show her you moved on."

"Why do you always make sense?" Artemis asked, smiling at Dean. 

"Because I am the oldest," Dean said, kissing the side of her head.

There was a knock on the door, they both looked at the door wondering who it could be Alfie said he was going to take a short nap. Dean stood up and walked to the door looking through the peephole before opening it up. 

"Alistair," Dean said when he opened the door. 

"Hello, Dean, where is your sister?" Alistair asked. 

"I'm here," Artemis replied, standing up from the couch. 

"Hello, my dear, I have some sad news about your boy," Alistair said 

"What, boy? Is Jimmy ok?" Artemis asked pulling out her phone,

"Not that one, the blonde one."

"Alfie, what about him?"

A few hours later they headed down to dinner, Alfie right next to Artemis she put an arm around him and pulled him close. 

"Love you," she said 

"I love you too, Miss," Alfie said back with a smile. 

"Now no talking unless spoken to, listen," Dean said when they reached the dining room, he wanted Alfie to know the rule when the heads of the family were talking 

"Yes, sir," Alfie replied, keeping his head down so not to be noticed. 

Alistair pulled out Artemis' chair for her when they reached the table while Dean sat on the other side Alfie next to him. 

"Thank you," she said 

"You are welcome," he said eyeing Alfie, 

"Dean, how have you been?" Michael asked

"Good, thank you, and you how business?'

"Not as good as yours, but it's doing well, the health inspector has it out for me, how do you always pass?" Michael asked

Dean looked at Artemis. They could hear the disdain in Michael's voice. He always thought that Artemis used magic to pass inspections, but in truth, it was because she knew a deep dark secret about the health inspector. 

"I shut things down if it's not clean," Artemis said with a shrug like it was no big deal. 

"Artemis," Michael greeted, he didn't want to, but it was customary to welcome the head of a family. 

"Hello, Michael," she said with a smile.

They exchanged pleasantries, and Artemis even offered to talk to the inspector to see why the restaurants keep getting shut down. She was sure she already knew, but there was no harm in helping, Michael shook his head, saying he would take care of it himself and didn't need  _ her  _ to do it for him. 

"If Dean had offered, would you have accepted?" Alistair asked, catching on to what Michael was saying. 

"Maybe, women should not be in charge of families. They are weak and emotional," Michael replied, looking at Artemis. 

"I'll show you weak," Artemis whispered Dean, he smiled at her.

"I'll talk to them for you," Dean said, looking over the menu.

"What are you going to order?" Artemis asked Dean she too was looking at the menu trying to decide between the steak and the chicken. 

"I don't know, Alfie?' Dean asked, wondering if he had anything to say about the food. 

"I think I'm going to get some pasta," Alfie replies. 

"I thought you weren't eating carbs?" Artemis said, knowing he was worried about gaining weight. 

"I really want pasta, not eating carbs is hard," he said 

They nodded, not knowing what to say. Dean and Artemis never worried about what they ate. 

They all placed their orders when the waitress stopped at the table she also brought wine for them to sip on while they waited.

"Did you hear about the bodies?" Uriel asked. 

"What bodies?" Artemis asked. She wondered how he knew about them, but then again, they all had someone in the department. 

"The flayed ones there found three so far, Kenny was one of them," Michael replied. 

"That's horrible," she said, "I wonder what they did to piss someone off."

"I wasn't speaking to you," Uriel said disgust in his voice. He didn't like the idea of a woman being in charge in his mind. They were to be at home, cooking, and cleaning raising the children. 

"You will respect Artemis, she higher up than you, Uriel," Alistair said warning in his tone. 

"Yes, but she shouldn't be, no woman should be," Uriel snapped back. 

"And why is that Uriel? Because I have a vagina and not a cock?" Artemis retorted. 

"That's one reason," Uriel replied, taking a sip of his wine and sitting back in his chair. 

"You will respect my sister as head of my family, I won't let you disrespect her," Dean said, warning him once that she was not to try it again while Dean was there. 

"Let's not fight. Not all of us have magic," Michael said, trying to defuse the situation. 

The waitress brought the food, stopping and winking at Dean. He smiled and looked away, no one compared to Cas. 

"I heard your house was broken into," Michael said, casually cutting into his chicken. 

"It was, we took care of it," Dean said, picking up his knife. 

"I'm sure you were handy with your bow?" Alistair said, pointing to Artemis. 

"Of course I was, I only wish that one hadn't runoff," she replied, taking a sip of wine. 

"Why a bow?' Uriel asked he wanted to know what he was up against when it came to Artemis. 

_ "Stupid ass,  _ my namesake is the goddess of the wild hunt she uses a bow, my dad taught me when I small, I took to it better than a gun," Artemis said with a shrug it wasn't a big deal. 

" _ He has no idea what you are talking about, he has no idea who Artemis is," Dean said.  _

"What are you speaking?' Michael asked, wondering how easy it was for them to switch back and forth. 

"Greek," Dean said, shoving food in his mouth. 

"Technically, it's ancient Greek, another gift," Artemis said, "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" 

"Not really, I'm not big on greek mythology," Uriel said, cutting into his food. 

"She is not a myth," Artemis said defensively. It was offensive to think there was only one god, and no one had ever seen him, and least Artemis got face to face every once in a while.

"Calm little one, he meant no disrespect to your goddess, did you, Uriel?" Alistair asked. He knew the damage Artemis could do with her bow, and that was the last thing he wanted right now at dinner. 

"There is only one god," he said, pulling out his cross.

Artemis stood up a bow and quiver full of arrows formed on her back.

"Artie don't he's not worth it," Dean said placing a hand on her arm,

"Impressive, we aren't even halfway through our meal, and you have pissed her off," Michael said, "we meant no disrespect."

Dean touched Artemis,

" _ Sis, sit down. They don't know anything, put your bow away, you can shot him another time." _

_ "I wanna shoot him now," _

_ "I know, but we have other things to deal with." _

_ "Fine, one more stupid ass comment, through the shoulder." _

Dean smiled,

"How do you take orders from a woman?' Uriel asked

"My sister had bigger balls then you," Dean said sipping his wine,

Alistair started laughing, "I wouldn't mess with them, she is deadly without the bow," he said "Now, down to some business," 

"Yes, we should sweep for bugs first," Michael said, "would want any roaches."

"No, or rats," Artemis said, looking over at Alfie. He was looking around the room, Artemis looked at Dean he gave her a slight nodded, she grabbed Alfie by the throat and slammed him into the closest wall.

"Miss?" Alfie asked, scared, and shaking the fear in his voice did nothing to stop Artemis; she was pissed. 

"Do not lie to me again, I took you into my home, I gave you a safe place, and this is how you repay me?" Artemis yelled, letting go of him. 

"Miss, I don't know what you are talking about," Alfie replied his acting was good but not that good. 

"Don't make me do it, are you Hannah's informant? If you lie to me…" Artemis warned, pointing the finger at him. 

"It, well she, I swear I never told her anything Important," Alfie said, hoping that eased Artemis' anger. 

"You didn't tell her where we were meeting?' Dean asked. He couldn't believe what Alfie did to betray them like this. It could very well start a war. 

"I had to give her something, Hannah said she would arrest you both, I swear, Sir." 

"Hannah has nothing on me to arrest me, Sammy would have gotten me out you know this! Stop lying. I don't wanna do it, but I will," Artemis yelled, slamming Alfie back against the wall. 

"No, Miss, please, I'm sorry. Hannah wants them," Alfie said, pointing to Michael and Alistair. 

"Alistair is the reason we are where we are today, we keep him safe, he keeps us safe," Dean said fuming he paced the room hoping that Alistair wouldn't hold this against them. 

"He flayed a man," Alfie yelled. 

"What do you care?' Alistair asked he was wondering why Alfie was so upset they had been in the same room many times. 

"You flayed my boyfriend, the love of my life," Alfie said with a thick voice, tears filling his eyes as he spoke, "Teddy, remember him? He sweet, the kind. He always looked out for me. One day he was gone, I found out that he had somehow offended your son and you killed him, so sick son of a bitch," 

"You stupid, stupid, child," Artemis said, "you jeopardized all of us, for a guy."

"And you cursed Hannah," Alfie yelled in response like it was going to make up for the fact that Alfie was about to start a war. 

Artemis shook her head, and looked at Dean, he sighed and pulled her to the side.

_ "You can't let him get away with it, he was trying to get them arrested, but we are here too," _

_ "I know what should I do?" _

_ "Let Alistair have him; this way, no one else will betray us." _

Artemis nodded "Do what you want with him," she said looking at Alistair,

"RED, RED, RED," Alfie yelled, the police stormed in.

Hannah pulled Artemis and Dean to the side when they busted through the doors, telling them to head up to their room and to stay. Hannah looked at Artemis with pain in her eyes. She didn't need to ask why Artemis cursed her. She already knew how bad she broke her heart. 

Cas didn't care that he wasn't supposed to be there he could let anything happen to Dean or Artemis they were his family, he ran in as they were heading to the elevator,

"Oh thank goodness, I couldn't tell call or text they would have known," Cas said

"It's ok," Dean said.

Artemis was crying.

"What happened?' Cas asked

"Alfie is Hannah's informant, stupid brat ratted on us," Artemis said 

"What are you going to do?" Cas asked

"I don't know yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Artemis went back down to talk to Alfie she needed to know why he would betray them, Hannah stopped her. She couldn't allow Artemis to imped on her investigation and arrest no matter who helped her. 

Hannah took Artemis to where Alfie was being held to make sure nothing happened to him. He was pacing the rooms when Artemis and Hannah walked in. He rushed over to Artemis, who held her hand up to stop him from touching her. 

"Miss, I'm so sorry, this wasn't about out," Alfie cried as he fell to his knees. He hoped she would listen to what he had to say. 

"You stupid boy, of course, this is about me, don't you understand? There are rules, and if you don't know the rules, you can't play the game." Artemis said, throwing her hands up in frustration making the lights int he room flicker. 

Alfie looked confused, "Miss, I don't understand," he said, looking up at her. 

"I know, little boy, I know, now you never will. This boy the love of your life, why don't I know who he is?" Artemis asked, wanting to know everything, but she made her final decision on what would happen to Alfie. 

"He was before you found me, we were going to get married. He promised to take care of me,” Alfie replied with a fond smile on his face. 

"You were fourteen when I found you how old was he?” Artemis asked, confused as to why Alfie would but so set to marry someone at fourteen. 

"Twenty- five," Alfie replied, not looking up at Artemis. 

Artemis scoffed, pacing the front of Alfie questioning. He didn't tell her about this. She would have had it taken care of, which made Alistair pay in some form or another. Alfie didn't want her to know he felt like he could handle things on his own. 

"Look at you now, no home, no job, no family. Can you still handle it?" Artemis asked, grabbing Alfie by the hair and making him look at her. 

Alfie looked at her with tears in his eye. What she was asking was setting in along with panic. 

"Miss, please don't leave me, please," he begged. He grabbed at her clothes. 

"You know what happens when you betray us," Artemis said, pulling away from him. It killed her inside. She loved him, but there were rules. 

"Miss, please, I…” Alfie began sobbing he couldn't finish his sentence. 

"Good luck, Alfie, hopefully, he never finds you,” Artemis said, walking out the door. 

Hannah followed, telling Artemis to wait, she turned and stood close to Hannah's face.

"Happy with yourself?" Artemis asked Hannah "His death is on your hands,"

"I didn't, he wasn't supposed to get caught," Hannah said.

"And he did, so now what? Like we don't have people in the department? We all do, we always know Alistair's man saw Alfie talking to you that's how he knew,” Artemis bit out she was done with Hannah and her crusade to bring everyone down. 

"Shit," Hannah said, turning away from Artemis. 

"Yeah," Artemis said, walking away, she headed back upstairs to her room.

Dean and Cas were hanging out in the room when Artemis came back in, she was sniffing, Dean gave her a smirk, pulled her in for a hug, 

"I can't believe he would do this to us," she said.

"I'm sorry, Sis," Dean said, letting go. Artemis rubbed her face, she looked up at Dean,

"I think I'm just gonna go home." 

"Don't leave, stay with us." Cas said."

"I kind of wanna be alone right now."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you at home," she said, grabbing her bags, heading out the door.

Dean sighed and looked at Cas,

"Are you ok?' Cas asked.

"I don't know anyone else…"

"How did you find out?"

"Alistair's inside man, saw Alfie talking to Hannah."

Cas walked to the couch. Dean was sitting on and stood behind him, rubbing his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I would have told you that she hand an informant, but I just found out myself. I had no idea it was Alfie."

"Cas, why do you wanna stay on the force?"

"I like my job, solving the puzzle of who did it, why did they do it? How was it done? I'm part of the occult division, and we haven't seen half of what Art does anywhere else, and you brought her back from the dead, that was crazy. No spell, no sacrifice, you just touched her." 

"Yeah, we are special like that," Dean said.

Cas walked around the couch and sat in Dean's lap, he was shorter than Dean but not by much, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, squeezing him close, 

"Why are you always asking about my job?' Cas asked.

"I just don't wanna, put you a tough spot," Dean said.

"You aren't, I promise. If I wanna, quite I will." 

"I think I need a distraction, Little Bee."

Cas smiled, "yes, Sir." Cas stood, waited for Dean to tell him what to do.

Dean had Cas tie him to the bed using the ties he had packed for the meet and Cas was enjoying making Dean squirm under him, 

"That it's Little Bee, just like that." Dean moaned

Cas was in between Dean's legs, eating him out, Cas was enjoying all the sounds coming from Dean.

"I need more, come on Little Bee, fuck me," Dean said 

"Do you want, lube, sir."

"No, I'm good."

Cas lined himself up, slammed into Dean he didn't wait for Dean to say anything before he started moving, Dean was grunting, so was Cas. 

"Fuck Little Bee, I'm close, harder."

Cas thrust harder, trying not to cum, to have Dean cum first,

"I'm.." Dean said.

He came across his chest, Cas right behind him, Cas leaned forward, kissed Dean while he untied Dean's wrists.

"Fuck, that was amazing," Dean said.

"Thank you," Cas said, smiling.

Cas went to the bathroom, came back with a warm washcloth, wiped Dean's chest down, laid next to him. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, pulling him close,

"I love you, I'm so glad you walked into the club that night," Dean said.

"I love you too, and I'm glad I was assigned to spy on you," Cas smiled up at Dean, he smiled back, leaned down and kissed Cas.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some smut

Chapter 23  
Halloween

Artemis had a surprise for everyone only a few people knew about the ones she could trust with a secret. She could hardly keep it in Artemis was so excited,  
"What is up with you?" Dean asked.  
"Nothing, excited you know I love Halloween," she said.  
"You are up to something, aren't you?"  
"Maybe, you gonna love it.'  
"Hey what did you decide on for a costume?" Dean asked  
"Buttercup and Wesley, you and Cas?"  
"Spartan warriors."  
"How did you talk Cas into that?'  
"I promised something extra special tonight."  
"You dirty boy, I'm gonna go start getting ready. Let me know if you need help Jimmy should be here soon," Artemis said   
"I'll send him up."

Dean finished up what he was doing when Jimmy showed up, Cas was coming down the stairs,  
"Hey, Jimmy," Dean said.  
"Hey," He said back.  
"You okay?" Cas asked  
"Not really, my dad and Amelia showed up again."  
"Man, I'm sorry, Artie's waiting for you upstairs," Dean said  
"She won't tell me the costumes,"  
"I'm not telling," Dean said  
"I don't know," Cas said   
"I guess I'll find out," Jimmy said, heading up to the room.

Cas looked at Dean and raised an eyebrow.  
"What did I do?" Dean asked.  
"You could have told me the costume is just underwear and a cape," Cas said.  
And sandals."  
"It's cold outside."  
"I'll keep you warm, besides we will be inside and knowing Artie, she'll dance, and you'll be dragging me to a room," Dean said with a smile.  
"You owe me," Cas said, pointing at Dean."  
Dean smiled and headed upstairs.

Jimmy knocked on Artemis' door she yelled to come in,  
"Love, you don't have to knock," she said, smiling at him."  
"Habit I guess, umm I question."  
"Okay, shoot."  
"Can I call you Emi?' Jimmy asked blushing a bit.  
"I like that, it's cute, yeah you call me that."  
"Cool, so costumes, what are we going to be?"

They all made their way downstairs to head to the club Sam was joining them,   
"Wheres your costume?" Jimmy asked  
"Oh, Sammy doesn't like Halloween, he threw up on a girl in sixth grade, and it ruins every Halloween after," Artemis said   
Sam scoffed, "it was embarrassing," he said.  
"We never went back to that town, I don't understand why you can't get over it?" Artemis said   
"Emi, leave him alone, if he doesn't like Halloween it's fine," Jimmy said.  
"Thank you," Sam said.

They all headed to the SUV waiting for them,   
"You gonna stay in there, Cas?" Artemis teased.  
"Funny," he said  
"I'm just saying, you aren't small. It's kind of what I imaged anyways," she said.  
Jimmy looked at her. "You thought about Cas' junk?"  
"I thought about yours the first time I saw you," she said with a shrug.  
Sam and Dean were laughing   
"Why are you laughing?" Cas asked  
"The both of you... You should know by now Arts picture you naked," Sam said.  
"And for the record, this was before we got together," Artemis said kissing Jimmy on the cheek, he looked at her  
"Jimmy I promise, besides I'm going to assume that you both pretty much look the same naked."  
"You do know we are two different people?" Cas said.  
"I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying…" Jimmy covered Artemis' mouth.  
"She will lick you," Sam said.  
Artemis licked Jimmy's hand, "can we please let this go?" she asked.  
"I guess," Jimmy said, kissing her.

When they pulled up to the club the line was already around the block every one loved being there on Halloween, they never knew the theme until they got there, the only rule as far as costumes went, no full masks.

"Sis, what is this?" Sam asked  
"Well, Jimmy never got to have the full Halloween experience as a kid, we did I made the theme haunted house it was a last-minute change," Artemis said  
"Emi, you did this for me?" Jimmy asked.  
"Yeah, it's never too late."  
"You amaze me." 

"You turned the club into a haunted house?" Dean asked.  
"Hell yeah, I turned the club into a haunted house, we never really use the top floor, so you have to go through each room, each room is something different. A little show or whatever they have planned the top floor is for privacy, don't worry. I put all your favorite toys in your room, Sammy you too. But first," she said, handing Jimmy a pumpkin bucket, "we are going trick or treating."  
"Art, I can't believe you did all this," Sam said, looking around.  
"I don't think it's right, besides who doesn't love free candy," she said   
Cas was just as excited his Halloween experience was much like Jimmy's he just never told anyone, Artemis looked at him and handed him a matching bucket.  
"Really?" Cas asked  
"Go trick or treating with your brother," she said, smiling.

After Jimmy and Cas had their fun going room to room collecting candy, they went through the haunted house, Jimmy was a little scared he didn't know what to expect. Artemis held on to Jimmy, Cas held on to Dean, Ruby joined them with Sam,

"Art, do you know anything about the rooms?" Ruby asked   
"No, I left that up to Meg, but I didn't tell her there was no touching and nothing that will scare people bad. The last thing I need is a lawsuit," she said.  
The moved deeper into the club, Jimmy jumped when a skeleton popped out at them, Ruby screamed, everyone laughed   
"I hate stuff like this," Ruby said.  
"You should have told me, I wouldn't have had you do this," Sam said.  
"It's okay," She said smiling, Artemis made kissing noises at them  
"Mature," Dean said Artemis shrugged   
"I think it's cute," she said.

They made their way through and ended at the bar,   
"I have to admit that was kind of awesome," Sam said.  
"Thank you, Sammy," Artemis said   
"Thank you, for doing this for me," Jimmy said   
"You are welcome," she said, kissing him.  
"You are dancing tonight, right?" Cas asked  
"Yes, Cas. I know how much you enjoy it."  
"Who wants a drink?" Dean asked  
"I think we all need one," Cas said.

More people made their way in laughing about the jump scares in some of the rooms, Alistair came in with Alfie on a leash, he was covered in bruises and whip marks,  
"Alistair, I'm glad you could make it," Artemis said, not looking at Alfie.  
"I wouldn't miss this. I have to say it was one of your best ideas," Alistair said.  
"Thank you, your room is upstairs, has your last name on the door. You can take it off when you are in there," she said.  
"Thank you, my dear. Come," Alistair said tugging on Alfie's leash. 

Alfie looked at Artemis with pleading eyes, but there was nothing she could due even if she wanted to, he belonged to Alistair now. She shook her head at him, he put his head down and followed Alistair up the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked.  
"No, I don't know what's worse," she said, downing her drink, placing the cup on the bar.  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
"No, I'll be okay. This is his own fault. Come on let join our brothers," she said, pulling him to the table.  
Dean looked up at her, "I'm okay," she said before he could say anything, he nodded   
"So, what song tonight?" Sam asked  
"Witchy Woman or I put a spell on you, I haven't decided. I might do more than one dance." Artemis said   
"Don't do too much, you know Alistair's game, don't let him get to you," Sam said   
She nodded and watched the people make their way in some were laughing. Others weren't amused. Artemis got up to go make her rounds talking to people answering questions.

"She's no okay, is she?" Jimmy asked  
"No, she plays it off," Dean said.  
"What can I do for her?"   
"Truth, not a whole lot. Art she needs to do things on her own, she has always carried the weight of everything, she will come to you." Dean said   
Jimmy nodded and watched Artemis make her way around the room, talking to almost everyone.

"I'm gonna dance," Artemis said when she got back to the table,  
Cas smiled, "let's go," he said   
Jimmy looked at Cas, "excited?' Jimmy asked  
"Hey, I don't know if you have ever had sex after watching, but it's amazing," he said.  
When they got to the room for dancing, Meg directed them to a specific area in front of the stage,   
"This is going to be good," Dean said smiling  
"Do you know what song she picked?" Jimmy asked  
Everyone shook their heads.

The music started "Witchy Woman" by The Eagles, Artemis smiled, she moved with the music, focused on Jimmy and Cas. Jimmy watched eyes fixed on Artemis she was amazing to him, always perfect when she danced. Cas was amazed at how much he enjoyed watching her dance, the first woman to ever make him hard, and he loved her for it. Once she was done, Cas dragged Dean to their room, hardly able to keep himself in his costume.

Dean smiled at him,   
"Told you," Dean said.  
"Shut up, take that cape off and get on the bed," Cas said   
"Yes, Little Bee,"

Dean took his cape off, and his sandals climbed on the bed  
"The two of you are going to be the death of me," Cas said climbing on top of Dean, capturing his mouth in a kiss. Dean moaned a bit,  
"I think I wanna spank you, for not telling me about these costumes," Cas said.  
"Please Little Bee," Dean said, smiling.  
"Across my lap," Cas said.  
"Little Bee are you okay?"   
"Yes, sweetheart, I'm okay."  
Dean smiled, laid down across Cas' lap.

"Use the paddle please, Little Bee, like I showed you," Dean said.  
"Yes, sweetheart, I'll use the paddle," Cas said.

Dean had shown Cas how hard, how soft and in-between on using the paddle, they were working their way up the impact play Dean was more advanced then Cas when it came to his own kinks, but Cas was excited to learn what Dean liked, Cas took a deep breath and came down with the paddle, Dean moaned a bit,  
"A little harder please," Dean said.  
Cas' next swing was a bit harder   
"That's it, Little Bee."  
Cas smiled please with himself; he brought Dean pleasure. Cas was a bit surprised that he was getting hard paddling Dean, he wanted to do more,   
"Sweetheart, your ass looks so pretty all red," Cas said, running his hand down Dean's ass, Dean hissed.  
"On the bed," Cas said grabbing the lube  
Dean got on all fours, Cas lubed him up as well as himself and slid in.  
Cas set a quick pace, he pulled Dean up so he could kiss him. Dean was moaning, Cas was giving him praise,

"You are so fucking perfect, I'm so close," Cas said   
"Me too, oh fuck," Dean said. A few more thrust, they both were cumming with a groan, Cas pulled out, laid next to Dean.  
"Are you okay?" Cas asked  
"I'm better than okay," Dean said, smiling, "How are you?"  
"I'm good, I enjoyed that a lot," he said, turning his head to hide his smile.  
"I could tell, there's some soothing cream on the dresser if you don't mind grabbing it."  
"Oh yes, I'll get it and take care of you," Cas said, getting off the bed, he grabbed the cream Dean turned over.

Artemis and Jimmy made their way up to their room when she was done dancing, Jimmy could believe how lucky he was. Being with Artemis she was amazing and kind, Amelia never really did anything for him that was special, but Artemis changed the whole plan of the club just for him, he needed to think of a way to thank her. Artemis smiled at him when she opened the door,

"I know we haven't really talked about kinks because you don't know what yours are, I thought tonight if you wanted to, and you can say no, I could cuff you to the bed," Artemis said.  
"That's fine with me, I have wanted to try it," Jimmy said.  
"Awesome, get undressed, and get on the bed."

There was a knock on the door,   
"What?" Artemis yelled   
"I'm sorry, but it's important," Meg said   
"Yes," Artemis opened the door.  
"Hannah is here, with Chuck, they are here for Jimmy."  
Artemis looked at Jimmy he was still dressed,  
"Let's go see what's going on," she said heading out the door, she knocked on Sam and Dean's doors, shouting it was family business, they both came running out half-dressed,  
"Hannah is here with Chuck for Jimmy," Meg told them,  
"They have no legal grounds, don't worry," Sam said, heading down in front of them.

Sam stood tall knowing his height intimidated people,  
"Sam we are here for Jimmy, we have a court order," Hannah said   
"Can I see it?" Sam asked  
Hannah handed him the paper, Sam read it over  
"This says Jimmy is mentally unstable, that's not true," Sam said   
"I'm not going with you, I'm an adult," Jimmy said.  
"You have too, it's court-ordered," Hannah said   
"Sammy?" Artemis asked  
"She right, but I can get it overturned in the morning, don't worry Sis," Sam said   
"I don't want to go with you I left for a reason," Jimmy said  
"Love, go, I'll get you back I promise," Artemis said, giving him a kiss.  
Jimmy nodded, Artemis glared at Chuck who was smiling.

"Missy I'm sorry," Hannah said   
"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Artemis said   
"SIs, come on," Dean said, taking her hand.  
"This is bullshit," she said following Dean back to his room,  
"Cas are you decent?" Dean asked opening the door,  
"Hang on, okay," Cas said. "What happened?"  
"Chuck got a court order to take Jimmy back home like his a child," Artemis said.  
"I'm so sorry," Cas said.

"I'm gonna go back down, I'll see you guys at home," Artemis said, leaving the room.


	22. Chapter 22

Sam went to the courthouse the next morning with a copy of the order for Jimmy. Sam knew there was no way this was legal they had to have paid someone off to get this, he was going to find out.

Artemis was drunk by noon, dancing to White Snakes "Here I go again."

The staff called Dean to come home and take care of his sister, she was yelling at everyone, something she never did, when Dean got back all the staff was waiting in the front hall,

"You guys, ok?" Dean asked

"She's furious, sir," the maid said

"And drunk."

"Ok, everyone goes on home, you'll still get paid," Dean said, "where is she?"

"In the ballroom."

Dean headed to the ballroom, Artemis was in there sway with a bottle of whiskey, 

"Leave me alone," she said not turning around

"You gonna share?" Dean asked

"Get your own," she slurred.

"Come on, please?" 

"Fine, only a little." she handed him the bottle "and no cutting me off," she added almost falling over.

"This isn't just about Jimmy is it?" Dean asked

"Nope, I thought she was gonna keep him safe, but as, of course, she let us down, she just worms her way in and fucks up your life. Fucking bitch, she knew, she… she knew he was sweet… I fucking hate her, and Chuck and Zach, and Dad!" she said taking the bottle from Dean,

"Upstairs," Dean said

"I don't wanna, I wanna stay here, and be drunk."

"Well I'm going back to work, try not to get alcohol poisoning," 

"Fuck you," she yelled.

The song changed to "Ain't no sunshine."

Dean shook his head and called Sam,

"Dude, please tell me you got something," Dean said 

"I got it, but it's going to take a few days, how's Art?"

"She's shit faced, I don't think I have ever seen her this drunk, and it's not just about Jimmy, she lost Alfie too."

"I know, I work on it, and Alfie I think I can work something out with Alistair. I know he betrayed us all of us but no deserves.."

"yeah, I think Art thought he would just kill him."

"I'll figure it out, take care of our sister, I got everything else."

Dean hung up, he headed back to work Artemis called him,

"He's gone, why?"

"Sammy is working on it, he will be home soon."

"I… Dean I love him,"

"I know you do, I promise he will be home soon, why don't you go lay down and take a nap ok?"

"Nope, not till Jimmy comes home,"

"Ok, Sis, I'll be home later."

"Ok, I love you."

"Love you too."

Two hours later Cas called Dean.

"Hey, Sunshine"

"You need to come and get your sister, she's in the drunk tank," Cas said trying not to laugh

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I wish I were, she came to the police station, hammered."

"I'll be there soon."

Dean saw Ray outside the station 

"You brought her?"

"She said either I drove or she would, and you know how she gets," Ray said 

"Ok, you can leave. I got her," Dean said.

When Dean walked in the Cure "Lovesong" was blasting through the station, Dean shook his head, it was a neat little trick Artemis could do, make music play where ever she was, Hannah, met Dean first, 

"You know this is your fault?" Dean asked

"I know," Hannah said, "the desk officer put her in the tank, I'll take you back."

Dean headed back with Hannah Artemis was alone in her cell, but the guys in the cubicle next to her were watching her dance.

"Hey enough of that," Dean yelled, Artemis turned, looked at him, she spotted Hannah.

"You were supposed to protect him!" she yelled,

"What are you talking about?' Hannah asked

"Alfie, you dumb bitch, do you, do you know where he is?"

"No, he disappeared, I figured he got scared and ran off."

"He's with Alistair, he's keeping him," Dean said 

"Shit!" 

"Yeah, you see what you did? He's a sweet boy, he was my sweet boy, and you took that," Artemis said with a thick voice, "I wanna go home now."

"Hannah?" Dean asked.

Artemis pushed the door open and walked out.

Artemis fell asleep in the car on the drive home, Dean lifted her out of the vehicle,

"I miss them," she mumbled

Dean didn't say anything, he carried her to the bedroom and tucked her in.

Sam came home with some good news, Artemis was still asleep.

"Please tell me something good, I had to pick her up from the police station," Dean said.

Sam shook his head, "that bad?"

"She was hammered by noon."

"Ok I talk to Alistair, he said we could have Alfie back on one condition,"

"And that would be?"

"Art lets him use "Huntress Moon" without a membership," Sam said 

"What else?" Artemis asked, walking into the kitchen where they were talking.

"That's it," Sam said 

"Tell him fine, I don't care," she said drink some water. "I'm moving Alfie back in. Clearly, he can't live on his own," she said, heading back up to her room.

"I'll go get Alfie and handle everything, just get Jimmy here, Arties, not the only one who is upset," Dean said, pulling out his phone.

Sam went up to check on his sister, he opened her door, 

"Sis?"

"I'm fine," she said 

"I don't think you are, and I wanted to tell you that I'm working on getting that order revoked," Sam said.

"They won't let me talk to him, he exes answered, said Jimmy doesn't want anything to do with me, no that my spell wore off."

"You know that's not true," Sam said, sitting next to her on the bed.

"It still hurts, even if it's not true."

"I got Alfie back, I'll get Jimmy too, I promise."

"Thank Sammy, I'm going back to sleep."

"Call if you need me."

Dean made his way to Alistair's, they patted him down, not that they could see or feel anything, Dean had a cloaking spell just like Artemis.

"Dean," Alistair said 

"Alistair," 

"What did your sister say?"

"She said it was fine, come when you want, but her rules inside the club still apply,"

"Of course, I wouldn't wanna ruin her reputation. I understand this was not Artemis asking for him back that it was you and Sam asking?"

"Yes, she knows what he did, and she has her own way of punishing,"

"It's a good thing Sam called I was about to kill him, he was getting on my nerves with att the crying and begging."

"Happy to take him off your hands."

Alistair waved to his guard, he brought Alfie bound and leashed, 

"You betray us again, I won't spare you," Alistair said 

"He betrays us again I'll kill him myself," Dean said taking the leash

"Say hello to your sister."

Dean lead Alfie to the car,

"Sir,"

"Don't, do you have any idea how hard this is for Art. Any fucking idea?" Dean yelled

Alfie jumped, "I know I fucked up."

"You are moving back into your old room, you can't be trusted not to do stupid shit."

"Yes, sir." 

They pulled up to the house Sam was leaving, 

"Don't fuck up, I won't be able to save you again," Sam said.

"Yes, sir." Alfie said.'

"Go take a shower, and then go see Artie," Dean said.

Alfie nodded and went into the house

"This is going to bite us in the ass, you know that right?" Dean said

"It might, it's might not, we will have to wait and see," Sam said.

Alfie went up to his old room it still had a bunch of his stuff in it, Artemis said in case he came home one day, he took a shower and headed to Artemis' room, he knocked on the door, she yelled to come in. She was laying in the bed drinking whiskey, 

"So he let you go?"

"Yes, Miss," Alfie said, putting his head down.

"Come here," she said, patting the bed, Alfie went to her not really knowing what to expect.

"You are moving back in, I'll have movers get your shit. No leaving without my permission, any friends will come here, and I will always be watching you, you can have your job back, you'll check in at work, every half hour, if you don't, there will be consequences."

"Yes, Miss, may say something?"

"No, I don't want a half-assed apology. Go back to your room, I'll get you a new phone in the morning."

"Yes, Miss," Alfie said, leaving the room.

Dean went to check on Artemis she was laying on her floor music blasting, 

"Artie," he yelled.

"What?" she asked the volume going down

"You ok?"

"No, Jimmy's still not here."

"Sam is working on it."

"I know, I know," she said, sitting up taking a drink.

"Give me that you are going to kill yourself," Dean said taking the bottle

"No, that's mine."

"Not anymore."

"You're mean and bossy."

"And you are drunk, come on in the shower and then we are going to eat."

"Where is Cas?"

"He is at work."

"Is he ok?"

"Well he is upset too," Dean said, turning on the shower.

"Get in, I'll get your clothes,"

"I don't wanna," Artemis said, sitting on the floor.

Dean took a deep breath she was such a brat when she wanted to be, 

"Artemis Theresa if you don't get your ass in that shower right now, so help me I will spank you, and you will not enjoy it," Dean said hoping the use of her middle name would show he was done taking her shit.

"I like to see you try, Dean Campbell." she snapped back. 

Dean shook his head, he picked Artemis up, threw her over his shoulder, and headed to his playroom. Dean was not kidding about spanking her, she was a brat, and that's what she needs, Cas was coming up the stairs,

"What the hell is going on?" he asked spotting Dean carrying Artemis to the playroom.

"She's being a brat, and needs a good spanking and not in a sexy way," Dean said Artemis was swearing and told him when she was sober she going to curse him,

"Hey Art," Cas said 

"Hey Cassie," she said, smiling at him, "can I have a hug?"

Cas looks at Dean,

"Fine," Dean said putting Artemis down, she ran to Cas and jumped on him,

"Hey, it's going to be ok," Cas said, holding her tight, "you smell like a bar, come on, let's go take a shower." Cas carried her back to her room, he turned on the shower, Dean watched as Cas took care of Artemis, 

"You gotta get undressed, Dean and I will be right out here, ok?"

"Ok," Artemis said through tears,

"He will come back to us, he will."

Dean and Cas left the bathroom, Dean pulled out some PJs and set them on the bed, 

"She wasn't this bad after Hannah," Dean said

"This is different, Chuck took Jimmy," Cas said 

"I don't know what to do for her, I thought Alfie being back would help, but she banished him to his room,"

"She'll be ok,"

Artemis got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself. Dean and Cas were still in her room,

"Do you need help?" Cas asked

"No, I'm going to lay down," she said, climbing on her bed.

"We will be in our room if you need us, do you want me to send Alfie in to cuddle with you?" Cas asked

"Yes."

Cas smiled, Dean went and got Alfie.

**Jimmy's parent's house**

Jimmy had been locked in a small closet since he got to his parents' house, he didn't know how long he had been in there. When Jimmy was a kid his mom would put him in there if he was terrible, his first memory of that closet was when he was five, Jimmy had dropped a cup it broke, she yelled at him about how clumsy e was who was going to pay for a new container? Tears feel as Jimmy remembered how much time he spent in that closet, he was only allowed out to go to the bathroom if Jimmy was lucky when he got older they put a bucket in there with him.

"If I open this door, are you going to behave?" Chuck asked through the door.

"I just wanna go home, dad please," Jimmy said.

"You are home, that place is not your home," Chuck said, walking away.

Jimmy kicked the door, it was solid there was no getting through it, but he tries anyway. His mother opened the door and slid some food in shutting the door quickly so he couldn't get out, Jimmy's heart sank he was never going to see Artemis or Cas again.

**Winchester House**

**3 weeks later**

Meg had finally had it, yes it was her job to take over when Artemis wasn't there, but enough was enough.

"Get your ass up, you need to go to work," Meg said, opening the curtains.

"No, go away," Artemis said, pulling the covers over her head. 

"It smells worse than a bar in here when was the last time you showered or changed your clothes?"

"If it's that bad, then leave me alone."

"You weren't this bad after Hannah, what is going on?"

"This is different, this is worse."

"Because you didn't break up?"

"Yeah, they took him away."

"Have you sobered up enough to use your magic to talk to him?" meg asked

"No, I don't wanna make him sadder."

"I'm sure he won't be sad, now get your ass up, eat some food, and talk to your boy."

"What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Sweetie that is not true, he loves you, even if he hasn't said it, Ass out of bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading 
> 
> Clarification, Artemis drinks till she passes out, wakes up and drinks some more.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 25**

Cas wasn't doing any better then Artemis, he was going through the motions of the day, get up, eat, go to work come home, that was Cas' day, Dean tried to help, but there wasn't much he could do to.

"Cas, come one we are going out," Dean said, pulling Cas from the bed.

"I don't wanna go out, I'm tired," Cas said 

"Please?" 

"How much longer?" 

"I don't know, Sams, working on it. He wants to make sure everything is in order."

"Where are we going?"

"To the club, Artie actually went to work today," Dean said

"Ok, I'll get dressed."

The club was still closed when Dean and Cas showed up, but they could hear music playing, Benny shook his head as Dean and Cas walked in.

Artemis was dancing in the middle of the club not nearly as graceful as she usually was, "Cream" was playing, 

"I thought I was bad," Cas said looking at Dean

"Artie, turn it down," Dean yelled

"Fuck off, it's my club," she slurred and fell over.

Cas and Dean rushed to help her up, 

"Cassie, you came."

"Dean dragged me out of the house," he said.

"I'm sorry, he did that to you, wheres by the bottle? Ha, I said by, my bottle."

"No more," Dean said, picking her up, "you need to pull yourself together."

"Shut up, Dean. if you knew what I did you'd be drinking too."

"Cassie, come on, let's have a drink."

"Art, no more, what would Jimmy think, if he saw you right now?" Cas said

"Welp, Cassie, Jimmy's locked in a Harry Potter closet, so I don't know what he is thinking." 

"What are you talking about?" Cas and Dean asked

"Oh I didn't tell you, I can't talk to him he's too far away but I can see him, they shoved him in the closet, and from the looks of it, not the first time this has happened," she said getting a bottle from behind the bar pouring a drink for Dean and Cas, 

"Now you know why I'm drinking, there isn't shit I can do, they will know it was me."

"Sis, why did you tell us?" Dean asked

"We can't do anything, it all has to be Sammy's way, three months his been gone, locked in that fucking closet."

"I need another drink," Cas said, grabbing the bottle.

"Bring the bottle, I'm going to sit down," Artemis said.

Cas grabbed the bottle and followed Artemis so the table, Dean stayed to talk to Meg,

"Did she tell you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah the other day, she was curled up with the cat," Meg said.

"I'm gonna talk to Sam, this is insane."

"How Cas doing?"

"Shitty, but better than Artie."

"He came out tonight that's a step," Meg said.

"Yeah, I guess, I'm going to make sure they don't drink themselves to death."

"Good luck."

The club opened, people came in Artemis stayed int he booth drinking she didn't walk around to talk to people, she didn't want to talk to anyone, 

"Miss, they want a dance," Meg said

"That's nice," Artemis replied

"Come on, up this is your thing, get your ass out of that booth and do your job," Meg said 

"Fine, you want me to dance," Artemis said stumbling out of the booth.

She walked over the men, 

"Who wants a dance?" she asked

"We all do,"

"Go sit down."

Meg sat the men down in the chairs, it was quiet for a few minutes, 

"Ain't no sunshine" started playing, Artemis moved more graceful then Cas thought she would be as drunk as she was, you could feel the sadness in the air,

"Dean, we should stop her," Cas said 

"Leave her, she needs to work through it," Dean said 

Dark blue, black and red swirled in the air as Artemis danced, the men sat up straighter, trying not to let the dance affect them when they were done Artemis walked away song still playing.

Artemis headed to her office, she shut the door laid down on the couch.

Cas walked in, Artemis sniffed, 

"I don't wanna talk about, she said 

"I know, but can you show me? I wanna see him,."

"Yeah, I can do that."

Artemis sat up and took the cup from Cas, she wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, she focused on the container, Jimmy's face popped up, he was crying still in the closet,

"Oh brother," Cas said, "we can't hear him?"

"No it's like a bad connection, his too far, I keep trying, but I get pieces, and I don't know if he can hear me."

Dean came in looking flushed,

"Sammy just called he got what he needs to get Jimmy home."

"Are you serious?" Cas asked

"Yeah, sweetheart, I'm serious," Dean said, smiling.

Cas grabbed Dean and kissed him,

"I'm gonna go, clean up when you are done, and there's a new bottle of lube in the drawer," Artemis said.

Cas walked back to the couch, pulling Dean behind him, he pushed Dean down on the sofa, straddling Dean's lap. 

"Thank you," Cas said pressing his lips to Dean's,

"For what?" Dean asked, pulling away.

"Putting up with me, all these months."

Dean kissed him, "I don't think I would be any better if it were Sam or Artie."

Cas slid down, so he was kneeling in front of Dean, Dean smiled down at home. He placed a hand on his face, Cas smiled, unbuttoned Dean's pants, Dean slid down a bit, so his butt was on the edge of the couch, Cas smiled, pulled out Dean's cock from his pants, taking him into his mouth, 

"Oh shit, your fucking mouth is amazing," Dean said.

Cas hummed sending the vibration up Dean's cock, he took Dean all the way down choking a bit, listening to Dean moan a swear was making Cas hard, he pulled his own cock out of his pants and started stroking himself.

"Oh Little Bee, that feels so good, fuck."

Cas bobbed faster and stroked himself faster, 

"Shit I'm gonna.," Dean said cumming in Cas' mouth he swallowed it down, cumming himself after Dean.

"Fuck, that was amazing," Dean smiled

"Come on, let's go see what Art is up to," Cas said, smiling at Dean.

**Court Day**

Artemis and Cas were so excited just to see Jimmy they got to the courthouse early, Dean was smiling at them, Artemis finally stopped drowning herself in a bottle of whatever she could find, and Cas was actually smiling today. Sam showed up after them, 

"So get this, the court order was signed by a retired judge, and the doctor is a regular general practitioner, and before you ask why it took so long I had to get copies of everything and some places were slower than others," Sam said 

"Thank you, Sammy, for doing all this," Artemis said 

"Hey, he's family, and we don't give up on family."

Chuck, Amelia Jimmy's mom, and Jimmy showed up, Jimmy looked terrible.

He was pale, dark circles under his eyes, looked like he had lost a few pounds, Sam grabbed Artemis so she wouldn't run to him,

"You can't yet, but you can talk to him no one will know," Sam whispered.

"Hey, love," she said, "just think it, remember?"

Jimmy smiled, "hey Emi, I miss you."

"We miss you too, Sammy got all the stuff to bring you home."

"Oh, thank god."

"What are you smiling about?" Amelia asked

"Nothing," Jimmy said 

"What is she doing?" Chuck asked

"Nothing dad," Jimmy said, putting his head down.

They all made their way into the courthouse, they sat a little bit down the hallway from Jimmy and his people,

"Emi, can you hear me?'

"Yeah, I can hear you."

"I don't wanna go back to them, please don't let them take me,"

"I won't, love, I promise."

Jimmy had a tear running down his cheek,

"What are you crying for?" his mother asked, "be a man!"

"Sorry, mother,"

"Don't be sorry, I can't believe I raised such a loser," she stood and walked away, 

"You are not a loser," Artemis said. Jimmy just looked at her.

They were finally called into the courtroom, the judge happened to be the one that Sam plays golf with they have known him since they were kids getting into trouble.

"Sam, it's good to see you," the judge said 

"Hello your honor," Sam said 

"Artemis, it's been a while, how have you been?" 

"I'm ok, thank you for asking, and yourself?"

"I've been good, thank you."

"Tell your wife I say hello, and I have some cookies for her."

"That's very kind of you, now what brings you kids in?"

"This your honor, James is my sister's boyfriend and DT. Novak's brother. His adoptive parents, his father, in particular, have been harassing him into to going back home, when he said he was happy herewith, my sister, his life here, they went and had a court order made up stating that James was not of sound mind," Sam said.

The judge nodded looking at the papers, 

"This judge is retired, going on three years now, and doctor?" he asked

"General practitioner, and has no records of ever seeing James," Sam said.

"James I am sorry this has happened to you, you are free to live where you please," the judge said.

"Thank you, your honor," James said

"And as for you Mr. Shurley, you should be ashamed of yourself, just because he refused to come home, kids are supposed to leave," the judge said 

"She used he witchcraft on him, made him join her sex cult corrupted my little boy," Mrs. Shurley said

"My sister did no such thing," Sam said 

"I know she is big on consent and free will. I have known that girl since she was how old were you?'

"15 your honor," Artemis said.

"She has never abused her craft or anyone, but you, you abused the system, and I can't let that go, bailiff take Mr. Shurley into custody." the judge said, "everyone else is free to go."

"Wait you can do this," Amelia said 

"Miss, I suggest you keep quiet, or you'll join him."

Amelia sat down, 

"You are dismissed."

Jimmy grabbed Cas and hugged him, 

"I missed you," Jimmy said with a thick voice

"I missed you too," Cas said,

"Hey Jimmy, I'm sorry it took so long," Sam said 

"It's ok, thank you for proving it was all bull shit," Jimmy said 

"Jimmy, we missed you," Dean said hugging him

"Emi," Jimmy smiled down at her, he placed a hand on her face, she turned and kissed his palm,

"Love," she said "let's get you some food,"

As they left the courthouse, Amelia stopped them, 

"I want you to know Jimmy, and I made love, and it was an amazing spiritual experience," she said.

"For who?' Artemis asked, Dean and Cas laughed, covered their mouths, 

"James and me, it was beautiful, he enjoyed every second of it. He also told me it was better with me." Amelia said

"I doubt that," Sam said, "you need to leave."

Amelia smirked and walked away.

"Emi, I swear.."

"Jimmy it's ok, really we can talk about it later," she said

Jimmy nodded.

They got into the car that was waiting for them, an eight-seater.

Jimmy and Artemis sat in the back, Dean, and Cas in the middle and Sammy in the front, 

"Sam, thank you again," Jimmy said.

"Hey you are family," Sam said

Jimmy smiled. 

They went to the diner for lunch, Jimmy was nervous it was the first time in three months he had been in public, 

"Love, are you ok? We can go home," Artemis asked

"No, I'm ok," Jimmy said.

Jimmy opened the door, the waitress greeted them; they sat at a table big enough for all of them. 

"The usual?' the waitress asked

"Yes, please, Jimmy?" Artemis said 

"Yes thank you,"

"We will have the same," Dean said 

"Sam?" the waitress asked

"Nothing for me, I have to head to work," he said, "I'll see you guys at the club?"

"See you at home," Artemis said, looking at Jimmy.

Sam nodded and left.

  
  


After they ate they got back into the car,

"Can you drop me at home?" Jimmy asked

"About that, we talked to the landlord, we had to move you out, and I was worried about Checkers being alone, so she's been rooming with me, you have your own room," Artemis said 

"I guess that makes sense, thanks for taking care of Checkers for me."

"I love animals."

"You hunt."

"I still love animals, and what was I going to do? leave her, she misses you too."

Jimmy nodded and sniffed, the rest of the car ride home was quiet.

Jimmy followed everyone to the front door,

“Shit, I gotta go to work, we found that other guy that broke in, he is dead.” Cas said 

“Ok, see you later,” Dean said

“I'll call, Jimmy I am happy you are home,” Cas said hugging him

“Thanks” Jimmy said.

Artemis took Jimmy to her room first to see Checkers, she meowed at him and rubbed her face against him, 

“I missed you too,” he said to her,

“You are down the hall next to Alfie, I wasn't sure,” Artemis said.

“Thank you, for everything, will you show me?”

Artemis nodded and head down the hall to Jimmy’s room, she stopped at Alfies door, he was supposed to be at the club doing inventory, Artemis could hear him in his room, she shook her head 

“I'll deal with him later,” she said opening Jimmy's door.

The bed was made and all of his stuff was set up,

“I didn't wanna leave it the boxes, but I also didn't wanna assume you would stay.”

“Emi, it's fine, thank you,” Jimmy said.

“I'll let you shower, I have to go deal with Alfie.”

“When did he get back, I thought…’

“Sam, he brought both of you home.”

Artemis left Jimmy's room, opened Alfies door, 

“What the fuck? Who are you?” the guy yelled

“Who the fuck are you? I own this house,” Artemis said 

“I'm Anthony,” he said 

“Alfie, you are supposed to be at the club.”

“I know i'm sorry, but Anthony called and I was horny,” Alfie said

“Go to the club now, and you are in trouble.”

“Yes, Miss.”

Artemis shook her head as they left, Alfie was pushing it with her.

Jimmy looked around his room, and smiled he was happy to be out of that closet away from his parents and Amelia, but he was scared they would find a way to get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading along
> 
> Kudos and Comments always welcome


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 26**

Jimmy sat on the edge of the bed, Checkers curled up next to him, he sighed stood and went tot he bathroom, all of his bathroom stuff was in there, along with towels, he turned on the shower when he heard a knock on the door.

“Hey, when you are done if you wanna talk come to my room,” Artemis said.

“Ok, I’ll be done soon,” Jimmy said

“Ok, I’ll be in there,” Artemis said feeling like a dork not know what to say

“Can there be snacks?”

“Yeah, snacks I can do.”

Artemis headed to the kitchen, Dean was in there making a snack.

“Wheres Jimmy?” he asked

“Taking a shower,” Artemis said, pulling things out to make snacks.

“I thought the two of you would be all over each other.”

“I think it’s a bit overwhelming, after all these months.”

“Giving him space?”

“Yeah, I don’t know what to do, I mean all I wanna do his hug him and tell him not to worry, but I don’t know if that what he wants.”

“Give him time, who knows what they did to him, besides locking him in the closet and starving him.”

Artemis nodded, “thanks, Dean, for putting up with me.”

“Oh, you mean being shit faced the last three months?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Anything for you, luck you I can heal. Otherwise, your liver would be shot to shit.”

Artemis shook her head, 

“We will be in my room.”

“Have fun.”

Artemis head back up the room tray of snacks in hand, Jimmy was in her room when she walked in, 

“Hey, Love. Did you have a nice shower?”

“Yeah, I forgot how awesome your water pressure is here.”

“Only the best, Dean’s a princess when it comes to his showers,” Artemis said, setting the tray of snacks on the bed, Artemis step to Jimmy he pulled back, 

“I’m sorry,” Jimmy said seeing the flash of hurt across Artemis’ face

“It’s ok, love,” she said 

“No, it’s weird, I want to be close to you, I want to touch you, but I.. everything is just too much.”

“Love, you were locked away for three months in a fucking closet, I don’t know what else they did to you, but I’m sure it wasn’t nice. I tried to talk to you, but even my magic has limits, but I could see you,” Artemis said putting her head down, 

“I watched them, I saw..” tears running down her face.

Jimmy wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Tears running down his face, 

“I love you,” Jimmy said 

“I love you too,” Artemis said.

Dean was waiting for Cas to get home, watching a movie, Cas texted him.

CAS: I won’t be home.

DEAN: what’s going on?

CAS: got a break in the case.

DEAN: be safe, call me.

Two hours later Hannah called, 

“What do you want?” Dean asked

“It’s Cas, he was hurt, you need to come to the hospital.”

“What happened?”

“He was shot.”

“I’m on my way.”

Dean hung up and ran to Atremis,’ room 

“Artie it’s Cas,” he yelled, the door swung open.

“What happened?”

“He was shot we gotta get to the hospital,”

They followed Dean down the stairs and out of the house, Dean’s mind was racing to the worse possible thing that could happen, Cas was dead. Dean knew it something terrible had happened, 

“Dean slow down, he’s ok,” Artemis said 

“I can’t lose him, Artie,” Dean said

“I know,” she said, placing her hand on his.

They pulled into the parking lot Dean ran across the parking lot, Artemis and Jimmy followed.

Dean went to the desk

“I’m looking for Castiel Novak,” Dean said

“I’m right here,” Cas said as the nurse wheeled him out

“What happened?” 

“I’m fine, just a shoulder wound.”

“What the fuck happened?”

“We went to talk to the people we thought may have killed the guy that broke in, and well they started shooting,” Hannah said

“I see you are fine,” Dean snapped 

“Dean, don’t be like that,” Cas said.

“We should take this outside,” Artemis said.

“Jimmy glad to see you are home,” Hannah said with slight annoyance in her voice, 

“Yeah no thanks to you,” Jimmy said, walking to the car.

Dean wheeled Cas outside, everyone followed. Dean was so angry the lights around them flickered, his magic swirled around him.’

“Dean you have to calm down,” Artemis said placing a hand on his shoulder,

“Where the fuck were you?” Dean yelled at Hannah.

“Right there, getting shot at too,” she snapped back.

“You are supposed to watch out for him,”

“What did you want me to do?”

“Can we go home?” Cas asked

“Yeah. we can go home,” Dean said, pushing Cas to the car.

“Missy, I’m sorry,” Hannah said 

“I know you always are,” Artemis said

“That’s not fair.”

“You know what you act like everything is about you, guess what it’s not. Do you have any idea what they did to him? Do you have any idea what it would do to both of them to lose Cas? No, you don’t, because you only think about yourself.”

“Coming from the woman who came into the police station shit-faced yelling at me, or spent, the last three months so drunk she didn’t know what day it was, but I’m the selfish one, I love you Missy, but he is no good for you.”

“Are you serious?” Artemis walked away, to the car.

“Emi, you ok?” Jimmy asked

“Yes, I’m ok,” she said, getting into the car. 

The ride home was quiet; they all went to their separate rooms. 

“You should have told me that’s what you were doing,” Dean yelled once the door was closed.

“I’m sorry, we just wanted to talk to the people.”

“Cas, do you have any idea how much I love you?” 

“You love me?”

“Yes, I love you, and it would kill me if anything happened to you,”

“I love you too, and I’ll be more careful.”

“No, you need to quit.”

“I’m not quitting because I got shot.”

“Anything could have happened; you are lucky it was the shoulder,” Dean yelled

“Stop yelling, I’m not quitting, I’m on leave,” Cas said.

“Yes, you need to quit, you don’t need that job.”

“Dean listens to me, it’s not happening.”

Dean rubbed his face with his hands and sighed

“I need a drink,” Dean left the room 

Cas standing there.

Artemis and Jimmy were listening to Cas, and Dean argue,

“Oh that’s not good,” Artemis said 

“Cas loves his job,” Jimmy said we shouldn’t be doing this.

“You are right if they wanna tell you they will,” Artemis said.

“So Hannah?’ Jimmy asked

“What about her?”

“Did she try to get you back?”

“No, not that I remember, I was pretty drunk these past few months.”

Jimmy place a hand on her face, she leaned against his hand, enjoying his touch. Jimmy sighed hen she put her hand over his.

“So did Amelia and you?”

“Not that I wanted to, she was hoping to get pregnant, but if you can’t keep it up.”

“You have never had that problem when we..”

“I know, but I enjoy it with you, and I don’t love her anymore, I don’t want anything to do with her. It was horrible and degrading.”

“I’m sorry.”

Jimmy sat down on the bed, covered his face with his hands,

“Are you mad?” Jimmy asked

“Not at you,” Artemis said taking his hands away from his face,

“Why not me?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong.”

There was knock on the door,

“What?” Artemis yelled

“I need to talk to you,” Dean yelled.

“Dean, Jimmy and I are talking.”

“Sis, I need you, right now.”

“Emi, it’s ok, go on,” Jimmy said 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Artemis kissed Jimmy and followed Dean down to the kitchen.

Dean took a deep breath poured two glasses of whiskey slid on to his sister,

“I need you to convince Cas to quit his job.”

“No, that’s up to him.”

“Sis, come on, please, you can do it. I can’t alone, you know that.”

“How can you ask me that? You know I don’t use that spell anymore.” Artemis said, heading out of the room.

“Artie please, I can’t, you know the spell, just give it to I’ll do it myself.”

“No, you know what happened the last time we used that spell.”

Dean sighed, 

“What is this about?” Artemis asked

“What if it was Michael’s family that shot Cas, we would have a war.”

“I know this, but this is Cas’ choice, I won’t make that choice for him.”

“I know, I’m sorry I asked,” Dean said 

“Go just be with him, talk in the morning, now I’m going to go take care of Jimmy.”

Dean followed Artemis up to their rooms, he took a deep breath before opening the door, Cas was laying on the bed watching a movie, he looked over when the door opened. Cas patted the bed, Dean laid down next to him,

“I love you, and I can’t lose you,” Dean said, “if it were Michael’s family or Alistair’s, we would be at war right now.”

“I know this and that the risk I take with my job. I love my job, please don’t make me choose.”

“Ok I got it, I won’t,”

“And no magic.”

“Ok.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 27**

“Alright Little Bee, what do you want?” Dean asked.

Cas’ shoulder had finally healed enough that Dean was willing to play with him in the playroom and no a moment sooner. Two weeks, and a little help from Artemis he was almost healed completely, he and Dean had never gone this long without having sex. Cas was sure Dean was punishing him for not being more careful.

“Tie me up, spank me, do what you want to me, sir; please,” Cas said. standing naked in front of Dean, he smirked, 

“Is that what you want Little Bee, you want me to tie you up and spank you with the paddle?” Dean asked. 

“Yes, sir, please,” Cas replied.

“I don’t know, you’ve been bad lately. Artie told me you a bit of a brat while she was helping you.”

“I’m sorry, sir, my shoulder was sore, and it wasn’t Art’s fault. please, sir, I need you to touch me, please.”

Dean sighed,” I have a better idea, on the bench. Color?”

“Green, sir,” Cas said, getting on the bench while Dean rummaged through the drawers until he found what he was looking for.

Dean came back, ran his hand down Cas’ back. Cas sighed and relaxed on the bench again, Dean smacks his ass hard. Cas yelped, Dean chuckled a bit and did it again, Cas moaned a bit getting turned on more. He heard Dean shuffling around behind him, strapping his ankles to the bench, and then his one wrist,

“I don’t want you to strain your shoulder, I’m leaving this one undone, ok?”

“Yes, sir, thank you.”

“How does it feel?”

“Ok, a little sore,”

“Let me know if it’s too much, I’ll stop.”

“Yes, sir.”

Dean knelt behind Cas, rubbing his ass, placing small kisses on each cheek before smacking him, making Cas jump. Dean teased Cas a bit spreading his ass cheek, then slapping his ass, he gave a small lick, making Cas whine. Dean was sloppy getting Cas’ hole nice and wet before he lubed up the vibrating plug. Dean slid it in Cas gasped when Dean turned it on to the lowest setting, Dean grabbed the paddle and smacked Cas’ ass. Cas was hard his cock leaking the plug wasn’t very big, but the vibration was energetic, and the smack of the paddle the weight of it moving Cas forward he loved it, almost as much as when Dean fucked him rough.

“Please, sir, please,” Cas begged

“Please what? Little Bee,” Dean asked

“Please fuck me, sir.”

“A little bit more, you can do it, don’t cum, not yet.”

“Yes, sir,” Cas said, this is what Cas hated being edged, but he also loved it, the anticipation was the worst, but Dean always took care of him,

“Stop, sir, I’m close,” Cas said squeezing the vibrator and trying not to cum.

Dean laughed a bit and turned the vibrator up, Cas cried out and swore, 

“Fuck, shit, please, please,” Cas begged

“Ok, Little Bee,” Dean said he was already undressed lubing himself up. He leaned on top on Cas’ back and kissed just below his ear. Rubbing his cock in the crack of Cas’ ass, Cas moaned as Dean turned the vibrator off and pulled it out, shoving himself in.

“Oh fuck,” Cas cried out as Dean started slamming into him, 

“You like that, Little Bee?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“You like it rough when I use you? Such a slut.”

Cas didn’t know what to say for some reason having Dean call him a slut made him wanna cum hard,

“Yes, sir, I’m a slut for you. Use I’m yours.”

Dean grunted as he moved faster, 

“Shit, fuck, I’m close, please,” Cas bit out.

“Cum for me,” Dean said.

Cas came hard, he almost blacked out. Cas could hardly hear Dean talking to him,

“Cas are you with me, open your eyes.”

Cas smiled a bit and opened his eyes,

“That was amazing, Dean, I love you.”

“I love you too, come on and get cleaned up.”

**Huntress**

Artemis was sitting in her office going over payroll when Jimmy came in,

“Hey Love, I wasn’t expecting you,” she said, standing up to give him a hug.

“I know, I’m sorry, should I have called first?” Jimmy said

“No, you don’t need to call first.”

“I was wondering since I don’t have a job and I’m bored at the house,”

“You want a job?”

“If you have anything, it’s ok if you don’t, I’m sorry,” he said walking to the door

“Actually I was going to ask you when I got home if you could go over the books for the clubs, I hate doing it, and the taxes need to be done,” Artemis said looking sheepish.

“I would love to,” Jimmy said, smiling.

“Good, I have everything on my laptop, and the paper receipts are in the filing cabinet, and of course I’ll pay you,” Artemis said

“You don’t have to pay me, I just want to get out of the house,” Jimmy said, looking at Artemis’ laptop.

“The cabinet is open if you need anything out of there, I have to do some inventory, Meg is upfront, I’ll be in the storeroom. Thank you for doing this.”

“Thank you for letting me do this,” Jimmy said, looking up.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Artemis said, leaving her office.

Artemis headed down to the storeroom, Alfie was supposed to be there to help, he hadn’t shown up yet, 

“In the store, I haven’t even fucked in the storeroom,” Artemis said watching Alfie and Anthony scramble to pull their close on.

“Sorry, Miss,” Alfie said 

“You know we have an actual club for sex, you couldn’t wait until later?”

“No, we couldn’t,” Anthony said.

“Was I speaking to you, boy?” Artemis said.

“No, sorry,” he said.

“Do you wanna work tonight?” Artemis asked Anthony.

“Yeah, doing what?”

“I need someone to pour drinks.”

“Awesome what time?”

“Get there at two I have paperwork, Alfie brings him and all that he needs.”

“Yes, Miss.”

“And finish the inventory, Anthony can help you.”

Artemis went into her office, Jimmy was deep in thought working on the numbers,

“That bad, love?” she asked

“No, actually you have the most organized books I have seen in a long time,” he said, with a smile.

“So,” she said, sitting in his lap, “tonight, did you wanna play or just hang out?”

“Would it be ok if I thought about it? It’s not that I don’t want to, I’m still...”

“Love, you don’t have to explain, that’s perfectly fine,”

“I’m sorry,” he said.

Artemis kissed him, he deepened the kiss this time, for the last couple of weeks they haven’t had sex and Jimmy shy away when Artemis kisses him. She talked to Dean about it, and he said it’s because of what happened at his parents and to give him time.

Artemis wrapped her arms around his neck, turned, so she was straddling his lap, Jimmy placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer, he moaned when she pulled his hair a bit knowing he enjoyed it, he pulled away.

“I gotta finish this,” he said.

“Talk to me,” she said.

“It’s nothing, I’m fine,”

“Love, please, I’m not going to get mad, it seems like every time we start you pull away, and I need to know if I did something.”

“No, Emi, it’s not you. I promise it’s not you. I just, I’m having a hard time after Amelia and I..”

“I get it, it’s ok,” Artemis said, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

“No, it’s not, I’m pushing you away, and I’m worried you are going to leave me.”

“I’m gonna leave because we aren’t having sex, I love you for more than you skills in bed.”

“I know, it’s just a worry I have.”

“I promise you it’s not gonna happen.”

Jimmy smiled and kissed her lightly, “I really do need to finish this.”

“Fine,” Artemis said, getting up off his lap, “I am going to go clean something and let you work, let me know when you are done.”

“Ok,” Jimmy said, looking at what he was doing.

**Dean’s playroom**

Cas was cuddled up next to Dean on the bed, loving all the attention Dean was giving him, it was funny how much Cas enjoyed being with Dean these last few weeks he always thought that he would get sick of being around his partner if they spent too much time together but with Dean he wanted to spend every minute of the day with him. 

“Dean, if I was to quit my job, would you get tired of me being there all the time?” Cas asked

“No, I love having you around, and I don’t have to worry about you being shot or kidnapped,” Dean said.

Cas sat up on his elbow and looked at Dean.

“You really worry about that?”

“Yeah, Cas, I do and so does Artie.”

“I guess I’m so used to no one really caring that I never thought about it.”

“Well get used to it, we care about you.”

Cas looked at Dean,

“I think I might quit, I like being here, and I’m sure if I too bored Art can find me something, and I’ll get to spend more time with Jimmy.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah I think so, it’s not the same anymore to many flayed bodies, and I know who it is and I can’t do a damn thing about it.”

“Yeah, it is pretty gross.”

“Have you ever seen it happen?”

“Once, when Artie and I were younger, our dad worked for Alistair, I don’t really remember a lot, but I do remember the guy screaming and Artie throwing up.”

“That awful.”

“So, tonight, do you wanna play before we get there?” Dean asked clearly done with talking about the flaying of people.

“What did you have in mind?”

“I thought you could wear that plug.”

“I like that idea.”

“This is going to be fun.”

**Huntress**

“Where is your boy?” Meg asked

“In the office doing the books and taxes,” Artemis said.

“Are you gonna give him that job? I know how much you hate it.”

“I was thinking about it, he was an accountant before he delivered pizza.”

“I would be nice to have someone full time on it,” Meg said

“I know I was thinking the same thing.”

Jimmy came out looking for Artemis, she and Meg were having a drink in a booth,

“I’m done, and your taxes have been filed, anything else I need to do?” Jimmy asked

“No, thank you, wanna head home?”

“Sure, I brought my car, so I’ll meet you there.

“Ray drove me this morning, so can I get a ride?”

“Yes, you can have a ride.”

Jimmy shook his head as Artemis went to grab her stuff so they could head home.


	26. Chapter 26

** Chapter 28 **

Cas shifted a bit while getting dressed, he never thought that he would enjoy having a plug up his ass while getting ready to go to a BDSM club, his whole world has changed since Cas met Dean, he loved how his life had changed for the better.

Dean came up behind Cas, wrapped his arms around his middle and kissed his neck, nuzzling along his hairline,

“I have a question,” Dean said, kissing below Cas’ ear.

“Yes,” Cas answered, taking a deep breath, loving the way Dean was kissing along his neck.

“How would you feel about a different collar?” 

“What kind?”

“I was thinking a soft leather, with a medallion with my name on it.”

“Can I pick it out?” Cas asked, turning around looking Dean in the eyes.

“Yes, you are the one wearing it.”

“Then, I would love to wear your collar.”

Dean smiled at him, Cas loved the way that smiles made him feel, warm, and safe. Cas was happy when Dean was happy.

Dean pressed the plug, making Cas gasp a bit, he did it again, Cas’ cock twitched a bit.

“That’s not fair,” Cas said.

“No, but you do enjoy it,” Dean said smirking.

Artemis knocked on their door,

“Hey. Sis, what’s up?” Dean asked

Artemis took a deep breath, 

“I think Jimmy’s going to break up with me,” she said, sounding sad.

“Why do you think that?” Cas asked.

“I don’t know, I know he went through a lot, I’m not pushing him, but I have this feeling,” she said with a sigh.

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know, I bothering you guys, aren’t I?”

“No, you are fine; we were getting dressed,” Cas said.

“Emi, are you in here?” Jimmy asked, walking into the room.

“I was just talking to them,” she said with a smile.

“Well, I was going to get ready, and I wanted to know if I needed my mask?”

“Yes, but I can make it like ours if you want.”

“No, that’s ok; I like mine,” Jimmy said, giving her a kiss, pulling her behind him.

“I think you should talk to Jimmy,” Dean said to Cas.

“Why me?” he asked, pulling his shirt on.

“He is your brother, and I think he might listen to you. If I do it it’s coming from Artie's brother; it’s different,” Dean said.

“Good point, I will talk to him later,” Cas said, turning away from the mirror and looking at Dean, “I never thought I would wear a nice suit this often.”

“Get used to it, I know we didn’t really do anything for the holidays last year, but normally Art goes all out,”

“She was sad, I get it, I was too,” Cas said sighing when he walked to.

The plug was just short enough that he couldn’t really get any friction.

“You’ll be ok,” Dean said smirking sticking the remote in his pocket.

Artemis and Jimmy were waiting downstairs for Cas and Dean so they could all leave together.

“What’s the plan for tonight?” Dean asked

“I’m supposed to DM, and bartend, but I got Alfie’s new boy to tend to the bar so that just leaves answering peoples question,” Artemis said.

“So a normal night for you,” Dean said, reaching into his pocket, Cas gasped.

“You ok?” Jimmy asked.

“Yes, I’m good,” Cas said.

“I know that look,” Artemis said, with a smile.

When hey got to the club, Dean, Cas, and Jimmy headed inside. Artemis stayed to talk to the people waiting outside.

The Boys headed to the bar, Meg and Sam were talking,

“Hey, little brother,” Dean said

“Wheres Art?” Sam asked

“She is outside, talking to people,” Cas said.

“Why does she do that? Talk to everyone?” Jimmy asked

“She wants them to know she appreciated their memberships, and they are loyal to Art because she makes sure everyone is taken care of or talked to,” Sam said.

“That makes sense; she’s definitely one of a kind,” Jimmy said, smiling.

“That’s very true,” Hannah said, coming up behind them.

“What are you doing here?” Cas asked.

“I came to check on you, you weren’t answering my calls,” she said.

“I have nothing to say to you,” Cas said

“Come on, Cas we have been friends for how long?” 

“Take this somewhere else,” Meg said, waving her hand.

Cas pulled Hannah down to an empty room and closed the door, 

“What are you doing?” Cas asked.

“I came to see Missy, and you, I was worried,” Hannah said shrugging.

“Look after the last time we talked I think it’s best you just stay away.”

“Cas, I didn’t mean it the way it came out.”

“Then what did you mean?”

“I was just saying I’m a better choice for Missy then Jimmy, he has a lot of family issues that she doesn’t need to get wrapped up in,” Hannah said.

“I love Art, she’s like a sister and Jimmy is my brother, they are happy, stop trying to ruin them, you had your chance with her, let her move on,” Cas said opening the door.

“You know I can’t do that, I want her back,” she said.

Cas shook his head and headed back to the bar.

Artemis was sitting ing Jimmy’s lap when they walked back in,

“I’m gonna take your card,” Artemis said, spotting Hannah.

“I haven’t done anything, and pay,” she said

“Whatever,” Artemis said, turning her attention to, playing with his hair.

“I’m gonna get a drink,” Hannah said, walking away.

Cas was trying not to let on that the vibration had kicked up a notch, 

“You better not cum,” Dean whispered, and then kissed Cas’ cheek.

“I’m trying not to,” Cas whispered back.

“Maybe we should have put a ring on.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Artemis smiled, looking at them, she knew what was going on as much as she wanted to say something, she didn’t want to embarrass Cas.

“Your room is ready,” she said.

“Thanks,” Dean said, taking Cas by the hand and leading him down the hall.

Dean closed the door behind them and click the remote again,

“Oh, fuck,” Cas said breathing heavy,

“Little Bee, get undressed,” Dean said 

“Yes, sir.”

Cas got undress as quickly as possible, he was so close as Dean switch the vibrator off, Cas breathed a bit lighter. 

“Always so good for me, Little Bee,” Dean said, kissing Cas. 

“Please, sir,” Cas said

“Stand at the end of the bed.”

Cas did as he was told, excited to see what was going to happen next but also kind of scared. 

Dean came back with some rope smiling.

“Really? Sir.” Cas asked

“Yeah, I think we are ready,” Dean said.

He had been waiting until Cas was a bit more comfortable with things before doing Shabri with him.

Cas was so excited, 

“You have to tell me if it’s too tight or things are going numb,”

“I promise, sir.”

“That’s my good Little Bee, arms at your sides.”

Dean wrapped the rope tying intricate knots, 

“Ok?”

“Yes, sir, it feels nice.”

Dean smiled.

Cas was enjoying the feeling of wrapped in the rope, it was relaxing and turning him on his cock hard and leaking, Cas whined a bit.

“Don’t worry Little Bee, I’ll take care of you.”

Dean finished tying Cas up, “look at how pretty you are,” Dean said.

Jimmy and Artemis made their way to their room, 

“Are you going to break up with me?” Artemis asked

“No, I’m not. Why do you think that? Jimmy asked

“I know you went through a lot and every one process different, but I don’t know, you’ve been more distant, and I know I haven’t..”

Jimmy cut her off with a kiss she melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why,” Jimmy said between kisses.

“It’s ok,” Artemis said, back.

Jimmy smiled at her when he pulled away,

“I have wanted to ask you if you would get me a new collar, they took my other one, and I didn’t know how to ask.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I thought that you. I’m an idiot.”

“No, it’s my fault too, I should have just asked you.”

“Do you want a different one?”

‘No, not yet, I like the one you gave me. I like being yours.”

Artemis smiled at Jimmy, happy to know they were ok.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death leaves a heartache  
> no one can heal.  
> Love leaves a memory  
> no one can steal.

** Chapter 29 **

“And the answer is no!” Dean said standing and pacing the room

“Come on, please, I wanna try it, and if I don't like it we never have to try it again,” Cas said, stopping Dean from pacing.

“I'm not electrocuting you, do you know who insane that sounds?”

Dean was not having this conversation anymore, Cas had brought it up over dinner the night before, and Dean said he would think about it, he thought about it, and he just wasn't sure about it.

“It's not on anyone hard no list,” Cas said trying to get his way.

“You're going to use that against me? How did you even find out about this?”

“The internet you can find all kinds of kinky shit, all so I may have ordered it already.”

“You didn’t? Cas you didn't discuss it with me first.”

“I thought if you saw it, you’d agree,”

“What is it?”

“It's a few things, but the one I wanna try first is an electric whip.”

“You are serious about this?”

“Yes, please, and I got a few other things but this first.”

“Fine, you tell me right away if you don't like it.”

“I promise.”

Cas’ package finally came, and he could hardly wait for Dean to get home from work so they could try it out.

“Why are you so excited?’ Jimmy asked as he made his way to the fridge to make some food.

“My package came,” Cas said, watching what Jimmy was doing, “will you make me one too?”

“What package? And yes,” Jimmy said, pulling out more bread for sandwiches.

“Just something new for Dean and me to try.”

“Oh, can I ask you something?”

“You know you can, we are brothers.”

“The whole dom/sub thing, do you like it?”

“Yes, I like it a lot, there's this feeling that I have never felt before, I don't know how to describe it. I feel safe and cared for, but it's more than that,” Cas explained, “why do you ask?”

“Emi and I went haven't had sex in a while.”

“Whynot? From what I hear she seems like she's good at it,” Cas said, raising his eyebrows.

“It’s not Emi, it's me, I just after everything, I feel like I don't deserve to be touched by her,” Jimmy said, handing Cas his food.

“Have you talk to her about it?”

“No, I don't know how?”

“Just tell her, she thinks you wanna break up.”

“We talked about that already, I don't wanna lose her.”

“Keep it up and you will,” Cas said, taking his sandwich and heading up to his room.

❤ 💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓

Dean and Artemis were meeting with Michael about a deal of moving drugs through their territory, Dean was apprehensive about this meeting, he wasn't sure why they had to meet at a warehouse in the middle of Michaels territory for the meeting, but they had prepared.

“You ready?” Artemis asked.

“Yeah, you already told him yes, I don't know why we gotta meet with him,” Dean said.

“Formality,” Artemis said.

They both took a steady breath and headed inside, they didn't have security like Michael and Alistair, they never saw the point of someone else taking a bullet for them, the only protection they had was for the clubs and when new shipments came in.

Michaels security was waiting outside. A tall, skinny guy seemed to nice to have work for Michael.

“Hey guys, Nice to see you again, I'm just gonna pat you down if that alright?”

“Yeah Garth it's fine, why do you work for Michael? You seem too nice for this kind of job,” Artemis asked

“Pay is good, I got a little one on the way,” he said patting down Dean.

“Congrats,” Dean said 

“Thanks, man. Michael is waiting for you inside.”

They headed inside, Artemis laughed a bit.

“ _ What?” Dean asked _

_ “Nothing, just Garth,” she said  _

_ “I know we should send him something for the baby.” _

_ “We should.” _

Michael was yelling at one of his people when they got closer, they could hear what he was saying.

“Michael it's not my fault the police took the drugs.”

Michael smiled and punched the guy.

“Go get cleaned up and you better have my money the next time I call on you.”

Michael turned when Uriel nodded to Dean and Artemis,

“Sorry you had to see that,” he said, holding out his hand.

“It's fine,” Dean said, shaking his hand.

“We have seen worse,” Artemis said, giving Michael a hug.

“I'm sure you have when you worked for Alistair,” he said.

“Why are we here?” Artemis asked,” I already said it was fine.”

“Yeah you did,” he waved his hand.

Uriel came forward with a couple of suite cases.

“What's this?” Artemis asked.

“Your profits,” Michael said.

“You could have just sent it,” Dean said.

“I know, but then I would have been able to show you this,” Michael said.

One of his henchmen dragged a bloody and bound Hannah out.

“What the fuck is this?” Artemis asked

“You see, she's been snooping around, and I don't like it,” Michael said.

“So what are you going to do?” Dean asked Artemis looked at him.

“I'm going to kill her, but I wanted to see your face first. I thought you may have sent her, but I'm pretty sure you didn't.”

“You kill her you start a war,” Dean said 

“That's the plan,” Uriel said, pulling his gun.

Artemis knocked an arrow and released it before Uriel's first shot rang out, Dean grabbing his sister and ducked for cover, he looked at her she cast the cover spell allowing them to move without being seen, Michael came around the boxes.

“Your magic won't save you,” he said. 

“I'm over here,” Artemis teased, running behind Hannah.

Dean was distracting Uriel, he was shooting blindly at nothing. 

“I'm behind you,” Dean whispered

Uriel yelled in frustration

“When I tell you, run,” Artemis said to Hannah.

Hannah gave a slight nod, she stood still.

“Now.” Hannah took off to hide.

“Come on. This is not how we do things,” Michael said, getting frustrated.

Artemis hit Uriel with an Arrow in the knee, and another in his shoulder, Dean, ran next to his sister.

“ _ Wheres Hannah?” Dean whispered. _

_ “Over there,” Artemis said nodding. _

_ “We need to take them out.” _

_ “You take Uriel, and I'll take Michael,” Artemis said. _

Dean nodded, a shot rang out Uriel looked stunned, he looked at Michael, and then down at his chest, the blood tricked out a small hole in his suit, he dropped to the ground.

Artemis got Michael in the throat, he dropped. Artemis knew where to hit to make him suffer, just for a second, severing his spinal cord.

She looked at Dean she the rest of Michaels family, they didn't do anything,

“Whos next in line?” Dean asked as Artemis went to check on Hannah.

“Hey, you ok?” Artemis asked

“Uh, I'm, I was hit,” Hannah has moved her hands from her side.

“I can fix it,” Artemis said, moving Hannah's hand.

“Missy it's not working,” Hannah said, coughing

“No, no I got it, just hang on, DEAN.”

Dean came running over,

“Can't, I don't know, it's not working,” Artemis said tears in her eyes.

“I got it,” Dean said, laying his hands on Hannah.

“Dean's it's ok, they won't let you, I know it's…. It's because of what I did.”

“NO, shut up,” Artemis said, trying to heal her again.

“Missy please, it's ok, really.”

“No, no, Hannah please,” Artemis said this time tears falling.

“I'm cold, I love you,” Hannah said before she stopped talking.

“Nonononononononon, NO,” Artemis yelled.

“She's gone,” Dean said

“Bring her back, you bring her back,” Artemis said, hitting Dean, “bring her back.” she broke down.

Dean held her close, 

“We gotta go, the cops are coming,”

Artemis nodded.

When they got home, the station had already called Cas, he was pacing the front. He looked at Artemis,

“What happened?” he asked

Artemis shook her head, Dean took a deep breath.

“Michael set us up, all of us,” Dean said 

“I tried to heal her, I did. Why didn't it work?” Artemis said.

“I don't know, Sis, I don't,” Dean said 

Artemis heading up to her room.

Dean shook his head, he didn't know how to help Artemis, Cas was crying. Dean wrapped his arms around him and held him while he cried.

“We tried, Cas I swear we did,” Dean said.”

“I know, Art, still loves her, I know she would try everything to help her,” Cas said, wiping his tears.

“I'm gonna go lay down,” he said, heading up the stairs.

They heard a crash coming from Artemis’ room all the light bust, and the power surged, 

“Shit,” Dean said as he ran to Artemis’ room.

She was through anything she could get her hands on, the only thing untouched was her alter, lamp on the floor shattered, table knocked over, everything a mess,

“Hey, hey, it's ok,” Dean said, grabbing her, “where is Jimmy?” 

“He had to go to the club to check the books,” Cas said

“Call him, please, I know she was your friend too,” Dean said.

“I'll call him.”

“Why didn't it work?” Artemis asked

“I don't know, Sis, I really don't, come on, my room with Cas,” Dean said, carrying her, Cas following behind.

“Cas?” Artemis said as Dean set her on the bed.

Cas climbed in on the other side and held his arms out, they cried together.


	28. Chapter 28

** Chapter 30 **

Jimmy found Dean in the kitchen what he got home,

“Where is she?’ he asked

“Asleep, Cas is with her,” Dean said.

“What happened? Emi said simple meeting, nothing to worry about,” Jimmy said, sounding upset and worried.

“It was supposed to be, someone set us up with Michael, they sent Hannah,” Dean shook his head, “stupid I should have known.”

“How could you have known?”

“I'm the head of this damn family; I'm supposed to keep them safe, all of them,” Dean yelled, throwing his glass, making Jimmy jump.

“Hey, it's not your fault,” Jimmy said softly.

“I know, I'm sorry. It's Artie, we tried to heal her, we tried so hard, and it didn't work,” Dean said.

“I'm sure you both did, but…” Jimmy stopped talking.

“Sometimes it's just people's time to go,” Apollo said.

Dean put his head down,

“You got any of those cakes?”

“Yeah right here, Artie made new ones. So it was Hannah's time?” Dean asked, handing the god one of his special cakes.

“It was too late, the bullet ripped through her liver, there was nothing anyone could do,” Apollo said. “Tell your sister to forgive herself.”

“Yes,” Dean asked.

“Ya know sometimes it's just time for people to go,” Jimmy finished.

“I know,” Dean said.

Artemis was cuddled up next to Cas when Jimmy and Dean walked in. Cas put his finger to his lips so they wouldn't wake Artemis, he moved her slightly she grabbed his shirt.

“Jimmy's here,” Cas said.

“Jimmy?” Artemis asked

“Hey, Emi, I'm right here,” he said.

Artemis held her arms out, Jimmy scooped her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his throat, he stroked her hair as he carried her off to their room.

“How you holding up?” Dean asked.

“I don't know, I'm sad and angry. I'm worried about Art; she loved her a deep dark part of her heart was hidden away for Hannah,” Cas said, shaking his head.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ middle pulled him into a hug, Cas sighed and melted into Dean.

“We will find who told Hannah we were meeting with Michael,” Dean said

“Dean, let the police handle it please,’ Cas said.

“I can't you know that this is war. Some declared war on us, I can't let it go.”

“I can't lose you,” Cas said, holding on to Dean tighter.

“You won't, I promise.

💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔

Jimmy sat down on the bed in his room, Artemis still wrapped around him snuggled as close as she could get. She didn't wanna let go; if she let go, it meant she would have to talk about it, and that was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

“Emi, you want me to draw you a bath, you have blood all over you,” Jimmy said 

Artemis shook her head, she sniffed. She didn't want to wash Hannah off of her, it would really mean she was gone, and there was nothing she could do about, she tried so hard to heal her, to save her.

“You gotta get washed up; I'll take a bath with you,” Jimmy said, running his hands up and down her back.

“I.. Ok,” she said, “carry me?”

“I'll carry you.”

Jimmy carried Artemis to the bathroom, she had wrapped herself around him and wouldn't let go, he managed to turn the water on with her still wrapped around him.

“You gotta let go, you gotta get undressed.”

Artemis sighed and unwrapped herself, Jimmy, she didn't make a move to get undress, Jimmy smiled and pulled her shirt over her head, he knelt down, untied her shoes, Artemis held his shoulders while he took her shoes off on at a time, followed by her pants, panties, and bra. Jimmy undressed quickly, he helps Artemis into the tub.

Jimmy grabbed the wash clothe and body wash. He poured some soap on to the rag and took Artemis’ hand she pulled away, Jimmy took a deep breath.

“Why not?” he asked

“I can't wash her away,” she said with a thick voice.

“You aren't washing her away.”

“It feels like it, she gone and I didn't tell her I forgave her,” Artemis said, fighting the tears, she looked at Jimmy.

He didn't know what to say that didn't sound like he was trying to dismiss her feelings or what she was trying to say.

“Emi, I wish there was something I could say, to take the pain away,” Jimmy said, taking her hand and kissing it.

“I'm sorry, you know I love you, Right?” she asked.

“I know, and I also know that you loved Hannah, and it's ok to still love her.”

“Thank you.”

Artemis let Jimmy wash her up, wrap her in a towel when they got out.

When she walked into the room, her phone went off,

ALFIE: Miss, are you home?

MISS: yeah, I'm home.

ALFIE: I'm coming up.

Alfie walked in,

“Does no one knock?” Jimmy asked, stepping back into the bathroom.

“Not in this house,” Artemis said, “what is it, Alfie?”

“I know who set up Hannah,” he said

“That was quick, who was it?’

“Lucifer, he has men in Michaels family.”

“So do you, that's my good boy, you may earn back you spot as my favorite,” she said, smiling a sad smile at him.

“Artemis I am sorry about Hannah,” he said.

“I know, I'll be ok,” she said, holding out her arms.

Alfie let himself be wrapped in her arms, as harsh and take no shit as Artemis as she was still soft and sensitive, Alfie knew this it was one of the things he loved most about Artemis. 

“Be my good boy and find out everything, but be careful. I can't lose you again.”

“Don't worry about me, I learned my lesson.”

Artemis nodded and waved him off. Jimmy came back out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around him, he went to the dresser, pulled out PJs for the both of them. 

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes like it usually does, Jimmy held the night grown up, she took it and pulled it over her head, got into bed. Jimmy got in behind her, wrapped his arms around her.

🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝🐝

Cas and Dean moved to the playroom so Cas could show him what had come in the mail before they got the news about Hannah.

“Are you sure about this?” Dean asked, looking the horsewhip over.

“Yes, I am sure,” Cas said, annoyed.

“Don't get an attitude with me because I don't wanna hurt you.”

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, I'm just…”

“I know,” Dean said, pulling him into a hug.

“I wonder if anyone called her brother?” Cas said.

“I guess we will find out.”

Dean still wasn't sure about this, but he was a bit curious about it. They were laying in the bed watching a movie when Dean came up with a compromise.

“I will do what you want, but if only I get to feel it first, I have never done it, but Artie has,” Dean said.

“What?” Cas asked

“The whip I want Artie to use it on me first or show you how to do it. I'm not comfortable doing something to you that I haven't done to myself.”

Cas sat up and looked, Dean.

“Are you serious? You try it,” Cas asked more excited then he intended.

“Yes, I'm serious, but we will have to wait, until Arties..”

“No, I can wait, Thank you.”

“Don't thank me yet.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those we love  
> Don't go away  
> They walk   
> Beside us  
> Every day unseen,  
> Unheard but always near  
> Still loved  
> Still missed  
> And very dear.

** Chapter 31 **

Artemis had planned Hannah's funeral every detail. Hannah didn't have much family; both parents had died before they had met; she did have brother Gabriel that Artemis had never met and Hannah had mentioned a few times. 

Artemis had called him; he said she could do what she wanted Hannah and him weren't really that close, but he would be out for the funeral.

“Emi, we gotta go,” Jimmy said, poking his head into her room.

“I just need a minute,” she said, not looking at Jimmy.

“You said that ten minutes ago, we have to go now.”

Artemis took a deep breath, not ready to face the fact that she has to say goodbye. Jimmy took her gently by the hand, lead her down the stairs.

They headed to the funeral home, the car ride was quiet no one said anything, Cas gave Artemis a soft smile. The whole police station was there when they showed up, they all knew who paid for everything, but no one said anything, 

“Are you Artemis?” a short, man with light brown hair and whiskey brown eyes asked.

“Yes, I am,” she replied.

“I'm Gabriel, Hannah's brother, I just wanted to say thank you for doing all this and hosting the wake. We weren't close, I should have called her more.” 

“I'm sorry,” Artemis said.

“It's not your fault, she was a cop, and she died a cop,” Gabriel said, walking away.

Artemis shook her head and sighed. Everyone kept telling her it wasn't her fault, that sometimes people died; it was a natural order of thing, she wondered, why can she heal if she couldn’t treat people who were dying?

They did the viewing and followed everyone to the cemetery. Artemis was trying her hardest not to cry, but she couldn't help it.

“How did you know my sister? I know who you are,” Gabriel said.

“We dated for a while, and she broke my heart,” Artemis said.

“And you still did all this for her?”

“I still loved her,” Artemis said, taking a seat. 

Cas introduced himself to Gabriel, 

“Where were you?” Gabriel asked

“On leave, I was shot in the shoulder, I was set to go back yesterday,” Cas said.

Gabriel nodded and took a seat next to Artemis.

The priest said whatever it is they say during a funeral, Cas wasn't paying attention he was thinking about Hannah, and how much fun they had together, most of the time it was annoying stakeouts and paperwork but other times it was fun, they got alone amazing, she was his best friend, and now she was gone, and he did know how to process that just yet. 

“I have something to say,” Cas head himself saying 

“Are you sure?” Dean aksed 

Cas nodded and stood in front of everyone, he took a deep breath.

“As most of you know, Hannah and I were partners for the past year and a half. She wasn't just my partner; she was one of the best friends I had ever had, she helped me through things I didn't even know I had to deal with. Hannah was funny and smart, she loved music and teased me because I didn't know half of what she listens to, but she made me listen, I'm going to miss her.” Cas said, going to his spot next to Dean. 

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and pulled him close.

Gabriel was next talking about their childhood and how he and Hannah had drifted apart in adulthood, and his biggest regret is not calling her more, she was stubborn and kind, he said his goodbyes wiping his eyes and taking a seat.

Artemis had planned to say something say goodbye to her, tell Hannah she forgave her, but she couldn't. She couldn't stand she was staring off at Alistair and Lucifer, he was smiling the both of them were smiling, Alister tapped his watch. Six months it had been six months, and he was due for a magic recharge.

Dean placed and hand on her shoulder.

“I'll go talk to him,” Sam said, “you say goodbye.”

“Tell him to meet us at the club,” Artemis said.

Sam nodded as he went to talk to Alistair and Lucifer, Artemis took a deep breath and stood, she walked to the podium.

“As most of you know Hannah and I were together for a while, she um, she was something else. We bonded over our love of Fleetwood Mac and Stevie Nicks. I loved her, and she well she loved me in her own way, Goodbye, Hannah, and I forgive you.” Artemis said, choking back tears.

She sat in her chair. Gabriel took her hand and squeezed.

Once Hannah was in the ground, they left the cemetery, heading to the club for the wake. Artemis had planned everything she had extra booze and food to cover everyone. She sighed as they got in the car, Jimmy next to her, he kissed her cheek; she smiled at him. Part of Artemis felt terrible for Jimmy she was crying over her ex and he was there, holding her, telling her it was going to be ok that pain would fade, eventually.

Cas broke the silence in the car,

“What does Alistair want?” he asked.

“He wants my magic,” Artemis said looking out the window.

“You can't give it to him; they killed Hannah,” Cas said upset.

“And he doesn't know that I know,” Artemis said with a wicked smile across her face.

Cas knew that smile she got the same look before she played a trick on Dean or caused some kind of trouble.

They pulled up to the club Sam had left before them to open up, for the people who got there early, she opened the wake to everyone in the neighborhood. Most didn't know Hannah and the ones who did offer condolences and how sorry they were that she had passed.

Alistair showed up with Lucifer as everyone was leaving, they needed to shut the club and get it ready for the evening. 

“Artemis, I'm sorry for your loss,” Alistair said, sounding sincere.

Artemis looked at him and then Lucifer,

“You want a dance?” she asked.

“I do not, but my son would love one.”

Artemis looked at Jimmy he gave her a slight nod, he took Cas by the hand and dragged him to the office, Benny locked the club door. 

Dean grabbed a chair for Lucifer, Artemis whispered to Cole what song to put one, he looked at her she told him to just do it.

“Edge of Seventeen” blasted through the speakers, Artemis moved carefully working her magic as she moved careful making her way to Lucifer, Dean shook his head know what she was doing, this was Hannah’s song, and she was using to get back at the man who set her up to die.

“Does you Daddy know what you?” Artemis whispered in Lucifer's ear.

His face turned white, “how do you know?” he whispered back.

“I know everything, and you declared war,” Artemis said bow forming on her back, she knocked and arrow before Alistair could protest.

“Did you know?” she yelled.

“No, not until we got here, he told me,” Alistair said.

“I don't believe you.”

“Cast the spell use your truth,” Alistair said.

It was Dean who used it this time, he never really used his magic, but he wanted to know who had set them all up.

“Tell me the truth,” Dean said.“Did you know that Lucifer set Hannah up?” 

“No, I didn't know until this morning, he didn't even know that I knew.”

“Why did you do it? You knew what it meant?” Artemis asked Lucifer.

“You are weak. I was hoping you would let your emotions get in the way, and they would kill you too,” Lucifer yelled.

“Stupid, boy, she can take all of it everything we have,” Alistair yelled.

“Not if she's dead,” Lucifer said, he stood and pulled his gun from his waistband.

Meg was quicker from behind the bar, the shot rang out, hitting him in the shoulder that held his gun. He screamed writhing in agony as he tried to dig the bullet out. Meg came out from behind the bar, she stood next to Artemis gun at her side, John had taken her to a gun range and taught her how to shoot because if she was going to be friends with his daughter, she should be able to defend her. 

“Don't let them kill me,” Lucifer said, looking at his father.

“I'm not going to kill you,” Artemis said, smiling that wicked smile that meant she had something much better than death planned for him.

“Artemis, he didn't know what he was doing,” Alistair said.

“I'm sorry, are you asking me not to punish him?” she asked.

Alistair looked at her, she smiled, tilted her head, the smile faded as she drew all of her magic out of his body for the last eighteen years she had been giving it to him every six months.

“We had a deal,” Alistair yelled.

“Yes, and your son broke it,” she said the magic swirling around her, making her eyes glow and electric green.

“It feels so much better having all of my magic, you know that agreement was with my dad more than it was with me, it should have ended the day you killed him.”

“You stupid girl, you have no idea what you have done,” Alistair bit out between his teeth.

“Oh, I know, but who has all the magic now?” she taunted.

“Artie enough,” Dean said

“Sorry, brother,” she said, backing away.

“I should have known,” Lucifer said.

“What?” Alistair asked

“She's not in charge, he is.”

“You are not wrong,” Dean said with a wicked smile, “you hurt my sister.”

Cas and Jimmy could hear the screaming from the office, they looked at each other.

“Emi’s got a bottle of whiskey in here somewhere,” Jimmy said opening the desk.

“Why do you call her Emi?”

“I like it, everyone calls her Art or Miss, I wanted something that was mine.”

“I think it's cute and sweet,” Cas said.

They drank in silence for a while, 

“What do you think they are doing to them?” Jimmy asked.

“I don't wanna know, and I'm glad I resigned the other day,” Cas said

“Wait you quit? You love being a cop,” Jimmy said

“Ye, but I can't be with Dean and keep having the captain ask me if they are doing anything illegal, and as a cop be obligated to tell I can't live like that,” Cas said pouring himself another drink.

He never told Dean that the captain was still asking him to keep tabs, Cas never understood anything, besides he didn't know anything. Artemis, Dean, and Sam kept everything between the three of them, they spoke in greek when talking about the family business, no one knew what they were saying, it kept everyone safe plausible deniability is what Artemis said.

Forty-five minutes later, Meg came into the office to get them; she told them Artemis and Dean had headed home, and they need to meet them at the house. 

Jimmy and Cas looked at each other when they got in the car, Ray greeted them with a nod and shut the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will get back to Cas and his sexcapdes I promise.
> 
> thanks for keeping up with all the detours and different roads, each of you are appreciated.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always welcome


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 32**

“You know I have one of these,” Artemis said, she swung the whip through the air.

“You do?” Dean asked

‘Yeah, Alfie likes it,” she said

“See, other people like it,” Cas said

Dean shook his head, Artemis started laughing, 

“Are you going to help or not?” Dean asked.

“Of course I'm going to help,” Artemis said, “I enjoy a good whipping.”

“Really?” Jimmy asked.

“I will never do it to you unless you ask,” she said, kissing him.

“Can we get this over with, before I change my mind,” Dean said.

“Fine, shirt off,” Artemi said.

“I gotta get to the club its payday,” Jimmy said.

“Thank, Love,” Artemis said.

Jimmy smiled and headed out. Dean pulled his shirt off and braced himself on the footboard of the bed, he was breathing heavy, Artemis laid a gentle hand on his back, 

“I'm ok,” Dean said.

“Relax, if it hurts too bad tell me, I'll stop,” Artemis said.

“I know.”

Artemis didn't give any warning, the whip cracked across Dean's back,

“Oh, son of.,” he said as she came down again, hard but not too hard.

“You ok?” Cas asked, carding his fingers through Dean's hair.

“Yeah, you gotta feel it,” Dean said, smiling, “Artie, I'm done.”

“Ok,” she said, handing him the whip.

“What's the verdict?” she asked

“It's acceptable,” Dean said, smiling at Cas.

“Will you show me?” Cas asked Artemis.

“Yeah, Dean?”

“It's magnificent.”

Artemis left the two of them alone and headed to Alfie's room to talk to him.

Dean smiled at Cas, he directed him to take his clothes off and get up on the bench. Cas did as he was told kneeling on the bench, excited to try something new, delighted that Dean enjoyed it. 

Dean moved around the bench cuffing Cas running his hands down Cas’ back as he walked around him, praising Cas calling him a by his nickname, and Dean touched the whip to Cas’ ass he jumped. The feeling hot and stinging but amazing, Cas’ cock got hard after the second strike.

“Little Bee look at you getting hard; you like that?” Dean asked

“Yes, sir, I love it,” Cas replied.

Dean rubbed his hand over Cas’ass; Cas moaned rutting against the bench, trying to get some friction on his cock. Dean chuckled a bit and whipped him again. Cas cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Cas head the moved of clothed behind him, he felt the coolness of the lube they used, he was so far gone he almost didn't feel Dean sliding into him.

Dean grunted and panting, Cas was moaning he was close so close, he felt so good he couldn't say anything, Dean must have been able to tell that he was close, Dean changed his angle and started slamming into. Cas came with a moan, and Dean was not too far behind him with a grunt.

Dean undid the cuffs rubbing each joint, he lifted an extremely limp Cas off the bench, headed to the bathroom.

“Hey, you with me?” Dean asked, smiling.

“MM,” Cas replied, wrapping around Dean's neck “that was amazing.”

“I glad you enjoyed it, I think that's the deepest you have ever gone into subspace.”

Cas nodded in agreement, slowing working his way back to himself.

Dean started the bath and lowered himself and Cas into the tub. Cas 

snuggled close, feel very content in Dean's arms.

After their bath Dean laid Cas in the bed, he smiled Cas was still a bit out of it, he whined when Dean let go.

“Don't worry, I'm just turning off the light,” Dean said.

“Ok,” Cas said, pulling the blanket up around himself.

Dean slid into the bed, pulled the blanket up around himself, wrapped his arms around Cas, they both fell asleep.

Artemis headed to the club to help get it ready for the night, Jimmy's car was in the parking lot she smiled, he was so happy to be doing something he loved and not delivering pizza. Artemis stepped out of the car, smiling to her self joyful.

“I'm glad to see you are happy,” Amelia said, walking up to Artemis.

“What do you want?” Artemis asked.

“You broke up my family.”

“No, you broke up your family, you cheated, you tortured Jimmy, and you are here bothering me, why?”

“I wanna see Jimmy,” she said

“You can't, and this is breaking the restraining order, so I suggest you leave before I call the cops,” Artemis said.

“He’ll come back to me,” she said, storming off.

Artemis headed into the club, Alfie was sweeping swearing about how the closing servers never fucking sweep before they left, Meg told him to stop complaining and get it done. Artemis laughed a bit, watching them interact with each other.

“Hey Art,” Meg said.

“Hey, wheres Cole?” Artemis asked

“I'm the office talking to Jimmy,” she replied.

Artemis nodded and headed to her office. Cole was sitting across from Jimmy talking, Jimmy looked up when the door open.

“Hey Emi, what are you doing here?” Jimmy asked.

“I came to see if you wanted to eat and I need to get stuff ready,” she said.

“I would love to, but Dean asked me to do the books at the garage when I was done here,” Jimmy said.

“Ok, well next time, I'm going to head out to the bar and check some stuff. Cole, why weren't you at the door?”

“Sorry, Miss, Jimmy and I were talking.”

Artemis nodded and stared at him, “I'm going,” Cole said, getting out of the chair.

Jimmy smiled at Artemis, she sat in his lap and kissed him,

“Amelia was outside,” she said.

“I know, I saw her, she tried to talk to me,” he said

“Did you call the cops?”

“No, I just ignored her, I'm not giving her what she wants and that's to break us up and I will not let that happen,” Jimmy sid running he hand up and down her leg, she played with the little tufts of hair on the back of his neck, she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, jimmy smiled against her lips.

Jimmy pulled away, 

“I love you,” Jimmy said

“I love you too.”

“Aww isn't that sweet,” Amelia said from behind them, Cole coming up behind her trying to pull her out of the office.

“You can not be here,” Artemis said, “It's ok, Cole.”

“You need to come home, you poor mother,”

Jimmy didn't answer; he picked up the phone and called the police.

“I suggest you leave,” Artemis said.“You'll join Chuck in jail.”

Her eyes flashing electric green showing off all the power she had that in truth, she was still trying to control, not that she would tell anyone she couldn't control it. Amelia scoffed and walked out.

“Emi?” Jimmy asked.

“I'm ok,” she said, smiling.

“Ok, I gotta head to the garage, I'll see you later,” he said, kissing the top of her head.

“Hey did you really call the cops?” she asked

“No,” he said with a smile.

Jimmy headed to his car, he pulled out his phone and texted Dean.

**Jimmy: I'm worried about Emi.**

**Dean: What's going on?**

**Jimmy: She seems to be having a hard time controlling the magic.**

**Dean; I'll check on her, and make sure she's ok.**

**Jimmy: Thanks, Dean.**

Dean sighed looking at his phone, and smiled when he looked over at Cas curled up in a ball next to him sex hair even messier than average, Dean slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, he was trying to figure out how to talk to Artemis about the amount of magic she had running through her now eighteen years of lost magic flowing back into her all at once, they never thought of what would happen receiving that much magic at once.

“Dean?” Cas called.

“Hey, Sunshine, how are you feeling?” Dean asked.

“I'm good, terrific. We need to do that again,” he said with a toothy grin.

“I'm glad you enjoyed it.”

Cas snuggled close to Dean when he got back into the bed,

“What's wrong?” Cas asked, looking up at him.

“Jimmy is worried about Artie, I told him I would talk to her.”

“About the magic?” Cas asked

“Yeah, she'll be ok.”

Cas nodded and kissed Dean's chest and slowly worked his way down.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna marry you because you're the first person I wanna look at when I wake up in the morning and the only one I wanna   
> kiss goodnight, because when I first saw these hands, I could not imagen not holding them. But mainly when you love someone as much as I love you, getting married is the only thing left to do. 
> 
> So, will you marry, um, marry me?
> 
> -Will Hayes "Definitely Maybe"

** Chapter 33 **

Dean and Cas had been together a year, it hadn’t felt like they had only been together a few months, Dean was talking to Artemis in the kitchen what Sammy walked in.

“Are you sure?” Artemis asked.

“Will you help me ore not?” Dean asked.

“With what?” Sam asked.

“I'm not going to tell you,” Dean said, taking a beer out of the fridge.

“Ok I news about Chuck, and Zach,” Sam said.

Sam had told them that Zach was still holding up the courts trying anything to get out of paying to the charity that Artemis had chosen stating he was not in his right mind, but the courts not buying it.

Chuck was set to be released on bail, Sam had tried to stop it, but there wasn't anything that he could do to stop it, Dean and Artemis shook their heads. It was bullshit after everything that asshole put Jimmy through and they were letting him out, the power surged through the house, Sam placed a hand on Artemis should, he promised Chuck would go to jail for what he did to Jimmy.

Cas was lounging in the bedroom searching the internet for new things for him and Dean to try when the thought hit him.

He headed to the playroom opened the door, he was giddy with what he was setting up for Dean their anniversary was in a few days, this was just to kick it off a year, he and Dean had made it a year. Cas was so happy he found someone who was kind and gentle with him but could be rough and tough when he needed to be. 

Cas texted Dean an told him to meet him in the playroom in five minutes, calling Dean sir, so he knew what to expect kind of. 

Cas undressed folded his clothes and knelt by the bed, he breath picked up a bit with anticipation, he was excited. Cas calmed his breathing he heard the door open, and Dean walks in.

“What's this, Little Bee?” Dean asked 

Cas smiled like always did when Dean called him Little Bee, he held up the collar Dean had him pick out that had come in the mail a few days ago. 

Soft blue leather that matched Cas’ eye perfectly, lined with soft fur a silver medallion that had Dean's name on it.

“You want me to put it on you?” Dean asked

“Yes, please, sir,” Cas said.

Dean smiled down at Cas, took the collar from his hands placed a hand on Cas’ face, tilted his head up. Dean helped Cas stand; he put the collar around Cas’ neck, placing two fingers under the collar making sure it's not too tight.

“How does it feel?” Dean asked

“Good, sir,” Cas said with a smile.

“Have things planned?” 

“Yes, sir.”

💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍💍

Artemis was putting the final touches on the decorations when Jimmy showed up, he was wearing the new blue suit Artemis had made for him he smiled at her and made his way over.

“You need help?” Jimmy asked.

“Nope just finished, I need to get changed; everyone should be here soon,” Artemis said, smiling.

“Do you need help with that?” 

“Yes, you can zip me up.”

“Is that all?”

Artemis laughed and pulling Jimmy by his tie back inside.

The party was perfect; it was the end of summer the final bloom for the flowers in Artemis’ garden the last of the fruit still hung on the trees, the bees buzzing collecting pollen.

The breeze was warm as Cas wandered through the orchard, he loved being in Artemis’ grove it was large but not too large, it smelled faintly like apples, Dean came walking up behind him.

“I love it out here,” Cas said thoughtfully

“I know, that's why Artie and I wanted to have the party here and not at the club,” Dean replied, smiling.

“Thank you, this is the best anniversary party I have ever had, and I have what I have wanted my whole life,”

“What's that?”

“A family.” 

Dean smiled as Cas turned to walk further into the orchard,

“Hey,” Dean called.

As Cas turned to Dean he was down on one knee holding a small box, Cas just looked at him, tears started streaming down his face,

“Don't cry yet, I haven't said anything,” Dean said with a small laugh.

Cas nodded and walked closer to Dean,

“You know I'm shit with words but, Artie helped me with this,” Dean took a deep breath steadying himself, Cas smiled at him.

“Cas, I think I fell in love you the first time I saw you, when Artie had Meg bring you to the table the first time you were in the club, you were honest with us, and I swear it was like the world stopped, I have that feeling every time I wake up next to, I love you so will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Dean finished.

Cas nodded like his head was going fall off if it wasn't attached to his neck,

“Yes, yes,” Cas said hugging Dean. 

“Here,” Dean Said pulling the ring out of the box and slipping it on to Cas’ finger, 

Simple silver band with small spheres all around etched inside was,

“To my Little Bee, Love always Dean.”

After lazily kissing in the orchard they made their way back to the party, Artemis was sitting in Jimmy's lap laughing at something Sam said, Ruby in the chair next to him smiling, Meg mixing drinks.

It was perfect, Cas thought to himself, this right here he discovered was what he was looking for his whole life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my readers,
> 
> Thank you for following along.
> 
> I know i left somethings out so here are the answers..
> 
> Chuck went away for a long time,   
> Zach finally paid up   
> Amelia finally gave up and left Artemis and Jimmy to live their happily ever after   
> and as far as Lucifer and Alistair well you really don't wanna know what Artemis and Dean did to them, just remember Alistair taught Dean the art of torture while they worked for him.


End file.
